The Pregnancy Ship
by MaxiP99
Summary: This is a fun story idea; I wanted to try my hand at. We know Sharon won't be getting pregnant on the show, because James Duff said so but I love the idea of Sharon with babies to love and cuddle. We know she's an amazing mother, that juggled two kids a full time job and everything else life threw at at her with aplomb, but will twins do her in?
1. The Pregancy Ship

**_The Pregnancy Ship_**

 _ **This is an A/U story**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 **Trigger warning** : In this chapter for…talk of miscarriages

* * *

Captain Sharon Raydor sat at her desk, holding her head in her hands, she felt so nauseous, and she'd been fine until somebody had come past her office carrying a meat eater's pizza. She wondered if she had the flu. She had cared for Rusty during a bout with the stomach flu, but that was a month ago. She looked up and saw Andy gazing at her, concerned. She smiled weakly at him. They'd ditched the notion of old fashioned dating three months ago and had not slept apart since. The first morning had been awkward with Rusty, but Rusty had told Sharon that she didn't have to worry about him, he was fine with it. Andy had proven himself, to be a stand up guy that he loved her, and wouldn't hurt her. Sharon had hugged him and beamed at him. So proud her boy was on board with their relationship, finally. He had balked about their dating officially at first, but she understood it was old experiences with his other mother, that was guiding this reaction. It was an understandable considering his history, but odd considering he was the one who had pointed out they were dating last Christmas.

The smell of the meat eater's pizza was getting stronger as Amy knocked and offered her a plate. "No, thank you Amy." She gestured for her to take it away quickly then turned and throw up into her trashcan. One, two, three times.

Suddenly someone's hand was putting a cool wet paper towel to the back of her neck and handing her a glass of water. "Hey Sweetheart, you okay?

"Not really, I was thinking I must have gotten the stomach flu, but Rusty was sick a month ago."

Andy handed her a cup of raspberry tea, she sipped it only to throw it up seconds later. She groaned, is there another stomach bug going around? I haven't had the flu since before Em was born. I'm always very careful to wash my hands, wear a mask. The last time I felt like this I was pregnant with Emily."

Andy's eyebrows shot up, "You weren't sick with Ricky?"

"No. No dizzy spells or nausea with Ricky. With Ricky I had a bleeding incident, had to keep my feet up for two weeks. Which is not easy when you have a toddler and a full time job to hold down. Emily was three, and a precocious three. My mother ended up coming to help me, for one week. My sister Judy came for the second week. By that time Jack was AWOL for the third time."

Andy helped her up off the floor and sat her on the couch he had brought her for her office. His mother had died and left him her house just recently. It had beautiful furniture in it. This burgundy couch had been in the living room of the house. The room that nobody sat in except for special occasions, it was comfortable and just right for the office. How about I take you home. Better yet, I'll take you to see what's her name? Um..Dr Lockhart?"

"No doctor yet. Not... not yet... if you'll take me home that would be good. This flu, if it is the flu, is really kicking my butt."

Andy laughed, "Did Sharon Raydor just say butt? I'm shocked."

She swatted him, on the chest. "Oh you! Don't be so cheeky," she groaned and buried her face in his neck. "Hurry, stop by the executive bathroom for me please and don't carry me, just help me walk there.

He took her out the back way, dropping the trash can liner full of vomit in a big trashcan. They stopped by the bathroom, and she barely got her panties down before she sat on the toilet. She had just been to the bathroom recently like in the last half hour. Sharon couldn't understand the urgency. The last time she had this urgency was when she was pregnant with Ricky. Oh no, that couldn't be it! Could it be pregnancy? She had just had her 52nd birthday a little over three months ago for crying out loud! April 28th. "Andy...we had better stop at CVS on the way home," she said as she got up and washed her hands.

Sharon teetered for a moment, as she turned from the sink too fast and he caught her. "Okay, you are scaring me Sharon what's going on?"

She buried her face in his neck and he heard a small-strangled sob. "Andy please don't be mad! I had no idea. I honestly thought that ship had sailed long ago."

Andy pulled away from her, "What ship honey?"

"The pregnancy ship!" Sharon watched as a myriad of emotions crossed Andy's face. Shock, wonder, and then joy. She saw no anger or dismay at all.

"Mad? How could I be mad? You just told me you think you're pregnant with my baby, and you think I could be mad?" Then he realized Jack had been mad and had disappeared both times she was pregnant. He stroked her face. "Sweetheart, I am over the moon happy! I am not mad. I'm also not Jack. I know you have only him as a reference, but I am not going to throw you over for drink and gambling. I am going to cherish you with every fiber of my being. Just like you and any baby we make together should be cherished. If you are truly pregnant, you will make me the happiest man in the world! If you are not, well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But I'll love and cherish you no matter what! Do you understand?"

The tears that were falling were now both happy and sad tears. "Oh, Andy! I'm sorry I assumed you would react like Jack did. You are right, you are not Jack, but you are also right about him being my only point of reference. He used to call me fertile myrtle you know that? He'd say it with derision. I've never been able to use birth control because I was allergic to them. IUDs got rejected by my body, pills made me deathly ill. The diaphragm was made of something that made me ill, as well. The rhythm method didn't work that well either because my cycle was never reliable. Plus, even if it had been, Jack always wanted it when he wanted it. It didn't matter if I said it wasn't a good time. The only reason I don't have more children is because he was gone so much. I had two miscarriages, one between Emily and Ricky, and one after Ricky. The first one was an early miscarriage like six weeks in. The second one happened when I was two and half months along. Both pregnancies happened because Jack would come home and be very um... amorous only a month or so after the babies were born. I would get pregnant and lose it. That happened twice, and after the second time I started banning him from sleeping with me because, he would never remember to use a condom. Since I was usually asleep, when he came home, exhausted from caring for an infant, or an infant and a toddler, and working full time. It was the only way I could keep him from impregnating me every time I turned around! I thought about getting my tubes tied, but I always held out hope that Jack would change and we could have another child that he would finally be happy about."

They walk through the garage to the car, got in and were at CVS before she knew it. Andy was appalled about what she told him about the way Jack had treated her. He couldn't imagine treating Sharon that way. Suddenly a horrifying thought crossed his mind. "Sharon, is this pregnancy, if it is a pregnancy, is it going to be dangerous for you?"

"I don't know, Andy, I think maybe we are getting ahead of ourselves. Let's just get the pregnancy test, see if it's positive and go from there."

"Okay, you stay here and rest. Here is a bag for you in case you need it. I'll be right back." She nodded, the motion made her feel woozy and she closed her eyes. She didn't wake up when he got back in the car; Andy drove to his new house. He had lived in an apartment until his mother died of complications from a car accident. She had been paralyzed and had been in a wheel chair for years. The accident had caused her to form an aneurysm, and it had finally burst. So the house was made for a handicapped person, with a ramp and a remote control door. Andy pushed the button and unlocked the door so it would open by itself once he was closer with Sharon in his arms. He carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her on her side. He took her shoes off, threw a fleecy throw blanket on her and went to the ensuite bathroom to set things up for later. Andy put a nightgown; he had bought for her recently, so she could sleep over, on the counter of the sink by the toilet. He put all three pregnancy tests he had bought on the counter as well.

He came back out, and looked to see if she was awake. She was still sleeping soundly, so Andy went into the living room and outside to the car to bring in her bag from the condo. She had packed it that morning and put it in the trunk. He also gathered her briefcase with her iPad and laptop. Then he went back into the house. Andy could hear Sharon who was still sleeping but was making little noises of distress. He went into the room, and sat beside her rubbing her back gently and whispering soothingly to her. She relaxed, but then started again. He realized she either needed to pee again or throw up again or both. He lifted her and took her into the bathroom. He stood her beside the toilet and pulled her panties down, then helped her sit on down, Andy handed her a trashcan to throw up in and grabbed the pregnancy tests to put under the stream of urine that burst from her. "What happened? Where am I?" She said blinking rapidly

"You're at my house," Andy said." I didn't realize you were such a deep sleeper."

"I'm not...usually, unless I pass out from exhaustion. When the kids were little I was a light sleeper. You learn to sleep with your ears tuned for trouble. Since the kids are grown, I was sleeping a little more deeply, but then Rusty came, and I had to be a light sleeper again. I just felt woozy in the car and just now. That's another thing that seems to happen when I'm pregnant, I get dizzy even sitting down."

"Well, I guess we don't even have to look at the pregnancy tests then, we already know the answer."

Sharon grabbed them from him and looked at them. They were all pink! All three of them, they were all positive, "we are pregnant Andy!"

She looked up at him, tears of joy running down her face and his. He knelt beside her. "Is this going to be dangerous for you?"

"I don't know the answer to that question, Andy, but I would never abort a child. Not even for my own safety."

"I thought you were a feminist. I thought you believed in the right to choose."

"I do Andy for other women." As she spoke she put one hand on his shoulder and one hand on her chest, "but for me personally, I believe in the sanctity of life. I could never abort a child, especially not this one. Who seems to have been conceived in spite of my age? Which makes it a miracle," she laughed. "I kind of feel like Sarah from the Bible."

"You do know of course she was ninety when Isaac was born," Andy quipped.

She pouted. "Andy, are you saying I'm old?"

"No Darling I'm not, you brought up Sarah yourself," she nodded in agreement.

"Sharon I would never ask you to have an abortion. But I love you, and I would choose you over the baby if there were a choice that had to be made, I want you to understand that. I love you with my heart and soul, and even though I'd love to have a baby with you, if it's dangerous for you to continue this pregnancy, I choose you."

Sharon looked down, pressed her lips together and hummed, overcome with emotion. She suddenly stood up pulled up her panties and slacks and went to the sink. Sharon washed her hands, and walked gingerly back to the bed. She pulled the covers back and sat down. Andy brought her nightgown to her. It was actually an oversized (for her) Green Bay Packer's jersey with the number 12 on the back. He knew she was a die-hard Green Bay Packers fan. He had another in a box on his closet shelf, for later a number 52, Clay Matthews. Both jerseys were signed. Her eyes grew wide when she saw it. "Oh Andy! Is that for me? Oh my goodness! Number 12 Aaron Rodgers," she squealed!

Andy laughed at her fangirling over Aaron Rodgers, "be careful or I'm going to get jealous!"

Excitedly Sharon asked. "Where did you get this?"

"A friend of mine sells sports paraphernalia. This was that other birthday present that I said hadn't come yet. It arrived yesterday."

"Oh Andy, you are so sweet. I love my open-heart necklace, and my going steady ring. You didn't have to buy me anything else!"

"I wanted to," he thought back to her birthday, around three months ago. She had been thrilled with the necklace but then he had brought out the ring box and she had gone quiet. Pressing her lips together nervously, "Andy I..."

"This is not what you're thinking," he told her. "We said we were doing this the old fashioned way, and so, this is a going steady ring." It was a silver Claddagh ring with the two hands clasping and several small emeralds. "It was my grandmother Flynn's." He put it on her ring finger that had been empty for a very long time.

"Going steady? Is that what we are doing?" She asked shyly.

Smiling Andy admitted the woman he loved, "I am Sharon, are you?"

She reached over and kissed him. "Yes, I am. Thank you!"

"Andy? Where did you go?" Sharon asked laughing.

Her voice brought Andy's thoughts back, "just remembering when I gave you the going steady ring. It's only been a few months, and now we're going to have a baby."

She couldn't stop the smile on her face. To Sharon it meant so much for her that Andy was happy about all this, "I can't believe this. It just doesn't seem possible."

Andy suggested, "let's get you in your Green Bay Packers jersey, and we'll try again to get some tea in you and maybe some crackers."

"Does Rusty know we're here? What about the team?"

"Rusty and the team know."

"Um, what do they...know?" Sharon asked nervously.

To ease her mind Andy explained what he told everyone. "They know you have what we think is a stomach bug and I brought you here to take care of you."

Sharon breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want anybody to know about the pregnancy until it was confirmed by Janet Lockhart her OB-GYN. "Where is my phone?" Andy found her purse and got it out for her. She found Dr. Lockhart's private number. "Dr. Janet Lockhart, Sharon is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Janet, can you squeeze me in today or tomorrow?"

"I've got a cancellation at three today can you come?"

"What time is it now?"

Taking a quick look at her watch Janet replied, "1:30."

Sharon held up three fingers to Andy and he nodded in understanding. "Yes, we can be there."

Wondering why she needed to be seen so soon the doctor asked. "What is this about?"

"I um...think I may be...um...preg...pregnant!" Sharon took a quick shower, which Andy helped her with, then dressed in a comfortable sundress, and low-heeled sandals. She brushed her hair into a French twist with a clip, a few curls on each side of her face. Andy thought she was breathtaking. She put on a little lip-gloss on and she was ready. They made it to Dr Lockhart's, office by 10 minutes to three. They sat in the waiting room with a few young couples that were pregnant. Sharon felt self-conscious. She felt so incredibly old to be going through this again. Andy squeezed her hand, and smiled at her. She smiled tearfully back.

"Sharon Raydor?" Sharon stood up, Andy stood up too. She looked a little unsteady, so Andy put his arm around her waist, and walked with her. "Hello Mrs. Raydor, come this way. We'll weigh you first. Step up here." Sharon walked onto the scale, "110lbs, have you been losing weight on purpose? Mrs. Raydor?"

"No. I've been nauseated for about a week now, and haven't felt like eating. Today I started throwing up when I smelled meat lovers pizza and I've been feeling dizzy as well."

"Let's go in here," said the nurse. "Okay, I need you to get completely undressed and put this gown on, take this to the bathroom and give us a sample please. Put it in the little door next to the toilet, before you do that though, let me take your blood pressure." She did, it was 145 over 90. "It's a little high, but that's understandable, under the circumstances. The doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes. She'll take it again later."

Sharon got undressed with Andy's help. He helped her put on the gown because she was shaking, and couldn't manage the ties. After they took care of the urine sample, He gently lifted her onto the examining table. She leaned against him and swallowed the bile back, and closed her eyes against the dizziness. "Sharon?"

"Hi, Dr. Lockhart," Sharon said sheepishly. "Dr Lockhart, this is Andy Flynn, he and I are...together."

"Hello Andy, I'm Dr Janet Lockhart. I can tell you are an improvement over Jack already. He never once came to an appointment with Sharon and he showed up drunk to both Emily and Ricky's birth."

"Thank you Doctor, I will be here for all of the appointments. Since I've been a recovering alcoholic for 20 years, I will do my best not to be drunk at the birth of my child."

Dr Lockhart smiled and turned to Sharon. She read from her notes, "Well, Sharon, you think you are pregnant? So, you've been nauseated and throwing up? Are you dizzy?"

"Yes! Also I have frequent urination, sensitive breasts, and the whole 9 yards. We took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive."

"Okay. I take it this is a surprise? Not something you planned?"

Sharon nodded, "we thought the pregnancy ship had sailed, but it looks like it definitely still in the harbor."

"Well, let's get started, then." She listened to Sharon's heart, took her blood pressure again. This time it was 140 over 88. "Okay, it's going down a little. I need you to lay back." She examined Sharon while Andy looked on. Sharon held onto him for dear life. When it came time to do the pelvic exam Sharon was very tense."

"Andy, if you have some funny stories or just interesting stories you haven't told Sharon, now would be a good time."

Andy started telling Sharon about a case where Julio tried to kiss a transvestite, she giggled, relaxing and making it easier for the doctor and for her. Then he pulled out the stops and told her about the body in Provenza's garage. When the nurse came in to take blood and help the doctor with the Pap smear, he also told her about the births of his children. He had had to deliver his twins himself because of a pile up on the freeway that caused it to become a parking lot, so they were unable to get to the hospital in time. Nicole was born first; Nathan was born five minutes later and blue. Andy had done CPR on him and had brought him back but it had been touch and go for a day or two.

"Maybe not the best choice of stories that last one. Okay that's all over. Sharon now the good part, we get to see the baby. We have a new sonogram machine. It's 3D so we'll be able to see a lot more then we used to at this stage." After setting up and putting conducting gel on her stomach, the doctor put the wand on her slightly rounded stomach. She moved it around until she saw the fetus, but it wasn't just one fetus. It was two. "You have twins in your family Sharon?"

"Yes, I have twin sisters and Andy has twins a boy and a girl."

"Well, now you are having twins."

"Twins?"

"You are about 12 weeks along. We won't know what they are until 16 weeks. Judging from the symptoms based on your other pregnancy's at least one is a girl, but every pregnancy is different so. Here is a picture for you to take home, if you like I can make a copy for each of you." Sharon and Andy both nodded. Their eyes were both filled to overflowing with tears.

Smiling as she saw their babies, "Look at them Andy, twins! Oh my, um what does that mean exactly? I mean in relation to the pregnancy?" She asked concerned.

"Every pregnancy is different, Sharon, but you had text book pregnancies for the most part, in the past. I would say be very careful about how much you work or are on your feet. Your blood pressure is a bit high; we want to keep an eye on that, rest when you feel the need to. Keep fluids in your system. I know that it may be difficult with the nausea you are experiencing."

"Wear these," she brought out a handful of anti-nausea bracelets, both wrists. She put on the bracelets for Sharon and Andy showing them where the ball went. "Between the tendons on her wrists. These will either take the edge off or it will get rid of the nausea altogether. Or it won't help at all, but it's worth a try. If the nausea stays severe, we'll have to consider at home intravenous therapy. Which I know will go over like a lead balloon. This is a high-risk pregnancy Sharon. Hell, if it had been just one fetus, it would be high risk, but two very high-risk. Take one day at a time, take care of yourself."

"I guess she means no going three days without eating or sleeping!" Andy said looking at Sharon with an eyebrow raised.

"Absolutely not! You make sure she doesn't do that, ever! If this job of yours requires that you'll be on maternity leave a lot sooner then the last trimester. You might even be on bed rest."

"Okay! Okay, I'll be good," Sharon nodded. "What about...um...intimacy?"

"That is easy. Don't do anything that hurts, no penetration after you begin the third trimester. There are things you can do to... satisfy each other without the penetration. Normally I tell couples they can have sex all the way to the ninth month but with high risk pregnancy I say not past the second trimester, maybe with you I 'll say take one day at a time. If there is any show of blood whatsoever I want you in this office immediately or the emergency room. If any discomfort at all happens stop what you are doing. I hope that doesn't put a strain on your relationship, but is what it is. If you had asked me should or could you get pregnant at this age I would have said no! If you had asked me, should we get pregnant with twins I would have said absolutely not, but what's done is done! Now we deal with what is!"

Andy looked a little nonplussed by her attitude, but he answered her. "I am not just in this relationship for the sex, doctor. I am in it with my whole heart! I love Sharon, she is my world. I want to do what's best for her and I want you both to know, if it comes to a choice between her and these babies, I will choose her!"


	2. Egbert and Egberta!

**_The Pregnancy Ship_**

 ** _Chapter: 2_ Egbert and Egberta!**

* * *

The bracelets took away the nausea, for Sharon and she was able to keep down a cup of herbal raspberry tea and a cup of squash soup. Now that they were finished dinner Sharon lay on the sofa in Andy's arms, her hand on her stomach. "I wonder how long it will take me to start showing?" She mused.

"It will probably happen a lot sooner then with your first two." Andy said.

"I didn't really start to show until I was 6 1/2 months, then all of a sudden it was like I had a basketball under my shirt. The people in FID would do double takes," she snort laughed. "The looks on their faces were priceless!"

"If you think that was funny, think what Provenza will look like when you come in looking like that! And with twins it will be sooner then you'd think."

"Oh no!" She laughed until she almost started to cry. "We'd better tell him, soon. I don't want to be the reason Old Cranky Pants has a stroke."

"Cranky Pants? Is that what you secretly call him?" Andy laughed causing a delicious rumble against her cheek.

"What do you secretly call me?"

"Well, it depends. If I'm just Sharon, then I call you my love. If I'm the Wicked Witch then you are my favorite Flying Monkey!"

"Oh really? I'll be your flying monkey anytime," he started to tickle her.

"Andy! Stop please, stop," she giggled. Suddenly their mouths were locked in a passionate kiss. They came up for air, only to lock lips again. His fingers went up under her Packers jersey, skimming her sides, touching her breasts lightly. When his fingers touched her nipples, he could hear her sucking in her breath. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

She nodded, "you're not hurting me. Touch me, Andy please...although if we are going to make love, I'd like to do it in bed." She said rolling off him.

"Aww darn! We haven't christened the couch yet."

"We christened my couch, in the office. Something I swore I'd never do and although the sex was...really great! It took my back two days to recover, yours too, if I remember correctly. Old Cranky Pants kept shaking his head and muttering idiots, think they're teenagers!" She imitated Provenza and nailed it.

Laughing, Andy stood up and stretched, "yeah, I couldn't figure out how he knew what we had been doing, until I happen to see the hickey I accidentally put right there." He touched a spot on her breast. "It was where he could see, because you were leaning on his desk."

Sharon's face flushed crimson, "oh no!"

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that's where Egbert and Egberta were conceived. You weren't kidding about the sex being great! Wow! It was amazing!"

"Egbert and Egberta?" She snort laughed, laughing until she couldn't breathe. She remembered those cartoons. She'd loved them, "Andy when we refer to the babies, let's call them that. At least until they're born and we can see what they look like their names really should be."

"Okay. It would really annoy old cranky pants. Now let's go see if we can top our christening of the couch."

Sharon stuck her hand into his boxers. Running her fingers up and down his fully erect member. She whispered in a sultry voice, "sounds good, Big Boy after all it's not like you can get me pregnant," Sharon smirked.

"Been there, my love, done that." Andy said as he wagged his eyebrows at her. His arms went around her, and his hands squeezed her bottom he pulled her up his body so that her legs were locked around his waist. Then he carried her into their bed. He laid her down on the bed and lay with her. As they kissed they resumed touching each other, softly, gently. She moaned into his mouth, "touch me Andy." He did, sliding his fingers in her panties, pulling them down and off. He touched her love button slowly then hard and fast then soft and slow, she moaned again. "Oh yes, right there... um hmmmm take me over the edge, ah yes!" She cried as his lips and tongue made love to her. "Please Andy, I need you inside me."

"Sharon, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure they're two little right now to be affected. Just do it gently and we'll see how it feels."

The next morning Sharon was once again hugging the toilet. Although the wristbands worked yesterday they did not seem to be working this morning. Andy pointed out that she might have to put them on again since one had come off in the night, and the other was half way up her forearm. She apparently had messed with them in her sleep. He gave her a fresh pair and then handed her some peppermint tea. He pulled her into his lap and held her, while they waited to see if the wristbands would help this time. It took 15 minutes but the wristbands started working again. Just then Provenza called. "Flynn, how is the Captain?"

"She's starting to feel better."

"Good cause we have a murder, we've been rolled out, I'll text you the address. Tell her to meet us in the Murder Room. Don't want her getting sick over the crime scene."

"Geez Louie, could you be any more insensitive?"

"What? I thought I was being sensitive!"

"Listen, I'm going to drop her off at the murder room then meet you at the crime scene," he hung up.

Sharon looked at him, "Andy, help me up, and I'm going with you to that crime scene."

"I don't think so, Sharon. For all his insensitivity, Louie is right. If the scene is really bad, it could cause you to be sick, and well, it could compromise the crime scene. I know it sticks in your craw to be handled, but you have to face the fact that you are pregnant, with twins no less. Would you honestly be going to the crime scene if Louie hadn't said that?"

Sharon wanted to argue, but truth be told he was right. If Louie hadn't said the thing about her being sick at the crime scene, as if she couldn't control herself she would have gone with no argument back to the station to await her team. "You're right Andy. I hate to be handled and I was going simply to annoy Old Cranky Pants."

"What's with you lately? I thought you were getting along pretty good, well as well as anybody can get along with Provenza. Why are you suddenly calling him names?"

"Chalk it up to being pregnant with twins, I guess, sometimes his cranky pants attitude just plain annoys the hell out of me!"

Andy stood there, gaping at her as she put the finishing touches of her outfit on. The royal blue dress and white blazer, and she decided on a pair of low heeled (for her) pair of open toed white sandals, he quickly dressed in a royal blue shirt, tan summer weight suit and blue and white tie. "Geez, first you say butt now you're saying hell! You've got quite the mouth on you! I can see this pregnancy is gonna be interesting!"

Sharon turned slowly to look over her shoulder at him, she pointed her brush at him, "you my Flying Monkey need to hurry up and finish getting ready so you can drive me to the station. Also I've got to call Rusty to let him know that I'll be home, much later then I thought."

"Sharon, Rusty is with Ricky, remember? He left last night to visit with him in Palo Alto and the condo is being shown this evening."

"Oh, yeah. Geez, I'm getting pregnancy brain already and I'm only three months along! What am I going to be like when I'm in my third trimester? Comatose?"

"Sharon do not joke about that please!"

"I'm sorry honey, maybe my name should be Cranky Pants?" She pouted prettily.

"Sharon, you're scaring me!"

She snort laughed, "I know it's fun," she kissed him on the lips and then made a face. "Sorry, forgot to brush my teeth and gargle."

"S'okay, let's go we have to stop for breakfast, at Starbucks." They went out to the car picking up the iPad and laptop, a fleece blanket and a pillow for the couch in the office on the way out. After picking up, breakfast and coffee for the team, a gingersnap Chai tea and oatmeal with everything for Sharon. Andy took her to the station and walked her up to her office. He dropped her fleece blanket and pillow on the couch, put her briefcase on her desk, kissed her bye and started to leave. He pulled the blinds and locked the door, "no one is here so you can take a nap while you're waiting."

"Thanks Honey, would you open this package I can never get the paper ones to open," Andy opened the brown sugar packet for her. She poured it in and then poured in the raisins and nuts. "Hmmmm, I'm starving and this oatmeal is delicious!" She pulled the spoon out of her mouth, slowly. Looking up at him through her lashes, she smirked evilly at him. It was her payback for treating her like a china doll.

Andy reached up and pulled at his left earlobe, "you're killing me Sharon."

She pointed her spoon at him, "You need to go, and your teams food is getting cold." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, pulled the door closed and left. Sharon ate her breakfast, drank her tea, and snuggled into the couch for a nap while she waited for her team.

At the crime scene Provenza looked up when he saw Andy heading for them with coffee and bagels. "It took you long enough."

"When you called Sharon had just finished being sick and we were waiting to see if the wristbands were gonna work on the nausea. They did. Oh by the way, she heard you about throwing up on the crime scene. She almost came here, it was all I could do to convince her to go to the station and wait. So watch it next time, will you? Now what's going on?"

"Husband and wife in their beds hacked to pieces, get this their names are Abigail Borden and Andrew Borden, and they have two daughters Emma and Elizabeth."

"You are kidding me right?"

"No why would I kid you?"

"But those are the names of the original Borden family! Only they lived in some small town in Massachusetts. Let me guess Andrew here worked for a bank, was a skinflint and a tyrant to his family. Lizzie is the youngest daughter right and she's a bit off? Abby was killed first, and then Andrew? Nineteen blows for Abby, ten or eleven for Andrew?"

"Flynn how do you know all this? You just got here?"

"It's all a matter of record Louie! Everything I just said happened a 124 years ago in Fall River Massachusetts."

"Where is Tao? Didn't he tell you this already?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he did, as did I believe Amy, Buzz, and Julio, but if you hadn't told me. I would have been able to tell you, because after 45 years as a cop for the LAPD, I have been around the block a few times and sometimes I try to figure this murder out as a form of mental exercise?"

"The question is not, is this a copycat murder, because it most definitely is, but is the motive to be a copycat? Is it telling us a message? Will there other murders? Will it be the same situation or something different? Or did this Lizzie Borden finally get fed up about being teased with the old rhyme and snap?"


	3. I'll be good

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _Chapter 3: I'll be good_

This is an A/U story

 _Disclaimer:_ _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Sharon woke up from her nap, and tried to figure out what had woken her. Then she heard the knock again. She stood up slowly, straightening up and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked for her watch and only found the acupressure bracelet, so she looked up at the clock. It was only 8:00am! "Just a minute! Who's there?"

"Chief Taylor, Captain. "

She opened the door, and he came in. She indicated a chair. "Have a seat Chief." She went around to her chair, pulling at the hem of her blazer, as she sat she straightened her lapels and pushed her hair away from her face. "What can I do for you, Chief?"

"You left me a message asking to see me on my door."

"Oh yes, right. Um...I meant...never mind, you're here. So I'll get this over with..." Chief Taylor had seen Sharon Raydor angry, happy, and sad and a myriad of different ways but flustered wasn't one of them. No, flustered was new.

"Chief, Andy's and my relationship has...elevated quite a bit since we last talked..."

"What, you're getting married already? It's only been 6 months!"

"Well, I imagine that might, " she took a deep breath putting her hand to her heart, "happen sooner than later, but that's not what I meant. Um..." She fiddled with her hands for a moment looked up, and said it quickly, "Andy and I are going to have twins, Chief."

Russell Taylor's eyes bulged, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I um wasn't expecting that."

Sharon snort laughed, "believe me when I say, we weren't either. We thought the pregnancy ship had sailed years ago, but apparently it hasn't even left the harbor."

"Will you retire?"

"I'm not planning to. I'd like to stay on as long as possible. If all goes well, the latter part of the third trimester I will have to go on maternity leave. I'm beginning my second trimester now. When I'm finished my maternity leave, I'd like to come back and put the children in daycare here, so I can still feed them myself. That's what I hope for. Of course if I have trouble all my plans go down the tubes. I've been pregnant before Chief, and kept a full time job up until I delivered. But I've never been pregnant with twins before, and at my age, it will be tricky. I may need to make some concessions."

"Such as?"

"Not going to crime scenes, letting my team handle those, unless for some reason they need me. Not getting into dangerous situations and staying off my feet as much as possible."

"Well, the first two is something you've been doing mostly, already. Letting Provenza take the lead on investigations was a smart move on your part. You have earned the loyalty and devotion of your team, Sharon. Have you told them yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first," she said nervously knotting her fingers together.

"Don't be nervous, they'll be happy for you! They love you! Amy will be over the moon."

"Provenza will be stunned. Wish I could be there when you tell him," he said, chuckling.

"Well, I haven't told Rusty yet, but as soon as I do we'll tell the team."

"You should probably do it very soon. They need to know in case...anything happens."

"Do what you have to do to keep yourself and your babies healthy. Remember your team is there to support you. Due to your management style you have taught them to work independent of you so if you have to be out for doctor appointments or anything else they should be okay. You know I will have to report this to, Chief Pope."

Sharon flattened her lips and pulled her top lip through her teeth, she nodded, looking down at her desk. "Yes sir."

"Don't worry Captain, over the last four years your leadership of Major Crimes has improved the division exponentially. You've closed cases faster, with less money spent then any other division. You make Will Pope look good. He will do what he can to accommodate you. That being said, he will be floored as I was with this news."

"As were we, Chief. Again, Andy and I did not set out to get pregnant let alone with twins! For crying out loud, I was 52, my last birthday! Nevertheless we are very happy, it just didn't seem real until we saw this," she showed him the sonogram.

"Sonograms have improved since my wife and I had children, this is amazing. It's so very clear! There are really two of them in there! Although I must say, it doesn't look like it from looking at you."

"Thank you. I um usually don't show till the end of the second trimester, but I'm sure that will not be the case, with this pregnancy. Thank you Chief for being so understanding about these unusual developments."

"My wife and I had something similar happen to us. We had Sapphira, Diamond and Trey and thought that was it. Then lo and behold, 15 years later here come Zoe and Zachary. So, I can't very well not be understanding. Be very careful, Captain. Late pregnancies can be very rough on a woman, especially those involving twins. I speak from experience with my wife. Do what you're told by your doctor, take it easy, and keep your feet up as much as possible. Your team will understand, once they know what is going on. Maybe you need to tell them first. Rusty will understand once you explain things, he's out of town anyway, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I've got work to do, I'll see you at the budget meeting this afternoon, at 3:00?"

"Yes sir." Sharon's green eyes darted back and forth. As her face suffused with color, she had been in the middle of preparations for the budget meeting when the nausea and dizziness kicked in. Had she finished it or just begun?

"I am sure you are well prepared for this meeting...as usual."

Sharon swallowed, "of course sir! I will be."

Sharon waited for Taylor to leave and then practically sprinted to the bathroom! Damn her pregnancy bladder and her pregnancy brain. It was going to be a very long day. Andy and the rest of her team arrived ready to brief her on the latest murder; Sharon was catching up with what she hadn't gotten done for the budget meeting. Luckily she only had a few things not done. Dotting the i's and crossing the t's so to speak.

"Captain, we've got the murder board set up are you ready?" said Provenza

"Yes, Lieutenant, I'll be there in a minute." Sharon made another bathroom run, and hurried to get back to the murder room. She saw Andy holding a chair for her in front of the murder board smiling at her.

She turned toward him and started to sway. Amy was closest to her and grabbed her to keep her from falling on her face. "Whooo Captain, take it easy. Here, sit here." Amy pulled up a chair and helped Sharon into it. "Put your head down." Sharon did as she was told, and then felt Andy kneeling next to her with a cool wet paper towel on the back of her neck.

"What's going on with her?" Provenza crabbed, "for crying out loud!"

"Andy, we're going to have to tell them now," she whispered.

"Okay, but I thought you wanted to wait until we talked to Rusty."

"That's not an option now. He'll have to understand."

"I repeat what is going on?"

"Sharon sat up slowly. "Lieutenant, everybody, we've just found out, that we're going to... Um…we're…that is Andy and I are going...to be parents again."

"You're pregnant?" Amy squealed!

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that!" Said Buzz.

"I thought so!" Said Tao.

"You thought so?" Asked Sharon.

"You forget, Captain. I was in med school before I became a police officer. I recognize the signs. When Amy came back with the pizza, and I could hear you being sick...um...your door was ajar, I put two and two together."

"Are you going to be okay, Captain?" Julio asked quietly.

"Well, to tell you the truth we don't know, Julio. Thank you for asking we hope so. Because you see, it's not just that we're having a baby late in life. It's more complicated than that. It's that we're not just having one baby, we're having twins." Everybody in the room gasped! They were stunned.

Tao adjusted his glasses, and wheeled his office chair over to her. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "You know Captain just because you are in your 50's doesn't mean things have to go wrong. More and more women are having babies at your age. They are concentrating on their careers and putting off having children until later. So it is more common now. With healthy eating, which you already do and exercise, low impact, which you already do with the swimming and good medical care you have a very good chance of having healthy babies and living to see them grow."

Sharon 's eyes filled up with tears. "Thank you Mike, for your confidence in me."

"No problem Captain, but that's not to say there aren't risks. Preeclampsia for the mother, Down syndrome is a possibility for the child. But exercise lowers your risk of Preeclampsia. There is nothing you can do about the other. Other than...um terminate the pregnancy, which wouldn't be an option you would pick. I'd take it."

"Not unless the child would be so physically damaged their life would be one of suffering." Throughout the whole time Sharon's and Andy's news was being discussed Provenza hadn't said a word. He was pale, and sweating.

"Hey Louie, you okay? Aren't you going to say something about our news?" Asked Andy.

"Congratulations Captain, Andy. Now would you please excuse me? Tao could you brief the Captain on our murder? I have to go. Would you excuse me Captain?"

"Yes, of course Lieutenant, but Louie, are you okay? Is there something I can do?"

Provenza ran his hand over his face, "I'm fine I think. I'll...um...know more after I...talk to...um someone." With that, Provenza walked quickly out of the murder room. Andy followed him. Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. There was a collective shrug, and then Tao, Amy, and Julio all briefed Sharon on the murder.

Sharon listened attentively. Asking periodically for them to repeat certain points. "Could you go through the timeline, once more? What time did the murders happen here, in LA?"

"The times were the same as the original but it happened yesterday not today. Yesterday was the fourth of August, which is the same date Captain, as the original Borden murders. Course the year is different. Is there something you're looking for specifically?"

"Well there are a lot of similarities in these new murders. The times, the date, but there are also differences to the old Lizzie Borden murders, the names for instance. Our Lizzie was born Elizabeth Andrea, whereas the original was born Lizzie Andrew. Our Abby was born Abigail Denton, instead of Abby Durfee. Her last name was Gardener instead of Gray before she became a Borden. Also Andrew's name was Andrew Johnson Borden not Jackson. The ages are different; our Andrew was in his forties the original Andrew was 70. I believe our Abby also was in her forties the original Abby was 65. The girls are just out of their teens .19" and 21, the original Lizzie and her sister were in their 30's. Also their alibis are different. I understand the girls say they were selling produce at a farmers market on the other side of town. How come it took so long to discover their parents were dead? Did they stay in town during the weekends of the farmers market? How did they get there? Do they have a car? Please don't tell me they drove a horse and cart on the highway in California."

"Yes ma'am, they have a very old truck, with an open wagon in the back with slats on the side to keep the produce in. They said they used to have to drive all the way home, which with traffic could take about 4 or 5 hours but they convinced their father to let them stay at their grandmothers house while they were selling at the market. Told him the more time spent at the market and the less traveling back and fourth the more money they would make."

"Their fathers tyrannical controlling behavior is another similarity. It makes me wonder if the killer is trying to improve on the story or completely confuse us. Which I'm beginning to think is a distinct possibility."

"Or..." said Amy.

"Or?"

"Or the similarities are a coincidence and have nothing to do with what happened 123 years ago," said Amy.

"When it comes to murder, I don't really believe in coincidences, especially in this case. What are they odds of a family with almost the same names as the original Bordens, being murdered in the exact way the originals were? At the same time on the same day one hundred and twenty three years and three thousand miles apart?"

"Not very good, nearly non-existent, but it happened. So maybe the odds are very good," said Tao. "I don't even know how to calculate that one."

Sharon nodded in agreement, and went on with her questions. "The differences in their alibis are vast, and yet their life circumstances are very strangely similar and yet different. Julio, what do you know about their life in general?"

"It was weird, Ma'am."

Sharon rolled her eyes and smirked, "define weird, Julio?"

"Well, they seem to have lived like the Amish, but they weren't Amish. There was no electricity they used propane or battery. There was no TV or radio. No books or reading material except the bible. They did have running water, but their stove was an old fashioned oven the kind you needed coal for. They grew their own vegetables and canned them raised their own meats. They had cows and goats for milk, chickens for eggs, and eating. They washed clothes with a scrub board like they did 100 years ago. It seems like the father Andrew did this purposely to isolate the girls as much as possible. Making them work real hard so they didn't have much time for socialization. They were home schooled with an emphasis on math. The girls were only allowed to read an hour a day, and there were only their bibles to read. They were made to go to bed at 8pm and get up with the chickens."

"In Los Angeles?" Sharon asked incredulously.

"On the outskirts, Ma'am."

"Then how is this our problem?"

"Well the notoriety, for one thing and Chief Pope wants us to handle it."

"Have you talked to the girls yet?"

"Not much Ma'am they were real upset when they came home and found their parents plus they asked for lawyers."

"Why did they ask for lawyers?"

"Don't know Ma'am, but they don't seem to be real bright, and apparently they thought they were being arrested, so they started asking for lawyers. We tried to explain, but they kept screaming for lawyers so we got them court appointed attorneys."

"So we are waiting for their lawyers. Where are they?"

"Ma'am, they're in interview one and two. Each has a uniform with them. They also each have a bottle of water. Lizzie asked for a peanut butter sandwich. Emma didn't want anything to eat. Said she had had breakfast before she came home."

"Thank you, Julio."

Sharon looked at her watch, and only found the acupressure bracelet yet again; she remembered then that she had forgotten her watch. She looked through her pockets for her phone. Finally finding it clipped to her belt. She looked at the time, it was 11:00am She still had some time to observe the girls being interviewed before the budget meeting and could maybe even get a half hour or even an hour nap in there. Somewhere. Sharon saw Andy coming towards her through the murder room. He had a large bag in his hands from Olive Garden. He looked a little bemused as he took their food out and left the rest on Amy's desk, "eat everybody. Dig in."

He reached her and she asked anxiously, "Is Louie alright?"

Andy nodded towards her office, and they went in together, closing the door and the blinds. "Apparently, Patrice has been trying to tell him something for about two days, but every time she tries, something happens and they get interrupted he thinks she may have been trying to tell him she is on the pregnancy ship with us. He went home to talk to her."

Sharon started to giggle. It started deep in her chest and ended in a most undignified snort. "I'm sorry Andy, I know he's your friend, but oh my goodness! I'd pay money to be a present during that conversation!"

"I know right! Provenza a daddy again! That should be interesting!"

"I must confess, it would be nice having company, you know. Sharing in the miseries of pregnancy with someone my own age."

"You can always share with me," he pouted.

Sharon giggled yet again, and tilted her head to the side smiling at him. "You're sweet Andy and quite frankly, I love you to pieces, but you're a guy. You have no idea what it's like to be pregnant!"

"I know, but I'd be willing to wear one of the pregnancy bellies that SIS has for undercover work. I'm sure it won't give the full experience, but I guess it'll give me some idea."

Sharon's heart melted yet again for this man. Her face held a thoroughly besotted expression. "Oh Andy, I love that you are willing to do that. What did I ever do to deserve you? But with our jobs," she giggled again, "I don't think that would work well." Her mind forming a visual picture of Andy waddling around the murder room with a baby bump and the hilarity of it caused her to guffaw with laughter yet again, the laugh bending her over at the waist, and again she snorted. She covered face as it suffused with color.

Andy chuckled too, knowing where her mind had gone, because his had been right there with hers. "No, I know it wouldn't go over well here at work, but maybe at home. Do you think they'd let me borrow one? By the way don't be embarrassed by your snort laugh, I think it's adorable."

"Adorable? Me?"

"Yes, you. You are adorable."

Sharon smiled but then suddenly became serious. "I'll talk to Anne, about the pregnancy prosthesis when I see her at the budget meeting. You know I saw Anne with Fritz the other day. I didn't realize that he and Brenda had called it quits, but apparently they have. They were never really on the same page he wanted children, she never did and she was really wrapped up in the job. It was good to see both Anne and Fritz so happy. They were smiling at each other and holding hands. She's been so alone for so long. I know how loneliness feels. It hurts deep down in your soul, but my loneliness was because my children had grown up and moved away. Jack has always been gone more than he's ever been home, and I stopped loving, him a long time ago. I can't imagine how it would feel to have lost your only child and the man you love because someone was stupid and decided to drink and drive."

Andy's face clouded. "I'm surprised she would consider a relationship with Fritz, considering his background and how she lost her family. But I hope they will be happy together. If she's half as happy with Fritz as I am with you that would be something great!"

"You say the sweetest things, Andy. And Andy, I'm sorry if what I said about drunk drivers hurt your feelings," she put her hand on his cheek.

Andy took her hand in his, and kissed it. "You didn't hurt my feelings, Sharon. I've been sober for twenty years, but before that I was a drunk and I've heard rumors that I was a jerk at times." He said sardonically, "but I guess because I was a cop before I was a drunk, I always had Louie drive me home or I'd get a cab, or I'd walk home. Even when I was drunk off my ass, I knew it would destroy me altogether if I hurt some innocent child, like...like Gracie, while I was behind the wheel drunk."

Sharon wiped tears away with her thumb under her glasses. Sharon knew Gracie had been a young girl Andy had witnessed being knocked off her scooter, by a drunk driver. He had seen her die in front of his eyes. It had profoundly affected him. "I'm so glad Andy, that you never drank and drove. I can't say that much for my ex-husband, but thank God he never hit anybody. As far as Fritz is concerned, I think with him being open and honest with Anne, she could see his overall kindness and how good he is with children helping her forgive him for his past mistakes."

"Okay, enough sadness. Let's eat, I got us chicken Gnocchi soup, a salad and bread sticks, and after we eat, you go down for a nap before we interview the girls."

Sharon had been sipping her soup and she almost sprayed it out all over him. "Andy, do you think you're going to put me down for a nap like I'm four? I'm your Captain and I..."

"Yes, you are my Captain, but you are also the mother of my babies, and the love of my life. Your doctor put me in charge of making sure you get enough rest and eat properly, and you agreed. You said you would be a good girl and listen. I'm not trying to boss you Sharon, I used a poor choice of words to express myself. All I'm trying to do is make sure you eat and sleep enough, and stay healthy, so that you and little Egbert and Egberta survive this pregnancy, and we can raise them together."

Sharon stared at him. Then she blinked, and her beautiful green eyes were swimming in tears again, "okay, " she said simply.

"Okay? Are we okay?"

"We're okay. Andy, but...just so you know I was already planning on trying to take at least a half hour nap if not an hour before we interviewed the girls and I have to go to the budget meeting."

"That's good. It shows you are paying attention to your body and that, Andy and I won't be alone in our efforts to keep you and those babies alive and well."

Sharon looked up at the sound of her Doctors voice. "Dr Lockhart, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently, you left before you got your B12 shot yesterday, Sarah got real busy, and forgot to test your urine sample, so I need another one. I want to take another vial of blood, for some blood sugar cultures that should be done every time you see me." Sharon groaned. She hated needle, but she knew she was in for a lot of them with this pregnancy. Thank goodness she had Andy to distract her. She swallowed the rest of her soup and then started to roll up her sleeve.

"Sharon, we'll be doing the blood test last."

"But you said I needed a B12 shot."

"It doesn't go in your arm, honey." Sharon's chin trembled for just a second and she looked at Andy in panic.

He stood up, and helped her stand. He whispered in her ear and she relaxed then he helped adjust her clothing so she could receive the shot. He then leaned down to talk softly to her as she leaned over her desk, he whispered about Egbert and Egberta and speculated about Provenza and Patrice having their own little Egbert or Egberta and before she knew it was over. They readjusted her clothing, and she took the cup from the doctor and the bag Andy had brought the salad in, took the salad out then she went across the hall to the bathroom.

While she was gone Dr Lockhart looked at Andy, "I'm so glad she has you. Jack was... well you know what Jack is. He was never there for her, ever. She had to go through two full term pregnancies, and two miscarriages that he caused, by herself. It makes my heart happy to see her with someone who loves her, and will be by her side through out this journey you two are taking."

Sharon joined them, holding out the bag to the doctor. Her eyes were a little red.

"Sharon and Andy, I just want to ask are you aware of how rare it is for a woman to become pregnant naturally at your age, with your own eggs and carry to term? It's not impossible, but it's rare. There are lots of women getting pregnant at your age, but they use donated eggs or they've frozen their eggs for a later date. Nevertheless, Sharon you've been always quite fertile. I remember you saying you were almost afraid to stand next to Jack for fear of getting pregnant. My first and I'm sure your first impulse Andy is to wrap Sharon up in cotton wool and treat her like a china doll, but she will not like it. See she's already getting huffy." The doctor said indicating Sharon's face, looking like a thundercloud.

"You," she pointed at Sharon, "don't fight him young lady. He loves you and only wants to keep you and the babies safe. You don't have to do it alone this time. Let him help you take care of you and those babies, and you," she pointed at Andy. "Don't let her scare you into giving up and letting her do what she's prone to do, which is too much. Keep reminding her of the end game of happy healthy babies and a healthy Sharon too. Don't forget this could end up being very dangerous for you if things go sour."

"Our friend Mike Tao, who went to medical school before he became a cop, he's very smart, said that exercise helps against the possibility of preeclampsia," said Andy. "He also said that just because she's in her 50's doesn't mean things have to go wrong."

"Well no, they don't have to go wrong. I'm not saying they will go wrong and we can try real hard for it not to go to. We just have to be prepared for if they do go wrong. As far as exercise, yes low impact exercise like swimming is good. I know you have access to a salt-water pool on the roof of your condo, but no swimming alone! Also no diving or jumping in feet first."

"Honestly, you two, I've been pregnant before. It's not like I'm new at this. Although I haven't been pregnant with twins, I have been pregnant! Give me some credit for knowing how to take care of myself!"

"We are not trying to minimize your amazing ability to take care of yourself and those around you. We know you've been pregnant before, but you've never been pregnant with twins and you've never been pregnant at this age before. Let your baby daddy help, Sharon. You didn't have Jack to help you; he was never there for you. Andy wants to be, let him, Honey."

"I will, I'll let him help, I'll listen to him when he tells me to slow down or take a nap or eat. As surprised as I was to be in this situation, now that I know about Egbert and Egberta, I want them to have a chance at life so I'll try to be good."


	4. Rules Are Made To Be Broken

**_The Pregnancy Ship_**

Chapter: 4 Rules Are Made To Be Broken

* * *

Louie Provenza walked into his house. He placed his keys his badge and his gun on the table under the mirror and then locked the door. He had gone out with Patrice recently to an antique mall and they had fallen in love with the little marble topped table for the foyer. Patrice had bought it for him so he'd have something to put his stuff on when he came home. It was a birthday present. He walked into the living room and saw Patrice sitting on the sofa, hands folded in her lap, her head bent, a suitcase sitting next to her. A tissue in her fingers that she had been using to wipe tears from her face. "Patrice what's going on? Are you...are you leaving me? I thought we were doing rather well together."

"We were Louie, I don't want to, but after I tell you what I've gone and done, you probably will want me to." She sniffed. Two big tears ran down her face.

"Aw Patrice, don't go crying, I can't stand it when you cry." He handed her another tissue and patted her on the back.

"I'm...sorry," she hiccupped.

"How about you tell me why you think I'll want you to leave?"

"Well, you know a couple of weeks ago, when I had bronchitis and I was on antibiotics?"

"Yeah. You were pretty sick. I was worried about you."

"Well then I got better, and we um...celebrated."

"I'll never say no to a reason to celebrate with you Honey Bunch, but what does that have to do with..."

"Louie, I was still on antibiotics when we celebrated."

"So?" Louie shook his head and shrugged his shoulders slightly to indicate enlighten me, I'm lost.

"Antibiotics cancel out birth control! At least the pills and I take the pills."

"So, what you're telling me is you're pregnant?" Patrice shook her head yes. All the while holding the tissue to her nose, her eyes were squeezed shut, and tears ran down her face.

"Well, did you get pregnant by yourself?" he asked kindly.

"No."

"You're right, we did it together. It takes two to make a baby, well at least the way we did it."

"But you didn't know about antibiotics canceling out birth control pill."

"Well, neither did you."

"That's not exactly true."

"What does that mean? Not exactly true?"

"We were, basking in the after glow after making love, when I remembered about antibiotics canceling out birth control pills and I thought maybe I should get the morning after pill. Then I thought nah I don't have to worry, I'm fifty not thirty. That ship has sailed a long time ago!"

Provenza chuckled, "I'm sure that's what Flynn and the Captain thought too, but apparently it's still in the harbor."

Patrice looked at him confused. "What do they have to do with this?"

"Well, the Captain and Flynn are going to have twins."

"Oh my goodness you're kidding me. Twins? Oh I have to call Sharon!"

"I'd wait on that, she was looking like she needed to rest. She was dizzy in the murder room almost fell on her face. Luckily Amy was close enough to catch her. Also, we have a murder to solve. It was them telling the team about the babies. Get this they call them Egbert and Egberta, that got me thinking about how you've been trying to tell me something for two days and I was letting things get in the way of you actually saying the words."

"Are you saying you knew?"

"I don't think I...consciously knew. You've been hugging the toilet for at least the last several days so I probably recognized the symptoms without realizing it. Look Patrice, is this the ideal situation to bring a baby into the world, with me being 70 and you being 50? No, but heh, name any situation that is perfect or ideal."

"So, you're telling me...you...want this baby?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was scared to death when I got in the car to come home. I was sweating bullets, but on the way over here I thought about what I heard Flynn say as I drove away. He said Louie, it is what it is and if it's meant to be it'll happen, if it isn't it won't. He was right. I thought about how much I love you, and how much it would hurt you if I acted like a jerk and said no I don't want the baby. It would hurt me too because, hell I'm getting used to the idea, and I'm thinking I like the idea of raising a baby together. If you hadn't said you were pregnant, I would have been disappointed!"

"Oh, Louie you're just the sweetest man! I love you!"

"I love you too. Tell you what; put that suitcase away, will you. You should probably take a nap this afternoon, cause we're going to celebrate! So don't bother making dinner, come over to the station about six, and we'll try to go out to dinner. We'll ask Flynn and Sharon to go with us and we'll all celebrate!"

"Okay. Do you have to go back to work?" she pouted.

"I'm sorry, honey but I'm afraid so. We have a real weird murder to solve, and I left my team short handed."

"Okay, we can celebrate on our own later tonight...too hmmmm, Sweetiums."

"Sounds like a plan, Honey Bunch." He looked at his watch, "gotta go, Patrice. See you at six!" He gave her a passionate kiss goodbye, gathered his stuff and went back to work with a beatific smile graced his face.

Back at the station, Andy was sitting at Sharon's desk working on the financials of the Borden family he had brought his computer in, so he could keep an eye on Sharon as she slept. Sharon had fallen asleep on the sofa as soon as her head touched the pillow, and had been asleep for a little less than an hour. He heard a knock on the door, and looked up, it was Julio.

"Sir, the girls lawyer is here." He inclined his head towards Sharon.

Andy got up from behind the desk, and came out of the office to talk to Julio with out waking Sharon. "Let me guess, the court appointed lawyer for the Bordens is Jack Raydor."

"Yes sir."

"Oh geez! Why doesn't he just go back to Vegas and stay there!"

"I wish he would too sir. The Captain doesn't need the stress in her condition. Um sir, Chief Taylor said the budget meeting has been postponed till Monday due to the fact that a couple of the members of the budget committee caught the flu."

"Damn. I was really counting her being at the budget meeting during the interviews. Well, this going to test her, "I'll be good" promise, when I ask her not to go against Jack in the interview room."

"Sir, if I may the Captain has been dealing with Jack for a long time. As much as we all want to protect her and wrap her up in cotton wool, we can't. She won't let us."

"I won't let you what?" asked Sharon. She had come around the corner from the hallway.

"Geez, Sharon don't sneak up on us like that!" Andy said with his hand on his heart.

Sharon pressed her lips together in an effort to stifle a giggle at his attempt to distract her from what they had been talking about. "Come on Lieutenant, give what's going on?" she said. Wiggling her fingers in front her as if to bring information towards her.

"Um..Ma'am, the girls court appointed lawyer showed up, and it's Jack Raydor, Ma'am." Said Julio giving Flynn a look that said, hey every man for himself.

"Thank you, Julio. I'll be in the electronics room in a minute."

"Also, the budget meeting has been postponed till Monday. Cause a few of the members have gotten the flu, Ma'am."

"Thank you Julio. Tell Amy the two of you will be doing the interview with Emma, and wait a minute where is Lizzie's lawyer?"

"Well, if there is another lawyer he hasn't shown up yet. Jack led us to believe he was the lawyer representing both girls."

"He can't do that, it's a conflict of interest. What if one of the girls is guilty?"

"Then the other won't need me. Hello, ShaRon," Jack said as he stood near the interview room. Looking her up and down, he realized something was different from the last time he had seen her, but couldn't put his finger on what it was. He watched her lower herself into a chair, wincing as her bottom made contact with the chair.

"Hello Jack. What if both are guilty? You can't represent both of them at the same time. It would be a conflict of interest as I said before."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now as far as I know, they are not being charged with a crime isn't that true?"

"It's true, but asking for a lawyer right off the bat kind of screams guilty doesn't it?"

"Well, you see these girls have been very sheltered, they're not real savvy about how most things work and the justice system is a complete mystery to them. They probably just panicked when they were confronted with their parents deaths and the police surrounding them and their home."

"So you should be willing to back off and let us do our jobs, after you've convinced them they don't need a lawyer yet."

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea. Can't let you railroad them into a guilty plea. They need someone to help them navigate the justice system. They're very naive you see. By the way, I work for their father's retainer firm Krueger, Lane, Drury and Kleiner. I'm not the court appointed Attorney. The retainer firm handles financial holdings, and such. I guess they think it's all one and the same."

"So, why are you working for them?"

"They wanted to branch out a bit, and I um needed the work."

Sharon shifted in the chair, off her sore side, wincing again. "You okay Sharon?" Asked both Andy and Jack at the same time.

"I'm fine, gentlemen. I assume you need time to prepare your clients, Jack?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay, well then Amy and Julio, you will be doing the Interview with Emma. Lieutenant Flynn and I will interview Lizzie..."

"Sharon, I'd rather you didn't..."

"You can't talk to Lizzie until..."

"Yes, we know Jack, but if you representing both girls becomes a real problem for us, I will solve it my way. You know how that works, don't you Jack?"

"I wouldn't advise you to try that again."

"I will do what I have to do Jack to move this investigation along. Now, go prepare the girls for their interviews." Sharon watched Jack as he went into interview room one. Her arms folded across her body, she turned to face Andy, "as for you, Lieutenant, I understand your concern, it is mine also, but Jack doesn't bother me. He's nothing more than a gnat that annoys me. He doesn't scare me."

"But your blood pressure Sharon..."

"Tell you, what if I start to have a problem, I'll reach under the table and squeeze your hand or leg."

"Okay that works. Just don't squeeze too high, we may not want to have any more babies after this, but we will want to... well you know!"

Sharon laughed, bending over at the waist. "Let's go watch the first interview in the electronics room," she said taking his arm and allowing herself to lean into him.

He put his hand over hers, "Why Captain you're breaking your own rules."

"I'm learning that rules are made to be broken, Lieutenant." She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.


	5. It Must be in the Water

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

Chapter 5: "It must be in the water!"

 ** _This is an A/U story_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Amy, and Julio walked into interview one. Emma sat there at the table, her hands folded, waiting patiently. Jack sat next to her his nose was wrinkled. As they got closer they realized why. She smelled strongly of sweat, and other farm smells. She wore a faded pink gingham dress, an apron and scuffed brown boots. Her hair was blonde, thick and curly reaching to her waist. Her eyes were blue gray and large. She had a small nose, and a bow of a mouth. "Hello Emma, my name is Detective Amy Sykes and this is Detective Julio Sanchez. Have you been Mirandized?"

"If you mean the paper that says I have the right to be silent, I signed it."

"Do you know why you are here?" Amy asked.

"My Pa and his wife are dead and you think I did it?"

"You are a person of interest, as is your sister. You called the woman your father's wife, not your mother?" Amy answered.

"No, my mother has been dead since I was seven."

"How?" asked Julio

"She died cause my little brother came early, because she wasn't supposed to have more children, but my father insisted they try for a boy. You can see how that worked out for him," she said bitterly.

"You didn't like your father much?" asked Amy.

"No. He had all that money, and he made us live like we were living in the late 18th century. We had to work all day and then do school work at night. How would you feel if you were raised like that?"

"I probably wouldn't like it. Did you hate him enough to kill him?" asked Julio.

"I hated him alright, and in time I would have run away, but it didn't work out that way. Neither Lizzie nor I could have killed him. We were all the way across town. We were all the way across town, seventy-five miles away!"

Amy asked, "Did you stay in town while you were working at the farmers market?"

"Yeah, we stayed at our grandmothers," said Emma.

"How did it happen that you were allowed off the farm to work at the farmers market? When up till then you were kept on the farm. What made him allow you that freedom?" Asked Julio.

"Well, someone was trying to sabotage him. There were problems at the bank. Someone was trying to embezzle money, and someone was stealing livestock at the ranch. All the ranch hands were busy watching the livestock, so there was no one from the ranch to sell the produce. We reminded him that if we didn't get the food to market it would rot and he'd lose all that money. He hated waste and when it came to money, he loved the almighty dollar."

"What about Abby?" Asked Amy.

"Are you kidding? She wouldn't lift a finger to that sort of work. Plus, her mother has been ill; she and her brother took turns caring for her. She had been away all summer during the weekends. She was feeling poorly this weekend, so she didn't go."

"I'm surprised he let you stay with your grandmother. Considering how close he kept you up till then," said Julio.

"We convinced him, it was a waste of gas, oil and time. Sometimes in the seventy-five miles between the market and our home the traffic could cause us to be a good two hours drive. Not to mention the forty minutes it takes to get from our place to the main road, which meant we had to leave early to miss traffic. The truck is old it burns oil. So we convinced him to let us stay, and come back on Monday morning."

"So you enjoyed your freedom?" Amy asked.

"Of course, wouldn't you? Course there wasn't much of it; it's a lot of work, to sell at the market. You have to load the produce and unload it. You have to arrange the produce to make it look good and somebody always has to keep their eyes open to people who like to try and steal an apple or something else without paying. You're constantly on your feet."

"Do you and your sister take breaks?"

"Sure."

"What do you do on your breaks?"

"Use the necessary, eat lunch, shop and visit with Will, my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend? Where did you meet him?" Amy asked.

"At the farmers market. He was buying produce for his boss for the restaurant he worked at, The Blue Goose. Lizzie was on her break, and it was just me. Usually we don't have much time for small talk, but he was a customer. So when he asked me my name, I told him. Then he asked if he could meet for lunch when it was my turn to take a break. So I did."

Julio asked, "Does Lizzie know?"

"About Will? No. At least I never told her."

"You're sisters and you don't share stuff like that?" Amy asked.

"We learned early on not to tell each other secrets. Pa would play one of us against the other. One time, I found a cigarette butt that hadn't been smoked all the way, and I smoked it behind the barn. I told Lizzie, and when the barn almost burned down, my pa asked Lizzie first if she knew anything. He threatened to beat her nine times till Sunday if she didn't tell the truth. She told him it was me that smoked it. So I got the beating instead. I was mad and told him about the puppies she was keeping in one of the outbuildings. He drowned them. She was heartbroken. I never would have told him if I'd thought he would do that. So we don't tell each other secrets anymore."

"Getting back to Will, how long have you known him?" Julio asked.

"Since last June."

"Does he know your father? Does he know where you live?" Amy asked.

"No. My pa wouldn't cotton to any boyfriend he didn't pick for me himself and yes, I told him where we lived weeks ago."

"Living dangerously, aren't you Emma?" Julio asked.

She shrugged, "Will wanted to know in case of an emergency."

"Did you and Will have any plans for when the farmers market, closed for the season?"

"We were going to run away and get married. We're having a baby."

"Really? How far along are you?" Amy asked.

"Eight weeks. I guess it happened the first time."

"Why wait? Why not run away before?"

"We wanted to find out what it was, if it was a boy we'd tell Pa. He wanted a boy so bad, I guess he'd overlook putting the cart before the horse without his permission."

"So getting back to your father. Who do you think hated him enough to kill him?"

"Just about anybody that knew him really. He was mean and very few people liked him, hell my grandmother would have liked to see him dead! She is the kindest sweetest lady, you'd ever want to meet!"

"Why would she..." Julio asked.

"Because he basically killed her daughter! The doctor said she shouldn't have any more children and he insisted they try for a boy."

"You said that earlier. How do you know this, you were only seven?" Amy asked.

"Granny told us."

Amy asked, "Would she be available for questioning?"

"She don't know anything, she's hard of hearing and she doesn't see well either. She hardly ever leaves her house, except to go shopping for food, which we help her with."

"Who helped her before you started at the farmers market?" Julio asked.

"A neighbor, who broke her foot, Mrs. Chaumley. She lives with her daughter now."

"Okay, back to the boyfriend. So what does this Will look like and when did you see him last?" Amy asked.

"He's tall, he's got wheat colored hair and blue eyes, kinda gangly. I saw him at breakfast Sunday. He left on a buying trip for the restaurant. Listen, I gotta use the necessary. Can I be excused?"

"Amy, let her use the ladies room then have her describe Will to the sketch artist. Tell Jack we'll be interviewing Lizzie next." Sharon said into the earpiece Amy was wearing in her ear.

Amy nodded, "come I'll show you the way."

In the electronics room, Andy and Sharon were sitting beside Buzz. Provenza and Mike Tao were standing, as was Andrea Hobbs the DDA. "So what did we learn from this interview, besides that Emma hated her father and had a good reason to. Also she's got a boyfriend, her father didn't know about," Sharon said.

"She's smart, good at manipulating," Andy said.

"That's true enough, but I don't think she did it. She's right about the traffic. On any given day it could take hours to get home from the farmers market to where they lived. There's no other way they could get there that wasn't an even longer route," said Andrea.

"Personally, I'm liking the boyfriend for this. You know what I always say it's always the boyfriend, it's always the boyfriend," Provenza said in a singsong voice.

"Well, we haven't spoken to Lizzie yet. We'll see if that turns out to be true," said Sharon. "Let's go Andy. " Andy helped her to stand slowly. The bracelets helped the nausea, but did nothing for the dizziness. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Andrea's face. She was pale. "Andrea are you alright? Why don't you sit down?"

She did gratefully, "I'm fine just a little under the weather. Nothing to worry about."

"Is it catching?" asked Provenza. "Shouldn't you be home? So you don't give it to somebody else." Provenza grumped.

"Trust me. This isn't something communicable," said Andrea.

Sharon looked at her friend, her eyebrows raised into her hairline. She searched her friends face for clues. Andrea caught her eye and mouthed, "We'll talk later," and indicated Sharon's and Andy's hands, which were together, their fingers intertwined. His other hand on her back Sharon nodded, mouthing, "See me before you leave." Andrea nodded.

Sharon dropped Andy's hand as they left the electronics room and walked to the executive bathroom. "I'll meet you at the door to interview two," she said.

He shook his head. "I'll wait for you here."

She shrugged, "suit yourself, " and closed the door. Sharon was out pretty quickly and they walked side by side to interview two.

Always the gentleman, Andy opened the door for Sharon. She went in and was hit by the smell of sweat from Lizzie. She pressed her lips together and swallowed the bile that threatened to rise up. Apparently the bracelets didn't help with sudden onslaughts of foul air. Jack watched her closely from his spot next to, but not too near Lizzie.

Noticing Sharon's discomfort, Andy started the interview. "Lizzie, my name is Lieutenant Flynn and this is Captain Sharon Raydor. Have you been Mirandized?"

"That thing about remaining silent? Yeah, but my sister and I we couldn't a done it. We were seventy-five miles away."

"Tell me what you were doing all weekend?" Andy asked.

"Well, we left home Thursday evening, after dinner. We went to Granny's. We wanted an early start the next morning."

"You do that every weekend?" Andy asked. "Seventy-five miles is pretty far away to travel."

"Yes, but it's the one closest to my grandmother and has the most people buying for restaurants and stuff. The market starts on Friday morning, and you gotta find a good place to set up. Then you gotta unload the produce and arrange it to look it's best. So we start getting ready about 5:30 in the morning."

"When do you take breaks and what do you do on your breaks?" Sharon asked.

"Around ten, I go use the necessary, then I eat..."

Sharon asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, his name is Ronnie."

"What does he do, for work?" Andy asked.

"He works at the restaurant the Blue Goose. He's their produce manager. That's how we met. He was buying produce for the restaurant."

"Where was Emma?" Sharon asked.

"Granny was sick that day and Emma took her some soup. We meet at different places. He brings food from the restaurant and we have a picnic."

Sharon, Andy and Jack exchanged surprised looks with each other. "What does Ronnie look like?" Sharon asked.

"He's tall, real tall, he has blue eyes and light brown blondish hair, kinda wheat colored. He has a dimple in his chin and on each cheek. He's real pretty to look at. Um, I mean handsome."

Lizzie was very pretty too. She had golden blonde hair, which she wore in short braids with long curly tails. She had blue eyes the color of violets. She reminded Sharon of Elly Mae Clampet. There were dimples in her cheeks. She wore a faded blue and white gingham blouse, with denim overalls. One strap was fastened the other hung down her back and a button was missing.

Sharon's mother's heart and her olfactory senses wanted to clean her up and find better clothes for both girls.

"Um Lizzie, have you been intimate with Ronnie?"

"Yes, um matter fact, we're gonna have a young'un."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep, eight weeks."

"Have you told Ronnie yet? Is he happy?"

"Actually he told me. I thought I was feeling poorly cause of the heat. He bought a test and it was positive. He's happy."

Sharon asked, "When did you last see him?"

"Day before yesterday at lunch. He's on buying trip for the restaurant."

"I've been going over your father's financials, and he was an extremely wealthy man. Did you want that money enough to kill him for it did you hate him?" Andy asked.

"I suppose I wanted the money I felt I was due, but killing is a sin. I wouldn't want to kill anyone least ways not my pa. He made me mad a lot, hurt me when he beat me, but he was my pa," Lizzie said sadly.

"Have you ever heard the rhyme? Lizzie Borden took an axe gave her mother forty whacks, when she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty one."

" I did. It's a hateful thing to say..."

"Where and when did you hear it the first time?"

"I guess I heard it would the other day, for the first time."

"Just the other day? Which day? What were the circumstances? "

"Emma was on break I was trying to serve the customers. A kid around my age asked me my name, I told him my name was Lizzie. I was serving another customer at the time. He started waving his arms and singing that terrible rhyme. His arm came down and knocked my glasses off. I stepped forward and tried to catch them, and I stepped on them instead."

"Are you aware that you have almost the same name as a young woman from Massachusetts who was arrested but not convicted for killing her parents? In fact your whole family has similar names to the family in Massachusetts. They got nineteen whacks with an ax for the mother, and eleven for the father." Lizzie shuddered.

"That's awful creepy!"

"Yes, it is."

Andy asked, "Where is your family from?"

"Back east somewhere I was real young when we moved and we don't talk about it much."

"Did you notice anybody around the house that you didn't recognize?"

"Always somebody coming around wanting to talk Pa into a business deal they wanted to start. Pa would say no then he'd use their idea to start up his own business with a twist so they couldn't scream that he cheated them."

"Who do you think killed them?"

Just about anybody that knew him. I imagine. My step mother too; she was a vicious gossip."

"What about your young man?"

"For what reason, would he have to kill Pa? If I got the money, I'd share it with him."

"If you got the money, if being the operative word. What if Ronnie killed your father so that your father couldn't change his will?" Sharon asked.

"Ronnie wouldn't do that. He wouldn't! Um, I need to use the necessary."

"Okay, but afterward I need you to describe your young man to a sketch artist."

"So that you can find him and accuse him of murdering my pa?" No, thank you."

"Lizzie if you interfere in a police investigation by withholding, the information we ask of you. You can be sent to jail. Tell her, Jack."

"Lizzie you need to describe him to the sketch artist. After all, if they find him he could have an alibi. But if he doesn't, if he did it, he's not caught because of you. You could go to jail for obstruction of justice. Believe me jail is no place for a pregnant girl."

"Alright, I'll describe him."

"Okay, I'll send him in. This officer will take you to the facilities," she indicated the uniform standing against the wall. A young brunette, named Jamie Pruitt.

"Now what Sharon?"

"I have to go speak with Amy, she said as she started to turn towards the door too quickly. A wave of dizziness hit her and she grabbed for Andy's arm for support. Once the dizziness passed and she felt stable again she whispered to Andy to go find Amy and ask her to meet her in the conference room adjacent to her office. Effectively getting him away from Jack.

"ShaRon, is there anything wrong?" Jack asked.

Sharon carefully turned towards Jack to answer him. "No Jack, there is nothing wrong that another six months won't cure. Good day, Jack and by the way I appreciate your cooperation during the interviews."

"Wait a minute, Sharon. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What would that be Jack?"

"That you're pregnant? You're a bit long in the tooth, for that aren't you?"

"You would be correct about my being pregnant, but apparently my age has not gotten in the way of my fertility. You always did call me fertile myrtle," she said sardonically.

"Yeah, I remember, but of all the people you could hook up with, did it have to be him?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes Andy and I are together, and we are expecting. We are, if somewhat surprised. We are happy about it."

"You divorced me, to be with that clown? He's no better than I am, he's a drunk just like me!"

"Excuse me, Jack, but of the two of you, you're the only clown I see. Unlike you, Andy has been in recovery consistently for twenty years. He works every day for his sobriety. He works every day to reconnect with his children. You have NEVER been able to say that Jack. Now excuse me, and I'll thank you to not involve yourself in my personal business again. Oh and by the way, my detective Amy Sykes will be going shopping for some clean clothes, and toiletries for the girls. They will be staying at a hotel, different rooms, and different floors. The bill will be sent to you or your firm."

"Send it to me, I'll submit it to the firm they'll bill the estate! I'm all for some fresh air." Sharon turned slowly trying to limit her dizzy spells to a bare minimum. She walked to the door. "Sharon take care of yourself, be happy, you deserve it." Jack said, ducking his head.

Sharon turned, surprised. "Thank you Jack," she opened the door. Andy was outside about to knock. Sharon raised her eyebrows and he put his hand down.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, is Amy..."

"In the conference room. The girls are back in their interview rooms with sketch artists."

Suddenly Provenza appeared. "Captain, Flynn, um Patrice and I would like you to join us for dinner, my treat. She'll be here around 6:00."

"That's in fifteen minutes," Sharon said.

"I should be done with Amy by then. We'd love to, right, Andy?"

Andy was looking at his partner with a shocked look on his face. Had Louie Provenza just offered to pay for dinner, for all four of them? Sharon looked up at Andy; she leaned over and bumped shoulders with him. "Andy? We'd love to, wouldn't we?"

"Ye..yeah! Su..sure! Dinner sounds great! Where are we eating?"

"Don't know yet, I thought we'd let the girls decide."

Sharon decided to take being called a "girl," as a complement and let it go. "Thank you. Lieutenant, is Andrea..."

"In your office. I got her some raspberry tea and some crackers. For while she's waiting on you."

"Thank you. The two of you wrap things up with the sketch artists; compare the final copies for similarities. If it's the same person, put an APB out on him. Whoever brings him in can put him in holding overnight. We'll interview him tomorrow. I'm pretty much fried, so we'll have dinner, and not too late a night?"

"No Captain, not too late." Sharon nodded, put her hands together and bowed ever so slightly and walked to the ladies room and then over to the conference room.

Amy sat at the conference table. "Captain?"

"Did you get anymore out of the girls?"

"Well, I asked their pardon but I was wondering when was the last time they'd bathed? They both looked kind of sheepish and said they'd bathed the night before, but their grandma didn't have AC or it was broken and then when they work in the heat all day. They sweat a lot. Their pa didn't give them much spending money, for clothes and such, and he insisted they wore long sleeves for modesty's sake. Washing clothes every day wasn't convenient. They wash clothes on Monday, which is today, and were on their third day wearing of the same clothes. All of their outfits are dirty they each have four outfits...so."

"That's what I figured. Do they not wear deodorant?"

"All their toiletries come from the dollar store. They have to divide their spending money and use some for their breaks, and toiletries but they buy the cheap dollar store brands and they don't work. Especially now, with the hormones from the pregnancies."

"You talked to them separately?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, we're going to put them in a hotel, different rooms different floors. I want you and a female uniform to get their measurements and preferences. The two of you go shopping for appropriate clothing for them, nightgowns, seasonally appropriate and day clothes. Shoes that fit, as well, also toiletries, high end. Something that really works! I don't think I can spend another day like today. These bracelets work for normal pregnancy nausea, but not for very strong odors."

"I know what you mean, I was having trouble too."

"Amy, are you...pregnant too?"

"Well, I'm not sure. If I am, it's really just maybe a month. I'm kinda not sure how I feel about it because; I'm not really there yet with Coop. We used a condom but it must have been compromised and we didn't know it. My career is going just the way I want it too, and I'm afraid a baby would really screw it up!"

"Amy, if you're waiting for the perfect time, I can guarantee that there is never a perfect time for a pregnancy, for a career person. If you wait for that time it may never come and pretty soon you may realize you've missed the boat. It's your choice, of course but I believe that babies are God's way of saying the human-race is still worthwhile. Remember we make plans, and God laughs. He certainly must be in my case."

"And mine," said Andrea. "Forgive me I went to get a drink from your water cooler. Sharon, and the door was slightly ajar, I accidentally overheard. In my case, I was putting off having children because of my career, and then my husband and I had a pregnancy scare. It turned out not to be, but my doctor convinced Paul and I to have our eggs and sperm frozen just in case we decided to have a child later in life. Then last year, Paul had prostate cancer and was rendered incapable of fathering children. We had forgotten about the frozen eggs and sperm, until my doctor reminded us. She reminded us that we should use them. So we did, the first time it didn't take, but this last time it took in spades."

Sharon squealed, "OMG! Andrea, you're pregnant too?" she hugged her friend.

Andrea nodded, "Triplets! All three eggs were fertilized."

"We're going to be pregnant together!" Sharon smiled through her tears.

"Sharon, do you mind if I board this pregnancy ship too?" Asked Patrice, Provenza's stately beautiful, African American girlfriend from the doorway.

Sharon smiled and stood up to go to Patrice. She hugged her and Patrice hugged her back. "Yes, of course you may!

Patrice how did this happen to you?"

"Let's just say, antibiotics and birth control don't mix well, they cancel each other out. A detail I forgot until it was too late. Then, I decided that I was too old to worry about the morning after pill." Patrice said sheepishly. "By the way, don't tell Louie I already told you, please. We're supposed to drop this bomb together, but I overheard your conversation, and I couldn't resist."

"Oh girls," Sharon started her low throaty giggle, that sounded like it was coming from her toes.

"I can't believe we're all going to be pregnant together! I was so worried that I'd be the only woman in my age group pregnant, so Andy offered to wear a pregnancy prosthesis so we could share the experience together. After I recovered from the hilarity of that mental picture, I told him it wouldn't work here. He said he'd still like to try it at home. Now, I'm going to have more company than I ever dreamed of. I know we didn't plan this, but we have our own little club here. It's so unbelievable almost to the point of being improbable, that we all got pregnant at the same time!"

"Yeah, well I'm beginning to believe it must be in the water!" quipped Amy.


	6. Family News

**The Pregnancy Ship**

Chapter 6: _Family News_

* * *

The dinner with Patrice and Louie went well. They had comfort food at the diner they all frequented. The food was good and plentiful, if not overly fancy. Sharon had minestrone soup and a salad. Patrice had macaroni and cheese some ham and corn. Andy had veggie lasagna. Provenza had meat loaf mashed potatoes and green beans. Patrice and Sharon sat across from one another at the table, as did Andy and Provenza. The girls talked symptoms and the first moments when they knew they were pregnant, comparing their partner's reactions, and former partners reactions.

Andy and Louie talked about how shocking it was to be in this position at their age. "You know Louie, I'm proud of you for the way you're taking this whole baby thing. I thought you'd be really pissed about it, but you're really taking it well."

"Well, I have you to thank for that, Flynn my friend. You said it is what it is. If it's meant to be, it will happen. It got me to thinking how would I feel, if it wasn't pregnancy, at all? What if it was an illness of some kind, Breast Cancer or something else that could be terminal? In that light a late late pregnancy, seemed a blessing instead of being something to get upset about. Plus, you seem to be taking this well too."

"Well, I was shocked and while I'm over the moon happy to be getting another chance at fatherhood. I'm worried for Sharon."

Sharon reached over and entwined their fingers, squeezing three times to say, "I love you."

Andy smiled, squeezing back. "I've told her I don't want her to sacrifice herself for these babies. I love her and I can't imagine losing her and having to raise the babies on my own, or worst yet, losing all three of them! I'm scared Louie, but like I said to you, it is what it is, and if these babies are meant to be born they will be. We were already through the first trimester before we even knew she was pregnant! All we can do is take one day at a time."

They fell silent, and became aware that the girls had stopped talking and we're looking very tired. "Thanks for dinner Louie and Patrice, I think we have to go home and go to bed." Andy said, as he held Sharon's jacket for her.

Once it was on she flipped her hair out from under her collar and picked up her purse. She gave Patrice a peck on her cheek and patted Provenza on the shoulder. "Goodnight and thank you for dinner Lieutenant, and Patrice and...and I'm so glad you are joining us on this journey."

The four of them walked to their cars that were parked side by side Patrice reached out and took Sharon's hand. "Well, as much as I love babies it's not a journey I would have picked for myself at this age, but now that I'm on it, it's nice to have someone my own age going through it with me."

"Hey, what are we chopped liver?" asked Louie and Andy.

Sharon patted Andy's arm while Patrice grabbed Louie's hand, "We're glad that you are with us too, we couldn't go through this without you, but it's not the same, you two are men. You have no idea what it's like to be pregnant. So it's a little different than having someone who knows what it feels like to wake up throwing up, every morning for months or having to pee every ten minutes. Or what it feels like to have the baby kicking you through the night, keeping you awake, only to go to sleep when you are up with no sleep, and start moving around."

"That's true enough," said Andy.

Louie nodded his understanding as well. "Night Captain, listen you don't have to hurry in tomorrow morning. The only way we can move forward in this investigation is if we find those boyfriends or boyfriend. It could take a day or two so rest up, for when we find him or them."

"Thank you, Lieutenant I'll probably take you up on that suggestion." Sharon and Andy got into the car. Andy opened the door for her and though occasionally she would roll her eyes at him, she secretly loved his chivalry, especially these days. She put her head against the backrest and closed her eyes.

Andy got in the car and rolled out of the parking lot. Sharon was out before they turned the corner. They arrived at the house and parked in the garage. Coming around to Sharon's side, he unbuckled her seat-belt and lifted her up. She protested at first but settled when he didn't put her down. He used the key fob to open the door and walked into the kitchen. From the kitchen, he could see into the living room, he could see that there was a house full of people, none of which were they expecting. Emily, Ricky, and Rusty he recognized, but there was also an older woman, and an older man.

The woman wore a pink suit with matching pearls in her ears and around her neck. She resembled Sharon in that her hair was auburn, but cut into a pixie cut. Her eyes were aquamarine instead of green and her smile was similar to Sharon's. She was petite, yet tall like Sharon standing at 5'6. The gentleman to her left wore navy blue trousers a white button down and a tan cardigan with leather elbow patches. He stood tall, around 5'10. He had green eyes, just like Sharon's. His hair was white and grizzled. He had a high forehead and a strong nose. At the moment he wasn't smiling, so Andy couldn't tell if Sharon had his smile.

"Um hi," Andy said quietly. "Sharon is quite exhausted so I'll get her ready for bed, and then we can meet properly. Excuse me, please." He didn't wait for an answer, he just continued down the hall to the bedroom. He didn't realize that he had company.

Eileen O'Dwyer had followed him down the hall. She watched as he tenderly undressed Sharon, putting her clothes aside to be hung up or put in the hamper, he put her Aaron Rodgers football jersey on. He took off her pants and her knee high stockings then he covered her with her favorite fleece blanket. It had been the children's joint Christmas present to her, with pictures of Emily, Ricky and Rusty as babies up to present time. Rusty hadn't had many pictures, but he had a few and they had compensated for the lack by adding more pictures of him now with Sharon and with Em and Ricky.

He also covered her with the quilt, kissed her. Andy then started to hang up her clothes, but thought better of it and threw them all in the hamper. The Borden girl's body odor had permeated the air at the station, so he figured the clothes could use being freshened. He turned towards the door to go back to the living room and was startled to see Sharon's mother standing there. Her beautiful eyes were full of tears threatening to fall. He walked out into the hall and closed the door. "Is something wrong?" Andy asked quietly.

"No, no," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes with a tissue. "No, nothing's wrong. I just have to say I saw you show more tenderness, devotion and love towards my little girl, in the short time it took you to get her ready for bed then Jack has shown her in their entire marriage! Thank you!" Her voice was raspy and filled with emotion.

"I love your daughter, Ma'am with all my heart. I will always treat her that way. She deserves it."

Eileen took his hand in her small ones. "As far as I'm concerned you are welcome into our family, Andy. Just...don't take my husbands gruffness to heart. Sharon is our middle child and has always been Sean's favorite, the apple of his eye. He hasn't been feeling himself lately so he's likely to be a little confrontational about your familiarity with our daughter. He's convinced you'll hurt her like Jack did because of your similar background to Jack's. Stand your ground with him, don't let him scare you, he's mostly all bark and no bite."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Please call me Eileen. Calling me ma'am makes me feel so old," she giggled, very much like Sharon's giggle.

"Let's go out into the living room before Sean comes back here bellowing, and wakes Sharon up. Why is she's so tired by the way? She's usually full of energy, long after everybody else is exhausted."

"Um Ma'am...uh Eileen, do you mind if I don't answer that yet? It's something Sharon and I should tell you about when she's awake. Are you staying in town? You could stay here. I have plenty of room and I know Sharon will be thrilled to see you when she wakes up."

"You have room? Even with the children?"

"Yes. My mother lived here until her death last May. She was a paraplegic. I grew up in a house exactly like this house in New Jersey. My parents raised five children in that house. When my mother moved here after the accident that made her a paraplegic and eventually killed her, she fell in love with this house and bought it. She had it renovated to meet the needs of a paraplegic, and accommodate ambulatory people as well. She had a pool built outside, for exercise and had a cottage built for her caregiver, so she could have her own space. It has an intercom system so she could communicate her needs in case of an emergency." Andy stopped for a second feeling a little melancholy thinking of his mom. Then added from his heart, "this house belonged to my mother so I consider it the family home, otherwise I'd sell it to a person of more need of its amenities then I. You could pick any room here in the house that isn't already in use or you can have the cottage."

"I'm so sorry for your loss Andy. Thank you for your hospitality, but wouldn't Rusty like to take the cottage?"

"We haven't worked that out yet. Sharon and Rusty just moved in here before he went to visit Ricky in Palo Alto."

"Oh well, then it would probably be best for us to take the cottage. Is the pool enclosed or out in the open?"

"It's enclosed, my mother swam everyday rain or shine."

"The pool is a boon for Sharon, I'm sure. She has been a fish since she was baby. Sharon and her sisters were even water ballerinas when they were little."

"A water ballerinas? I would have paid to see that."

Eileen snort laughed and hid her face with the back of her hand like Sharon did. "I take it she never told you?"

"No, I would have remembered that." Andy said, as they arrived in the living room.

"Well! It's about time you got back!" Sean O'Dwyer rasped irritably.

"Hush Sean, calm down and be nice," said Eileen patting her husbands arm.

"Pop, it's okay Andy's a good guy," Ricky said.

"Don't tell me to be nice, Eileen this stranger, we've never seen before comes in manhandling our daughter, he takes her back into the bedroom and undresses her with you there watching and I'm supposed to be nice?"

"Hello sir, my name is Andrew Flynn. I wasn't manhandling her Sir, I was carrying her because she was deeply asleep and I didn't want her to wake up. She's exhausted." Andy stood his ground looking the older man straight in the eye without flinching.

"Do you have carnal knowledge of my daughter that you feel free to undress her?"

"Sir, not that it is really anybody's business but our own, but my knowledge of your daughter is that of intimacy that is a result of our love for each other. There is nothing carnal about it! In fact using that expression infers that either Sharon, or I are just in this relationship for the sex, which I assure you is far from the truth. It's an insult to Sharon. Actually, I'm surprised you would use that phrase, in relation to your own daughter!"

"Are you married? If you're not, it's carnal!"

Andy tamped down his annoyance, answering patiently, "We are not married yet sir, but we will be hopefully soon enough."

"See Sean," Eileen said soothingly. "Andy has honorable intentions towards Sharon, stop fussing dear. You're being rude, after all this is his house!"

"No Ma'am...uh . Eileen this is our house Sharon, Rusty's and my house."

"Mama, Daddy, what are you doing here?" Sharon asked. She stood, leaning into the wall in the hallway between the living room and the bedrooms. Her auburn hair was disheveled. Her eyes were heavy with lack of enough sleep. She held a white fleecy robe around her and she wore white fuzzy slippers.

"Darling, hello, we are so happy to see you!" Eileen gathered her daughter in her arms and hugged her.

Sharon hugged back and whispered, "I love you, Mama and I'm so happy to see you and Daddy too, but I wasn't expecting you. We would have had things ready for all of you if we'd known." Sharon said, realizing her children were here too.

Eileen said sheepishly, "I'm sorry dear your father has some doctors appointments here in the city so we came with the intention of staying at a hotel. Andy just offered us the cottage out back or a room here in the house."

Sharon looked at Andy he nodded. She pressed her lips together, trying to tamp down the overwhelming love that threatened to spill over. She felt immediately contrite for chastising her mother. "I'm sorry too, Mama," hugging her again. "I didn't mean to sound petulant or inhospitable I'm just really soo tired, and just a little disoriented. I thought I heard daddy speaking angrily at Andy. Is Daddy okay? He seems kind of confrontational. That's not like him!"

"Well, he's been out of sorts lately, hence the doctors appointments."

"Don't be talking about me like I'm not here!" Sean said irritably. "Come little girl, give your Daddy some sugar."

Sharon looked at her mother, her eyebrows raised into her hairline. Her mother shrugged. She moved into her father's arms and was hugged tight. She kissed his cheek and he kissed her. "I love you, Daddy," she said as she looked worriedly into his eyes.

"I love you too, little girl."

"Daddy, I'm not little any more you know that, right?"

"You'll always be my little girl, Sharon, no matter how old you get." His green eyes so like her own had held just a tiny bit of confusion for just a second, but we're now clear and lucid.

She nodded, smiling, "I guess I know that Daddy." Stepping out of her father's embrace, she hugged her children, who she also had not expected. "Emily, I didn't know you were coming, it's not Christmas yet! I'm happy to see you. I really am I just thought you were busy with dancing Giselle."

"Since we have a break because the building beside us burnt down and part of the theater too. It's filled with smoke and water. The theater managers are scrambling to find a new venue. So we had time off and Mom-mom asked me to come and even paid for my ticket."

"Oh my goodness! Ricky what's going on with you?"

"Same as Em, Mom, Mom-Mom called me and asked me to be here."

"Me too Sharon, she called me too!" Rusty said looking back at Sharon in wonder.

Sharon smiled at her youngest at least he would be her youngest until the twins were born. She loved that Rusty was discovering the joy of being included as one of the grandchildren. As she looked lovingly at Rusty, she was unconsciously rubbing her tummy that had suddenly started pooching out a bit, not a lot just slightly. She turned to her mother. "Mama, what's going on?" she asked and pushed her hair back away from her face, it was more of a nervous gesture than a necessary one.

Eileen O'Dwyer looked at her daughter remembering Andy's cryptic remark about telling them all something when Sharon was awake. Then she took in her ever so slightly rounded stomach, her ample bosom, the exhaustion she saw in her eyes and really her whole body. The way she rubbed her belly and suddenly puzzle pieces came together with a sudden snap. She went to her, and placed her hands on her daughters face and looked her in the eye. "I'll get to that, but honey it seems like you have some news too, don't you?"

Sharon stopped rubbing, and reached up to take her mother's hands from her face she squeezed them three times for "I love you, and nodded. Her mother knew and that meant she and Andy were going to have to spill the beans. She looked to Andy for support he came over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. He took her over to the sofa, and sat down pulling her onto his lap. She leaned back as he placed his hands on her belly. "Well, everybody, this isn't exactly how I imagined telling you this, but uh...I'm...well that is... Andy and I are expecting...twins."

Silence enveloped the room. Everyone but her mom was staring at her like fish, mouths opening and closing in shock. Emily was the first to speak. "Pregnant? You're pregnant with twins? Good grief, Mom you're like seriously old to be...pregnant? I mean isn't that dangerous? You should have an abortion! Before they get too big, and..."

"Emily Rose Eileen Raydor! You show your mother some respect and how dare you suggest an abortion! What if she had aborted you?" Eileen said vehemently.

Emily folded her arms and sulked. Sharon stared at her oldest child, and tears filled her eyes, but Ricky and Rusty coming over and kneeling beside her and Andy pulled her attention away. "Mom how did this happen? What were you thinking?"

Sharon snort laughed. "It happened in the usual way, Honey! We didn't try to get pregnant, believe me! We had no idea it was possible. I thought I had a bad case of the flu, or perhaps menopause. So when I started having symptoms I didn't think anything at first. Then the nausea really got bad, and the...other symptoms intensified. We took several tests and they were all positive. We went to see the doctor that day, which was just yesterday by the way. She gave us a sonogram picture. Rusty it was in my pocket of my suit jacket could you get it for me?"

Rusty got up, Andy said, "in the hamper kid." Rusty went down the hall to their bedroom, and brought back the picture folded up. He handed it to Sharon and Andy. Here is the first picture of the babies Egbert and Egberta, Sharon said trying to lighten the mood.

She opened the picture up. Eileen and Sean looked first. Tears came to both their eyes. "Egbert and Egberta?" asked her mother.

"It's what we call them now just for fun until they are born, and we can give them proper names, Mama."

Then the kids looked, Em first then the boys. Emily scowled at the picture. The boys looked at the picture, and then at Sharon's stomach. Awestruck.

"I still say this should not be happening! You're too old! You could die! I can't believe you two, you're too old to be acting like a couple of over-sexed teenagers that don't know any better!"

"Emily Raydor, just because we are in our fifties, doesn't mean we can't have a very active sex life! We had no idea we could get pregnant at this stage in our lives," Sharon said, hurt and angry.

"Emily, and everybody else, I know you are shocked, we are too. This is a high-risk pregnancy, on two counts. Your mother's age is a factor yes, and there are twins instead of a single. Getting her upset is not the way to go! Blood pressure is an issue," Andy cautioned.

"Andy Please, you can't wrap me up in cotton wool, and make my family walk on eggshells afraid to say boo to me for the next 6 months!"

"No, let him take care of you Sharon. It's his job," her father said quietly."

"But Daddy..."

"No buts, Sweetheart. Your mother got pregnant when she was your age. It was twins also, your sisters Judy and Jan. She kept trying to do everything she was able to do during the other pregnancies. When I found out I tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't listen she said, who else is going to do it? You? The kids? So, I told the doctor who put her on partial bed rest. Then I hired a nanny/housekeeper for the rest of the pregnancy, and beyond. It was hard back then, financially, but it was worth it because she managed to have your sisters after 8 1/2 months. They were early by two weeks but they were healthy and your mother survived! The doctor said if she had kept going as she was, she would have had a late term miscarriage and possibly would have died."

Sharon was shocked at this news. She hadn't really thought about how old her mother had been when she had been pregnant with the twins. She knew her parents had started late having babies, but once Eileen had started having babies. She had made up for lost time. She'd had five, Mary then Jonathan, Sharon and then the twins several years later, Judith and Janet. Sharon hadn't given birth to as many children as her mother, but when the babies were born she'd have five also. Although her middle child was adopted, he was no less loved. Her pregnancies had progressed as her mother's had. Just like her mother she had had a girl first, then a boy, and just like her mother she had nausea and dizziness with the girls and bleeding with the boys. Now she was having twins just like her Mom so maybe she would get through this pregnancy after all, Her mother had at her age. "Mama and Daddy, I've told my news now it's your turn, " Sharon said.

Eileen looked at Andy and her daughter, then her grandchildren. She decided to say it quickly, "Your father is in the early stages of prostate cancer." There was a collective gasp, "Don't worry the prognosis is good, but...I called the children and asked them to come, because your father is in his late eighties, and well being under anesthesia, something could go wrong. I wanted us to be together, just in case. I was probably being an alarmist... "She sighed and wiped her eyes with a tissue her husband handed her, while at the same time giving her a side hug.

"He's going under anesthesia? Why? What are they going to do? " Asked Sharon.

"They're going to put radioactive seeding into his prostate. The seeds will stay in there, and it will take several months for the radioactivity to fade afterwards. Once they do that Sharon you are going to have to stay away, and we will go home after he is released. You can't be exposed to the radiation in your condition Sweetheart."

Sharon nodded, tearfully "What about," she swallowed the lump in her throat "the agitation and…"

"It's caused by UTI's that keep happening. Actually, the Urinary Tract Infections were what lead us to the discovery of the prostate Cancer, although the Prostate cancer didn't cause it. When you get to be our age a UTI can be serious and cause all kinds of issues. So when Sean started showing signs of confusion, and was easily agitated I made an appointment."

"Honey, don't worry I'll be fine. Your mother here IS an alarmist, but I have to say it was my doing that she called the children and got them to come. It was my idea to come here for the treatment. It gave us an excuse to come here to see you. We haven't seen much of each other, since you got transferred to Major Crimes."

"I know Daddy and I'm sorry for that."

"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault. You've made us so very very proud over the years, Sharon. The way you've handled yourself, your children, your financial situation throughout all the crap Jack put you through! I wish you had told us sooner, so we could have been more help."

"You helped Daddy. Once you and mama knew you helped with babysitting, you helped with the children's schooling."

"Which you paid back with interest mind you. But that being said, since you have been so busy I haven't had much chance to act as the patriarch of this family, at least with this branch of the family." He turned to Sharon and Andy. "I'm sorry I was so hard on your young man, Sharon. Andy, I can see that you love my daughter and that you will take care of her, no matter how much she protests. She's a stubborn one. Always so independent, but she's worth all your love and devotion and more. See that you make an honest woman of her." He said winking knowing his daughters feminist sensibilities would be tweaked and irritated.

Sharon sputtered predictably, but Andy took her chin in his hand, kissed her and then said, "I will sir, IF she'll have me," Andy said humbly, yet winking back. He felt Sharon relax against him. He had acknowledged that it was her choice and her feminist sensibilities were somewhat appeased.

Sean's attention turned to his granddaughter. "Emily, I know it's your love for your mother, and your concern for her welfare that causes you to act this way, but that is no excuse for your being disrespectful. She's your mother! She has sacrificed so much of her life to make you and your brother feel loved and cared for, to protect you from your father's true nature. She deserves to be happy with this Andy fellow. He loves her, and will take care of her like your father never did! You know that Emily Rose. You had better support her and cherish her, and stop disrespecting her or you'll have me to deal with! You're never too old for a verbal spanking! Don't you forget that!"

Thoroughly chastised from her grandfather's verbal slap, Emily bowed her head. She went over to her mother and hugged her, "I'm sorry Mom I just got so scared. I love you so much and I can't bear to lose you! I'm sorry, Andy,"

Sharon reached out and touched her daughter's cheek. "Oh, Darling you're forgiven," She kissed her daughter on the cheek. Sharon looked over at Rusty and Ricky. "Are you two okay?"

Rusty came over to her and hugged her. "I'm kinda scared like, Em. I love you, M...Mom. I couldn't bear it if something happened...I just found you..." His tears spilled down his face.

Sharon's tears matched his. He had called her mom, not as a joke or with sarcasm, but with real feeling behind it. "Oh Rusty, I love you too. I love all three of you, but I can't promise that nothing will happen to me. I'm a cop and that alone negates a promise like that, and this pregnancy is going to be tricky. I won't lie, it's going to be tough, and all we can do is take one day at a time." Sharon looked Andy in the eyes and hoped her next words conveyed how she really felt, "I'll listen to my doctor and I will try to let Andy help take care of us more." Receiving a nod of understanding from him she turned back to the rest of her family, "also we have to pray and hope for all three of us to survive."

"Egbert and Egberta, huh?" Asked Ricky.

Sharon snort laughed, "but that's only while they're in here," she rubbed her stomach. "Once they're out and have real names, no more Egbert and Egberta!"

"Oh I don't know, I think you should stick with Egbert and Egberta," said her father. "It's kinda catchy," he said teasingly.

"Dad! No! Don't encourage them," she laughed.


	7. Tying Up Loose Ends part 1

_**The Pregnancy Ship** _

Chapter 7: _Tying up Loose Ends... part 1  
_

* * *

It took two days to find the boyfriend, so in the interim, Sharon and her family visited. On the day Sean was to have the radiation seeding procedure, Sharon and Andy had to go back to work. They went in late, so she could be with her mother during the wait. However, once it was over and she was told he was fine, they had to leave.

They had said their goodbyes before the procedure, because she knew she would not be able to see him afterward. The exposure to radiation was too risky in her condition "Daddy, I love you. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you after this. I feel terrible," she said fiddling with her hands.

Sean took her face in his hands, and kissed her forehead, "My dear Sharon, I love you, too! I understand you have to protect your babies. But once we get home we'll set up a time to Skype, we'll be more regular about it. I want to see those babies growing and keep an eye on you to make sure this Andy fellow keeps taking care of you."

"We take care of each other, Daddy and of course we'll Skype often. You know, I'm surprised you didn't flip when you found out I was pregnant out of wedlock actually. You're taking this baby thing very well, considering how you took his carrying me in the house and undressing me for bed that is."

"Well, the way he looked me in the eye and stood up to me impressed me and I realized right away he was a stand-up guy. As far as you getting pregnant, it's a different world my dear then when we were raising you. I know that you had no idea it was possible; you're mother and I didn't either. I know you wouldn't enter into a physical relationship with someone lightly, after what you've been through with Jack. Don't be afraid to give him your heart. He won't hurt you like Jack did. Don't make him pay for Jack's stupidity."

"I won't, Daddy, I love you!"

Eileen kissed her husband and then she and Sharon waved bye to him as they wheeled him away.

She turned to her mother, "I love you, Mama, I'm so sorry about this. You know I would help you if I could."

"It's alright, Darling, I never expected that from you. Even if you weren't pregnant you're the head of Major Crimes, so we know your time is limited. Your sister, Mary, is on her way. She'll help us from here. The children can't be exposed either because in doing so they can expose you. So Mary will be the one to help us."

"Is Mary on hiatus from her show?" Sharon asked excited at the prospect of seeing her older sister.

"Well, yes, she finished it. She's taking a break before she starts a new one, so she's free. There she is now." Sharon turned and saw her sister and squealed a real girly squeal. Her sister squealed back. Eileen shushed them smiling at her girls.

Andy saw his Sharon and Mary her older sister, side by side. Ten years separated them yet; they looked enough alike to be identical twins. Neither Sharon nor Mary was wearing their glasses.

Her auburn hair was done in a moderate flip with a side part and a slight bang. She wore a white dress with navy polka dots, a thin red belt, a navy blue blazer, and navy blue sandals. Her sister Mary wore the same white dress with navy blue polka dots, a thin red belt, red wedge sandals, and a red blazer. Her hair was done identically to Sharon's but it was a tad lighter. Her green eyes matched Sharon's to a T.

They hugged and Andy saw Sharon's shoulders shake. Mary pulled back to look her sister in the face with concern. "Hey, little sis, even if I didn't know it's impossible I'd think you were pregnant," Mary said looking into her sister's eyes. "You never cry in public unless you're pregnant."

"I'm just so very glad to see you! It's been so long, she said and wiped away her tears with a Kleenex. And...and it's not impossible, Mar, I am twelve weeks pregnant...with twins."

"You're kidding me, right? Although there are women out there having babies later, I suppose, but ..." Mary said incredulously.

Sharon shook her head, "No, I'm not kidding. It was an accident. We... neither one of us knew it was possible to get pregnant at my age. It's true a lot of women are waiting to get pregnant until close to my age, but they use their own frozen embryos or eggs or they use donated eggs from someone else. Few women get pregnant with their own eggs naturally at my age and even fewer carry to term. Mama did it and I'm hoping to beat the odds, like she did."

"Well, darling if anybody can you can. You were always fertile myrtle," Mary laughed not unkindly.

Sharon scowled at her older sister, "Don't call me that!"

At once contrite, Mary hugged her sister again and Sharon hugged back, "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart, I forgot who used to call you that and the tone he used."

"You're forgiven! I can't hold a grudge, against my big sister. Not when we have so little time together. Oh! I've missed you so much!"

"Me too, Shari! Me too."

"I thought Judy and Jan were the twins," Andy said looking at the women.

Mary saw Andy for the first time then. "They are Andy, but Mary and I have always looked more alike than they do. They're fraternal twins. They look like sisters, but Mary and I look almost identical."

"Which since we're ten years apart has always been a little weird," said Mary with a laugh. "So, this is your Baby Daddy. Oh my, he's handsome. Hello, my name is Mary Eileen," she held her hand out to shake.

"Andrew Flynn. You can call me Andy."

"Um, did you ladies plan this?" he asked indicating the similarity in their outfits.

The girls looked down at each others outfits and laughed. "We did it again, Shari," said Mary

"Indeed we did! It's no wonder people think we're the ones that are twins."

"It's nice to meet you, Andy. You had better take care of my sister. She deserves so much better than she got the first time around," she said pointing her finger at Andy exactly like Sharon did when she was giving an order.

"I totally agree and I will do my best!"

"I like him. He's a keeper," said Mary to her sister, out of the corner of her mouth but loud enough to hear and elbowing Sharon in the ribs, gently.

Sharon, Mary, and Eileen caught up with each others lives until they were distracted by the nurse coming to say the seeding was done and their father/husband would be on his way to recovery. He'd done well. Sharon kissed her mother and sister and she and Andy and the children left. The children went in Rusty's car. They would be going back to the house, while Sharon and Andy would be going to the station in her car.

Sharon was quiet on the way back to the station. Occasionally, he heard her sniffle and once she wiped her eyes from under her glasses. Andy knew she was missing her family and feeling guilty for not being able to see her father after the procedure or being able visit with her sister and mother for very long. He gave her space but let her know he was there by holding her hand and intertwining their fingers.

Sharon was not usually a crier. She only cried in front of people when she was pregnant. Then it seemed like the water works never stopped. She felt impatient with herself. She needed to get her emotions under control before they got to the station. Andy handed her a Kleenex from the glove compartment. She took it, wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Her breath hitched, and she hiccuped. She looked over at Andy apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"You're feeling bad because you want to be there for your family that's nothing to be sorry about. The dangers of radiation exposure prohibit that. Your family understands, Sweetheart that it can't be helped, but Mary said she'd set up the Skype so you can talk to your Dad when you can put aside some time tonight. Also she'll come and visit close to when the babies are due so you'll see her soon."

"I know. I just can't seem to stop these tears."

"How about we talk about the suspect?" Andy asked completely changing the subject. She nodded in response to his question. "Provenza called while you were talking with your parents. You're not going to believe this but he was picked up in San Francisco. He was on the way to Canada I guess. He had the bloody axe and some damp clothes that showed blood when we shined luminol on it."

"Where was it?"

"In the trunk of the car, in the spare tire well."

"Did he say what he was going to do with them?"

"No, he invoked the right to counsel, but get this! Amy took one look at him and suggested we take DNA samples from him and the girls and they are related. He's their half-brother!"

She hummed, "I was afraid of that, and I'll bet there's only one. Not two young men."

"Only one. William Ronald Gordon. His last name is his mother's since his father wouldn't accept him, I suppose."

"Is what you're saying based on what he's said or the original circumstances?"

"The original circumstances. He closed up like a clam. The minute he was brought in for questioning. Called for counsel, right off the bat, like the girls."

"How are the girls, by the way? Do they know he's been caught?"

"I doubt it. For one thing he was caught early this morning, and the media hasn't caught up with us yet. So it's not on the news yet. Also they've been too busy enjoying the luxury of staying at a hotel with room service, bubble baths, new clothes to try on and blessed sleep. The uniforms have made sure they stay clear of one another."

By the time they arrived at the station, Sharon's tears had dried up but her face needed some cold compresses. It was still mottled with the vestiges of tears. However, she was in Captain-mode again. Andy parked the car in her spot in the garage and got out to let her out of the car. She was already almost out, but he gave her his hand to help her anyway. She gave him a small smile, as she gathered her purse and bag and they walked in together.

When they got to their floor, Sharon turned slowly towards Andy, "I'm going to stop in the ladies room before I go in the murder room. Meet you there?"

"I'll wait for you here, if that's okay."

Sharon shrugged, and rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Suit yourself." Sharon went to the regular bathroom because the executive one was on the other side of the murder room. She took care of her business and then went to wash her hands and put cool water on her face. She turned as she heard sniffling coming from one of the stalls. It sounded like Detective Sykes. "Amy, are you okay?"

"Yes, Captain, I'm okay," she said and blew her nose.

"You don't sound okay. Would you like to talk about it?"

"It's just that I just got my... my period… so I guess I won't be on the pregnancy ship with you after all," her voice quivered.

"Well, it sounded to me like you weren't ready to be pregnant, when we talked the other day. But you sound sad, now that you're not. Something's changed?"

"Yeah well, I guess the idea started to grow on me, you know," she swallowed and wiped the tears away.

"Have you told Chuck about thinking you were pregnant?"

Amy came out of the stall and leaned against the wall. "No! Good grief, no! He'd have us married and putting up a nursery already! I'm not really there with Coop, Captain. I don't know whether I ever will be. I mean he's cute and nice and a lot of fun, and he's up for the whole marriage and family thing. But when it comes to women, he's a big kid in a candy store. If and when I get married, I want somebody who only has eyes for me, who is settled and mature."

"I think I know someone like that."

"Really? Who?"

Sharon sighed, bit her lip and shoved her hands in her pockets. She was suddenly unsure about sharing what she had noticed. But then she decided to just say it, "Julio. There have been times I've noticed him starring at you when you're not looking. Then if Cooper comes into the room, or you look up, he pretends to be doing something else. It's kind of sweet."

"Really? Julio likes me?" Amy questioned softly.

"Oh yes," said Sharon, nodding her head.

"He's kind of a hot head," Amy mused.

"It's only because he cares so much and because of what happened to his wife." Amy nodded. "As far as the baby situation is concerned, Amy, you have plenty of time. Though it wouldn't hurt to take a page out of Hobbs book and have some of your eggs frozen, so that when you are ready, you'll have a fighting chance to get pregnant. I have my mother's fertility it seems. She got pregnant at 52, as well, with my sisters Jan and Judy. It's rare for this to happen and I haven't gotten through the whole pregnancy yet so we don't know what's in store. So don't think you can wait to get pregnant until you're my age. At least, not naturally." She said with a self-deprecating smile.

"Thank you, Captain, for listening and for the advice."

"I'm glad to be here for you, Amy."

"Sharon, are you alright in there?"

"I'm coming, Andy," Sharon said rolling her eyes.

Amy ducked her head and giggled. Sharon turned back to her slowly, "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm just... It's just so sweet how much he adores you and worries about you. His eyes follow you around the room. He has eyes only for you! That's what I want."

"You can't have him. He's all mine!" Sharon smiled and winked at her.

"Oh no! I mean in a guy my own age." She said flustered, her face a study of horror.

"I know! I was just teasing, Amy. Come here!" she said waving her towards herself. Amy complied and Sharon hugged her. Amy hugged her back surprised and touched. She framed Amy's face with her hands, "You're smart, talented and beautiful, Amy! You'll find the person who is right for you and some day maybe you'll have your own pregnancy ship," she giggled. "You know, I had no idea that saying was going to become a "thing" and take on a life of its own like it has"

Amy giggled too. It sure has a life of its own all right! Thank you Captain."

"Sharon! Are you coming out or do you need me to come in?" Andy shouted from the hallway.

"I'd better go before he makes a complete fool of himself. Run cool water over your face before you come out," Sharon told her. "Oh and by the way, may I share with Andy the relevant part of the conversation? I know he's going to ask."

"Oh sure you can! Share it with Andrea and Patrice too. Just not anyone else, I'm not ready to mention it to Coop yet and um, thanks again, Captain."

Sharon left the bathroom and stood in front of Andy with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face. "Andy, this has got to stop! You should be in the murder room getting updated on our case instead of standing outside the women's bathroom making a pest of yourself."

"Well, I might have opted to do that if I'd known you were going to be in there that long! I was worried you had had a dizzy spell and fainted or something."

Amy came out of the bathroom, excused herself and went to the murder room. Her eyes were still a little red. Andy's eyes followed, suddenly he understood. "Is she alright?"

"She will be. Look, Andy, I love you for being worried about me. I know you have cause with my high-risk pregnancy and all but please keep the hovering to a minimum, at least here at work."

"Alright, I'll try. I really will. What's wrong with Amy?"

"I'll tell you later. At home okay?"

"Sure."

"Let's go watch the interview with Mr. Gordon and get this case wrapped up." As she walked into the murder room, she looked for her second in command. "Lieutenant Provenza, you and Lieutenant Tao do the interview with Mr. Gordon. Has anybody called DDA Hobbs?" Sharon asked resting her right hip on the front of Andy's desk and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes, they have. I'm here," said a tired voice behind her.

Sharon jumped and turned to Andrea. A wave of dizziness hit her with the sudden movement, and she grabbed the edge of the desk. Andy, who was standing near, steadied her with a hand on her back. She was aghast at the sight of her friend. Her face was paler than two days ago and it was puffy. She looked to be five months pregnant when she was only as far along as Sharon at three months. Of course, she was carrying triplets so that was to be expected. There were circles under her eyes and her skin was dry. Sharon indicated a chair be brought over. Andy wheeled one over and Sharon guided her friend into it. "Andrea, you don't look good. Isn't there someone you could have sent? Robin, for instance, or…"

"Rios, but you guys don't like her. You will be stuck with her though once I go on early maternity leave. Today is my last day."

"To me it looks like yesterday should have been. Honey, have you been to the doctor lately?"

"Yes, that's why I'm going on early maternity leave. I begged for one more day to…to tie up loose ends and this case is one of them. So let's get this done so I can go home and put my feet up and maybe you should, too," Andrea said taking in Sharon's red-rimmed eyes and tired look.

"Don't worry I will be. It's been a long day already," she said yawning into the back of her hand.

Andrea stood up and Sharon put her arm around her friend to support her, they walked to the electronics room holding each other up. Without their knowledge Andy snapped a picture with his phone.


	8. Tying Up Loose Ends part 2

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _Chapter 8: _Tying up Loose Ends...part 2__

A warning in advance: Talk of incest, also of a miscarriage.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Gordon and Mr. Jenkins, my name is Lieutenant Provenza and this is Lieutenant Tao. Have you been mirandized Mr. Gordon?" The suspect and his lawyer looked up. The suspect William Ronald Gordon nodded, yes.

With that covered Provenza started by stating, "The first thing I want to mention to you is we have you dead to rights. We have your fingerprints on the murder weapon your DNA all over the crime scene, all over the bloody clothes in the trunk of your car. The only things we don't have are a few facts to clarify your involvement."

"Such as?" said Jenkins the lawyer.

"Such as, was this a crime of passion or was it premeditated murder?" Louie always did find lawyers annoying and this one was no different. "In other words did you plan to go into the house and murder these people? Or did you get upset and grab something to kill them with? Also, did you purposely copycat the original Borden murders? We want to hear all about how you came to this situation."

William consulted with his lawyer for a few minutes then, he began his story. "My mother was a waitress in a little diner in North Carolina. It was closing time, but this city slicker comes in, it was snowing you see, and he sweet talks ma into a meatloaf special, a piece of pie and some coffee. When he was finished he paid for his food, and asks where the nearest mechanic is. He explained that his car had run into a snow bank that was around the base of a lamppost. So she tells him about the only mechanic in town, and then she offered to take him to the shop, but it was closed. So she took him to the nearest hotel. He got a room and invited her in. He then sweet-talked her into going to bed with him and left the next day. Leaving a note saying he enjoyed himself and 50 dollars, like she was some whore. Three months later she found out she was pregnant." At that moment the young man looked like a sad five-year-old as he talked about his mom. However, Provenza and Tao knew better to feel bad for a killer no matter what their upbringing were.

Taking a minute to gather himself. William then continued with his life story, "When she tried to let him know, by calling his number nobody ever answered. He had told her his name was Andrew Borden, and he was heading to California. He had dreams, and he was gonna make them come true in California. She never did get hold of him, but she met a new neighbor with a little boy, who needed watching. The man, Robert Gorden, was a widower. He found my ma crying in the stairwell of their apartment building, after she got fired from the diner. She told him she had gotten sick that morning, all over the plate of somebody's bacon and fried egg sandwich cause she was having a baby and they fired her. He offered to pay her to take care of Bobby Lee, his little boy." Provenza looked at Mike, they had both seen how hard live could be for a pregnant single mom with no job. At least someone that was descent found this man's mom. It could have been much worse they were both thinking.

"She watched Bobbie Lee for pay, until she had me then he asked her to marry him and she did. He adopted me, and we lived together for 18 years. They had two more babies, a girl named after my ma, Leann and another boy, David. Then Robert up and died, and Ma found out she was sick, and thought she was dying. So she told me that my real father was Andrew Borden, and I should try to find him. I had gone to a trade school to learn cooking, and I found a job at the Blue Goose." William genuinely smiled then. He did like to cook and missed it. "There is one not far from the trade school in Charlotte, North Carolina. I told my manager one day about how I'd like to live and work in California and it turned out somebody in California wanted to come back east, so the manager of the restaurant helped us, to switch. It meant I had to move across country, but ma gave me some money my adopted dad had put aside for me, for expenses and I came west. I lived here several months, and tried to find out where in California, Andrew Borden lived."

The detectives could here the determination to find his real father in his voice. Then I met the girls by accident, first Emma then Lizzie. They were both really pretty, nice, and ripe for the picking. They told me about their father and how he made them live, and I just got angrier and angrier. It didn't take me long to sweet talk them into bed, like that jerk did to my mother. They both got pregnant almost right away."

"What about, excuse me for saying this but their body odor? I mean how did you get past that?" asked Tao more out of curiosity than anything else.

"What body odor?" William questioned back looking surprised. "I didn't smell anything. I got pneumonia one too many times when I was a kid and haven't smelled anything since. But back in North Carolina some of the mountain people. They are too poor to buy stuff to make themselves smell all flowery. Some of them make their own soap, but like as not they do without and well you just get used to it. It's natural."

 **Electronics room:**

"That explains it, I was wondering how anybody could get close enough," said Sharon with a look of distaste.

"Well you won't recognize them now, Captain. Their hair is cut and clean. They themselves are squeaky clean. The girls have new clothes more than four outfits." Amy explained almost proudly at how well the sisters looked and smelled now. "They love taking bubble baths and using the high end products Jamie and I bought them."

"Thank God!" Said Sharon and Andrea.

 **Interview room:**

Provenza got the questioning back on track by asking, "So basically you were trying to do to Andrew Borden's girls what he did to your mother?"

Looking a little sad for just a second. "Yes, but then I kinda fell in love with the girls and couldn't make up my mind which one I liked best."

"You do know they are your half sisters, right?" Tao asked. Hoping maybe the boy just hadn't figured that part out.

"Sure, but we weren't raised together." William added smugly, as if he had one upped the LAPD.

"Holy Crap!" Now knowing what he had done was intentional Tao said disgustedly, "it doesn't matter, you're still committing incest!"

William gave them a shoulder shrug and said, "Where I come from that's pretty common. There aren't a lot of people to choose from."

In the electronics room there was a collective, "Eeeewwwwwww."

The lieutenant's shared a look as the suspect went on with his story as if nothing was wrong with what he had done. "Anyway, something about Lizzie's name kept nagging at me, I remembered reading about the case when I was in middle school and I started doing research. I found out how similar everything was in their family to the original Borden's and how Andrew Borden from now, was distantly related to the original Andrew Borden, probably through his illegitimate son. William. It was creepy, how everything was almost the same now, as it was then. I mean, who names their kids the same names as people who have such a lousy history? After thinking about it a lot, and getting madder and madder, I decided that if I couldn't talk the man into acknowledging the babies or me I had another alternative."

William sat back in his chair and crossed his outstretched legs. He knew this is where he messed up. Man, he had really thought he had a great plan. "Back then the killer was never caught, so I figured if I did everything like the other murderer I wouldn't be caught either. The cops back home where I come from are not that experienced with twisty murders. I mean it's not like there isn't killin' goin' on but usually it's pretty straightforward. Joe killin' Moe cause he stole his prize hog or chicken and having it for supper. I guess I under estimated you guys."

"Well, they don't call us the elite LAPD homicide squad for nothing," said Tao sardonically and half under his breath, but loud enough to be heard in the electronics room. Everybody listening snickered a little bit.

Lieutenant Provenza rolled his eyes then said, "Okay, we have the why now give us the how."

Giving them a blank stare he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean how did you kill them? What did you do?" Louie was getting frustrated dealing with this kid and wanted to get this cased closed.

Suddenly understanding William filled in that part of the story. "Ah, first I had to get the girls to tell me where they lived. I told them I needed to know in case of an emergency. Then I told them I was going to be outta town this weekend. I found the place and watched the house. I saw an axe in a stump not far from where I was waiting. I took the axe out, put the cap on and hid it in the back of my pants then I settled in to wait. Pretty soon the stepmother came home. I knocked and when she answered I came in and politely introduced myself, and explained who I was and what I wanted. I'd hoped she'd help me, you see, but right off the bat, she started caterwaulin'. Saying she wasn't gonna share her husbands hard earned money with no git from the other side of the blanket. I don't mind saying I saw red!" William gripped the edge of the table as he tried to hold back his anger for the woman. "She turned away from me and grabbed a broom, I guess to shoo me out with. I took the axe out, took the cap off and started chasing her upstairs with it. When we got to her room I managed to hit her in the back of her head and kept hitting till I got nineteen whacks in."

They could hear no remorse in his voice and his face held a stone cold expression. "Then I went outside cleaned the axe and myself up and started waiting for Andrew. He came about an hour later. I let him go in the house and knocked on the door. He opened the door and started undoing his tie while he asked what I wanted and me who I was. I started explaining about my mother and me, and how I was his son. He said the words bastard and git and I hit him right between the eyes with the axe. I made sure I gave him eleven whacks." William smiled and a bit of evil sparked in his eyes as he spoke of fulfilling his revenge and killing his own father. "I put him on the sofa, like the first Andrew was when he died. Then I went outside got the hose and washed myself up, and left."

Provenza had seen this before too many times. The disdain the kid held for his father had driven him to murdering the man. Louie shook his head then inquired, "Where were you headed?"

Acting as if he didn't just tell the story of how he had just chopped up his dad and step-mother William told them, "Originally to Canada, but then I decided to go get the girls first. Tell them I found their parents dead and ask them to go with me to where having two wives was not against the law so we all could be together. You see I didn't want to do to those babies what my father did to me."

Having to know if there was any other motive Provenza asked, "Did either of the girls ask you to kill their father for them?"

"Well, Emma said on one of her rants about her father and step mother, she wished they were dead, but they didn't ask me to kill them outright."

"This is my last question," said Provenza happily for a change. He was only happy to be almost done, to lock this idiot up and go home. "Did you hope to benefit financially by killing the Bordon's or was it all about being acknowledged by your biological father, and getting rejected?"

"Oh, I hoped to get some of the money, I wanted to send some to my mother, brother and sister. Mama is better, but not a hundred percent."

Provenza slapped his hand on the table as if to signal case closed to everyone then said, "Well now, write that all down."

 **Electronics room:**

Andrea sat back in her seat and said, "Well, we got him on 2nd degree murder, because he didn't bring his own axe with special circumstances of financial gain."

"What deal will you offer him?" asked Sharon.

"Life without parole, no death penalty." The DDA answered lowly.

Sharon was worried about her friend and suggested, "listen Andrea, Honey why not let Robin or Rios, offer it to him. You are all in, admit it. You need to go home."

Andrea was looking more and more tired as she said, "I'll admit it if you will. You need to go home too. You're almost as tired as I am."

"I will in a couple of hours, I have some loose ends of my own to tie up."

Andrea looked at her. "The girls?"

"Yes, and I don't look forward to it." No one could miss the exhaustion in Sharon's voice as she spoke.

"Captain, let me tell them please," said Amy. "The girls and I have a rapport and you need to go home and rest."

Andy nodded to Amy and gave a thumbs up. "You can do the paperwork at home, Sharon. Let's go. Andrea, can we drop you off?"

"No thanks Andy, Paul just texted me he's on his way and I just texted Rios, she's on her way." The DDA informed them.

Suddenly, a 5 foot 11 tall man with a shock of bright red hair and freckles came through the doors of Major Crimes. It was Paul Hobbs, Andreas husband and he was pushing a wheelchair. "Hi Everybody, Andrea, Honey let's go we have to meet Dr. Lockhart at the hospital."

"Hospital? What's going on?" asked Sharon as she casted a glare at her friend.

Paul looked at Andrea for permission to share; she bowed her head and nodded. "The doctor called and one of the fetus is not viable anymore." He laid a hand on his wife's shoulder in comfort as he continued softly, "it will need to be removed so it doesn't interfere with the other babies. There are identical twins and a single. They are pretty sure it's the single fetus that isn't doing well. It has been iffy all along."

"Oh Andrea! I'm so sorry!" Sharon bit her lip to keep from crying.

"It's okay Sharon, the doctor warned us this could happen. We were prepared especially when we found out it was triplets. There was a possibility of them all not thriving." Sadly Andrea tried to smile but failed as she said, "look at this way, now we'll both have twins and they can grow up together." Her face was awash with tears, belying the attempt to downplay their loss.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" Sharon said resolutely.

"No, Sharon you need to go home or you'll end up there as a patient too!" Andrea said. "I'll have Paul call you! Okay? Now go home." Sharon nodded at Andrea's admonishment. Paul wheeled Andrea away.

The Major Crimes team was silent for a moment, shocked at what they had just heard. Feeling herself about to fall apart, Sharon tugged at Andy's sleeve and then hurried to her office. Once there Andy closed the blinds, and turned to gather Sharon into his arms. He sat on the couch with her in his lap, while she cried. The team could see their Captain was deeply affected by the news of the loss of one of Andrea's babies. They were too. As a Lawyer, especially a DDA, Andrea was their favorite. They genuinely liked her and cared about her. Not to mention the fact that now they would have to deal with Rios. Andrea was right they didn't like Rios.

Just then the sound of three-inch heels rapping a staccato beat across the tile floor, initiated a small collective groan they didn't even try to suppress. "What are you guys standing around looking so sad for?" asked the admittedly hot Latino young woman. Who was standing with her hands on her hips. She wore a red and black dress that hugged every curve. "And where is your boss?"

"She…she needed a moment," said Tao.

"E-gads," Louie exclaimed when he had known it was Rios coming to finish the case. He wasn't letting that woman near the captain right now. "Besides you're not dealing with her today, I've been put in charge for the remainder of the day," Provenza grumbled. Not caring that his dislike for lawyers and especially this one was heard in his tone. "So, come and make your offer, DDA Rios. We'd all like to get all our loose ends tied up and our paperwork done and go home."


	9. Red Herrings

**_The Pregnancy Ship_**

 ** _Chapter 9: Red Herrings_**

* * *

Andy let Sharon have a good cry as he sat on the couch with her on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her back. Finally the tears stopped, she had cried herself out. "Are you ready to go home now?" he asked gently and handed her some Kleenex.

She nodded, hiccuping, sniffling and mopping the tears away. He gathered their things to take her home to rest. Between being up half the night worrying about her father's radioactive seeding procedure that morning and now Andrea, her best girlfriend was about to lose one of her babies. And not being able to be there for either of them because of her own pregnancy and the demands of her job, Sharon was feeling guilty, vulnerable, and just plain worn out.

Andy understood, he wrapped his arm around her and maneuvered her down to the parking garage and into the passenger seat. She buckled her seat belt, while he put her stuff in the backseat of her car. It was late afternoon and starting to get cooler. There was another of her favorite fleece blankets and a travel pillow in the corner of her backseat, he grabbed it and covered her with it. He put the pillow behind her head, gave her a peck on the lips, and then went to the drivers seat to drive them home.

"Andy, I'm so sorry! I've been such a blu...blubber baby lately. I've always been prone to being emotional when I'm pregnant, but this is beyond..." she moved her arm to relate the idea of over the top and, "I can't seem to stop!"

"Sharon, it stands to reason that whatever you're feeling is doubled, by the fact that you have not one but two babies growing inside you. You never have to apologize for being emotional especially when you can't help it." Then he asked her, "did...Jack call you that? A blubber baby?"

She nodded and wiped her face with the Kleenex. "Yes, he would accuse me of t...turning on the t...tears to keep him from having fun with his friends and manipulating him into st…staying home to help me w…ith the children."

Andy felt as if he'd been hit in the solar plexus by an invisible fist. The reason was two fold, that Jack had said that to Sharon and that Andy remembered having a similar argument with his ex-wife, Valerie when he'd been drinking so many years ago. At the time Valerie had been pregnant with twins. Hearing it from Sharon's point of view made him wish he could apologize to Valerie, but speaking to Valerie wasn't a good idea.

Too much had happened between them over the years. They could barely stand being in the same room together!

He decided not to comment. Instead he drove to the house and parked in the garage. When he got out, and went to her side of the car, he was surprised to see her awake.

"Hey Beautiful, I thought you'd be sound asleep by now."

"Too much on my mind, I guess." He kissed her, helped her out of the car, and they walked into the kitchen, hand in hand.

Emily was just putting a piece of pizza in her mouth she put her hand over her mouth while she chewed and then started to swallow. "Hi, Mom! Hi, Andy!" She said after swallowing.

"Hi, Em, where are the boys?"

"In Rusty's room playing chess. Ricky's trying to beat Rusty. I told him it's never going to happen, but he keeps trying."

Sharon nodded and smiled a little. Emily looked at Andy after realizing her mother had been crying. "What's wrong, are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Something happened, but not to your mother. It's your Aunt Andrea. You know that she was pregnant with triplets?"

"Did she lose them all?" Emily looked shocked and saddened.

"No Em, she lost one. There were twins and a single she lost the single. Apparently it was iffy to begin with," Andy said, rubbing Sharon's back in circles to comfort her.

Emily listened to Andy, then turned to her mother, "I'm so sorry. It upset you huh?"

"Yes, um..." the tears started to fill Sharon's eyes again and she waved her hand in front of her face. "I can't t...talk about it okay Em. I'm...I'm going to go change into something more comfortable, I'll be out soon."

Em looked at Andy, wide eyed at her mother's uncharacteristic tears. Andy shrugged, "your Aunt Andrea's situation upset her. Yes, and pregnancy hormones, don't help. Not to mention the fact that she's over tired and she's probably hungry." Emily nodded in understanding.

After getting ready for bed, Sharon padded in her slippers, knee length nightgown and fluffy robe, into the dining room and sat down and started eating some of the pizza.

"Mmmm, I don't remember when I've tasted such good pizza!" Sharon enthused.

"Well, you were probably very hungry, plus it's vegetarian. Andy warned us away from the meat lovers kind." Emily said smirking.

Sharon chuckled, "I'm glad. Wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good pizza by throwing up all over it!"

Em grimaced, "Mom! Don't put that picture in my head! It's gross!"

Suddenly Sharon's phone started ringing. Sharon put up a finger, to indicate I need a moment. "Hello, Captain Raydor speaking. Oh good! Thank you for letting me know, Paul. That was quick. Give my love to Andrea and tell her, I'll be in to see her tomorrow morning before I go to work. Oh no, it's no trouble! She's my best girlfriend and like one of my sisters, of course I'll visit her. How is she? Really? I mean is she depressed ...or is she okay? Good, I'm so glad! Well I've got to go I'm getting another call," Sharon pulled back and swiped the screen then put it back to her ear. "Hello Amy, what's going on?" she yawned.

Amy was concerned to hear how tired her boss sounded and asked, "Did I wake you? Captain?"

Sharon settled back in her chair to help support her back. "No, just eating some pizza before I go to bed. What's up?"

"Captain, are you sitting down?"

When someone asked her, if you are sitting down, instinctively made her want to stand up and pace, but her aching feet kept her in the chair. "Um, yes actually I am. What is wrong?"

The young detective started, "the girls knew, everything and if they are pregnant, which I sincerely doubt it's not with their brother's babies."

"Oh well, that's interesting, go on define...everything."

"They knew Will was their brother, apparently both girls had seen a picture of their father as a young man and knew right away who he had to be and they cooked up the scheme together to make their father think the alleged babies were Will's. They were also there when he killed their parents they were in the kitchen." Taking a quick breath before continuing with her explanation. "They were supposed to meet there to confront the parents, but they got there too late they said. It was their idea to mix things up a bit and have both the parents in the bed, instead of the bedroom and the living room like the original Borden murders.

"But, if they moved the body how was there no blood from the living room to the bedrooms? I'm sure Tao checked and I would have remembered him saying there was blood." Sharon asked

Amy was ready with an answer. "The Borden's kept a plastic couch cover on the couch and the chairs in the living room. This weekend there was also one over the carpet, because Saturday there was supposed to be repairs done on the living room ceiling. It had a watermark from the toilet in the upstairs bathroom overflowing recently. They wrapped him up with it and carried him upstairs. Will had already put the woman in bed and covered her up. They just did the same to their father, and then they buried the plastic couch cover, the ones for the chairs and the rug, far from the house. The girls buried their clothes, in still another place. Then they went back to town and came back to the ranch the next day to discover the bodies."

Sharon Raydor liked to know all the details so she asked, "I've heard this place referred as a farm and a ranch, which is it?"

"It's both Ma'am." Amy said as she quickly looked through her notes for the facts. "The farm part is actually a large vegetable garden, some farm animals like cows pigs, chickens and goats, a field to grow hay for the cows. There's one for alfalfa and one for oats all that was close to the house and mostly the girls responsibility. They had some help from two of the youngest ranch hands, Billy and Bobby on the weekends when they were away. The ranch part was about a mile and a half away from the house and was the Foreman a mister Chad Rodgers and the ranch hands responsibility."

"Back to the moving of the bodies. How come Dr. Morales didn't catch the fact that they moved the body? Or Tao?"

"Remember, Dr. Morales was on vacation in Hawaii? His colleague Dr. Lewis was knee deep in bodies from a car crash. Since it was clear what had killed them they were put in cold storage for Morales to finish when he came back. He came back this morning and caught the lividity right away. He came up to talk to Lieutenant Provenza, right after you left and Tao said there was no blood from the living room to the upstairs." Sykes, who was sitting at her desk, glanced up at the murder board to the pictures of the sisters that were hanging up there. "Oh and by the way, those girls dropped the dumb hick persona pretty quick, once they knew we knew about the bodies being moved, and the fact that we knew Will was their brother. During the second interview, they started bragging about how they fooled us with the dumb hick act. They wanted to pull lot of red herrings across our path. Even the body odor thing was supposed to like, cement the idea that these girls were too poorly educated to even keep themselves clean. So consequently they'd be too dumb to have figured out how to outsmart the police."

Sharon was glad she had already eaten some pizza because now she had lost her appetite as she listened to Amy mentioned what they had missed. "You said, you doubted they were pregnant at least not with their brother's babies. Find out for sure whether or not they are pregnant, and whose children they are. One last point, the trucks odometer should have revealed the extra mileage, why didn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am I'll get right on that. As for the trucks odometer it has been broken a long time. It's an old truck."

There was one more thing Sharon needed to know, "Did they get a deal?"

Amy looked at the file she had ready on her desk. She knew the captain would want to know everything that had happened when she wasn't there. "Fifteen years imprisonment, no parole for conspiracy to commit murder, and obstruction of justice, with special circumstances of financial gain."

Sharon yawned again, "Sorry, Amy."

"Oh, no problem Captain, I understand. You've had a rough day, first with your father, then DDA Hobbs situation and being pregnant with twins…has got to be rough."

Though she didn't say "at your age," Sharon heard it just the same and sighed. "Goodbye, Amy thanks for the update, I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye, Captain."

Sharon hung up the phone and looked at Andy. "I take it the girls were in on it the whole time?" asked Andy.

Sharon nodded, "I feel like I screwed up somehow," she said sadly.

Andy wrapped her in his arms, "Sweetheart, if you screwed up we all did. We all believed their little charade and felt sorry for them."

"But if I hadn't been so focused on other things..."

"Life happens Sweetheart, none of it was under your control and this case was so convoluted we were all trying to navigate through the red herrings and coincidences verses deliberate acts, that even Tao wasn't sure whether he was coming, going or just left. But even with all that we still solved the case, within 72 hours and got signed confessions, it's a win, win situation. Now, let's get you to sleep, you are so tired, Sweetheart." He turned her toward their bedroom.

"But Andy, it's so early!" She grumbled, but yawned. As they started towards the bedroom Sharon saw Emily looking wistfully at her and realized how little time she'd been able to spend with her daughter. "Andy, would you mind very much if Emily came with me?"

Andy gave her a kiss on her forehead; Eskimo kissed her nose with his and then gave her another kiss on her lips. "Not at all, you two girls have a nice chat. Not too much talking though, I want to hear that cute little snore you do when you sleep," he said and tapped the end of her nose.

"I do not snore and I'm not cute!" Sharon said indignantly.

"Yeah, you do Mom," giggled Emily, "not loud but you do snore."

"And you are adorable! Is that better?"

"I do not snore!" She said stomping her foot. Sharon looked from Andy to Emily giving her amused stares and gave an annoyed huff, "oh okay, I snore! Are you happy now?" She said and yawned hugely. In the back of her mind Sharon knew she was acting childishly, but she was so tired she couldn't seem to stop herself. That was one of the few things she hated about being pregnant. Emotions overwhelmed her, without her usual ability to keep them under control. With this pregnancy, anger, tears, and laughter were all just under the surface and doubled in intensity.

Andy chuckled, Em giggled and nodded. Emily put her arm around Sharon's back as they walked back to hers and Andy's room. Sharon went to use the bathroom and brush her teeth, and then crawled in bed beside Emily who turned toward her. She reached out and ran her fingers through her mother's long auburn hair, from her forehead to the ends, several times. Sharon hummed in appreciation.

Emily had always loved her mother's hair. The silkiness, the smell of her shampoo, which smelled like fruits and flowers. She knew her mother loved having someone run their fingers through it, scratching her scalp with their nails. It relaxed her, just like Emily liked having her back scratched. "So Mom, dish! I want to hear all about your silverfox." By the time Emily got the sentence out of her mouth, she heard the little snore her mother did not wish to acknowledge, and knew her mom had fallen asleep.

The next morning Sharon and Andy got up very early, showered and dressed. Sharon wore a white loose fitting dress with a royal blue blazer and matching low-heeled pumps. Andy wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt, royal blue suspenders, and a royal blue tie. They walked into Andrea's hospital room at 7:00 am. Andrea was sitting up and was looking at the sonograms they had done before and after the surgery, which had removed the lost embryo. Paul was nowhere to be seen. "Hey!" said Sharon.

Andrea looked up and smiled at her friend. She looked a bit better than she had the day before. "Hey," said Andrea.

"You're looking better. How do you feel?" Sharon asked as she came up beside the bed.

"Sore, but happy that the twins have survived...so far."

Sharon smiled at her friend, and squeezed her shoulder with affection. "Do you know what they are? I mean, boys or girls?"

Andrea rubbed her stomach, "two little boys, they couldn't tell what the one that didn't make it was. It wasn't formed enough," she looked away and blinked.

Sharon reached over and hugged her friend and Andrea hugged back. "What are their names?" she asked as reached out to touch her friend's stomach, her raised eyebrows asking silent permission. Andrea nodded smiling through misty eyes.

"Jacob Benjamin and Jared Daniel." Andrea answered smiling.

"Those are great names." Andy said.

"Thanks. So you're still calling yours Eggbert and Eggberta?" Andrea asked, amused.

"Well, yes we'll call them that until we find out what they are, then we'll figure out real names for them. They'll be born near Christmas so we're leaning in the direction of Natalie and Noah if they are a boy and a girl, if they're two girls, Natalie and Isabella. I'm pretty sure at least one is a girl, I could be wrong, but usually I tend to have nausea and dizziness for girls, and with Ricky I had bleeding at the fourth month," mused Sharon.

"I know, I remember. It scared the shit out of me!" said Andrea. You stood up in the restaurant..." Andrea shuddered. "I thought you were dying or that you had lost him."

"Me too," Sharon nodded remembering. "Hopefully that won't happen again," She said rubbing her own tummy. It had gotten slightly rounder in just the three or four days, since her parents had shown up. "Are you going to be on bed rest?"

"Yes, complete bed rest for two weeks, than partial bed rest for the foreseeable future," she groaned.

"Well, I'll try to come visit some and maybe Patrice will too," Sharon said "and there is always Skype."

"When you go on maternity leave, we could have a three month long continuous slumber party!" Andrea said with a mischievous grin.

Sharon giggled trying to imagine three fiftyish pregnant women having a very long slumber party, sitting around Andrea's living room in pajamas watching girly movies and giving in to their pregnancy food cravings. Her giggles seem to come from her toes, low, contagious and pretty soon Andrea joined in, and having a pretty good idea where her friends mind had gone.

Andy shook his head laughing also. He loved hearing Sharon laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Paul as he came in bearing food for him and his wife.

Andrea stopped laughing to try and answer her husband, "It's...we were thinking about having a…oh never mind, I'll tell you later, Honey. What did you bring me?"

"Pancakes, Nutella, with strawberries and bananas." He said smiling as his wife's face light up.

Sharon's stomach rumbled. She and Andy had talked about stopping at IHOP. Now it was a necessity. The smell of the pancakes was mouth watering. She was so glad these bracelets were getting rid of the nausea. The dizziness still happened if she got up too fast or turned too quickly. "Andrea, we'll be going now, I'll see you soon. How long are they keeping you?"

Between bites she said, "until tomorrow, I think."

"I'll try, the operative word being _try_ and Skyping you tonight, after I Skype with my father. I fell asleep at 6:00 o'clock last night and didn't wake up till 6 am this morning. So, I'm not making any promises," Sharon said giving her friend an apologetic look.

"I totally understand," said Andrea rubbing her own stomach to remind Sharon they were in the same boat. Or ship.

Sharon gave her friend a peck on the cheek, said goodbye to Paul then she and Andy left for IHOP. An hour and a half later they walked into the murder room. It was quiet with everybody at their desks doing paperwork, except Amy who was dismantling the murder board. "Good Morning everyone, Great work!"

"Thanks Captain," said Amy.

"I must confess, I was beating myself up because we didn't catch on very fast to the girls involvement, but Andy reminded me that in spite of all the red herrings, drawn across our path and my..." She looked down and touched her stomach. "My...distractions we still closed the case within 72 hours. So again, I say great work!"

"Thank you Captain." Mike spoke up, "I must confess I've never come across a case like this before. The situation was so eerily similar and yet so different. It kind of got in the way at times. Things were so convoluted and yet simple too. The first thing Lieutenant Provenza said was it was a copy cat murder which it ended up being, but with twists and turns meant to confuse us, which it did for a bit. It was almost like a twisted version of Groundhog Day." Tao mused.

"Groundhog day? The movie, how so Lieutenant?" Sharon rolled her eyes as she heard Provenza moan. The both knew they were in for a long explanation.

Mike was happy to tell the team all that he had coma across. "Well, if you'll recall Captain, with the premise of the story of Groundhog Day Bill Murray was forced to relived the same day over and over until he learned a lesson or something was accomplished and then time went back to normal. In this particular case, the original Borden murders were never solved. Although the original Lizzie Borden was suspected, they couldn't prove her guilt, and the charges were dropped. One hundred odd years later another family related to the original Borden's with oddly similar circumstances, even to the names suffers the same tragedy. This time we figured it out."

Holding up a finger to indicate he wasn't done when Provenza started to speak, "But, I can't help wondering if we hadn't solved it this time would it all happen yet again, one hundred odd years into the future? With another family experiencing the same tragedy, and so on and so forth until the crime was figured out? I also can't help wishing we could somehow go back in time to see if the way our Borden murders played out is the way it really happened, ie, the illegitimate son did it with the help of his half sisters. Unfortunately we can't go back in time, so we'll never know." Tao took a breath after his long speech and shrugged his shoulders.

"E'gads was that the short version, Tao?' Provenza complained but was still fascinated with the similarities of the cases.

Ignoring the other lieutenant, Sharon blinked as she said, "interesting ideas, Mike. I...um never thought of this case along those lines. I can tell you have given this situation a lot of thought."

"Thank you, Captain for listening," Mike said with a tip of his head."

Amy took that moment, to add her two cents. **"** Captain, I just have a few last minute details about the case to wrap it all up and close it."

Slowly turning to look at the eager detective. Sharon smiled and said, "Go ahead, Amy."

"Thank you, Captain we found out Emma is not pregnant, but Lizzie is. The baby's real father is Chad Rogers, the foreman. Lizzie would sneak out to be with him at night. At first she was going over his place to read his Sherlock Holmes mystery novel collection. They shared an interest in reading but since her father wouldn't allow anything but the bible in the house, he offered to let her read at his place. I believe Sherlock Holmes is where she got her idea for the red herrings. Then they started, well um...being intimate. She found out she was pregnant really early on, right before Will showed up."

Julio spoke up, "Ma'am, DDA Rios changed the charge to first degree murder with special circumstances of financial gain, because the girls told Will about the hatchet in the tree stump ahead of time."

"He didn't bring one of his own because he knew there would be one to use on the premises." Amy piped in.

By know Sharon was sitting in Andy's chair, which just happen to appear behind her. She turned to offer Andy a smile as he held the chair for her. "So basically the girls manipulated him into doing their dirty work?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Amy.

"Did the deal change?" asked Sharon. "For him, or for the girls?"

"Basically the girls get thirty years, fifteen years for each of The Borden's. No possibility for parole, no appeals. He gets life, because he actually killed them," Provenza told her. He didn't like making deals, but at least all that were involved would be in jail for quite a while.

"It doesn't seem fair that he would get life and they get 30 years, but we all know life isn't fair. So how did Jack react when you told him his clients were guilty of being accessory to murder and obstructing justice? "

"Jack is no longer their lawyer Ma'am. He fell off the wagon and moved back to Vegas," said Tao.

Sitting up straighter in the chair Sharon asked surprised of what she heard. "What? When? In the last two days?"

Amy answered even though she was worried that the news would upset their boss. "Between interviews, he just up and left. He showed up drunk, last night after you left. He said some inflammatory things and when he saw you weren't there to be hurt by them he left saying the girls had a new lawyer. He was going back to Las Vegas. I'm sorry, Captain we weren't sure how to tell you "

"The best way to tell me Amy is straight out. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you trying to protect me and believe me when I say that, I do appreciate it more than you'll ever know. It shows me how far we have come since four years ago, when I took over Major crimes." She smiled at her team remembering those early days when they hated her. Now she was sure everyone of her team would take a bullet for her, in a heartbeat.

"However, in the future I want to know immediately, if Jack shows up drunk if I'm not here at the office call me or Andy. I hate being blindsided when it comes to Jack or anything really, especially now in my current condition. He 's never been violent, but things could change. I'm learning to never underestimate Jack's ability to go beyond what I expect from him and not in a good way." Standing up slowly with Andy's help, Sharon added, "Now if you all finish your paperwork feel free to go on home. Unless we catch another case, I'll see you on Monday."

"Yes Captain, thank you." Came from the rest of the team.


	10. Don't Treat me like a Grenade

**_The Pregnancy ship_**

 **Chapter 10: Don't Treat me like a Grenade about to Explode**

* * *

The weeks seem to fly by with ease. Cases were pretty much open and shut. Then suddenly Sharon was sixteen weeks pregnant, the doctor had tried to talk her into an amniocentesis, but she had been adamant when she refused.

Andy wanted to respect Sharon's feelings on the subject, he could tell she felt strongly about it, but he wanted to know the reason for her decision. They were supposed to discuss things but she had made this decision without talking to him and he wanted to know why. So as they pulled up in front of Dr. Janet Lockhart's medical building, Andy turned to Sharon. "Okay, we have twenty minutes, please explain to me why you are refusing to do the amnio. I'm not for it or against it. I just want to know why you didn't discuss it with me before you said no."

Sharon pressed her lips together and looked out the window. She cleared her throat and started, "When Emily was two she had a preschool teacher named Caroline, she adored her, and Caroline adored Emily. At first I was jealous, but I got to know Caroline and we became friends. I learned that Caroline and her husband had not been able to have children, in spite of the fact they wanted them badly. I was in IA and my hours could be erratic at times. So Caroline offered to baby-sit free of charge, and I took her up on it. Jack was away at the time and my sister Jan was having her third baby, and so mom and dad were across the country with her and her other two children. Their father was in the Military. Mary was doing a movie out in South Dakota and Judy was abroad studying for a Doctorate. Caroline was a Godsend then Jack came back long enough to get me pregnant yet again and then leave again. Then I had Emily and Ricky, and once again Caroline and her husband stepped in and helped by babysitting. Then by miracle of miracles, Caroline called me and said she was pregnant. She was 38 and having twins. Her Doctor insisted she have a blood test to see if they needed to do an amnio. It came up questionable, so they did the amnio and that night..."

Sharon swallowed hard as her emotions threatened to overcome her ability to speak. "She..she lost the babies, and her uterus. She would never be able to have more children. We almost lost her because of the hemorrhaging. She never recovered, emotionally. She stopped working with children, and she and her husband split up. I never saw her again because she moved away and we lost touch. After that, I promised myself I would never have an amniocentesis, and I never will." Her voice finally broke with the memories of her friend's heartache and loss.

Andy nodded. "I understand, Sharon. That's all I wanted, to understand. I thought at first it was your aversion to needles."

"My... aversion to needles would not get in the way of doing the amnio if it would really be helpful. You are good at distracting me, but I feel the risks outweigh the benefits in this case. I am high risk on two counts, my age and the fact that I'm having twins. Janet is concerned about the possibility of abnormalities with the babies, but I would not abort our babies just because one or both were not perfect. So why put myself or the babies at risk, when quite often the blood test comes out false positive and the problem is non existent. I'm not saying that people shouldn't have them, it's just...me, I'm not willing to take the risk." Sharon looked at Andy then willing him to understand.

He looked back at her with compassion and understanding. "Okay, let's go find out what we're going to have," Andy said squeezing her hand three times. It was their nonverbal way of saying, "I love you."

After registering at the desk they were called pretty quickly. Sharon was weighed, she had had gained 10lbs, which didn't surprise her with the forbidden foods that she had been craving lately, like pizza, hamburgers and cheesecake. She'd have to be more careful or she'd be as big as a house. Oh right, who was she kidding, she'd be as big as a house anyway she was carrying twins! The nurse took her and Andy to the examining room where they took her blood pressure, which were 128 over 75. They gave her a gown with the usual instructions and the cup for the urine sample. She took care of both and then Andy lifted her onto the table. A new nurse came in with equipment to take a blood sample and Sharon's entire body tensed. Andy tried to help her lay back, but she resisted.

"Hi Captain Raydor, my name is Patricia Perry, I'm Patrice's youngest daughter."

"Patrice's youngest daughter? Patrice Perry? I didn't realize she had other children besides Kendra, Keisha's mother. Who I um understand was killed in a car accident when Keisha was eight."

"Yes, Ma'am. Lily is the oldest, she lives in Africa working with Doctors Without Borders and I went to a Nursing college in Europe as an exchange student. Mama was afraid if she told anybody, about us they would contact us, and we would come home. She didn't want to interfere with our lives and studies. She's always protecting us. I hate that I wasn't able to be with her when Keisha did what she did, but I'm glad Uncle Louie was there for her."

Sharon nodded, remembering that that was the beginning of her second in commands romance and a wonderful friendship for her. "Um, how old are you?" asked Sharon thinking to herself, that the girl looked no older than 12.

"I'm twenty-six actually," said Patricia knowing what Sharon was thinking. "I've been busy with nursing school and then I just got finished phlebotomy school. I was the best in my class."

"Really? Well...um that's en ...encouraging," Sharon said pressing her lips together and tilting her head towards Andy with a pained look on her face. She hated being at the mercy of young over confident people who thought they could get her spidery veins to give up blood easily. They never could, which was the source of her anxiety. Her hand squeezed Andy's hard. He squeezed back sympathetically and stroked her back.

"I know I look young, but I promise you I will make this as painless as possible. Why don't you lay down and Andy can tell you the latest funny story about him and Uncle Louie, and my Mom."

Sharon looked curiously at Andy who looked blank at first but then he chuckled, remembering. He then gently helped Sharon lay back, shielding her line of vision from what Patricia was doing as he proceeded to tell her about accidentally spoiling Provenza's proposal to Patrice, while he was recovering from the blood clot surgery nine and half months ago. He also added funny snippets about his overly enthusiastic physical therapist.

Sharon was so caught up with what Andy was telling her; giggling at the hilarity of it she never felt anything Patricia was doing. Which was a good thing, because in spite of Patricia's confidence in her own abilities she had trouble finding a vein that would give up any blood, so she had to root around. If Sharon had not been distracted and entertained by Andy, she would have had to be peeled off the ceiling.

Being caught up in his story, she was surprised when Patricia folded her arm over a large cotton ball and pressure bandage, saying "all done." Sharon cradled her arm, which was beginning to feel sore, and thanked her. Wanting to be supportive to her friend's daughter, she commented that Patricia had been right, it was relatively painless and it had been basically. For a new phlebotomist she was pretty good, but it had been laughing at Andy's funny stories, and focusing on Andy's face that had gotten her thru it. She watched as the girl left, and then turned her attention back to Andy. Sharon looked for the scar on his neck it was barely visible. She touched it with her fingertips and he took her hand in his, kissing her palm, and then intertwined their fingers and squeezed her hand three times for I love you. Sharon smiled and did it back. Her eyes were misting as she looked at him.

He knew she was remembering how frightened she had been that she would lose him before she could tell him she loved him. So after they had actually told each other of their love for one another, the night after his surgery. They had been using her mother's way of saying I love you without words. Three squeezes of the hand. She had explained to him what it meant, and he had liked it so much they did it often. Never wanting to leave the other in doubt, about their feelings ever again.

As he looked into her beautiful green eyes, the freckles across her nose and her beautiful, if watery smile he was glad they were living together at his place. No, it was now their place; she had signed her name to the title just the other day. He was so glad that she had agreed to marry him before their babies were born. They had finally decided on a date, September the twentieth, which was also his birthday. He couldn't imagine not seeing her when he woke up and before they went to sleep, and in between.

Andy remembered how tight his chest had felt when after staying with Sharon for a couple of weeks, during his recovery from surgery and he had moved back home. They had missed each other so much she had asked him to come back after a scant 24 hours separation. They had been at work; it had been long after everyone else had gone home. She had asked him into her office, had closed the doors and blinds and then had asked him to come back to her condo. Andy had said, "I think Rusty is tired of sleeping on the couch, Sharon."

"He wouldn't be sleeping on the couch... and neither would you," he had kissed her then. A real kiss not just a peck on the lips, but a bone-melting kiss. Andy's hands fumbled with the buttons of her blouse, as he sought the feel of her soft skin under his fingers. One hand felt for the clasp of her bra while the other reached under her skirt for her center.

Surprisingly she had let him, moving her legs slightly apart, to give him room. He lowered her onto the couch and knelt in front of her to remove her panties. When they were off he started to kiss his way to the apex of her thighs, his lips and tongue had made love to her center, making her hum and even growl a little. Finally Sharon had let go completely and had screamed as she reached an orgasm like she'd never had before. It shook her whole body, making her entire body tense and then relaxed completely. This was one of those times she was ever so glad her office was sound proof.

That had been followed by the hottest lovemaking either had experienced to date and had evidently started them on the journey they were on now.

Watching his face, Sharon knew where his mind had gone and smirked. She remembered that night, too. Her body tingled with the memory of it. She also remembered that afterwards they had gone to his house and she had spent the night making up for lost time, they had made love half the night.

The next morning she had walked through the house with him, and marveled at everything, especially the pool. It had occurred to them then, that it was silly to cram the three of them into a two-bedroom condo, when they could live at Andy's much more comfortably. They were suddenly startled out of their thoughts by Janet Lockhart clearing her throat, and smiling at them and the way they were looking at each other. "If I'm not mistaken, what you're thinking about is what got you to this point to begin with," she said dryly. Sharon's face suffused. With color and so did Andy's. They pulled their gazes away from each other and focused on the doctor.

"Okay, Mommy and Daddy it's time to see the babies." she pushed the 3D ultrasound equipment over to the examining table. Before starting, she took Sharon's pulse and redid the blood pressure reading. It was 125/70, which was lower then before. Then she moved the gown and put the conducting jelly on Sharon's stomach warning her it would be cold. She moved the wand over Sharon's stomach, and besides Sharon's they were able to hear two distinct heartbeats. They could also see their babies, moving, stretching and sucking their thumbs.

"Okay little Eggbert and Eggberta, show your little hoo-haas, so we know what you are, boys, girls or one of each?" She finally located what she was looking for. "Ahhh! Well it looks like we have two little girls! What are their real names going to be?"

"Natalie Ciara Eileen Flynn and Isabella Claire Eileen Flynn," Andy said, beaming with pride. Sharon had shared with him a family tradition that all girls in the family had the name Eileen in them. Eileen O'Dwyers four daughters had her name as their middle names and her granddaughters had Eileen as their second middle name. Their one son Jonathan had Sean as his middle name and all grandsons had Sean as a second middle name. Isabella was Andy's mothers name, Sharon had suggested using it as well.

Sharon beamed at Andy. She was happy they were girls, especially after Andy had confided that he hoped both the babies were girls. He felt much more confident as a father of girls than a father of boys. He and Nathan hadn't got along in years, while he and Nicole were becoming very close. Sharon was momentarily sad, that at least one of the babies wasn't a boy, because she loved her boys and Emily equally, and she hoped for a girl and a boy, so that Andy would have a second chance at having a son. But he was thrilled to be having twin girls.

He had a question however. "Are they identical or fraternal?"

"Well, it looks like they are fraternal. Were you hoping for identical?"

"No, I was just curious, my first set of twins and Sharon's sisters were both fraternal, it doesn't matter if they are identical or fraternal as long as they are healthy and Sharon and the babies survive this."

At this point it starts getting a little more interesting." Janet directed her comments to Sharon. "You're going to be even more tired, and your legs might swell or they might not. I believe in preemptive strikes. So to guard against common problems such as anemia and a lack of enough folic acid and vitamin B-12 you'll take extra vitamins in addition to your prenatal vitamins and you'll be getting a B-12 shot once a month. Unfortunately we'll be taking blood every two weeks." Sharon groaned and buried her face into Andy's shoulder. Although she hadn't been aware of what Patricia was doing at the time, her arm was sore, now and she guessed she had had to dig a little bit for a vein that would give up some blood.

Janet said sympathetically." I know you hate that Honey, but it can't be helped. We have to keep a close eye on your iron levels and folic acid levels. If they become too low it could lead to birth defects, such as Spina Bifida. They can drop quickly. Also you could develop gestational diabetes. So we have to keep a close eye on that. Your blood pressure is perfect this time but it could change, it was high last time, but you were freaked out about being pregnant so that was understandable. Right now I need you to lie back, because I need to take a swab of your cervix to make sure there's no leakage going on. If there is it will indicate preterm labor. That will be a monthly part of your exams. Because of the double high risk factor, I want to see you every two weeks from now on until you get closer to delivery then every couple of days."

Sharon nodded and closed her eyes and endured the rest of the exam. Andy distracted her for the B-12 shot, with more stories and then the doctor was finished.

"All done. Now, I want you to go home and rest and I want you to start lowering the amount of hours you're at work. In other words, go from sixty to forty, and a little less every week, with a nap in the middle of the day. By the end of this trimester, I want you to go on maternity leave. Trust me, carrying twins is going to force the issue. I'm surprised you've lasted this long on sixty hours a week."

"It's not always sixty hours." Sharon said defensively.

"Just when we have a really important case."

"Aren't they all important?" Janet retorted. "This isn't going to be like your other two, Sharon. I know you worked up until the time you delivered with them. How old is Ricky now, 26? Then you had the miscarriage, so it's been twenty-five years more or less since you've been pregnant and twins really changes things."

"Yes, I know that believe me I've noticed, but wouldn't it be better if I was at work surrounded by people that care about me? Rather than home alone? It's not like Rusty or Ricky, or Emily are going to be there all the time to help me if something goes wrong. They all have their own lives. Emily left a week ago to go back to New York, Ricky left for Palo Alto last night. Rusty is still at home but he's at school or the library, more than he's at home. Look I keep my feet up when I'm sitting at the desk or sitting in general. I take naps when I need them and if I don't do it on my own, Andy sees to that all I have to do is yawn for crying out loud and he puts me down for a nap, "she said with exasperation."

"I suppose I could... stop doing interviews with suspects, and just watch the interviews from the electronics room ...with my feet up..." Sharon said and looked at Andy guiltily when she saw the shocked look on Janet's face.

"You think?" Asked Janet sarcastically.

"Janet, I'd rather be doing something even if it's only paperwork than being at home alone worrying about every little twinge and bored out of my mind!" Sharon's voice rose in frustration.

Andy rubbed Sharon's back, to calm her, he could see she was getting upset with the restrictions the doctor was trying to put on her.

"She's right, Doctor. At least if she's at the precinct where she's surrounded by people who care about her. Even if she's figuratively chained to a desk, it's better than being by herself where she can think of all kinds of work to do around the house. Sharon still gets dizzy if she turns suddenly or gets up too fast, so she's safer at work where we can keep an eye out for her, and make sure she doesn't do too much."

"Yeah, like you were doing that when she was interviewing suspect?" Janet asked.

"They weren't dangerous and she was surrounded by her team. She hasn't interviewed suspects since the beginning of the Borden case. I made sure of that and so did Chief Taylor and Chief Pope."

"All right, you have a point. But if she starts showing signs of preeclampsia, which symptoms are fluid in the legs and face, headaches and vomiting. Take her straight to the hospital and then call me. The best thing is to not let her get to that point. I will give you some sterilized cups to take urine samples and strips to test for protein and sugar anything 1+ and above is cause for concern. Call me if you get a reading of 1. Also get a blood glucose monitor and take your blood sugar at random times, and buy a digital blood pressure cuff and keep a log of those readings. Do the urine test three times a day."

"Janet, you said my blood pressure was perfect. Why must you act as if I'm about to step off a precipice? My mother gave birth at fifty-two to fraternal twin girls, she had them two weeks early, which is within the normal range. I seem to follow my mother. As far as I know, neither my mother or sisters had any health issues."

"I know you feel like I'm being an alarmist and over monitoring you, but I'm just trying to keep you from any of the many pitfalls of being pregnant and having twins at the age of fifty-two. There are many!"

"Yes, I'm only too aware, but I believe in being positive. I believe that you should be aware of what could go wrong, but not assume it will! I also believe that surrounding yourself with positive energy helps. But it is extremely difficult to generate positive energy when everyone around me treats me as if I'm a grenade that's about to explode!"

Janet was getting annoyed too. "Well, Sharon I'm afraid that's just too bad! In the medical world you are considered very fragile, because things can go south very quickly and very easily. You're right they don't have to, but it's better to be prepared and not need to be, than not prepared and need to be. So get used to being treated like, what did you call it? A grenade about to explode for the next 5 months, that being said go home and stay off your feet for the rest of the day. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I will rest, but on my own terms."

"And what does that mean?" asked the doctor, rolling her eyes at her stubbornness.

"I'll rest on my couch in my office. Andy has to go back to work anyway, I'll be surrounded by the team one of which went to medical school. I'll be fine."

The Doctor opened her mouth to insist on her way, because she just couldn't see Sharon actually resting while at the precinct, but Andy shook his head and mouthed the words I've got it covered. She nodded and closed her mouth.


	11. Pajama Party

**_The Pregnancy Ship_**

 ** _Chapter 11: Pajama Party_**

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Sharon finished getting dressed again and they stopped at the front desk to make another appointment then Andy walked Sharon out to the car, opened the passenger door for her. As she buckled her seat belt he closed the door and went around to the drivers side. Andy was putting his seatbelt on when Sharon asked about Andy's mother's middle name. "It's Madison."

"Madison? I thought she was Italian." Sharon said, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"My grandmother named her after a girl she met at school. They were really close. Madison stood up for her when the girls in the school were bullying her because she was Italian I think my grandmother and her family had just come off the boat, when she met Madison. Madison knew some Italian because her father was in the military and they lived there for two years."

"Oh, well I like the name Madison. Can we consider it, do you think?"

"I thought we were pretty sold on Isabella," Andy said putting the key in the ignition.

"The only name I'm completely sold on is Natalie because they'll be born so close to Christmas. Emily was supposed to be a Natalie, but Jack insisted on Emily because it was his mother's name. Don't worry; I'm trying out different names. I won't know for sure until they're here and we can look into their sweet little faces and can see which name fits them." She yawned and as usual the minute the car started moving Sharon was out.

So while she slept, Andy picked up food for all three of the pregnant ladies. Sharon, Andrea, Patrice, also for Andrea's husband, Paul, Provenza, rest of the team and for himself. At noon he pulled into the driveway to Andrea and Paul's place. Unbeknownst to any of the ladies Paul, Provenza and Andy had cooked up this pajama party based on the idea Andrea and Sharon had come up with that had them laughing about when Andrea was in the hospital.

Andrea was bored and restless after being on partial bed rest for the last month. Sharon needed to stay off her feet, because her exam had been a little more intrusive than usual, and Patrice had been experiencing breakthrough bleeding. Not a lot but enough to be put on temporary bed rest. Being together, they could keep each other company while still keeping their feet up. Paul worked from home and could keep an eye on them, and could wait on them if need be. Offering them drinks of juice, fruit infused water, decaf ice and snacks.

When Andy and Sharon pulled up to the house Sharon started to wake up. Andy put his hand over her eyes while at the same time helping her out of the car. "Andy, what are you doing?" Sharon said as she tried unsuccessfully to pull his hand away from her eyes.

Andy said "It's a surprise, now stop fighting me. He kept his hand over her eyes until they arrived inside. Provenza had pulled up with a sleeping Patrice right behind them and was struggling to cover Patrice's eyes. "Surprise! You three can have that pajama party you were talking about last month," said Andy.

Sharon looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and then spotted Andrea on the couch. She was touched that Andy had remembered, she gave him a peck on the lips in thanks for his thoughtfulness. Patrice hugged and kissed Louie also.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Andrea or should I say, Paul? Having three pregnant ladies in one room with all these raging hormones...you're a brave man!" Smirked Sharon.

Paul laughed and said, "I don't mind, Actually, I'm all for anything that keeps her..." he pointed to his wife, "on the couch and out of trouble," he said with fond exasperation. "When Andy told me his idea I was like, oh yeah! When today? No problem!"

"Are you kidding? It was my idea originally!" Andrea said feigning indignation, "and I'm going stir crazy here on this couch day in day out. I'm all for company, the more the merrier and...what's that old saying? Misery loves company."

Patrice said, "Thanks for including me! My goodness, I haven't been to a pajama party since I was thirteen or fourteen!"

"Of course, you're invited. We're all on this ship together!" Andrea said smiling.

"Yes, we are!" Sharon said giving Patrice a side hug.

"Okay, girls you can bond, once everybody is dressed for the occasion," said Andy.

"Here 's your bag, go on and get in your pjs, Sweetheart. The faster you are dressed and ready to join this pajama party, the faster you will be off your feet, like the doctor ordered." He explained and gave her a gentle pat on her bottom. That was exactly the wrong thing to do at that particular moment. Sharon's face became a thundercloud.

Andrea decided she better distract Sharon to diffuse a potential blow up. She knew her friend hated to be patronized. "The guest room is across the hall and there is a bathroom. Honey, he's right you should get comfortable and off your feet, both of you Andy shot Andrea a thankful smile.

Once in the guest room Sharon discovered the bag Andy had given her contained her nightgown, robe, slippers, and her favorite feather pillow and fleece blanket, along with other stuff he thought she might need. She instantly felt guilty for the way she had behaved just now. He was only doing what he'd promised the doctor and her parents he would do. Take care of her. She knew he hadn't meant the love pat he gave her to be condescending in any way, although it had felt like it to her at that moment. It wasn't his fault that she'd spent years taking care of herself because of the kind of husband Jack had turned out to be, and now found it difficult if not impossible to let others take care of her. Or that Jack would smack her on the butt in front of his friends, and that he did mean to be condescending.

Patrice had followed her into the guest bedroom and was on the way to the bathroom to change. "Are you alright, Honey?" she asked as she observed Sharon standing by the bed staring into space still not dressed.

"Oh, yes, I'm alright. Just realizing how different my situation is from the one I was in before, and how I need to adjust my attitude," she said and quickly got into her nightgown robe and slippers. She waited for Patrice to come out of the bathroom so she could use it, then the two of them went out to the living room. Sharon went right over to Andy and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry."

He kissed her and whispered back, "It's okay. I shouldn't have smacked you on the butt in front of people."

Once Sharon and Patrice reappeared, Paul, Andy and Louie put their food on trays then Andy and Louie needed to leave for the precinct but not before kissing their girlfriends goodbye. Sharon sank down tiredly between Andrea and Patrice who sat on opposite sides of the long sectional La-Z-Boy sofa. It was a dark blue micro fleece material, very soft and overstuffed.

Sharon wore a nightgown with pink rose buds scattered all over it. A white fluffy robe and pink fleecy slipper socks. Her hair was pulled back away from her face leaving a few strands on either side of her forehead. She had her pillow and fleece blanket with pictures of her children on it. Patrice had her pillow and fleece blanket with pictures of Yorkie, a Poodle and Bichon Frise puppies. Andrea's fleece blanket had a Thomas Kincaid painting on it of a house in the woods with an English garden. Patrice was wearing red fleece pajamas with pictures of high heels all over them, a robe and ballet slippers. Andrea had a calf length purple pink and blue plaid flannel button down nightshirt, a purple fleece robe and purple fleece slipper socks.

Paul gave them each a tray with their lunch and a drink. They thanked him and he left them alone. They ate their lunches, which was a turkey sandwiches on rye for Sharon and Patrice, and roast beef for Andrea. While they ate they caught up with each other. "So Andrea, how are you?" Sharon asked. Her hand over her mouth as she swallowed and her eyebrows wiggled up and down to indicate she wanted the truth.

"I'm fine Shar or I think I will be, when I hold my babies in my arms! This pregnancy is only five months in and already so much has happened. At least the doctor warned us from the beginning that that one embryo seemed iffy and would probably not make it. But at the time it still seemed to be alive so we decided to give it a chance. I'm just glad we discovered that it had lost its battle early so it wasn't able to have much of a physical effect on any of us long term," she wiped a few tears away. "Who knew I would be this broken up still? It's been a month and I still tear up."

She half laughed and sobbed at the same time. "I thought I didn't want kids! I didn't even like kids or so I thought, but there is something about having the choice of whether or not to have children taken away from you that changes your feelings. In the beginning when Paul and I had that pregnancy scare and then it turned out not to be, I was relieved, not really ready for a family. I wasn't even sure I wanted one! Paul kind of did though. So we decided to freeze our eggs and sperm, but we got busy with our careers and forgot. Believe it or not and then we found out about Paul's prostate cancer and although I was just happy he survived. Paul was devastated to find out he couldn't father children anymore because of the cancer treatment. Then we were reminded about the frozen embryos and sperm and we were given another chance. The first try failed, but this one was so successful and then we lost the one. It's been a roller coaster ride from the beginning. Sorry, I'm not usually this emotional," Andrea felt embarrassed to be crying on a day when she should be happy to have company.

"Honey, you have every right to be emotional. You've been through a lot," Sharon said as she handed her a tissue.

Andrea decided to diffuse the emotions she was feeling by turning the conversation in Sharon's direction. Andrea said, " So, Sharon now that you're sixteen weeks, I guess you know what you're having. So no more Eggbert and Eggberta?"

"No more Eggbert and Eggberta, its twin girls, fraternal. Their names will possibly be Natalie Grace and Madison Ciara."

"I thought you were going to name one of them Isabella, after Andy's mother?" Asked Andrea.

"Madison was Andy's mother's middle name. It was the name of a girlhood friend of his grandmother's. I'm trying them both out. I haven't really decided yet. Natalie has been a given all along, but the other twins name is still up in the air. For the longest time I thought it was going to be Natalie and Noah, now that I know the second twin is another girl, I'm still adjusting. They both have Eileen as their third names, it's a tradition in our family."

"Does Andy know? That you are not entirely sold on Isabella?"

"Actually yes he knows. We talked about it on the way over here, before I fell asleep.

"Where did Ciara come from?" asked Patrice.

"Oh, I've had a pen pal named Stephanie for several years. We became pen pals when Steph and Emily were teenagers. It was one of Emily and Stephanie's school projects, in the beginning. Once it was over and she got the grade Emily asked me to be Stephanie's pen pal. Steph had a different life then Emily, she's more mature and had ideas and issues closer to my own and Emily was very busy with ballet and didn't have the time to continue writing, but she didn't want to leave her hanging. She asked me first to make sure I was willing then she asked Steph who was willing. We had met once when she came to the states for a visit, we got along famously. It was like we'd known each other forever. She even stayed with us while she was here. So, we started writing to each other. She's a sweet young lady and we kept in touch. Now it's through email and skype though, although we use snail mail sometimes. She lives in Germany, she had a little girl named Ciara seven years ago. I liked the name a lot and the little girl is adorable, she calls me Tante Sharon. I asked permission to use her name as a middle name for one of the girls. She said she'd be honored." Wanting the focus to be off herself, Sharon turned to Patrice, "What about you? What are you and Louie having Patrice?"

"A little boy," she said excitedly. "Louie and I are still working on the name. This is the first boy for both of us. We both had all daughters."

"Patrice, I'm so happy for you!" said Andrea.

"I'm happy for you too, Patrice. I met one of your daughters today, Patricia. She looks sooo young, yet she's twenty-six!"

"Yes, she does. Sometimes I start to say Patricia Courtney Perry, I told you...and then I remember my baby isn't twelve anymore. I shouldn't treat her like she's twelve even though she looks it! For the most part she listened and was helpful. She knew what she wanted to be from the time she was two. She always wanted me to teach her how to be a really good nurse! But my other girls sure gave me a run for my money. Lily was the oldest she was headstrong and impetuous. She had a heart as big as all outdoors and wanted to help the world. It was a real interesting journey trying to temper her enthusiasm and find out what was the best fit for her. She finally decided to become a Pediatrician. Her first job once she finished her residency was as a Pediatrician in a hospital in the area where the rich lived; it came with a hefty salary for her. She took it because she knew she would need a nest egg to do what she really wanted to do. Which was travel the world and help the poor in other countries. I kept trying to steer her toward the poor in her own backyard, but her dreams were a bit loftier than that." Patrice answered proudly.

"And Kendra?" Prompted Andrea. She had been curious about Patrice's granddaughter Keisha' situation for a long time.

"Well, Kendra was the middle child and she came with all the middle child drama, plus schizophrenia, which we didn't realize until later. She ran away at fourteen and three months later came back pregnant. At that point she was diagnosed with schizophrenia. I found out her grandmother on her father's side had it. Kendra had Keisha at fifteen, once she was no longer pregnant we put her on the meds and she managed well or so we thought. Things started to look up. She met someone who incidentally turned out to be Keisha's real father. We didn't find that out until later. Anyway Kendra and Michael appeared to be straightening out and then... then New Year's Eve the year Keisha turned seven, they ran into a telephone pole. They were both high and drunk, neither one of them survived." Patrice took a moment to collect herself after recalling the event that took one of her daughter lives.

Patrice first took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before continuing, "Keisha was in the car though she survived. She had a broken leg, a pelvis, arm and a concussion. The child was a mess of hurts. Once she got out of the hospital, I brought her home with me and I nursed her back to health. I had really hoped Keisha would escape the problems her mother had. She appeared to be. She didn't like change and she had a terrible temper, but otherwise she seemed fine. I worked a lot as a nurse, so she was a latch key kid, but it seemed like she was on track. She got A's in her classes, she and Toby seemed to be doing great. She didn't talk much about anything. I guess she was having problems. She didn't tell with me about problems with Toby and voices in her head that apparently told her Romeo and Juliet's fate was better than living without Toby. Now she's in a state facility for the mentally insane and I think how could I have been so blind?" Patrice sobbed and wiped her face with tissues Sharon handed her.

Sharon reached over and gave her new friend a hug. Patrice hugged her back. "We often have problems seeing those we love how they really are. We want to believe they are how we see them, our spouses or our children or grandchildren. In the cases of children or grandchildren it's even harder. They've grown inside of us. We've cared for them as babies, fed them changed them, caught them when they fell, fixed their hurts, and dried their tears. It's hard to believe that our children, our babies are capable of doing really bad things." Sharon said wisely.

Andrea felt bad for opening that can of worms up and decided it was time they had some fun. She suggested the game, "Never Would I Ever," with drinking their soft beverages when they'd done what was mentioned. They started out with a pregnant mama's version of the game.

Andrea started, "never would I ever have a baby under water." Sharon looked down and took a sip of her fruit infused water.

"You did?" Patrice asked.

"Yes. It was a thing back then, real natural. I loved water, loved to swim and I had a lot of anxiety about Emily's birth, because she was my first and I didn't really know what to expect. So the midwife thought it would help me relax and get through it. It was a wonderful experience, actually. I would have done it again with Ricky, but my midwife moved out of the state and our insurance changed, not to mention Ricky was breach and had to be taken by cesarean," she shrugged.

"Would you do it with the twins?"

"I would if I could, but I know Janet wouldn't go for it. She treats me like I'm a powder keg about to explode and she keeps reminding me how everything could go wrong in an instant. Like I don't already know that! I wish she would relax and let me relax!" Sharon said with exasperation.

"You could change doctors," said Patrice.

"I could, but I don't want to. She's been with me since I had Ricky. I can't imagine going thru this without her. Actually, the reason I trust her is she tells it like it is and doesn't pull any punches. I know in the back of my mind that if Janet is expressing concern, I need to be concerned too, but I hate the restrictions, and being treated like I'm three. Mandatory naps and..." She laughed out loud suddenly, "and what feels like play-dates arranged for me! Although, if I had to be on bed rest, even just for the day, this is much more fun than doing it alone."

"Better than with a certain lieutenant? " asked Andrea with her eyebrows quirked wickedly.

"Well, if that certain lieutenant were to be there I'd certainly enjoy it, but I doubt if those activities, although quite pleasurable, would be what the doctor ordered." Sharon quipped with a wicked grin.

"You got that right!" said Patrice.

"All I know is it's so much better having you two here to commiserate with, being by myself just sucks! That being said, this little party arranged by our significant others is rather like having a play-date arranged for us," said Andrea laughing sardonically.

"Oh well, their hearts were in the right place and it's more practical having us all together with one caregiver, than separately with three," said Patrice. She smiled thinking of Louie. Everybody else saw his grumpy side but she knew the teddy bear underneath his bluster.

"But see that's what I'm talking about we are pregnant not sick, we shouldn't need a caregiver!" Sharon all but shouted, frustration from the argument with her doctor spilling over.

"Yes, we are Honey, but we're also women who are used to being active and doing things on our own. None of the three of us would keep our feet up and stay put if there wasn't someone here to do the things we are not supposed to be doing." Patrice said matter of factly!

"Sharon, I think you're as frightened that something will go wrong as you are frustrated by being treated like you are fragile flower, but at least after this weekend you can go back to PAB, and at least do paperwork. I'm stuck here for the unforeseeable future and Patrice for another week and a half." Andrea said.

Sharon ducked her head, feeling embarrassed by her uncharacteristic behavior. Her emotions were very difficult to reign in these days. They were all over the place! She was well aware that the underlying emotion. The bottom line so to speak was that she was terrified that the doctor's concern and over monitoring were more warranted than she'd like them to be and that something terrible would happen, instead of just could happen. She knew she'd go crazy if it did. If she even survived this. "I'm so sorry girls for acting so whiny and selfish. I'm just so...freaked out these days." She half sobbed, half laughed. "I remember just last summer asking Rusty when have you ever seen me freaked out? Well, he's seeing it plenty these days!"

"Pregnancy hormones can really mess with you, Honey. Andrea and you have them doubled. It's okay, we understand. We're all older than the average pregnant woman, and we're all scared," said Patrice as she rubbed Sharon's back in comfort. "We're all on this boat together."

Sharon nodded and wiped her face with tissues, "thank you."

Feeling the need to change the subject and the activity Andrea decided to abandon the rest of the game, and decided to suggest another idea instead. "Okay, how about we watch a movie? I've got, Mama Mia, The sound of Music and Hairspray, which one do we watch first?" Andrea asked holding up the TV channel changer.

"How about Mama Mia first? At least we'll be awake for it." Sharon suggested and arranged herself into a comfortable position to watch her favorite Meryl Streep movie. All three women knew the words to every song and sang along with the movie. Patrice and Sharon were able to harmonize quite well, but Andrea 's voice cracked and squeaked. All three of the girls laughed at the cracks and the squeaks.

"What? I said I loved to sing. I never said I could sing! I'm a lawyer not a contestant for The Voice," Andrea said in mock annoyance.

"We're sorry! It's just too funny," Sharon put her hand over heart and tried to get her breath. "It's alright, Andrea we love you anyway, even if you can't sing, " said Patrice.

"Well, thanks a lot...that's comforting! I think!"

After their crying, singing, and laughing had run its course none of the three made it through the opening credits of the second movie. They were all gently snoring to Julie Andrews singing, The Sound of Music. Not because they didn't love the movie, it was just that they needed the sleep.

Not hearing them talking or crying or laughing after a while, Paul came in to check on them. He found all three pregnant ladies lying sideways on the couch, curled up under their blankets sound asleep. Andrea's blanket was falling on the floor so he picked it up and tucked it around her. He picked up the empty drink glasses and took them to the kitchen for refills. He put together a snack tray for when they woke up, consisting of fruit, and cheese and some crackers along with some cookies. Ge covered it with plastic wrap and put it on the coffee table along with clean solo cups of orange juice. He had written their names on the red solo cups so they didn't get mixed up. Better to be safe than sorry. He then fished his phone out of his pocket and took pictures, and then sent them to Andy and Louie.

At the precinct, Andy was working on paperwork for their latest case, when his phone dinged indicating a text with an attachment had been sent to him. Across the room, Louie's also dinged. They both looked at their phones and smiled.

Tao looked up at the sound of the dings. He saw both Andy and Provenza smiling tenderly at something on their phones. "Okay, something you'd care to share?"

"It's more like do we dare to share," Andy said pensively, "and I'm not sure I do."

"Oh come,on Lieutenant what is it?" Julio asked.

Amy said, "we promise we won't tell."

"No thank you. If Sharon found out these pictures even existed much less that I showed them to you, she'd kill me!"

"I can't believe this! You're scared of her!" Provenza exclaimed.

"You bet your bippy! I'm scared of her and you would be wise to be afraid too."

"I'm not afraid, " the white haired man scoffed.

"You may not be afraid of the Captain, but I bet you're afraid of Patrice," Andy said.

"I'm not afraid of either of them, or DDA Hobbs for that matter and to prove it. I'll show you guys the pictures." Then reconsidering he said, "but...you better not let on you've seen them or even know they exist!" Said the old guy.

"I thought you weren't afraid Lieutenant," said Julio.

"And I thought you wanted to see the pictures, Julio," retorted Provenza.

"Okay, sorry sir."

Julio, Tao, and Amy laughed and huddled around Provenza's desk, when he showed the pictures of The Captain, Patrice, and Andrea Hobbs asleep on the couch. Snuggled down with pillows, blankets and fuzzy socks. There was a collective, "awwwwwww."

"DDA Hobbs sure looks better than the last time we saw her, " Amy pointed out.

"Yeah and sassy as ever. Bored to tears though, she was really happy to have the company, " said Andy.

"Being stuck on bed rest, even partial bed rest has got to suck. Especially if you're used to being active," Amy said. Thinking she was glad it wasn't her.

"Yeah, it sucks alright, but in her case it's definitely necessary," said Tao.

"Andy, is the Captain on permanent bed rest or just for the rest of the weekend?" Tao asked

"Just for the rest of the weekend but if her doctor had her way, Sharon would be on bed-rest till the babies are born. I think, however, we've got Doctor Janet convinced that Sharon's safer here than at home alone. I hope so. Sharon is getting really exasperated by the restrictions. She's convinced she'll follow her mother, because apparently her mother had twins at fifty-two, healthy and only two weeks early. She seems to forget her mother's doctor put her on partial bed rest in the middle of her second trimester too, but she believes she won't have a problem. The doctor is trying her best to impress upon her how Important it is to be preventive and preemptive. You know, figure out what could go wrong and guard against it by being extra cautious. They're driving each other crazy. She doesn't want Sharon driving and she wants her on maternity leave yesterday..."

"Yeah, I can see how frustrating it would be for the Captain, but at the same time when you're a doctor and you see everyday how badly things can go wrong...you want to do everything you can to protect the mother and the babies. I can see both sides of the situation, and it's got to be difficult for the Captain to not be in complete control," Tao mused.

Andy chuckled, "you have no idea!"

"Has she experienced any of the problems the doctor is worried about?"

"No, she hasn't. Of course, I've been making her take naps in the afternoon and I got her a stool to keep her legs up under her desk. We've been keeping track of her blood sugar and protein levels. I massage her legs at night. We swim in the morning and at night if she's awake enough to do it. I think the main sticking points are she doesn't want to go on maternity leave early. She wants her mind kept busy with cases because she's afraid she'll drive herself crazy worrying. Plus, she and I both feel she's better off here where she's surrounded by the team then by herself at home. Her sister, Mary who was supposed to come next month to stay with her had to leave from taking care of her father and go back home because her husband broke his ankle. So instead Ricky will be here the last few weeks of the pregnancy to help. Then there is the fact that she says I'm hovering. I don't let her make her own decisions and I treat her like she's three!"

"What did you say?"

"Basically, I told her too bad. I'm not going anywhere. My job is to make sure that she follows doctor's orders. So, I'm not hovering, I'm doing my job."

"Well you kind of are, hovering, I mean. You need to give her some choices. You know like instead of going in her office and saying, okay Sharon, time for your nap. Maybe you could say, you've been sitting for awhile, would you like to take a walk to the break room or would you like to rest laying down for a while?"

"She'll see through that pretty quick," Andy said.

"She might, but she'll appreciate your efforts to give her back her control. I had this conversation with her when you were chomping at the bit to get your control back after surgery."

Andy thought about it, remembering Sharon doing the same thing to him after he expressed frustration over being managed after surgery. "I guess we're alike in that way," Andy mused.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Laughed Tao.


	12. A Surprise Visitor

**_The Pregnancy Ship_**

 ** _Chapter 12:_** _ **A Surprise Visitor**_

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

On Monday, Sharon was back at the office. However she was trying hard to keep in mind her doctor's concerns that she rest. She had her feet up like the doctor ordered and was wearing loose comfortable clothing. A soft grey jersey sweater with a handkerchief hem, a white tank top and a pair of grey ankle length yoga pants. She was drinking a cup of herbal raspberry tea that Rusty had gotten her when he drove her to work this morning and oatmeal with everything from Starbucks.

Andy had been called out in the middle of the night, and Rusty had been given strict instructions to drive her to the station no earlier than nine. She had decided to choose her battles carefully, and had arrived at nine instead of arguing to come sooner. Sharon finished up paperwork, the first hour. It was now 10:25am and her team was still not at the station, as they were still interviewing neighbors. She was just about to Skype her daughter Emily, when who should knock on her office door but Brenda Leigh Johnson a verrrry pregnant, Brenda Leigh Johnson.

Sharon's mouth dropped open. "Brenda Leigh! What are you doing here? I thought you were in DC these days."

"Ah was, Ah'm back in town because Ah'm close to my due date and she could come early, so Fritz and Anne thought Ah better come before Ah get too large to travel."

"I...um thought you couldn't have children. Oh well...I must have been misinformed," Sharon said apologetically.

"Yes, well apparently Fritz wasn't misinformin' me." Brenda Leigh said brightly. As Sharon started to slowly stand up to greet her, Brenda Leigh waved her back down. "No, yew just sit right back down. Ah'll come around." She came around to the side of what had been her desk until four years ago. It seemed eons ago now. She gave Sharon a small hug, which she returned, and an air kiss and then sat in the chair behind her grateful to get off her feet.

"As Ah was sayin, Fritz told me you were with Lieutenant Flynn and you two were expectin. He mentioned something about us all bein' on the same ship together? Ah thought he must be kiddin' me."

"That's understandable, a lot of people were surprised not the least of all Andy and myself."

"So how long has this been going on?" Brenda asked.

"I'm a week into my fifth month."

"Well, actually Ah meant the relationship, but my gosh yew look like yewr so much further along than that!"

Sharon narrowed her eyes and said dryly. "You would too if you were carrying twins like I am!"

Brenda looked stricken, "Oh ah'm so sorry! Yewr right! I would be probably twice as big, if ah were carrying two babies. Ah really am sorry, Ah forgot about the twins part. So how long has the relationship been going on?" Brenda asked.

"Well, we became friends first, over the last four years, but the last year and a half things have been heating up."

Brenda looked at her baby bump, "Ah'll say!"

Sharon 's face suffused with color and she looked down at her desk for a moment, then back up at Brenda. "Andy's and my situation kind of evolved from a very close friendship that was turning into something more. Then our relationship accelerated into something much more because of a few very catastrophic events in our lives. First he got hurt and he stayed with me then," Sharon gestured with her hands a little, "he fell in the bathroom and had to have surgery. He stayed with me again and then well, after he left, we realized we couldn't stand to be apart and then this happened," she waved her hand at her stomach.

"I guess you'd say it was a good thing that we were thrown into the situation because if we hadn't been, we'd still be only at the hand holding chaste kisses stage. After my first marriage I was almost permanently gun shy, so to speak. Poor Andy was so patient! But his accident showed us both that things can happen in a split second..." she pressed her lips together and went on. "As for the pregnancy, we both thought that ship had sailed," she shrugged her right shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at Brenda, willing her to connect the dots. "Who knew I'd still be fertile at 52?" Sharon smiled a quirky half smile at her own alliteration.

Suddenly the light of understanding came into Brenda's eyes. "The pregnancy ship? Oh Ah get it! Ah must confess Ah thought Fritz had gone completely around the bend with that one!"

"That expression has sure taken on a life of its own," laughed Sharon "I first started using it to explain how my 52 year old self had gotten pregnant. Then other people around my own age, also found out they were pregnant and it just seems to fit the situation. Now it's become a thing! So Brenda, how about you? Is that the way it was with you?"

Brenda laughed, and nodded her head. "Yeah, pretty much. Only Ah had hoped that my ship had sunk! The doctors told me Ah was experiencin early onset menopause, four years ago, which made me feel old, but relieved, because then Ah thought that meant there was no possible way Ah could get pregnant! It made me feel less guilty about not giving Fritz a baby like he wanted. Ah never thought A'd make a good parent. I'm too spoiled, bein' Ah am the Baby of my family and the only girl. Ah'm always too preoccupied with my job. Ah tried to tell Fritz that babies were never part of my plan, for my life. Ah guess that, with the exception of Fritz, that's why Ah've always been attracted to older men. They've already got that stuff behind them, so Ah don't need to feel guilty about not wanting to have kids.

"But with Fritz..." Sharon prompted.

"With Fritz?"

Sharon sighed, "What attracted you to Fritz if he isn't your usual type?"

"Have you not met him? Ah mean a girl would have to be dead not to be initially attracted to the man! One of the thangs that Ah think that drove us apart is that the guilt of not wanting a family with him was terrible. Ah just felt ah was holdin him back from the only thing that could truly make him happy. He tried to pretend it didn't matter, and Ah think he probably hoped Ah'd change my mind about havin babies. Then they told me about the menopause and maybe ah read more into it than they actually said, but Ah thought for sure Ah couldn't get pregnant. So, we didn't use anythin to prevent it. Then Ah got the job in DC, and when Ah moved to DC for my job, Fritzy helped me move and we christened my new place and then he came again, and we did it some more..." as she talked Brenda's face suffused with color, and she ducked her head and had the grace to look embarrassed, by her next statement.

"Then, when he came last time he caught me with Will Pope having dinner at my new place. Ah told him he'd just come to say Hi! Will Ah mean." Fritzi said it was all right, he had come to tell me he had realized that livin three thousand miles apart wasn't workin for him. He'd met someone he could have feelings for, and clearly Ah still had feelings for Will Pope and maybe we should call it quits. So we did. Then, Ah realized Ah was pregnant, but Ah didn't realize it till Ah was almost four months along, too late to have an abortion. So Ah called Fritzy and told him, he said he was interested in raising the baby himself. Then Anne said she was interested in helping him raise both their babies. Turns out they'll be raising their little boy and the baby Ah'm carrying is a girl, so they'll have one of each. Their both due within a few months of each other." Brenda was silent then, as she waited for Sharon to say something.

Sharon struggled to know what exactly to say to Brenda. She didn't really even know why she was telling her these things. They had come to respect each other after being adversaries for so long and had almost been friends by the time Brenda left. However time slipping away and duty to their jobs had gotten in the way of any true closeness.

"Well, Brenda," Sharon swallowed. "I..um think...that what you're doing for the baby and Fritz and Anne, is wonderful! She lost so much when she lost her husband and daughter in that car accident, although a child can never be replaced, raising other children might help her to heal. What about you? Are you absolutely sure, you can hand the baby over once it's born? If you aren't sure maybe...well...It's too late now." Sharon blew out her breath.

"Don't worry, Ah won't renege on mah promise, Ah have no desire to raise this baby, Captain. Ah mean...Sharon. Ah'm not like yew. Yew're like... like Mother Nature! What yew have done with Rusty, the last four years is amazin! I've never met yewr other two, but Fritz says they are very smart and very talented."

"Thank you, I'm very proud of them," she said, smiling at a picture of all three of her kids on her desk. When she looked up she saw that Brenda's eyes were suddenly swimming with tears. Sharon wasn't surprised, being pregnant had that effect on her as well. She handed her several tissues."

"Ah'm s...sorry S..Sharon, ah was wonderin' if Ah can ask yew a question?"

"Ask away."

Brenda swallowed and blew her nose, "Do yew think Ah'm a bad person for not wantin' to raise this baby?"

"Honey, I'm not a priest so I can't absolve you of anything..." Sharon said feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh Ah'm not lookin' for that, but Ah do want to know yewr opinion. Am I a bad person?"

"Brenda, I won't lie to you and say that I understand not wanting a child you are growing in your womb, because I don't. I've always been in love with my babies from the moment I found out I was pregnant, but all that aside, no I don't think you're bad at all. In our business Brenda, we see people who get pregnant unexpectedly, and keep the babies, then go on to do unspeakable harm to them. Not the least of which is ignoring them, and other much more terrible things to think about much less mention. By giving her to Fritz and Anne you are giving her to two people who will love and cherish her and one them is her biological father! So no I don't think you are bad at all! I think you're doing a very brave and very wise thing by giving her up to them. I've seen Fritz with children he's amazing, and so is Anne. It shows you love the baby enough to give her to people who will love and care for her and be the kind of parent you know you are unable to be."

"Thank yew, for that and for bein' honest about yewr own personal feelins," Brenda said sincerely as she blew her nose again.

"Did someone indicate they thought you were a bad person?" Sharon asked curiously.

"Not in so many words, but yew know my daddy died last spring?" Brenda tried to control the tears that were spilling down her face.

Sharon shed a few of her own tears. She had been very fond of Clay and Willie Rae Johnson. She nodded. "Yes, I had heard. I'm sorry for your loss Brenda Leigh," she said softly.

"It's okay...ah...ahm just glad they're together in heaven now. It's just so hard to think that Ahm an orphan now!" She wailed and sobbed into her tissue. Then suddenly the sobs stopped, she swallowed hard as Sharon patted her back in sympathy, and she continued her story. "Well we, my brothers and Ah were standing by the grave, and my oldest brother started saying how he wished daddy and momma had lived to see me with a baby in my arms. Ah said, they wouldn't have seen that even if they had lived because once she was born, she was being raised by Fritz, her father, and his new wife Anne. Ah was just tryin to be honest! Maybe Ah should have chosen my words more carefully, but Clay Jr has this nasty habit of getting under my skin! My brother just looked at me, with these really hate filled eyes and he said, well then it was good that they both were already dead, because that news would have killed them."

"Perhaps that was grief talking, and he'll think about what he said, and apologize for it, after he's had time to think about it?" Sharon asked not knowing anything about Brenda's brothers personalities, but hoping they hadn't always been mean to her.

"He did apologize, but only 'cause his wife overheard what he said and made him, "but it hurt. It also made me doubt my decision...for a moment."

"Do you still doubt it?" Sharon asked carefully.

"Oh no, it was only a brief moment. Ah'm very determined that Fritz raise this baby. Ah guess I'm just a bit scared, you know? The closer it comes the more frightened Ah become."

"I know how that feels, Brenda. I won't lie to you it is scary! The older you get the more babies you carry at one time, the scarier it gets, but once it's over and you..." Sharon realized what she had been about to say was not the case with Brenda, and quickly changed it. "Once you give the baby over to Fritz and see how much joy it gives him be a father, it will be worth it."

"Ah hope so. What about your other children? We're ya scared then too?"

"Oh yes, I was terrified. I had Emily naturally, and Ricky by caesarian, of course mine was an emergency caesarian not a scheduled one like it will be for the twins I hope." Sharon said as she rubbed her baby bump. "Which way are you having this one?"

Brenda was happy and relived to be able to discuss and asks question with another excepting woman that understood her situation without judging her. "Caesarian. The doctor says mah hips are too narrow to do it naturally. So she scheduled the caesarian for one week before her due date, which is September 30th. When are yours due?"

"If I was having them naturally, it would be closer to New Years, but we scheduled a caesarian for a couple days before Christmas so we could all be home for Christmas. With my age and the fact that it's twins, the doctor said she didn't want to risk a natural birth."

Since the door to Sharon's office was partially opened, they could hear the sound of Sharon's team coming back. "Well, it looks like Ah need to get goin', before anybody sees me. Have a great rest of your pregnancy Sharon, and thank yew for listenin'."

"You too Brenda, and anytime, but why not stay and say hello? They were your team before they were mine and they haven't seen you for years."

"Ah...Ah don't want them to see me like this," The former chief replied nervously.

"It's too late, they have already seen you, and so they will be hurt if you don't at least say hello. You don't have anything to be ashamed of Brenda, you're pregnant, you don't have a venereal disease." Sharon was surprise she had never seen the always-confident woman in front of her so unsure of herself before.

"Ah know but, this whole baby thing is so complicated, and Ah don't want them to judge me, about givin' it up."

Sharon could hear the nerves in Brenda's voice, so she tried to help her feel better. "They won't judge you. We all know Fritz and Anne, I'm sure the team will be happy that they both will have the chance to be parents. They deserve it."

If there had been more time to work together and not against each other Brenda was sure they would have become good friends. "You're sure?"

Sharon stood up, placed a hand on her lower back and lean backwards slightly to stretch out the kinks. "Absolutely. Would you like me to walk out with you? I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

"Can you?" Brenda asked worried. "I mean are you supposed to be walking around?"

"How do you think I get to the bathroom? Fly, on my broomstick?" Sharon asked sarcastically, but with an amused smile tugging at her lips.

Brenda eyes grew wide as she realized what Sharon was alluding to. That little picture of the witch Flynn had drawn on the murder board so many years ago. She knew! Brenda cocked her head as she realized that to her surprise, that yes she really, really liked Sharon Raydor. Who would have guessed it? Certainly not her! She smiled warmly at her.

Sharon smiled back at Brenda, as she sensed the new warmth coming from her. "Actually, my doctor does want me to have my feet up as much as possible, but if I sit too long everything aches and I put myself in danger of forming blood clots. So I have to get up every so often. Let's leave the office the back way and go to the bathroom then we'll go back to the murder room and say hey to everybody."

Brenda nodded and followed Sharon to the bathroom just outside her office, and then they made their way to the murder room. Sharon's team was busy constructing the murder board, but stopped when they saw their Captain with their former Chief. "Hey everyone, look who came to visit." Sharon said. As she spoke she held her hands, pointing to Brenda as if she were Vannah White and she was gesturing toward the letters of the puzzle.

"Hey Chief, glad to see you!" said Julio, being the first to hug her. Then Mike, Louie and Buzz followed, but not Amy who had never met her. Sharon stood slightly behind Brenda and gestured with her eyes and hands to not comment about her pregnancy. She mouthed the words, "let her be the one to mention it."

Amy came over to stand by Sharon, bringing over a chair for her to sit in. No words were spoken between them just looks. Sharon rolled her eyes and smirked but mouthed the words, "thank you." Amy nodded smiling back, but even after she had made sure her captain was seated she stood beside her and watched as most of the team greeted their former Chief.

Suddenly Sharon realized that Andy was missing. A terrible feeling of DeJa Vu hit her, "Amy, where is Andy?" She asked gripping the girl's wrist.

Sykes squatted down and looked Sharon in the eye so that she knew she was telling the truth." The Lieutenant is escorting the suspect down to booking, Captain then he is going to hit a meeting. The crime scene was pretty brutal and involved children, so he told me to tell you he is fine and will be back in an hour and a half."

Sharon searched Amy's face. The young detective stared back at her and qualified her statement. "Actually, he's physically fine, but emotionally he... well he... really...needed a meeting he said." Trying to reassure her captain she added, "he'll feel better after the meeting and then he'll come back."

"What was it about this crime scene that had him so shaken up?" Sharon questioned her.

"The little boys were similar in age, appearance and in other ways to his grandsons, Devlin and Ian. The crime was a hate crime Captain against, it seems boys who do girly things, like...ballet and cooking. Um they are not my words, but the words on the note that was pinned on the youngest boys jacket. We got him, though. He was hanging on the fringe of the crowd that had gathered near the crime scene. Something spooked him and he started running. Lieutenant Tao caught him in the building across from the crime scene. Lieutenant Flynn cuffed him, and offered to escort him down to booking, he and another officer someone named Jenkins. Lieutenant Provenza made him promise not to do anything to him and Flynn said the thought never crossed his mind. After all, he...Andy, had a family to support and a fiancé that would kick his ass nine times 'til Sunday, pregnant or not, if he didn't behave. Once the other prisoners hear what the suspect did to those boys, they'll give him a taste of his own medicine, far better than he could anyway."

Sharon started coughing trying to hide a choked laugh, at the kicking his ass part and then desperately tried to school her features back to impassive. This was not the right time for levity.

In the background Sharon could hear Brenda, Tao, Julio, and Buzz saying their goodbyes. Brenda bent down and hugged Sharon, and whispered in her ear. "You were right Sharon, they feel like you do, that Ah'm doin' the right thang. Again thank you for listenin'."

"It never hurts to listen, Brenda. Come back anytime," Sharon said sincerely.

"Thank yew, I might just do that, bye everyone!" She called out and gave a wave of her hand.

"Bye, Chief."

"Now Detective, what did Ah just tell you? Ah am not a Chief any longer. Ah'm just Brenda Leigh Johnson." Brenda walked out of the murder room with her back straight and her head held high.

"Now tell me the details of our case, please everyone." Sharon could be heard saying. Brenda smiled and walked down towards the elevator doors.

* * *

 _ **Please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter or any of the other previous chapters as well.**_

 _ **Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**_

 _ **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they really are appreciated.  
**_


	13. Blind Panic

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 **Chapter 13: Blind Panic**

* * *

At 7:00pm Lieutenant Andy Flynn walked back into the murder room. His eyes scanned the room and Sharon's office, "Where is Sharon?" he asked.

At the same time Lieutenant Provenza asked, "Where the hell have you been and why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Where is Sharon?" Andy asked again.

"She's on the way to St Catherine's to get stitches, Sir. She fainted and hit her head on the credenza and the desk, Amy called 911," said Julio.

"And that is a fact you would have been aware of had you bothered to answer your damn phone!" Huffed Louie.

"I'm sorry! Louie can you drive me over there and I'll explain!"

"We'll all go, we were wrapping things up anyway. So where were you?"

"Well, I went to AA and sat through three meetings, I texted Sharon and told her. Then as I was heading over here I still needed to clear my head so I stopped by the beach and started walking the shoreline and remembered I should let her know I'd be a bit later than I said. But I forgot the tide was coming in and I turned my back on the ocean to make the call and a giant wave crashed over me and I dropped my phone in the water. So I had to go home to change, and I picked up a burner phone at 7-11 on the way back to the precinct, but haven't had a chance to do anything with it. Now, what happened to Sharon? Are the babies okay?"

"She was kinda freaked out you still weren't back by five, Sir. The Captain was pacing, and trying to call you. Amy went into her office to try to get her to lay down and rest. She turned toward Amy too fast and just dropped like a stone and cracked the back of her head on the credenza and then I guess she hit the side of her head on one of the angels that fell off the credenza. It broke and it cut a spot right above her temple. Tao got the bleeding stopped and then turned her over to the paramedics. The paramedics put a fetal monitor on her as soon as they arrived, and we could hear both babies' heartbeats going strong. They said she'd need stitches, and her right wrist is sprained or broken. Amy went with her, Sir."

"Was she conscious when she left in the ambulance?" Andy asked frantic.

"I don't know, Sir," Julio replied.

Tao tried to help by saying. "The Captain was starting to come around as they were putting her in the ambulance. She was very disoriented though and was calling for you. Amy was trying to keep her calm."

Andy felt terrible. Why hadn't he just gone back to the precinct after the meetings? This could all have been prevented. They arrived at St. Catherine's, emergency room. Andy had the door to the car open almost before it stopped. "Flynn, you dumbass! Are you trying to join her in the emergency room as a patient? At least wait till I put my foot on the break!" Provenza yelled.

Andy, waited for the car to stop then got out of the car hurrying through the doors and strode up to the desk. "I'm looking for Captain Sharon Raydor. I'm Lieutenant Andy Flynn. I am her Durable Power of Attorney for Health Issues."

"Andy Flynn? She's been asking for you. Come with me please. She's very distraught and disoriented, and combative. The young lady with her is having a hard time calming her down. We haven't been able to get an IV in her and she needs fluids because of dehydration."

"My colleague, said she might have hurt her wrist?"

The nurse went on to explain, "the doctor said she bruised it, but didn't break it. She put a wrist brace on it, just for pressure to relieve the pain. Right now the biggest problem is not being able to stitch her head or put an IV in or catheterize her cause she won't let us near her."

"Where is Dr. Janet Lockhart and why would you need to catheterize her for a head wound?"

"She's in surgery with another patient of hers, so Dr. Lockhart's colleague Dr. Seymour is attending her temporarily, until Dr. Lockhart is free. She feels that beside the head wound, there could be another cause for her disorientation, and her combativeness. An UTI in adults can cause those behaviors. She wants to rule them out." Adding the worse part last to prepare him. "Captain Raydor is also experiencing a temporary blindness which is a result of the blow to the head from when she fell. That's adding to the stress and fear she seems to be experiencing. We don't want to force her to let us treat her or give her any medication, because of the pregnancy. So we are really glad you are here!"

"Okay, you say this blindness is temporary? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sir here is Doctor Seymour." The nurse turned to the introduce them, "Dr Seymour this is Captain Raydor's fiancé, Lieutenant Flynn."

Andy saw a willowy redhead with one green eye and one brown eye. "Hello Lieutenant, your absence has had your fiancé in quite a tizzy. Is she usually this hysterical?" she asked in a slightly English accent.

"No, actually she isn't. She's always been very calm and rational. She's pregnant with twins now though, obviously and she is more emotional lately." Andy shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers. "Listen, I had an accident about ten months ago, I was hurt in the line of duty. My partner lied to her about the extent of my injuries, to keep her focused on her job. She's the Captain of the Major Crimes squad and I'm a subordinate officer under her command, we'd caught a murder and...well things are delicate under those circumstances. She probably didn't believe him, that I was okay and thought something happened to me."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, well she was quite confused and combative when she came in a half hour ago and due to the fact of her age, her pregnancy and the head injury notwithstanding, we thought that we'd do a full work up. Which will include a CT scan on her head, blood tests and urine cultures, to rule out other issues. She will not let us touch her, however. We don't want to risk her blood pressure to go sky high. So, I'm really glad you are here. Let's get you in there with her, I'll give you a moment to get her focused on you and your voice and then we'll get her head stitched up, first off. Blood will be taken and a catheter will be placed at the same time. The CT scan will be done as soon as possible. There was a car wreck on the 110, lots of head injuries more critical than hers. We'll be admitting her, in an hour two. Is there anything else we should know?"

"Well, apparently the veins in her arms are difficult to find and get blood from, so make sure whoever is doing the blood taking is experienced and very good at getting blood under those circumstances without pain."

"Very good. By the way her regular doctor will be in to see her after she's finished with surgery."

"Yes the young lady who introduced me to you, said as much. You said a CT scan. Sharon's pregnant, should she be getting a CT scan?"

"It poses little or no threat to the babies. It's of her head. We try to avoid X-rays on a pregnant woman, whenever possible, but with a head injury, and the fact she can't see, we have to weigh the risks and the benefits. Okay, go and see you fiancé and help distract after she's calmer."

Andy walked in Sharon's emergency cubicle to see Amy trying to console her, holding her, and stroking her hair. The left side of Sharon's face was still oozing blood from a gash. Amy was trying to convince her to let the nurse clean her up for stitches, but she was crying and saying, "Noo, I want Andy!" The sound of pain mixed with panic in her voice.

"I'm here Sweetheart!" Amy looked over at him with a profound look of relief. She eased away from Sharon and let Andy take her place.

"Andy? You're here." Sharon reached unseeingly for him.

"Yes, I'm right here, Sweetheart." He took her hands in his and guided them to his face.

She stroked her fingers over his face, and breathed in his aftershave. Once she knew it was indeed him, Sharon was able to breathe again. Her voice trembled with relief. "I'm s...so glad you're here, Andy! I was so worried when I didn't see you when the team came back from the crime scene, and then Amy told me you were at a meeting."

She stopped and tried to swallow back her tears. "I know that it should have helped me to not worry, but it didn't. All I could do was remember how Lieutenant Provenza lied to me before about how badly hu...hurt you were. I know it was not the Lieutenant, but Amy that was telling me, I've been in interviews with her. She can lie, straight faced with the best of them! Then you texted me, and that should have made me calmer but it didn't. I thought maybe it was Provenza pretending to be you with your phone and then you didn't come and you didn't come. I was soo worried! When Amy came into the office and asked me a question, I turned too suddenly and I fainted. I fell between the desk and the credenza and now I can't see! Not even with my glasses!" Tears ran down her face and her breath hitched. She tried to rein in her emotions and not sound so needy, but it was like trying to rein in an unbridled horse.

Andy carefully took her in his arms, "I know, Sweetheart. The doctor says it's only temporary, until the swelling in the part of your brain that got hurt goes down. By the way, what's this I hear about you fighting everybody? That doesn't sound like the Sharon Raydor I know. The doctor has to stitch you up and some other things need to be done."

"I know," she said and rested the uninjured side of her head on his chest. "But, I didn't want them to do anything to me without you here," she said in a small voice. "I know that sounds childish, but no one can distract me as well as you can. I...um I needed you, so badly. I was so afraid when I woke up and couldn't see."

Feeling guilty, Andy kissed the top of Sharon's head. "I'm sorry…I wasn't here for you when you needed me, Sweetheart. Listen I'm going to lay here beside you and I'll tell you all about why I was late and you can tell me about your day. Okay?"

She started to nod and then winced, "okay," she said instead.

Andy made the head of the bed lower and once they were settled, he started to talk to her about how seeing those boys at the crime scene, so much like his grandsons, had made him want a drink so badly he had stayed for two more meetings just to make sure he didn't give in to the desire once he left the meeting. As he talked the doctor started cleaning Sharon's wound and getting ready to stitch it. Andy made sure he had her complete attention as he went into depth about the hate crime that had been done to the boys. A young man who had been forced by his mother to adopt the persona of the daughter she had wished for to fulfill her dreams of being a ballerina, had murdered two boys viciously, slicing them to pieces and leaving them in front of their dance studio. Apparently he had been the brunt of vicious bullying from the hands of his peers and as a result of the transgender life he had been forced to lead by his mother. The terrible bullying by his peers he had been filled with hate for himself for being too weak to fight her and the hate for other boys that he perceived to be like him in pursuing "girly activities." In killing those boys, he had unleashed violence he was afraid to visit on his mother and the bullies, the true villains in his life.

Sharon was saddened by his story, and how badly it must have affected Andy to need three meetings to get past it without turning to drink to dull the pain. She was proud of how far he had come in his recovery that he would go to such great lengths to avoid falling off the wagon. "I'm sorry Andy, I should have been there for you when you needed me. Not the other way around."

He kissed her on the nose, "It's okay, and you were there for me last fall, while I had my ordeal. I'm fine. You're the one in the hospital now, Sweetheart." He reminded her.

Thinking about his explanation of the murder, she allowed her captain persona and detective's mind to kick in, mostly to keep her mind off the stitching to her forehead. She asked rapid-fire questions, whether the suspect confessed? Whether or not he had been offered a deal? He had, a life sentence in a hospital prison for the criminally insane. She understood why Andy had been affected so badly, they all had more trouble dealing with violent crime when it was visited on children. This was very close to home for Andy, since his grandson's were into ballet and it could have just as easily been them if the killer had been waiting outside their ballet studio.

Trying to lighten the mood a bit Andy told her how, when he passed the beach on the way back to the precinct the car had turned into the parking lot, seemingly of its own volition. She understood because she often walked the beach when troubled. She found the sound of the waves crashing against the shore to be a soothing sound. As they talked in quiet tones, the other nurses then moved in, wanting to get everything done at one time for Sharon's sake.

So Andy told her how, halfway down the beach he had realized he needed to call her, to let her know he would be later than he thought. He turned his back on the incoming tide, and had gotten knocked over by the wave and lost his phone. During that part of the story, Sharon had started to giggle a little. After he told her his story, he asked her for hers.

She told him how Brenda had shown up out of the blue, looking for what Sharon could only surmise as being approval from her about giving the baby to Fritz. "Did you give it?" Andy asked.

"Yes, even though I didn't really feel it was my place to give it. I just think she is so lost still with her mother gone, and now her father is gone too. I can only imagine what that must feel like." She swallowed more tears, would there never be an end to them? She wondered.

"I really liked the Johnson's, they were so sweet and so eager to think their daughter had a friend, even if I was more of a colleague, then a friend." She suddenly started to giggle. "Remember how Brenda introduced me to them? Momma and Daddy, this is mah Captain Raydor, Ah mean my friend Captain Sharon, Ah mean mah friend Sharon Raydor."

"Yeah, you looked stunned that she called you her friend." Andy chuckled, "and by the way, you nailed her! That was a perfect imitation of Brenda Leigh Johnson."

"Thank yew," Sharon smirked. "Do you blame me, about being shocked I mean? It was certainly news to me! In any case, when I got stuck here in LA because of the snow in Utah, Willie Rae and Clay were so sweet including me in their Christmas celebration. Willie Rae even let me help her with the marshmallows on the sweet potatoes."

"What about me? I welcomed you," he said with mock offense.

"Well, you sat next to me and flirted with me a little, but you still thought of me as the Wicked Witch."

"Yeah well, maybe, but you were the hottest Wicked Witch I'd ever seen." Sharon smiled and blushed a little.

"Keep still, Captain just a few more stitches," said the doctor.

Suddenly the levity over, Sharon's emotional roller coaster started a downward bend. "Poor Brenda, she doesn't seem to be able to move past the loss."

"It takes a long time and some people never do," Andy said gently.

Sharon almost nodded but Andy held her head in place, and whispered, "don't move Sweetheart, she's almost finished." She hum-groaned and tried to remember where she was in her story.

Andy saw her dilemma and prompted her. "Brenda, moving past the loss of her parents, the baby..."

"Oh yes, a...actually with the loss of her parents I was surprised she was willing to give the baby to Fritz, but she um... really doesn't want to be the one to raise that baby. She says she's determined that Fritz raise her. I told Brenda that even though I personally couldn't understand her not wanting a child she grew in her body, that I fell in love with my baby or babies in this case the minute I found I was pregnant. It's good that she knows that she isn't parent material now because some people keep their baby and then do unspeakable things to them. Not the least of which is ignoring them or like Sharon Beck, they try to use them to be their caretaker or they let their boyfriends pummel them or both."

"Somehow I can't imagine Brenda Leigh Johnson raising a child. She's too high strung and job oriented." Andy mused.

"The thing I worry about is that she'll regret it in the long run, or that she'll change her mind at the last minute " Sharon said her eyes blinking to fight off sleep.

"I doubt if that will happen. Once she makes up her mind, she sticks to it." Andy said, remembering Brenda's tenacity and single mindedness.

"Mmmmhmmm," Sharon was losing her battle against Morpheus. Her eyes started to close, and she nuzzled into Andy's chest, breathing in the shaving lotion he had used and was holding on to his shirt with her good hand.

By that time the doctor had Sharon's face cleaned up and stitched, the IV had been put in, the catheter had been seated, and after all that was done, she was being admitted. Andy held Sharon close, and waited for the staff to take her to her room. As he waited his eyes started closing too.

In the background he could hear the doctor say to just leave the two of them in the bed, seeing as how her vitals were stable, finally. They didn't want her to become upset again and have her blood pressure go too high. So they left them sleeping, as they wheeled them to her room. Once there they transferred her to her bed, the nurse woke up Andy so he could join her, before she woke up. The big bed meant for larger people, but it was perfect for them.

A couple of hours later, Andy woke up to the sound of the team coming in along with Rusty who had an overnight bag for Sharon and Andy and Sykes had a bag of takeout from Olive Garden. "Hey guys, sorry I left you out there, but..."

"It's okay, we all went home and had dinner. We figured we wouldn't be able to see her right away anyway. How is she?" asked Tao.

"Well, they are keeping her. She can't see. All she sees are lights and shadows. They are pretty sure it's swelling around the optic nerve that needs to go down before she can see again. They won't know for sure until they get a CT scan, but there is a long line for it, because of an accident on the 110. Also, her wrist is bruised, not broken."

"Does she have a UTI? " asked Tao. Seeing the tube from the catheter.

"Well, they said a UTI was a possible explanation for the confusion and combativeness she displayed, but we haven't heard yet whether she has one. She's been rational as long as I've been with her. They said she acted disoriented and hysterical, before I got here, but I think I would too if I woke up and all I could see were lights and shadows," answered Andy.

"Well, they're probably just covering all the bases and they probably don't want her up and moving around for a while."

"How are the babies?" Asked Provenza.

"So far so good. She is still hooked to the fetal monitor, so you can hear all three of their heartbeats, the babies and Sharon's.

Amy handed Andy the bag of food. "Here Lieutenant, you better see if you can get her to eat the soup before it gets cold. She hasn't really had anything to eat since oatmeal at 9 this morning. I'm going to head home. Goodnight, everyone."

"Night Amy, " They all said quietly.

"Hey Sykes, can I walk you to your car? " asked Julio.

"Um... sure. Thanks Julio, it is a little dark out there," she said smiling at him. Amy knew that Julio knew she could take care of herself, if need be, but he had been raised a gentleman by his mother, and chivalry was ingrained in him. At least if anything happened there would be two of them to get the bad guy.

"I'll be back," Julio said to the rest of the team.

Andy started to gently wake Sharon up. "Hey Sweetheart, we have company. Provenza and Tao and Buzz are here. Amy left but Julio will be back and Rusty brought you a bag from home.

"Rusty? Rusty is here? Where?"

"Here I am, Mom." He sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her as she hugged him.

After breathing in his teenage scent and running her hands over his face, she laid back and wiped her tears away with a tissue Andy handed her. "I'm sure making up for lost time in the freak out department aren't I?" she asked.

"It's okay, under the circumstances you're allowed. Mom, listen Amy asked me to pack an overnight bag for you and Andy. I brought your favorite pillow, blanket, and your purple polka dot fleece nightgown, matching robe and slippers. To go home in, I got your gray maternity yoga pants, a cranberry pullover and gray sweater. I also brought your pregnancy vitamins, a couple bags of your favorite teas, and your favorite mug.

Andy got his own bag, which had a pair of gray sweats to sleep in a clean pair of boxers, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a gray sweater of his own. Also there was his favorite pillow and a blue fleece blanket with the Dodger logo on it, his blood pressure pills, and some slippers.

"Rusty here, Amy says she should eat this. Could you find a microwave to heat this up in?" Andy asked as he moved his head in the direction of the door.

"Sure Andy." Rusty said and left to find a microwave.

The team realized Andy was going to help Sharon get into her gown from home and they vacated the room, after telling her bye and saying they'd be back tomorrow.

Before her team left Sharon asked, "Have you finished up the paperwork for the case you just wrapped up?"

"Yes Captain, Assistant Chief Taylor has it in his hot little hands as we speak," said Provenza.

"Thank you, all of you for all you do and have done for me today."

"No problem Captain, we've got your back, always." Tao saluted her, and they all left.

Andy pulled the curtains in front of the windows next to the door. He then helped Sharon out of the hospital gown and into the warm fleece gown. He put some warm fuzzy socks on her feet, and then tied a towel around her neck so he could feed her the soup Rusty was bringing back in. Between her hand being hurt and her sight being compromised, he knew he would have to help her eat, and didn't want to get it all over her. Andy fed Sharon the soup, but speared the vegetables in the salad and handed her the fork. She gave him a sweet smile in return. When she was done she pulled the towel from around her neck, laid her head back and closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

"I'll let you guys sleep, I'm going home and finish my homework. Bye Mom, love you. Bye Andy." He bent down and gave his mom a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Rusty, love you too. Thanks for bringing my stuff..." Sharon said and fell asleep in the middle of her sentence.

Andy and Rusty looked at her, and then at each other amused. "Bye Kid thanks."

"Oh! No problem. When will she be able to come home?" Rusty asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow. She's supposed to get a CT scan, and then an ophthalmologist will see if giving her stronger lenses will help, then..." He spread his hands out in front of him, and shrugged, "it's up to the doctor."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. A special thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review.**


	14. Blind Panic part 2

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _ **Chapter 14: Blind Panic part 2.  
**_

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

At 7:00am Andy and Sharon woke up from a short nap, just as Dr, Janet Lockhart came in. Andy noticed that Doctor Janet looked exhausted. "Well, Sharon you seem to have done a bang up job on yourself? What happened, did you wrestle some suspect to the ground?" she asked sardonically.

"No, Janet I did not wrestle with suspects. It's no longer part of my job description. That's what my team is for." Sharon said sarcastically.

"Then what happened?"

Embarrassed, Sharon ducked her head and toyed with Andy's fingers. She couldn't see them, but the feel of them in her hand made her feel calm. " I..."

"It was my fault, Janet," said Andy.

"Andy it wasn't just your fault! I overreacted..." Andy put a finger over Sharon's mouth, to shush her and repeated what he was about to say. "It was my fault, Janet." He began again and he went on to explain what had happened.

"And you said she'd be safer at the office," the doctor retorted.

Andy opened his mouth to answer her, but Sharon interceded. "I was! If what happened at the office, had happened at home while I was alone I could have bled out before Andy or worse Rusty would have found me. Since I was at the office, my team was able to act quickly and they got me to the hospital in record time! Of course...it didn't help me when it comes to being able to see..." Sharon wiped a tear away, and choked back a sob. She decided not to mention the half hour she had delayed getting treated to wait for Andy.

"Hmmmph," Janet said. "I suppose you are right about that Sharon. In this case you were better off at the office. As for the blindness, I've looked at the CT scan results and this is temporary. Perhaps it will take longer to right itself, than a couple of days, but you will see again."

"How long ...will it take?" Sharon asked. Holding tightly to Andy's hand.

"Well, I'm afraid it could take six weeks or longer. There is a good bit of swelling, but Sharon if you'd hit your head just a tad to the left we wouldn't be having this conversation." The doctor said meaningfully.

Sharon's voice was husky with shock when she repeated, "six weeks! Or longer?" Her horror was evident in her face.

Janet started to nod, but realized she couldn't see her. "Yes, sooo with that in mind, an occupational therapist will come later this morning to help you learn to navigate in your new circumstances. Even though it is temporary, you'll want to care for yourself and not depend on others. You are basically blind...until you're not, so she'll be coming everyday for several weeks to teach you how to function under those circumstances. She'll teach your family how best to help, or not help as the situation warrants."

Sharon swallowed and tried not to fall apart, but it was a losing battle. She was exhausted and she had a splitting headache from trying to make sense out of the lights and shadows she did see. Tears rolled down her face. "Will I be able to see by the time the babies are born?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"That's four months away, so although I can't say for absolute sure, I will say I think so. I certainly hope so, Honey."

Sharon swallowed her tears and pressed her lips together, "I'll make you a deal Janet. Um, I will cooperate with the occupational therapist but I want to go home. Please, Janet let me go home! I can't rest here. My head is splitting because of the constant noise, and they come all hours of the night to check vitals and once I'm woke up I can't go back to sleep, not really. I doze but it's not a restful sleep."

"Honey, you know very well that waking you up every hour on the hour is important. It has proven to be an effective way to keep a head injury patient from going into a coma, but now you've past the danger point I will allow you to go home if you have someone there with you, 24/7." Janet said.

Sharon nodded. Relieved. Suddenly someone on the intercom could be heard calling for Dr. Lockhart. Sharon winced and held her head in her hands until the noise stopped. Then she looked up, "Since under these circumstances I'd be terrified to be alone, I have no problem with that. When can I leave?"

"Not until later today Honey, you've got to see the occupational therapist first. I've got to go, I'll see you before you leave." She ran out the door being careful to close the door behind her.

Andy pulled Sharon close, kissing her on the forehead. He started running his fingers through her hair and murmuring comforting words to her. She snuggled into him, and started to drift into a light sleep only to be dealt a good swift kick in her bladder by each of the twins! She groaned.

"What, Honey? What's wrong? What hurts?" Andy asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, it just feels like the children are practicing football and using my bladder as the ball. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be grateful to be catheterized, but if I hadn't been, I probably would have wet myself. If I hadn't seen that they are both girls with my own eyes, I'd swear we had a future Green Bay Packer kicker in there." She felt for his hand and placed it where she was feeling the movements.

"Wow! Amazing! I actually felt that!" Said Andy in wonder.

"I guess having twins does make a big difference. When I was pregnant with both Emily and Ricky it only felt like butterfly wings at this stage.

"That didn't feel like butterfly wings!" Andy said.

Sharon gave Andy a watery smile. "No, it doesn't, does it. You should feel it from the inside and when they get bigger it will be interesting to see how much sleep I get. Both Emily and Ricky were very active at night."

She buried her face in his chest and her shoulders shook with her sobs. Andy pulled away and wiped Sharon's tears with his thumbs. "You are worried you won't see the babies born, hmmm?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry!"

"No reason to be sorry, if anybody should be sorry it would be me. If I had come straight back after the first meeting this would never have happened!"

Sharon reached up and felt for his face, when she found it she placed her hands on his cheeks. "Andy never apologize for going to one or three or ten meetings to maintain your sobriety. I understand needing to clear your head at the beach. I've done it countless times myself, after a particularly hard case. Just, next time please don't drop your phone in the ocean hmmm?"

Andy shrugged, "I didn't do it on purpose, Sweetheart. "

"I over-reacted to not being able to get in touch with you. These pregnancy hormones have me in an almost constant state of freak out. The worst thing is I can't seem to control my emotions at all!"

"It's okay Sweetheart. You don't have to control them for me."

"I'm not trying to control them for you, exactly. I know I'm safe with you. Now, Jack would always use my emotions against me, and I've had to keep my emotions under control for other reasons as well, my career, raising my family alone. I've kept my emotions under control for so long it became second nature, but then I got pregnant with twins and it's like somebody opened Pandora's box!" Sharon was trying to explain without actually freaking out again, but she didn't think it was working as she continued to panic more. "They're overflowing and overwhelming, and it takes so much more effort to hold the tears back, and I'm soo tired Andy and soo scared!"

He could hear the anxiety and exhaustion in her voice. Andy knew it would help her to talk about, to get out her worries, so he asked. "What are you scared of Sharon?"

Taking a deep breath then slowly letting it out. Sharon knew what Andy was doing, but this was all too much for her to accept in her state of mind. She told him her biggest fear in a shaky voice. "That the blindness is permanent. I know they've said it's temporary, but I'm afraid..."

"It is only temporary, Sweetheart. All the doctors agree on that..."

"Yes I know, but it doesn't...feel temporary," her voice had started as tremulous and dissolved into soft sobs.

Andy held her close and let her cry herself to sleep. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, until he could feel her breathing change. Then he closed his own eyes and napped until Rusty woke him up at 11:00am. "Hey Andy," he whispered. "I brought your toiletries, and mom's too. I forgot those last night."

"Thanks Rusty."

"Um, if you want to take a shower you better do it now. The low vision occupational therapist, will be here soon for mom."

Andy nodded and grabbed his duffel bag and toiletry bag. "Thanks Rusty, listen if you wake her up do it gently. She hasn't slept well all night, and she just went back to sleep a couple of hours ago." Andy went to the bathroom, and started a quick shower.

Rusty decided to let his mom sleep some more and sat in the chair next to the bed and read some information off the Internet about teaching the newly blind to function in their environment. Sharon woke up from a nightmare, seconds later. "Andy! Andy..." Sharon sat up in panic.

Rusty stood up and put his arms around Sharon."Hey, Mom! It's okay..."

"Where's Andy?" She asked her voice tremulous.

Rusty spoke to Sharon in a calm rational voice. "Mom, listen what do you hear?"

Sharon tilted her head and closed her eyes. "Um...the shower? He's in the shower?" Sharon said and relaxed.

"Yes. He's in the shower. Here..." Rusty made the head of the bed sit-up, "sit back. Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes." She said taking deep breaths, to calm herself. She didn't want to be a burden on her son. He had been through enough in his short lifetime. Sadly she said, "I'm sorry Rusty, you shouldn't have to take care of me like this. I'm such a basket case!"

"Mom, you're not a basket case. You've had a lot to deal with lately and I can't say how I'd react to being blind. Even if it's only temporary."

"But you already had to take care of one mother, you shouldn't have to take care of me too," she said sadly.

"Mom, it's not the same, not even remotely. My biological mom, she was a drug addict, and a drunk. She made herself sick, and then expected me to take care of her. You are not like that. You have been there for me since I became your foster child. You've saved me so many times and then you adopted me and we became a family. Families are there for each other no matter what. Right?" Sharon nodded.

"How did you get so smart, caring and just... well...so grown up? Hmm?" Sharon said reaching for his cheek. She found it and then ran her hand up to the top of his head and ruffled his hair.

"He had you to teach him." Andy said as he walked out of the bathroom. He wore a pair of dark jeans a cranberry button down and a gray sweater. He smelled of Bulgari aftershave.

"Thank you for that." She said as she smiled. Sure she couldn't see him but she knew that voice and that smell, it was all Andy.

Andy sat down beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck so she could breathe in his aftershave. "Just telling the truth," he said, kissing her cheek.

Rusty was used to the public displays of affection but it still made him feel a little awkward at times. "Listen, Mom and Andy. I've been reading up on this blindness thing, about how to help a person newly blinded temporarily or otherwise. I brought you breakfast, and if you don't mind, I'd like to try some of the stuff."

"Okay," Sharon said. Happy that Rusty had researched this and wanted to help her.

Rusty handed Andy his carton of oatmeal. Then he set Sharon's carton of oatmeal from Starbucks on the table and placed it in front of her. He placed the packets of sugar, nuts and raisins in front of her too. "Can you find the carton of oatmeal, Mom? Can you open it?" Sharon moved her hand slowly over the surface of the tabletop. She found the carton with her left hand and held it, while her right hand reached for the top. She unscrewed the lid and placed it beside the carton.

"Great! Now find the brown sugar packet." Again Sharon slowly ran her hand along the tabletop to find the individual little packets and by touching each packet she located the paper package of brown sugar and tore it open a small amount. "Now put your left hand halfway over the top and use it as a guide to pour the sugar into the oatmeal." Sharon did as she was told. She managed to get the sugar in the carton without spilling any on the counter top. She did the nuts and the raisins the same way. Then without prompting she found the spoon, and dipped it into the oatmeal and began to eat it. "You've done this before?" Rusty said, not sure whether to be disappointed or elated to have such an apt pupil.

"Well, yes and no. As the head of Professional Standards I often designed sensitivity training courses to best help my fellow officers to show respect and understanding for the people they had to deal with. I overheard some of my fellow officers making derisive comments about some physically challenged witnesses they had interviewed. I began immediately to design a sensitivity course addressing the ignorance of those officers as to the many challenges a person who is blind or otherwise physically handicapped has to face on any given day. After I designed it with the help of some occupational therapists I went through it myself to see if it met the needs it was meant to address."

"So you taught the officers what it was like to be blind or deaf or physically handicapped?"

"Yes. Not me exactly, a facilitator was hired to actually teach the course. The goal of course is make them aware of what these people's challenges were, by experiencing it themselves, and be kind rather than derisive insensitive louts."

"So Andy, how many times did you have to go through it?" Rusty asked jokingly.

"Only once for that one, Kid. There were a few I went through more than once, but mainly to keep Louie company while he took them over and over again." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sharon roll her eyes and press her lips together in an effort not to laugh, but she lost the battle and a low throaty chuckle bubbled up. He chuckled too, not at all offended. It was the reaction he'd hoped for. It was good to hear her laugh again after so many tears.

When Sharon regained her composure, she explained. "The entire police force was required to attend all sensitivity training courses at least once, if they were sent back to repeat the course, it was because they were caught behaving inappropriately."

"So Andy and Lt. Provenza had to repeat them over and over?"

"Not that particular one, both of them got the physically challenged one without any trouble, but there were other courses they had trouble comprehending and had to repeat over and over." Sharon said, pointing in Andy's general direction and pretending to be stern.

"Ahhhh! So Sharon you have a penchant for the bad boys, huh?" Rusty teased.

"Only if they are capable of being rehabilitated." Sharon teased back, kissing Andy on the lips and squeezing Andy's hand three times. He returned the kiss and squeezed back.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. A special thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review.**


	15. Going Home

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 **Chapter 15: Going Home**

 _ **Author's note**_ _:_ _Just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and as for the negative ones you make me want to address your concerns. First of all this is an AU, Alternate Universe story. Second of all, in my story Sharon is pregnant with twins and is experiencing pregnancy hormones in double doses. At a time in her life when she thought she would be enjoying her grandchildren, instead of not one, but two new children of her own. On several occasions Mary McDonnell has said that Sharon Raydor is full of emotion but has had to bury her emotions for a lot of reasons. So in my story, she's pregnant with twins and she is temporarily blind! Even Sharon Raydor might buckle under those circumstances. In her previous marriage to Jack, she never experienced the loving kindness and support Andy is giving her now. She recognizes it for what it his, true love! So she's allowing him some leeway. As for his faux pas of hitting her on the butt in front of people, he realized his mistake, he apologized and she forgave him. As for shushing her he wasn't trying to treat her like a child, he was trying to take responsibility for what he felt was his fault. Andy is trying to be her one-man support system! He's also trying to be everything Jack was not. Nurturing, loving, supportive and maybe, he is babying her a bit, he's trying to help her cope and he feels she deserves to be babied a little. As for her crying too much, (She doesn't mean to come off as a Laura Petrie, "ohhhhh Rob!" or Lucy, "Ricky!") She's been thrown a lot of curve balls in this story. There are bound to be tears, until she comes to grips with her loss of sight, temporary though it may be, it doesn't feel temporary while you're experiencing it. Don't forget the headaches and sensitivity to sound and light and her exhaustion. How would you react under those circumstances? Sharon may be Darth Raydor, but she's human too. (I say that with tongue in cheek, because she's a figment of James Duffs imagination, but she's as real to me as anyone of my friends.) I hope I explained my reasoning. Everybody is entitled to his or her opinion though. Again, thank you for all of your reviews._

* * *

After Rusty kissed Sharon and said goodbye, he left for school. Then the nurse came in and freed Sharon from all the equipment, i.e: IV's, fetal monitoring, equipment, blood pressure monitors, and catheters so that she'd be ready for her first therapy session with the low vision specialist/occupational therapist. She was glad to be rid of it all.

At 11:30am Melinda Roslin came into the room after knocking. She was of medium height, with long red hair worn in a French braid down her back and had hazel eyes. She was pretty and energetic. She wore purple scrubs and carried a clipboard with Sharon's information on it. She observed Sharon Raydor sitting in her fiancés lap her head on his shoulder, her hair was tousled, her eyes closed. She was still clad in her nightgown from home, she had fuzzy purple socks on, and she looked tired, vulnerable and pregnant. Melinda also observed that the bed had been stripped, and was being remade by a young candy stripper. "Rough night? "Melinda asked.

"You have no idea." Sharon answered tiredly.

"Well, at the risk of making it worse I am Melinda your Low Vision Occupational Therapist and we have work to do."

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess! They wouldn't let me take a shower. They said you would want to help me with that and from what I remember it's part of the learning process." Sharon took a breath after her long speech. She pressed her lips together and tried to relax and not fidget.

"No worries, I didn't expect you to look like you were ready to go to a ball, you're a patient in the hospital, after all and you're right, it is part of the learning process. Have you been through this before?"

"Yes and no, it was a sensitivity workshop for work that I designed. Excuse me I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Captain Sharon Raydor and this is Andy Flynn, my fiancé. You can call me Sharon. Where will we start?"

"Well, we normally start with eating, but I was told your son upstaged me and brought you oatmeal from Starbucks so you've already had breakfast. So why don't we conquer the shower first, then we can work on lunch.

"You know I'm going home today?" Sharon asked, not wanting there to be any misunderstanding.

"Yes, it says so in your chart." Melinda said smiled, "today will be an abbreviated session. Once you've been home and had a real night sleep, you'll be up to more lengthy sessions."

Andy helped Sharon stand up to face the therapist. "Okay, let's get this done." Sharon said, resigned. She was already tired since she hadn't been on her feet since five o'clock the night before. She stood tall though a bit shaky. "What do I do first?"

Melinda could see the effort she was having to put forth, just standing and decided to forego a lot more than originally thought. "Andy, if you'll grab her overnight bag, we'll walk the ten steps to the shower." Andy did as he was told, not letting go of Sharon. "Now, Sharon let's count your steps, don't slide your feet pick them up like you normally would. Place your hand on the wall here and use it as a guide." She placed Sharon's hand on the wall, and showed her. "1..2..3..4.. 5..6..7..8..9..10, we're here!" Said Melinda at the same time someone called for another doctor on the overhead intercom. Sharon winced at the loudness of her voice, mixed with the intercom. Melinda resolved to keep her voice down. "I'm sorry, are you in pain?" she asked concerned.

"I am really sensitive to loud noises and bright lights at times. I guess it has to do with hitting my head. It's one of the many reasons why I want to go home, blessed quiet."

"For your sake I hope that gets better soon. Two babies crying at the same time, not quiet."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "don't I know it. I once had a three year old and then an infant at the same time and they are not quiet, and I remember when I was a younger, my baby sisters after they were born. They were definitely not quiet."

Getting back to their task, Sharon listened carefully, and did her best to follow instructions. She remembered a lot from the workshops, but found a great deal was different then she remembered. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to sit down. Finally they were done the shower and dressing, she also ran a wide-tooth comb along with detangler through her hair. Afterwards Sharon counted her way back to the chair. Once there, she sat down heavily, and blew out a breath. "You did well Sharon! You should be proud of yourself."

Sharon said, "thank you Melinda." She quietly humphed to herself, self-deprecatingly, knowing now how Andy felt so many months ago when he was hurt, and Rusty and her had made a big deal about him being able to stand and turn around without getting dizzy.

"You're welcome. They brought your lunch. I gather you know about the plate being the face of a clock, so I'll skip the preliminaries and say that a grilled cheese sandwich is between the 7 and 10 places on the clock. A cup of tomato basil soup is between 1 and 3. Crackers are at 5 and 6.

Sharon ate with slow measured movements and was careful not to spill the soup or drop anything. By the time she finished she was past exhaustion, Andy could tell. "Sharon, Honey, I'm going to hunt for Dr. Janet and get your discharge papers signed so we can go home, okay?"

"Thank you, Andy," her voice was faint. Her eyes closed.

"Sharon that's all for now, I will be coming over to your house tomorrow morning, about 11:00am, sound good?" Said, the therapist.

"Hmmmmm, okay. Thanks again." Melinda watched Sharon for a minute. Concerned she had pushed her too hard, "Sharon, are you okay?"

"What? Yes, I'm...just very tired, can't get enough sleep here. When I get home I'll be fine." She didn't open her eyes she just curled up in the chair and dozed.

Melinda sat and waited for Andy to get back, twenty minutes later he came back with the discharge papers in hand, and a wheel chair. Before he came in the room the therapist met him at the door and they had a discussion about how to help Sharon at home until she could have a session with her there. Then Melinda looked at her watch and said, "oh gotta go, I'm gonna be late for my next client if I don't hustle."

"Sorry Melinda, it took awhile to find the doctor, thanks for staying with her."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you need the address?"

"No, thank you! Got it in my GPS." Melinda mentioned and then said her goodbyes and left.

Andy woke Sharon and helped her into the wheelchair. They left the hospital and were home within a few minutes. The team had wanted to come to the hospital to help get her home, but Andy had thanked them and said no. He knew Sharon just wanted to sleep. All the noise and confusion of having the team there would have brought on another major headache. So he helped her out of the car and guided her through the house to their bedroom. He heard her mumbling something. "What Sharon? Did you say something?"

"Not really, just counting to myself. There are ten steps from the garage to the kitchen door, and fifteen more from the kitchen to the bedroom," she said, proud of herself for remembering to count in spite of her fatigue.

She couldn't see it but Andy smiled, "you'll have to tell Melinda. He said and gave her a hug glad her spirit was lifted. He imagined part of it was being home. "Sweetheart, what would you like to do first? Nap on the couch; drink a cup of herbal tea? Sleep here in the bedroom?"

"Snuggle in here with you? Could that be one of my choices?"

"Of course. Always."

Sharon looked happy one moment, pensive the next. Her eyes began to dart back and forth, as she tried to get her bearings and calculate where the bathroom was in relationship to where she was standing. Andy realized the problem, by her body language. "The bathroom is a forty-five degree angle to your right. The wall including the door which is closed is at a fifty degree angle, use it to guide you, remember don't turn too fast." Sharon turned slowly, counting seven steps to the door of the bathroom and three more steps to the toilet. She sighed in relief as some of the terror she was feeling about something as simple as getting to the bathroom without soiling herself disappeared at least under these circumstances.

After taking care of her business she felt her way to the sink and washed her hands, and then found her way out of the bathroom. As she stood in the doorway of the bathroom she tried to remember the therapist's instructions and her previous training about picturing her bedroom and where things were from the vantage point of the bathroom door. Sharon had been sharing this room with Andy, for only the last 6 1/2 weeks, but even so she had come out of the bathroom and gone to her dresser hundreds of times, since then. She tried to conjure up a picture in her head a layout of the room, but for some reason pictures of her room at the condo and the rooms were jumbled in her mind.

Before she had a meltdown she started to take deep breaths. Then she heard Andy's voice. "Sharon, don't panic, you can do this. If you are looking for the dresser, it's two side steps to your right. Reach out and touch it, Sweetheart." Andy waited and watched as she followed his instructions. When she had her hand on the dresser, he instructed her to slide her hand over the surface of the dresser and find her jewelry box. She did, "okay, so now you are facing the middle of the dresser, do you remember which drawers, hold your nightgowns and underwear?"

"The top one to my right holds my nightgowns, the top one to my left my underwear."

"Okay, great! Find something to wear then we'll go from there."

"Will you help me? I can't seem to find my other favorite nightgown," Sharon said rifling through the drawer.

"Honey, I can't help you. You need to learn to help yourself by learning to rely on your sense of touch." Andy's tone came out a little sharper than he had meant it to be. It was because his knowledge of what would truly help her and his desire to wrap her up in his arms to protect her and do everything she asked him to do were warring with each other. He was gratified to see fire in her eyes. Her expression was shocked at first, then angry.

"You try being fifty-two and pregnant, with twins no less, and blind to boot! Temporarily or otherwise and see how you like it! I asked you for one simple thing, and you decide to play the tough guy! Well, thanks a lot Andy!" Sharon started to try to turn away from him, but she became dizzy again. She started to flail her arms to regain her balance, but this time Andy caught her before she fell again.

"Whoa there Sweetheart, I've got you." Sharon held onto him for a moment then stepped away remembering she was mad at him for refusing to help her. Then just as suddenly she became sad that she needed him or anybody else to help her do such a simple thing as pick out a nightgown. Andy could see Sharon struggling to gain control of her emotions, so before she could overthink their little fight, he touched her chin with his finger and tilted it so it appeared she was looking straight at him. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Honestly, Sharon it's all I can do to keep from helping you more...physically by walking you to the bathroom. Instead of giving you instructions to get there yourself or putting the clothes out for you instead of verbally directing you to them or to help you get dressed instead of allowing you to dress yourself. But I know it would not be good for you, it would be crippling you...essentially. I know you would hate to be dependent on me for everything. This is hard for me, too Sharon. I love you so much, and I want to make things easier for you. I'm the reason you're in this situation, and I so want to make it all go away. Not...not the babies, but all the bad stuff that has happened lately.

Sharon's smile was sudden and as bright as the sun. She reached up to find his cheek and caressed it. "What happened is not entirely your fault or mine, Andy. It happened, and you are right, I have to learn to be independent. Someone once said to me, without the bad how could we recognize and appreciate the good? I know that sounds unrelated to what we are talking about, but let me finish. I experienced some good but much much more was bad in my relationship with Jack; and now that I have you in my life there's so much good. You are unfailingly kind loving and supportive, I appreciate you so much and I love you too, but I've become somewhat used to you not telling me no, so it kind of shocked me when you did just now. I know I've been a complete mess lately, crying, whining, and you've been loving, supportive and comforting. These are things I never got from Jack and just now I acted, spoiled and crabby, I am so sorry. I should have realized what you were trying to do, and not gotten mad. Please forgive me." She buried her face in his neck, needing the physical contact.

Andy put his arms around her and sat down with her on the edge of the bed, running his hands up and down her back in a soothing pattern. "You were not spoiled or crabby. Actually, I was kind of glad you got mad. It shows that you're on your way back to being you. Sharon you have been crying a lot the last couple of days, but I don't think you've been whiny. You've been hit with a lot of curve-balls lately! Anybody going through what you've been going through would fall apart, well maybe that's the wrong way to put it. Andy sat up straight and started talking like the scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz when he started talking smart. "Um...under those circumstances, anybody would need a moment or two to assimilate themselves to their circumstances. It just shows you're human that's all."

Sharon snort laughed at his antics and his high faulting speech. "Well don't go all hoity-toity on me now. You were right the first time. I fell apart! In the hospital I was completely freaked out about being there to begin with. They were trying to stick me and put things in me, and I couldn't see! I didn't know where you were, if you were safe or if something happened to you, and I thought no one was telling me the truth!"

Sharon stopped and took a deep breath, as she tried to gather her thoughts. "My head hurt so badly, and aside from that time when I had to save Rusty from Wade Weller, I don't think I've been that badly frightened in a very long time. Not since Ricky was taken by cesarean two weeks premature with the cord wrapped around his little neck, and Jack was nowhere to be found. Emily was staying with Mary, and I was all alone. Mama and Daddy were across the country with Jan, watching her kids while she and her husband Mike went on a delayed honeymoon. Andrea was in court at the time, and as soon as she got out she came, but by then he was here. I mean Ricky was here."

Andy nodded, "that must have been terribly frightening. Is that where...um I um... I have been meaning to ask you, where your aversion to hospitals and needles came from. Is that where it came from?"

"Not exactly, that's another long story," said Sharon. She knew she should tell him, had been meaning to, but it was hard for her to remember that time. It wasn't that she couldn't remember it just hurt to remember.

"I'm listening," Andy said with determination. He felt he needed to know to understand her better.

Sharon blew out a breath; "okay" she snuggled closer to Andy as they lay back together and she began her story. "I was about eight and I was experiencing a lot of pain in my right side. I was on my way down the stairs to tell my parents about it, when I overheard my father talking about how expensive having five kids was when every time you turned around somebody was either sick or hurt. I guess he was going over the bills. My brother Jon had climbed a tree two weeks before, chipping a tooth and broke his collarbone when he fell out. My sister Mary had the flu, the week prior. The twins were still tiny babies. My mother said something that sounded like they regretted having us because we were so expensive and I heard her saying thank goodness Sharon was neither sick nor hurt. So...I didn't tell them about the pain, I was afraid they would regret me too." Andy could hear the sadness in Sharon's voice as she relived a part of her childhood.

"The next day I collapsed in art class. My Art teacher accompanied me in the ambulance, but she wasn't allowed back in emergency room, I was all alone, except for a nurse that was trying to take blood and she kept having to stick me over and over. It felt like she was mining for gold down deep in my arms. My parents were unable to get there in time for my emergency appendectomy. They only had one car and Daddy had it that day. So Momma had to call him and he had to pick her up. Plus Mary needed to come home from school to baby-sit the twins and help Jonathan he was still recovering from breaking his collarbone. The nurses were all nice to me, but they were giving me needles and I felt like a dartboard." Sharon shivered at the haunting memories before she continued. "I was so terrified of everything going on, and that my dad was going to have to pay a lot of money and would regret having me. My terror was making me produce adrenalin, and I wasn't going under like I needed to be. I felt a lot of things they were doing to prepare me for surgery that I shouldn't have felt, before I finally did go under. When I woke up later, my parents were there. They asked me why I didn't tell them I was having pain. I guess the doctor told them I had to have been feeling pain before the appendicitis attack. When I told them, they said that what I thought I heard was untrue. Mom explained that she had said, "we can't regret having our children, not they did regret us."

Andy stroked her hair as she talked to help sooth her. In a low voice he said, "wow, that must have scary for you. Did you even understand at the age of eight what the word regret meant?"

Sharon hummed as she relaxed in Andy's arms. "I read a lot, and excelled in spelling bees. "Regret" was the word I won my first spelling bee with, so I understood the meaning of the word. My interpretation as a child though, was they wouldn't love me anymore or want me if I cost them too much money. They assured me that I couldn't be further from the truth."

"How did you get passed all that?" Andy asked impressed with all that Sharon had gone through.

"My family helped. I remember my sister and brother doing their best to distract me during doctor appointments when I had to get shots. When I grew up and became a police officer and shot that young man that was trying to kill his mother I had to go to a therapist, some of those issues were discussed and I was given coping skills to deal with it. They are not entirely successful all the time, but for the most part they help. Distraction is one of the best ways to get me through it and you are great at that," she smiled up at him then yawned. "I guess I had better try again to find my favorite nightgown, before I get too comfortable."

"Sharon, reach under your pillow. It might be there." Sharon did as she was told, after finding her pillow she reached under her it and found her other favorite nightgown. It was a white fleece with embroidered rosebuds all over it. Andy watched as she felt for the tag, and placed it on her lap face down. She reached back, pulled her sweater and cranberry shell off at the same time, and then she put the nightgown on. Sharon stood up and pulled her yoga pants off. Since she hadn't worn them long, she reached out to feel for the chaise lounge and put the outfit on it, to be worn the next day.

While she was doing that Andy pulled the covers down, got into his sweatshirt and took off his pants leaving on just his boxers. Then they got into bed and snuggled. Sharon kissed Andy's chin, "I love you, Andy. So much! I don't feel like I tell you that nearly enough."

"And I love you, Sharon! More than I can ever express. We'll get through this. I know we will.

"I know we will too as long as we're together. You know..." she swallowed nervously, "we're supposed to get married in a couple of days and I've been seriously thinking of postponing it until I can see again or at least function independently in my own world. But I...don't want to... postpone it I mean. I want us to be married. Do you mind marrying me like this?" Sharon made a gesture to encompass her bruises and stitches. The gesture was also meant to include the blindness.

Andy looked shocked that she would think that he would bail on her because of her blindness, even if it were temporary. He realized right away the source of her insecurity and silently cursed Jack, yet again. "Of course not," he said kissing her. "If you like, we could just do it simply now, here at home or at the courthouse like we planned, and when you get your sight back we could have a reception at the beach and say our vows again."

"I like that idea, perhaps we could do it the second time after the babies are born and maybe have them christened at the same time. I would love to be able to have a separate party for their christening, but with the fact that Emily lives in New York, and Ricky lives in Palo Alto. Trying to coordinate everyone's schedules, I think it would be much less of a headache to combine them." Sharon shrugged her shoulder and made an ironic face.

"Speaking of which how's your head? Does it hurt as bad as it did in the hospital?" Andy asked, concerned.

Sharon took a moment to answer, "no it doesn't really. It hurts, aches actually but it's a dull ache that has receded into the background. At the hospital, every time the intercom would sound and someone would be talking at the same time or the machines would be beeping. There it was all kinds of other noises were happening at the same time, it would be like someone stabbed me in the temple, but now, it's much more manageable. It's probably the quiet and peace of being home," she said as she yawned again and her eyes fluttered closed.

That quick she was asleep. Andy smiled, amused that she had dropped off so quickly. He kissed the top of her head and closed his own eyes. Together in their own bed they slept better than they had in...what seemed like days.


	16. Guess Who's Coming to the Wedding?

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 **Chapter 16: _Guess Who's Coming to the Wedding?_**

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

The next morning Rusty baked scones, and made a spinach and mushroom quiche for Sharon and Andy for breakfast. As he placed the quiche in the oven and finished making the scone batter, his iPad dinged to let him know someone was trying to get in touch with him on Skype, he pushed the button to open his end, and Emily's battered face came on screen. "Whoooo Em, what happened?"

"I fell down the steps in front of the brownstone I live in. I also broke my ankle."

Rusty made a cringing face then asked, "Ouch. How did that happen?"

Emily didn't want to get into what happened so she said, "it's a long story. Is Mom home?"

"Yes, she just got home yesterday afternoon from the hospital."

"From the hospital?" Em panicked a little then asked concerned about her mom, "What happened to her?"

He knew he needed to explain it enough to help his new sister to calm down, but tell her the truth about their mom. "She fell and hit her head real hard on the credenza behind the desk. There some swelling, and she's um...temporarily blind."

The shock on Emily's face was evident to Rusty as she listened to him, but at the end she jumped in with, "What? Blind? Mom's blind? Rusty! Why wasn't I told this?"

Rusty defended himself quickly, "probably because I couldn't get a hold of you when it happened. I left like ten messages!"

Emily asked in calmer voice, "Oh, well when did she fall?"

"On the fourteenth of September."

Relaxing more when she realized why she hadn't been getting the messages. Emily started, "well that explains it. I also fell on the fourteenth. My neighbor Linda Kaplan saw me fall and called an ambulance. She rode with me to the hospital and stayed with me after the surgery. She was real shook up and didn't remember to look for my phone. It fell down in the stairwell and was rained on. By the time I got it back, it was ruined. Thank goodness for my iPad."

To Rusty it seemed when things happen in this family things happen big. "You had to have surgery on your ankle?"

As she spoke Emily looked at her leg that was elevated on a pillow, "yeah, they had to put a steel rod in it."

Rusty was shocked at that. "Wow! That's...that's terrible! Will you ever dance again?"

With a sad voice Em answered her youngest brother's honestly, "that's a good question Rusty, one that I don't know the answer to right now. The good news is I'm coming home, tomorrow. So about mom, do they know for sure that it's temporary? How is mom taking it?"

Happy that Emily would be coming home, but not why she would be there. Rusty decided to drop it and explain their mom's situation to her more. "From what Andy told me, the doctors all agree she'll get her sight back. She had a real hard time at first, but she's trying to be brave and work with her Low Vision Occupational Therapist, Melinda and learn how to be more independent. Speaking of which, Melinda's due any minute. I'm working on breakfast, for them. Did you want to speak to Mom before that?"

"Yes," she answered quickly anxious to see and talk to her mom.

"Well hold on, I have to make sure nothing is burning and the timer is on." He did so and then took his iPad to Sharon and Andy's room. Rusty poked his head in the room to see if they were still asleep. They had slept all afternoon the day before after they came home from the hospital, woke up for dinner, and then Sharon had gone back to sleep around seven. Then slept through the entire night until now. Rusty was worried. Sharon had never slept that much at one time the entire time he'd known her.

"She's just trying to catch up on the sleep she lost at the hospital, Kid. She needs whatever sleep she's getting here at home, it will help her heal faster," he remembered Andy saying when he had seen how Sharon sleeping so much, seemed to bother him. When he opened the door he saw Sharon coming out of the bathroom. He watched as she walked slowly towards the bed, he could see her mouth moving and knew she was counting the steps to herself. He waited until she was seated on the bed before he spoke.

"Hey, I thought after all that sleep you'd be hungry, so I'm making some scones and clotted cream, a spinach quiche and some coffee and um Emily is wanting to Skype. She has some...some news." Rusty noticed that Sharon jumped a little when he spoke. Her concentration had been so complete as she walked across the room that she had not known he was there.

"Oh Rusty, you scared me..." she put her hand to her heart. Then she realized what he had said about Emily having some new. "Good news or bad news?" Sharon asked with a worried frown.

"A little of both I think." Rusty told her.

Sharon brought her hand to her face and felt the stitches. "I'm not sure I want her to see me like this. Does she know... about the temporary blindness?"

Rusty knew it was more of a mother-worrying thing than a vanity thing with Sharon. So to help her he explained, "yes, she knows. I emphasized the word temporary, but you can't shield her from this Mom I think she'd notice if she comes for the wedding."

Instinctively knowing something was going on Sharon tilted her head and gave Rusty a small glare as she asked, "If she comes for the wedding? I thought she was dancing Giselle, or is it Sleeping Beauty?"

Rusty made a face she couldn't see. "Here she is, Sharon talk to her." He handed her his iPad with her daughter on it.

Sharon held it awkwardly, leaning against Andy. "Hi Darling, how are you?"

Emily smiled at seeing her mom, but it dropped off as she said, "um... well...I fell, Mom and I broke my ankle."

Sitting up a little straighter at the bad news from her daughter Sharon said, "oh no Honey, when?"

"The same day you fell apparently." Trying to ease her mom's concern for her Emily joked, "Seem to run in the family. Does your head hurt? It looks painful."

"It aches, but not as bad as it did when it first happened," she said rubbing her temple unconsciously.

Emily knew her mom wasn't vain, it was just she didn't want daughter to see her in pain. "Mom it doesn't look that bad. Rusty told me you couldn't see, but that the doctors are very sure you'll get your sight back."

"Yes, they tell me it's temporary. It doesn't feel temporary right now but that word temporary is what is keeping me from losing it…" Sharon thought daughter like mother, she knew Em was changing the subject. So in true form she brought it back to Emily by asking, "Honey, how are you managing?"

"Don't worry, do you remember my neighbor, Linda Kaplan?"

Sharon thought for a moment and was able to conjure up the lady's face from her memory. "Yes I remember her."

Knowing she wouldn't get away from explaining what happened to her mom Emily gave her the short version. "Well, she saw me fall. She was coming from the grocery store, and I was walking down the stairs on the way to the street I guess I missed a step and the next minute I was at the bottom of the stairs and my ankle was broken. She called the ambulance, and went with me to the hospital and waited with me. She even stayed overnight with me after the surgery. She's been wonderful."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Em!" Sharon felt bad being so far from her daughter.

Wanting to comfort her mom, she added. "It's okay, you fell too not to mention the fact that you live three thousand miles away. I love you, Mom."

"I love you more," Sharon said through the lump in her throat. She swallowed hard. She was moved that this Linda person was taking care of her Emily, but at the same time she wanted to be the one taking care of her daughter. "Is she there now? "

"Yes." Looking over her shoulder Em called out to her friend, "Linda, my mom would like to speak to you."

Sharon could hear rustling noises as Linda got settled in front of the iPad. "Hello Sharon dear, don't you worry I'm taking care of Emily. She'll be fine. How are you?" Linda paused as she got a good look at Emily's mom face. "Ohhh, that looks painful. Are the babies alright?"

"Yes they are fine thank you for asking. Thank you sooo much for being there for my baby girl. I can't begin to thank you enough," Sharon said gratefully.

Linda laughed it off, "oh please! I told you when you were moving her in next door that I would keep an eye out for her. How are you managing with the temporary blindness on top of everything else?"

"It's difficult. I won't pretend otherwise. It's frightening to not be able to see. Like I said to Em, the only way I'm not losing it completely is the word temporary. I figure I can handle this as long as it's temporary." Talk about her blindness was beginning to unnerve Sharon. She felt her body begin to tremble. Andy rubbed her back and whispered words of encouragement in her ear. She relaxed, and decided to change the subject. "How bad was the break? Did you say you had to have surgery? Will you dance again, Emily?" Sharon's voice held her worry for her daughter.

"Yes, I had to have surgery, they put a steel rod in my ankle. I don't know if I'll dance again. Mom, it was a clean break but the rod is supposed to keep the ankle stable, and the doctor said my age was a factor. He said my bones in my ankles are starting to weaken and that I'm low on calcium and my understudy is really good and she's younger than me. I don't know if I'll get my spot back once my ankle is healed. I probably will have to consider doing something else sooner than later." Emily's voice sounded thick with emotion. Dancing had been her dream since she was three.

Tears formed in both Sharon's and Emily's eyes. Sharon pressed her lips together and straightened her back. "Don't worry, Darling it will all work out. You could come to Los Angeles and dance here. I'll have Rusty look up the names of the companies around here. Also you could teach. Um, what was the good news? Rusty, said there was good news too?"

"Well, Linda is going to accompany me home. She and I are catching a plane to LAX tomorrow, in time to see you and Andy get married on Saturday."

"That's...that's...wonderful, Darling, but should you be traveling with a broken ankle?" In truth, Sharon wasn't sure how she felt about Emily being there to witness her mother learning to be blind. She had always tried to be strong in front of her children.

Emily could see by the look of trepidation on her mother's face that she wasn't entirely happy about her coming. "Don't you want us there, Mom?" Asked Emily sadly. "You just said..."

Feeling worse from making her daughter feel bad Sharon quickly said, "Of course I do Darling, I was just being a mother hen worrying about her chick. The only reason I was okay with you not being at the ceremony before was I knew you were dancing, so I figured it would be impossible for you to be here. Now that I know you're not able to dance right now, of course I want you and Linda here. It's...It's just I'm not all that good at this being blind thing, yet. I've always tried to show you strength not weakness, and to be quite honest I'm not feeling very strong right now. I get disoriented so easily. I go from anger to tears pretty easily too. Quite frankly I'm...a mess."

"Mom, you are my mother and I love you no matter what, I hope you know that. You don't have to shield me anymore. I'm a big girl, now." Emily knew she sounded just like her mom but she was proud of that. "Forgive me though, I have to ask, should you even be contemplating a wedding yet if you're having these issues?"

Andy could hear both side of the conversation since he was so close to Sharon and smiled at how much Emily sounded like her mother. "I'll admit the timing could be better, but we made these arrangements before I fell, based on Judge Richwood availability. It will be a very small ceremony just Andy and I exchanging vows before Judge Richwood. With a little cake and sparkling apple cider. The team will be there, Rusty and Gus, Patrice and Provenza, also you, your friend Linda, your brother and maybe Andrea and Paul, but not sure about that. Nicole and Dean will be there with Andy's little grandsons. That's it."

Surprised at how fast their small little family was growing as Emily said, "that sounds like quite a crowd. Where are you going to put everybody?"

Sharon snuggled more into Andy's arms as she continued to talk to her daughter. "In the back yard hopefully. The real party will be when I get my sight back and the babies are born. We'll have a reception on the beach and have the babies christened first then we will say our vows again. That won't happen till next spring, though."

"Well why not just wait for that?" Emily asked.

"Andy and I don't want to wait to get married. Em, we love each other. We've got babies on the way, and we're old fashioned enough to want to be married before our babies are born. The party will be mostly to celebrate the babies christening, but we thought we would renew our vows for your grandparents and aunts sake, and to cement our commitment before an Episcopal priest."

Questioning her mom again, "an Episcopal priest, but we're Catholic?"

"Yes, but Emily a Catholic priest wouldn't marry us because of the divorce." Sharon admonished. The Episcopal priest will. Of course there are some hoops we have to jump thru figuratively speaking, but he'll marry us. Now, back to your broken ankle. Don't you have to go to rehab?"

"Not till after the cast comes off and I'll probably be doing rehab there in Los Angeles."

Sharon wondered, "How long will Linda be able to stay?"

Linda answered for herself. "As long as you and Emily need me Sharon. I'm retired, and it's not like I have anything pulling me back here. It's cold in New York in the winter time so I won't miss it, if you need me to stay."

Feeling relieved that someone would be helping and caring for daughter Sharon said, 'thank you Linda. Again I can't begin to tell you how much your being there for Emily means to me. When are you supposed to arrive?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, about 4:30." Linda told her.

Sharon knew it was a long way to travel and asked, "Any layovers?"

"No, my niece is a flight attendant for United. She got us a straight flight from Reagan airport to LAX."

Even though she couldn't see Emily it was great to talk to her daughter and it would be even better to have her home. Happily Sharon said, "Good, Rusty or Ricky will pick you up."

"Okay, Thank you. See you tomorrow." Emily smiled thinking she'd be in LA and seeing her family in person soon.

"Mom, breakfast is ready and Melinda is here." Rusty called from the kitchen.

"Okay! Bye Em. Bye Linda, I have got to go." Sharon ran her fingers over the bottom of the screen and managed to end the call. She sat for a moment, and tried to gather herself together for the coming lessons. She pressed her lips together and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. They weren't tears for herself, but for her daughter. Emily had dreamed of being a ballerina since she was a tiny three year old after she was taken to see the Nutcracker Ballet. Even as little as she had been Em had sat on her mother's lap and watched with fascination as the ballerinas on the stage had jumped and twirled and pirouetted around the stage. She had worked towards that end from then on. The idea that it could all be taken away, in a moment broke Sharon's heart.

The thing she wasn't quite clear on was how she had fallen. What had led up to it? Emily was always very careful. She was graceful, not clumsy! How had she managed to miss a step? Something had happened before she fell. Something that Emily was not telling her, something that made Emily wish to be out of New York. She would find out when her daughter got home. She took a breath and started to turn to Andy to let him know she was ready to show Melinda her progress.

The therapist came to see what was keeping her. "Oh! Here you are." Melinda said, "Rusty says breakfast is served." She noticed Sharon's face was mottled from struggling to keep from crying and saw the tears threatening to fall. "Are you alright?"

Unfortunately being directly asked about what had upset her seemed to bring back her worry and concern full force. "Yes I 'm alright, but I just got some disturbing news about my daughter. She had an accident and broke her ankle. She's a Prima Ballerina, for the American Ballet Company in New York and has been dancing all the coveted parts this year. This break could ruin her career. She's worked so hard, and for it to end like this..." Sharon shrugged and then bowed her head a moment while she gathered her thoughts. "The worst thing ...the thing that has me worried is that knowing my daughter like I do my instincts tell me there is something she's not telling me." She swallowed hard again and tried to tamp down her feelings of unease concerning her daughter's situation."

"I'm so sorry. I know, being a mother myself that it's hard when your children are hurting or in trouble and they live so far away." Melinda said, sympathetically.

Andy stood up and helped Sharon to stand up also. Then he gave her a hug. "Sweetheart, we can't do anything until she gets here, and then we can talk to her and find out what she's hiding. Meantime, you have got a date with Melinda and I am hungry. Let's go eat. It smells like Rusty really outdid himself this time." Andy said.

Andy wasn't trying to downplay what was happening, with Emily he was just trying to distract Sharon for the time being, so that she could concentrate on her therapy. It worked because Sharon's stomach rumbled, once she became more aware of the smells coming from the kitchen. "Yes, I guess you're right. I am...well I suppose it's the twins that are hungry, so I suppose we should get started."

"Okay," said Melinda. "There are..."

"Fifteen steps from here to the dining room table," Sharon said interrupting her. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, but I counted them last night when Andy and I went to eat dinner after we woke up from resting." Sharon said proudly.

"Ahh you are an apt pupil Sharon. Some of my clients have trouble remembering to count their steps and some fight me every step of the way."

"Well, I have some background in this and a vested interest in not ending up with anymore bumps and bruises than absolutely necessary. I'm getting married the day after tomorrow, not to mention the pregnancy. Don't want the babies to get hurt. Plus I have always been a little fascinated by people who are blind and able to function in a seeing world. I never wanted to find out first hand how they did it, however." Sharon said with a little bit of irony.

"I don't imagine most people would and...um ...congratulations." Melinda said happy for them.

Andy could see that Melinda was surprised they were going through with the wedding so soon after the accident and was concerned about Sharon's blindness and her ability to navigate.

"We had made these arrangements weeks before the accident. We thought of postponing but the truth is, we don't want to postpone being married and the availability of Judge Richwood was a factor as well. So we're going to say our vows in front of a few people, have some cake and sparkling apple cider, and that will be it." Andy explained.

Melinda nodded in understanding and took up her story, "I also had that fascination Sharon and I took it a step further. I did an experiment, for a paper I was writing in college. I spent a week doing things around the house blindfolded. Doing the laundry, cooking cleaning. My conclusion was that although I had an idea of what a blind person was up against, my conclusions and the experiment itself wasn't a true representation because I could always open my eyes and see. A truly blind person can't. It wasn't until I was in a car accident and my corneas were damaged that I had a real idea of what it was like to be blind."

"You're blind?" Sharon asked amazed.

"No, not now. I was for about 18 months." Melinda usually didn't tell people about what she had been through, but she felt a connection with Sharon and felt it could help her too. "I had two corneal transplants, about five years ago. I went to school once my eyes healed from the surgery, and became a Low Vision Specialist/ Occupational Therapist. So I guess the trauma of losing my sight for real had its purpose. It opened me up to the idea for this career path."

Sharon nodded and then remembered that food was on the table. She reached for the wall to use it as a guide and began to count her way out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the dining room. Melinda watched and used verbal prompts to help her find her seat at the table. Then they all sat down. Once they were all seated, Melinda began her instructions. "Sharon, remember the face of the clock. You have a piece of quiche between 7 and 10 on the face of a clock. Between the 6 and 4 are the scones and between 3 and 1 on the clock is a cup of clotted cream to dip your scones in. Your coffee is at the number 10 a hand's breadth away from your plate, and your orange juice is at 1 and 2 the same distance from the plate as your coffee. Can you picture it?"

Sharon nodded, "yes. I can."

"At the 12 there is a small pitcher of half and half, a bowl of sugar at the 1 on the clock. Rusty, I have to commend you for the thoughtfulness of the choices you made in cooking breakfast, and setting things out for your mother. Not to mention the fact that the quiche and the scones are delicious." Melinda complimented Rusty.

Rusty shrugged his shoulder as if it was no big deal. "Yeah, well I was looking things up on the internet trying to decide what would be easier to handle. I thought it would be less frustrating to try to eat something that was...um...cohesive? Or together like a quiche, rather than say scrambled eggs. As for setting things out I read about the clock analogy and wanted to make it easy for mom. It's not rocket science to know that things put out in an orderly manner is easier for a blind person to navigate, then when it's haphazard."

"Thank you Rusty," Sharon said, proud of her son.

"You're welcome Mom and um thanks for the compliment, Melinda."

As she ate, Sharon tried to remember to move slowly and carefully so she wouldn't knock anything over. She managed to get through most of the meal without any accidents, but with her success came over confidence and when reaching for her coffee she knocked it over onto the table. "Oh! Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Sharon jumped up and tried to clean it up but then knocked over what was left of her orange juice." Her hands started to tremble and she blinked back tears of frustration. She sat back down and hung her head in abject misery. She pressed her lips together and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Andy put his hand over hers in silent sympathy letting her know he was there.

"Sharon it's okay. Accidents happen. It actually took you a lot longer to experience this part of the learning process than most. You've been so careful and you were doing so well that I was beginning to think I had a superhuman being as my client." Melinda said with a touch of sardonic humor.

Sharon made a sound that was a combination snort laugh and strangled sob. "Hardly," she managed to get out.

"Now that we know you're as human as I am we can move on. What do you think contributed to the accidents that just happened?"

Not needing to think about Sharon answered immediately, "Overconfidence?"

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with being confident, but it's a little too early for it yet. I'm actually glad this happened, you can learn better if you have some failures under your belt."

"Not too many, I hope," Sharon said softly.

"Oh trust me, there will be many along the way, but failures are what we learn from, more than successes. It's okay to fail at first. You just have to learn from those failures, right? Isn't that what you told your children when they were growing up?" Sharon nodded, and started to relax. "Okay, so now we clear the table." Melinda said.

Rusty started to jump in and offer to do it, but thought better of it. It would be part of the therapy he realized. He decided he would go get his shower and get ready for his day with Gus. They were supposed to go to the Santa Monica pier. He wanted to show Gus one of his favorite places in California. "Mom, I'm going to go get ready for Gus's and my trip to Santa Monica. Good luck," he kissed her on the cheek, and gave her a hug.

She hugged him back, "thanks Rusty."

Andy also decided to vacate the kitchen and go take a shower so he could take care of some last minute details having to do with their little wedding. Nicole had said she would take care of the cake and decorations, but he was supposed to order the chairs and a canopy or tent to protect the guests from the harsh California sun or in case of the very rare rainfall. "Sharon, I'm going to take a shower, okay? I'll be out in a few minutes. I love you," he said kissing her on the lips.

"Oh ... okay. Love you more," she said kissing him back. Then turned slowly toward Melinda for more therapy instructions about how to do the dishes and clear the table.

Once Andy was done in the shower, Sharon took her shower with the therapist there to remind her where everything was, and spot her for safety. Her propensity for getting dizzy warranted her not being alone in the bathroom for showers or baths. Once the shower was done she got dressed with minimal instruction and they went on with their lessons.

Melinda stayed with Sharon for two more hours. At Andy's and Sharon's request, they made the patio and part of the yard part of that day's lesson. It would also be part of the next day's lesson as well. Melinda was invited to the wedding, and she accepted. She felt she could be of help in setting up the area to Sharon's advantage and be an anchor for Sharon should she become disoriented. She made several suggestions. One of her suggestions was that they say their vows on the patio and let the guests be the ones to traverse the grassy part of the yard. It was too early in her therapy for Sharon to feel comfortable with too much space, or too many people surrounding her. Fortunately there were no steps to worry about, only a ramp from the house to the patio level. The patio was flush with the ground level.

After they did a thorough run through of the house and the patio, counting steps and learning where the furniture was both inside and out, Andy was told not to allow anyone to move the furniture once Sharon familiarized herself to the placement of each piece. Then Melinda said goodbye and told Sharon what time she would be back the next day. Once her therapist was gone, Sharon followed the sound of Andy's voice, to the sofa. She started to sit beside him but he pulled her into his lap instead. She cuddled into him, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately, holding tightly to his shirt. He covered her with a fleece throw and continued with his phone calls. Once they were done he turned so that his legs were on the couch and Sharon was settled next to him on the inside so she wouldn't be in danger of falling and he fell asleep with her.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they really are appreciated.**_


	17. It's a Small World

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _ **Chapter 17: It's a Small World**_

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Andy's phone rang at 6:30am the next morning. He reached for it in his sleep then got out of bed and went down the hall, into the kitchen to answer it. "Hey Louie, why are you calling me at this hour? I'm on family medical leave. I've got a fiancé who is not only in a high-risk pregnancy, but is temporarily blind. We've got doctors appointments and an occupational therapy appointment today and you know that. Not to mention the fact that I'm getting married tomorrow. Her children are coming..."

Provenza replied, "I'm calling cuz you've been specially requested for this murder we've caught."

"Specially requested by whom?" Andy questioned hesitantly.

"Does the name Sue Baker ring a bell?"

Andy tried to recall, finally a memory of an attractive red head came. "Yes, I remember her. So Sue witnessed another murder?"

"No, actually she's being held under suspicion of murder."

"Why?"

"Because she was found with the murder weapon in her hand, about to bury it under some bushes and she was covered in the victim's blood." Provenza answered matter-a-factly.

Andy shook his head being in the business this long they both knew things weren't always as they seemed. "What does she say?"

"She won't talk to anyone but you."

The answers Louie was giving Andy weren't give him very much information and he was getting frustrated. "Did she invoke?"

"No, weren't you listening? She refuses to talk to anyone but you. She won't let her friend Stephanie from Germany talk either." The older lieutenant was in return getting frustrated too.

Andy humphed, "Louie this is not a good time." He said trying again to get out of leaving Sharon.

"I know Andy, but Chief Taylor wants you to come. He says you can leave as soon as you get her to talk."

Andy felt arms encircle his waist from behind. "Go Andy. It's okay I'll be okay. Rusty's here and Ricky's due soon as well."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, more or less," Andy said and hung up. He turned in her arms and kissed her lips. "How about you take your shower with me now that way Rusty won't be traumatized by having to spot his mother in the shower. We can kill the proverbial two birds with one stone. Hmmm?" Sharon laughed and nodded.

"Are you calling me a bird?" she teased.

"Well not intentionally, but if you were a bird I think you'd be a hummingbird." He said and kissed her again. As they undressed for their shower together, he thought of a solution to their timing issues. "Do you want to come with me to the station? We could leave for the doctor's office from the station? Amy could stay with you while I talk to the suspect."

Sharon shook her head no. "After the way things ended the last time, I'm pretty sure Amy does not want babysitting the captain duty anytime in the near future. No thank you Andy, I can't. I'm... I'm not ready. I don't even want to go to the doctor's office, today. If Janet didn't have a full caseload up to 7:00 tonight I would have asked her to come here."

Andy nodded but with a grimace, "I might have to ask Rusty to take you to the appointment and I'll meet you there if worse comes to worse."

Her face clouded, not liking that scenario. "I really don't want to put Rusty in the position of having to take care of me Andy. He had to do that with his birth mother. It would be...embarrassing for both of us for him to be with me for the examination, especially if it's invasive. Please be here or at least call the doctor and reschedule if you can't make it."

"I'll do my best Honey, I promise. I really do not want to go but I don't want to make Taylor mad either."

She swallowed and nodded, "yeah you had better not make him mad. He has a tendency to attack like a cornered rat at times."

Andy put his finger under Sharon's chin and tilted it upward so he could look into her eyes.

"You know, Sweetheart you can't spend the rest of your life inside these four walls..."

He wasn't entirely prepared for the anger in Sharon's reaction. "It's not for the rest of my life!" Sharon snapped." It's just until I am more advanced in my therapy and am more confident being outside of my comfort zone or until I get my sight back! Whichever comes first!" She gestured with her hand nearly smacking him in the nose. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Andy...you have no idea how hard it is to even open my eyes in the morning, knowing all I'm going to see are lights and shadows! Or to be pregnant and not know whether or not I'll see our babies being born, or see my kids that I already have again or your dear face. I know they say this is temporary, but it doesn't feel temporary! It feels like it will be forever! I'm trying hard to believe it's temporary. I'm trying to be brave, but sometimes... I just... " She choked back a sob, the feelings of fear and sadness overwhelming her.

"I'm sorry Honey, you're right. I have no idea what it's like to be blind or pregnant. But to be perfectly honest with you when you came up behind me just now I forgot for a moment that you couldn't see. You are getting so good at navigating the house. When I said that about you going with me to the station I was still in that moment and even if I hadn't forgotten, I wasn't trying to criticize you, Sweetheart." Andy held her tighter as he explained wah he meant to say. " I guess I am just afraid you are becoming housebound and I don't want that for you. I didn't think you'd want that either not the Sharon Raydor I know and love. I'm sorry if I misunderstood your reasoning. It makes sense to become more confident and adept at navigating in familiar territory, before you start trying to navigate in less familiar places. And it is only temporary we have to believe that. The doctors say it and we have to believe it."

Realizing that she may have over-reacted a bit and that Andy understood her better sometimes than she did herself, Sharon forgave him. Once they got into the shower they started to talk about the phone call and why he was leaving to go to the station. He explained about Sue Baker and how he had helped her many years ago. Sue was a math professor at a one of the colleges around here I forget which one. The Dean of the college was a philandering prick pardon my French, he propositioned the teachers and students and threatened them to silence.

In Sue's case he threatened her tenure, she had refused his advances and he was angry so he handed her tenure over to a less experienced professor who happened to be a man then he sent her a pink slip firing her for some bogus infraction. She was going to see him to give him a piece of her mind when she found him; he was dead in his office. He'd been stabbed. In shock she picked up the letter opener that had killed him and she called 911 on his telephone. Priority Homicide was called and everybody but me thought she was guilty. I realized right away it was all circumstantial. It turned out the wife/former secretary did it. She caught him with his new secretary in a compromising situation in his office. Poor Sue was totally humiliated because the guy had his pants at half mast and his...um member was standing at attention and she was the only one in the room besides the dead body. Sharon pressed her lips together and chuckled in amusement.

As they talked they were taking care of their showering. Her stomach was up against his lower pelvis, when suddenly a series of staccato kicks from the babies surprised them both. Sharon doubled over for just a second, caught her breath and straightened up. "Whoo! Sharon, did that hurt?" asked Andy, concerned.

She let out a small gasp, "it did a little. I guess they're trying to remind us they are still here."

"Well I got the message loud and clear. How do you stand that?" His face held an awestruck look as it was brought home to him how much strength it took for a young woman to be pregnant with multiple babies and as beautiful as she was, Sharon was not young.

"It's part of being pregnant, Andy. Usually it's my favorite part. Although this is the first time I've experienced it in tandem. It's a little more painful then I remember it being and this is only the beginning." Though it hurt some Sharon smiled at feeling their babies kick.

They were finished their shower, so Andy helped Sharon out of the glass enclosed shower stall and she let him. Now was not the time to try to exert her independence. One wrong move and she could easily slip. Even Melinda held on to her as she was getting out of the shower. Andy handed her a towel, she took it gratefully and began to dry herself off.

She then found her way to her dresser and picked out some clothes to wear. It helped that when she had her sight she had been detailed and organized with her clothing. Blouses were in one drawer in color specific piles and in another drawer also in color specific piles were her pants. In another drawer were fleece sets. Sharon knew that if she picked the pants on the left side of the drawer with the fleece sets she would find a pair of turquoise fleece pants and next to it would be the matching jacket. An in the drawer above it there was a turquoise tank top to match and if she picked the drawer on the left she could find matching underwear, bra and panties.

"You look beautiful in that color, Sharon, " Andy said admiringly.

She smiled, "I have one in my regular size too. I got this one when Em, my mother and I went shopping while they were here." Sharon felt for and found the zipper of the jacket, she connected it and pulled it up. "Now don't you have to go to the station?"

"Yeah, I'll get back as soon as I can. Before I go though, I'll just make sure Rusty is here. I don't want to assume he's here and leave you alone." He said as he headed down the hallway. Sharon could hear Andy talking to Rusty, as she lay above the covers on her side of the bed. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she tried to catch up on the sleep she lost because of nightmares the night before. She had started having nightmares about being blind and being chased by someone that wanted to hurt her. Or being blind and being lost in a crowd separated from Andy or the children. One dream had Andy leaving to go to work and forgetting to check to see if Rusty was home to be with her until he got back. She was all alone and frightened. Before Andy left he poked his head in their room, he saw Sharon sleeping and covered her with a blanket. He bent down and kissed her cheek and then left.

When he arrived at the precinct ten minutes later, Provenza came from the break room with two cups of coffee, he handed one of them to Andy. "Here, drink this and by the way that was a long twenty minutes. You told me you'd be here in twenty minutes. I called you an hour and half ago."

"I said more or less. Look do you want to argue about how long it took me to get here or do you want to tell me where Sue is so I can get her to talk. I don't have all day." Andy grumbled acting more like his grumpy friend.

"You sure got up on the wrong side of the bed today. What's your problem?" Asked Louie.

"Do you have an hour for me to explain? Well you may, but I don't. Which interview room?"

Louie was taken back by the gruffness of his friend and decided it was better to just answer him. So he quickly said, "one, her friend is in two. "

Andy strode down the hall to interview room one. He walked in and saw Sue Baker. She was of medium height with auburn hair cut in a bob. It was a bit disheveled, she was attractive with a delicate nose, blue eyes and a generous mouth she had laugh lines around her eyes. She was dressed in a pair of prison orange pants and top. It kind of clashed with her auburn hair. Her eyes were a little red. He wasn't sure if it was from crying or anger. The Sue he remembered was a bit of a spitfire. "Well Sue, here I am. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Hi, Andy. Sorry about this." Sue said regrettably as she watched him sit down.

"Don't be sorry, Sue. Just tell me what you need to tell me."

"I don't know where to start." She looked up at him and could see he was not happy about being pulled away from his family situation.

"The beginning is always good," he said mildly.

"Okay, here goes. About ten years ago more or less, I met this guy at a bar. He was charming and fun to be around. We hung out together off and on. Had some beers chewed the fat so to speak. Well, one night I was having a particularly bad day. Boyfriend troubles or work troubles, I don't remember, and I went to the pub and started drinking. My friend saw me and came over and started drinking with me. Before I knew it I was pretty much plastered and well I'm not sure what happened but I woke up in Vegas and I was married to the guy." Sue watched the man across from her to see if he judged her about her story so far.

Andy was just here to listen for important information he was not here to condemn anyone from past mistakes. Something he knew about very well. He asked in a neutral voice, "How long after you met this guy did you end up marrying him?"

"Well we were friends for about two or three months I guess. Anyway, I'd always been attracted to Jack; he was a real charmer after all. So I thought what the hell, I might as well try to make a go of it. So I tried and we were happy for about six weeks! Then I started noticing discrepancies in my bank account. I'd inherited some money, quite a bit of money actually. My grandmother willed it to me. I was noticing large withdrawals that I wasn't making, but it was my debit card that was being used. So I confronted my new husband and he confessed that he'd "borrowed" the money to payback some gambling debts and then had "borrowed" some more to play at a big poker tournament. Which he lost at. He looked so shamefaced and sorry, that I forgave him the debt, and changed my account number and my password." Sue paused to take a moment to collect her thoughts. It wasn't easy telling what had happen to her. She let out a sigh then added, "He promised he'd never do it again, but over the course of the next two years, it happened three times. Finally I called it quits. I realized he was just in the marriage for the money, not for me. So I started divorce proceedings, only to find out I couldn't divorce him, because we weren't really married! He was already married to a woman named Sharon and had two children by her."

Andy had started having bad feelings about her story at the mention of gambling debts. Not to mention the name Jack was sending alarm bells running through him. "Are you telling me that the guy you married was Jack Raydor?" Andy said in shock.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Sue asked curiously.

"Uh yeah, I know him. Go on," Andy rested his forehead in his hand. He didn't like where this was headed. How was he going to tell Sharon?

"Anyway I didn't want anybody to know I'd been duped. I was embarrassed for being so naive. I moved from where I lived to a different neighborhood. I didn't want to leave the area completely because of my job, my mother was still living and I didn't want to leave her. I changed banks and everything and I've been living in the new house ever since. Anyway a couple of days ago my friend Stephanie came from Germany to visit me, and we were walking about two miles from my house this morning when we heard three loud bangs, and two men in dark clothes came barreling out the door of this rental cottage like the devils of hell were after them. Steph and I jumped behind a bush, so we couldn't be seen. We heard one them say, 'Why'd you go and kill him, Joe? Vince didn't tell us to kill him. He told us to get the money he owed him. He didn't say nothin' about killimn' him. Now the cops will be after us!' She explained that the other guy said, "he may not have told you he wanted him dead, but he made it clear to me that if he didn't have the money to give Vince he wanted me to off him. Let's go before the cops get here!" That's all we heard, they got into and left in a dark early model Chevy, a really old model."

Andy asked as he ran a hand over his face, "Then what did you do?"

Sue looked at Flynn a little worried. To her he seemed stressed out more than when he entered the room. "Well, we thought what if the person they thought they killed was still alive? What if they needed an ambulance, so we went in and...and I saw Jack on the floor in a puddle of blood, he was bleeding out. I leaned over him and tried to feel for a pulse and...and that's when he grabbed me and started choking me! He didn't have a lot of strength left so I was able to wrench his hands away! I think he thought I was his killer. Just before the lights went out in his eyes he told me Vince Gardelli did this by way of his goons Joe and Pauley. I'm not sure I think their last name was um...Munzi. Then he said, 'tell Sharon and the kids, I'm sorry!' Then he was gone."

"Did you try to give him CPR?"

"I tried, but he had three big holes in his chest and when I pushed down on his chest blood spurted up like old faithful." She cringed relieving that memory. "So I got up and told Steph to call 911, but she already had. We could hear the sirens in the distance we walked out to meet them and as I was walking out I realized I had something in my hand. It was the gun that killed him. It was a really big gun. I had felt it when I leaned over him and when he started choking me. I guess my hand closed over it and I was in too much shock to realize it. I started to throw it under the bushes and that's when the policeman said, put your hands up, you're under arrest."

Andy questioned her, "Did you know Jack lived in that rental?"

"No! I had known we would have walked in the opposite direction! Jack and I haven't been in touch for many years, since we split up! It was not a very friendly split which I'm sure you can imagine."

"So why didn't you just tell them what happened? Why did you call me?" Andy asked confused.

"Because you know me, and I know you. When I was a witness after the fact to that other murder years ago, you are the only officer that believed me when I said I didn't do it. You were the only one willing to sift through the circumstantial evidence and prove that I was witness not a killer. Plus this situation is even more like a dime store detective novel then the first one was complete with mob bosses and goons! How do I get myself into these situations, Andy? I'm beginning to feel like Jessica Fletcher; with bodies showing up everywhere I go! Only I don't write the stories I just live them!" She said gesturing wildly with her hands, "I can't believe this has happened to me again!" There were tears starting to run down her face.

Andy handed her a handkerchief. She wiped her face, and then handed it back to Andy. He took it back to have it tested for DNA. He could smell her perfume on it. "I'm not sure how you do it, Sue. You're just lucky, I guess. Listen, I'm going to go talk to Stephanie, to corroborate your story. While you are waiting please write what you told me down, all of it. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Andy walked down the hall to interview room two, and opened the door. He found a very attractive thirty something brunette with shoulder length hair sitting at the table, she was fiddling with her fingers and her knee was bouncing nervously. "Guten Morgen Fraulien. Stephanie Wilderman my name is Lieutenant Andrew Flynn," Andy said. He hoped the greeting in her native language would her relax."

"Guten Morgen Lieutenant. Sprechendedeutch?" She asked.

Andy shook his head, "no, I'm afraid I only know a few words here and there. So you and Sue are friends how?"

"We become friends through how you say ...um...the In..ter..net? We are both part of a chat group about a show we like. We decided to meet, and I made the trip to California. Sue has generously opened her home to me."

"Is this your first trip to the states?"

"No. I came here several years ago when I was much younger. I stayed with my pen pal Emily Ray ..dor. Och tu Lieber. The dead man is named Jack Raydor, ja?

"Ja ...er, yes." Andy answered bewildered.

"Then Jack Raydor is...er..was Emily's father and my poor friend Sharon's husband?" Stephanie asked sadly.

He was surprised when she mentioned those names and asked, "You know Sharon and Emily?"

"Yes for a time when I was younger. I still send them emails from time to time. Sharon and I have been pen pals and is my daughter Ciara's how you say... honorary aunt." She explained. "Jack Raydor was Sharon's ex-husband. Wow, it's a small world."

Giving a shrug Andy said, "getting back to you and Sue. She certainly has provided you with an adventure hasn't she?"

"Ja. It is an ad..ven...ture I could do without! Danke." She shuddered at the mental image of the almost dead man's hands closing around her friend's throat and all the blood.

"Tell me what happened this morning," Andy said.

"Sue and I left her house early to walk. She likes to walk before the sun comes up, so it is not hot."

Andy held up a hand to stop her, "When did you arrive and have you had a chance to sleep yet? I'm asking to better understand the timeline."

Stephanie frowned a little at the interruption but continued with her story. "I arrived at 10:00pm at LAX. Sue was there waiting in the baggage claim area. She took me back to her house. We had a glass of wine and talked for hours. We have not slept yet. Anyway we started walking at 5am and walked about 4km, um 2 miles I believe you say here. We were talking and suddenly we heard a loud pop pop pop or... clap clap clap. Then two men come running out of a little house very fast. Sue pulled me behind a big bush and we watched and listened. The tall man in the black clothes says to the little man, 'Why did you kill him, Joe? Vince didn't say to kill him. We were supposed to get the money he owed from him. Now the cops will be after us.' Then the little man say...says," Stephanie closed her eyes and concentrated on the words she had heard. 'Vince wanted me to off him if he didn't have the money he owed. Then he said let's get outa here before the cops get here' and they got into a old beat up car and sped away."

At least they were getting somewhere now he thought before he asked, "Then what did you do?"

"Sue said the person they shot might still be alive so we should see if we could help them. When we went into the house Sue said, 'oh my God! It's Jack!' Then she kneeled down beside him to check his pulse and Jack grabbed around the throat her. Um no.. I mean grabbed her around the throat. She pulled his hands away easy like and he say.. says um...Vince Gardelli sent Joe and Pauley Munzi to kill me. Tell Sharon and the kids I'm sorry. Then he was gone."

"Did Sue try to give him CPR?" Andy asked trying to confirm both of the ladies stories.

Stephanie nodded and answered the question. "She started to try to but when she pressed down blood came like a ... geyser? He had three big holes in his chest. He was a... how you say goner? I called 911 while she tried CPR."

"Then what happened?" He asked her to continue.

"When Sue stood up I noticed she had a big gun in her hand she did not seem to notice. I told her as we were leaving the little house and get rid of the gun. They'll think you did it. She looked at me with confusion and then looked down at her hand with the gun and cried out. 'Oh no not again!' Then she started to throw it, and then the policeman says 'put your hands up you are under arrest.' Now we are here," she said gesturing around her.

Andy closed his eyes and shook his head a little. He pushed a legal pad and a pen towards her. "Can you write English as well as you speak it?"

"My friends say I do better writing, than speaking." She smiled proudly.

"Well, you are amazing, you speak English 1000% better than half the people here in the states. Write what you told me down and sign it please." Stephanie nodded. "I'm not promising anything but I'll try to get you and Sue home sometime today and I'm sorry your trip here started out so badly."

"Danke and um give Sharon and Emily my best." She said with a small wave.

Andy nodded and left interview room two and rejoined the rest of the team in the electronics room. He stood before his partner and tried to keep his voice from shouting, "Why did you not tell me that Jack Raydor was the victim, before you let me go in there? Why?" His face was red with the effort to control his ever-mounting temper.

"Because, we needed to see your reaction to make sure it wasn't you that killed him considering it is your fiancés ex-husband that's dead! I was protecting you, you idiot! Provenza said loudly. "You and the Captain being romantically involved complicates this case, Flynn and you know it."

With Provenza's statement the ire left him, but not the irritation. "Well, I got them to talk. What time is it? He looked at his watch. "Holy crap! It's 11:00am Sharon's and my appointment was at 10:30."

"Relax Flynn, Rusty called and said the doctor's office called to reschedule. The doctor had to do emergency surgery and Melinda called and asked to come early because her daughter has a softball game at 6:00pm. Ricky arrived so there will be someone with Sharon at all times. Now, I think this Sue person did it. You know it's always the ex-wife, it's always the ex-wife, it's always the ex-wife!" Provenza filled in his friend, feeling a bad for him. He knew Andy had a lot to worry about right now.

Andy rubbed the back of his neck as he disagreed with his partner, "come on Louie with that reasoning Sharon could've been the killer. Sue and her friend were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Louie quickly defended his line of thinking, "but she had motive. The dirtbag married her falsely and stole her money!"

"That was years ago and she gave you the name of the guy who had him killed and the guys that actually did it!" Andy was getting louder.

"Yeah well we're checking but I gotta tell you the whole thing sounds too simple, too easy."

"With your reasoning, it's always the ex-wife. Blah blah blah, Sharon could be the killer, she isn't because she was with me the whole time not to mention she's blind!" Andy shook his head with disgust. Sue has motive, but no opportunity, her friend and her never went to sleep after she arrived here last night and she didn't even know he lived in that rental. Sharon has motive and this Vince Gardelli and half the continental US! Hell there are times when after hearing some of the truly awful ways he treated Sharon when they were married, I would have loved to strangle him. Which I get it is why you didn't tell me it was Jack. I don't care if it seems too simple or not, find these guys Vince Gardelli, Joe and Pauley Munzi. Then let Sue and her friend go or keep Sue until you find Gardelli and let her friend go. I have a death notification to do." Andy said and left.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review. They are appreciated and really**_ _ **help keep the motivation flowing.**_


	18. When it Rains it Pours part 1

**_The Pregnancy Ship_**

 ** _Chapter 18: When it Rains it Pours part 1_**

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 _ **Warning:** _ This chapter is rated M for sexual content.

* * *

When Andy arrived home he looked for Sharon but couldn't find her at first. Then he saw out the back window Melinda was with her in the pool area and she was swimming. She hadn't been able to do that for several days. So he went to their room and got into a pair of swim trunks. Then went to get some herbal tea, the electric teapot, some cups and sugar for the two of them, and Melinda if she wanted some. On the way into the pool area he grabbed a big towel. Once he placed the tea on the table and plugged in the teapot Andy started toeing his shoes off. Melinda came over to him. "Glad you're here. She had a tough afternoon."

"What happened?" Andy asked, worriedly.

The therapist explained," She had a bit of a meltdown at the mall, well not in the mall, in the car. We went as a field trip to pick up her dress for the wedding. A large group of kids jostled her as we were coming out of the store, and she had a bit of a panic attack when she lost contact with my arm."

"How long were you separated? " Andy rubbed his hand down his face.

"No more than a half a minute, but it was a long time for her. Sharon stood frozen until I came back and got her, which is what she was supposed to do. She was also supposed to call my name, but her voice froze in her throat. I got her to the car and she had her meltdown there."

"Which consisted of?" Andy was concerned for Sharon. He had experienced a few of her meltdowns in the last week, but this one seemed a little more serious.

"She started shaking after it happened, in the mall and when we got into the car she started rocking and keening, and she put her arms over head." She demonstrated. "I talked her down so it only lasted a very short time, about a minute and a half and then I brought her home. I thought the pool would help her calm down."

"Sharon had nightmares about being lost in the mall last night." Andy said looking toward Sharon as she swam. He felt so bad for her.

"I know she told me, after the fact." Melinda said regretfully. "Nightmares are normal at this stage. I had them when I was blind. Sometimes they can be helpful in working out fears and sometimes they can paralyze you, which is what happened today. I won't let her let that happen again."

"To be honest, I'm surprised she even went with you, she refused to go to the PAB with me. Said she wanted to become more adept at navigating at home which was familiar, before she went out in public."

"Well, first of all the PAB has people she knows and does not want to be seen as weak and needy in front of, at the mall she can be anonymous. In the second place, I didn't give her a choice. I told her it was part of the therapy. Listen I'm going to go, my daughter's game is in an hour and a half. Don't worry she'll get the hang of it. Goodbye Sharon, Andy, I'll see you tomorrow. What time is the wedding?"

Andy answered, "1:00,"

"I'll be here at 12:00 to help with whatever I can. I put her dress just inside the closet to the left. It's still in the bag." She collected her things to head home.

"Thanks, Melinda."

"Bye." Sharon waved in the general direction she heard the voices coming from.

As he had been puttering with the tea, and talking to Melinda, Sharon had stopped swimming and she had started treading water. Andy started walking into the pool. "Hey," Andy said not wanting to startle her.

"Hey," she said, her head tilted to the side. She started doggie paddling toward his voice.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you more," Sharon replied. "More than you could ever imagine."

"I heard what happened," Andy said reaching out and pulling her to his arms. As she put her arms around him she shuddered and made a harrumph noise. "Definitely not my finest moment," she said sadly.

Andy kissed her forehead and stroked her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Sharon, if I'd been in the same situation, I would have reacted the same way. It was a frightening situation for anybody to be in. Don't beat yourself up about it," he said stroking her cheek.

Sharon may not have been able to see, but she could feel the tenseness in Andy's body and could sense that he was worried, not about what had happened to her at the mall.

"Andy, something is wrong, isn't there? You have news, bad news?"

"I'm afraid so, " he said sorrowfully.

"About the kids?" she asked full of trepidation. Trying to steel herself against what seemed to her like one bad situation after another. 'When it rains it pours,' she thought.

"No, the kids are fine as far as I know. Rusty went to pick up Em and Linda?"

She nodded, "just before you came home. Ricky went with him. They were leaving as we were coming back."

She started to tell him the rest of the story, but realized Andy was starting to speak. "Okay. Sharon, I'm going to say this quickly, Jack is dead. I know that was abrupt, but there is no easy way to tell you. He was murdered this morning. We think the killers were two men Joe and Pauley Munzi who are goons that belong to Vince Gardelli. Apparently Jack reneged on one gambling debt too many." Andy waited for what he said to sink in and for Sharon to crumble, but her face did not change it did not crumble.

Her chin lifted, and she appeared to be looking him in the eye. "I bet you thought I would fall apart, given my emotional state as of late, but quite honestly, I don't have it in me anymore. Andy I've been expecting this for the last 25 years. Ever since Jack substituted gambling for drinking all those years ago and then he started, combining the two. I'm sorry for him. I am, but I'm sorrier for my children. They deserve so much better, than that sorry excuse for a father I gave them," she said sadly."

"You've been more of a father to them in the last year then Jack was in their whole life. I know I shouldn't speak ill of the dead, but it's how I feel," she said defensively pressing her lips together and shrugging.

Andy started to nod in understanding then remembering she couldn't see him he stopped and said, "it's understandable, and Sharon he put you through hell. We'll tell the kids together tonight, okay?" he kissed her softly on the lips wanting to comfort her.

She nodded. "Thank you, Andy, I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me to have you by my side. There is something else isn't there?"

Andy winced. It was uncanny how she knew without even being able to see him that he was holding back. He had hoped to postpone telling her this part, but he knew in the long run she would get it out of him, and it was better sooner than later. "Yes, about ten years ago, Jack was involved with Sue Baker."

"This Sue Baker is the person you went to talk to earlier?" she asked.

Andy said, "yes." She was a witness so to speak. She heard the shots being fired; saw the men coming out of the house. Sue then went in to see whether whoever was shot needed medical attention. She ended up accidentally touching the murder weapon."

"And they had been involved at some point?" She asked trying to get to the bottom of his anxiety about how she would react. Sharon could hear in his voice how worried he was that this would hurt her.

"Is that all? He was involved with many women, it used to bother me, but not any more."

Andy braced himself to tell Sharon everything he learned from Sue. "By involved I mean he married her, after getting drunk with her. They ended up in Vegas, married. They stayed married for two years. She tried to divorce him because he kept stealing from her. Sound familiar? Then she found out they weren't really married, because he was already married to you and you had children by him."

Sharon bowed her head and chewed on her lip unprepared for how much it hurt to hear his words. Although she had come to terms with Jack's infidelities long ago, it hurt to hear the proof that he was a scoundrel to the very fiber of his being. It hurt her for her children's sake a great deal. She started swimming back and forth for a moment, trying to process the information. Finally she came back, just as suddenly wanting to reveal to Andy a little more of her past with Jack so he understood just how fed up she was. "Andy, the first time I knew for sure Jack was cheating on me, I was pregnant with the baby I miscarried after Ricky who was just three months old at the time. I had left work for an appointment with Ricky's pediatrician and Janet, my OB/GYN were in the same building. I found out I was pregnant and I went straight home to tell him. I was furious! I had told him it was too soon to have sex. Ricky was only three weeks old at the time, but he was determined. After I had told him no it was too soon, he waited till I was asleep and then forced himself on me. I was too groggy and tired to fight him. The next day, I told him that until further notice he would be sleeping in the daybed in the guest room. That had been several weeks before. When I got home that afternoon to tell him about the pregnancy, I looked for him in his in-home office but he wasn't there. I found him in our bedroom in our bed, n...naked and b... buried to the hilt in his secretary. Who was bent over shoving her...her butt in his groin. They were moaning and grinding against each other moaning obscenities."

Sharon's face was suffused with color, and Andy realized why she was so uncomfortable talking about sex. She had given her heart to Jack Raydor and he had betrayed her. That scene probably played over in her head whenever sex was mentioned. His mind was brought back to the present, when he realized she was finishing her story. "I thought I was going to faint! I almost dropped poor Ricky who was in the car seat carrier. I turned and walked out of my room and out of my house. I sat in the car for awhile in shock. My neighbor, Carole who was outside gardening saw my face through the windshield. Apparently I was white as a sheet and shaking. She invited me into her house to talk and have a cup of tea. I stood up to get Ricky in his car seat and go with her, but she noticed I was bleeding and rushed Ricky and me to the emergency room. Once they took me back to the treatment area she took charge of Ricky and went to pick up Emily from day care then she came back to the hospital. I had lost the baby, but it had been a pretty early miscarriage, so although I felt sick and sad, they let me go home that night with instructions to keep my feet up for a week or two. When we got back to the house, Jack and Noreen were gone."

Taking a few seconds to compose herself Sharon then continued, "Carole stayed with me that whole week; luckily her husband was out of town. Jack came home two weeks later. He said he had left to go on a business trip. I told him what I had come home to tell him, what I had seen, and what had happened as a result. He said…" Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat, "he had known I was there all along. He had even put on a show for me, as payback for banning him from our bedroom and not allowing him access except on my own terms. Jack had said that it...was good that I had lost the baby, we had enough kids as it was." Her voice became thick with tears at the mention of her children. I was beyond furious by that time. I told him if he was so against children to keep his...his pe… his thing in his pants when I told him it wasn't a good time for sex and to wear a condom when we did! I didn't want to deny him or make him wear a condom but it was the only birth control method I wasn't allergic to and the only way I could keep from getting pregnant, every time I turned around. He said that...if I wasn't such a fertile myrtle, we wouldn't have these problems. Then he said that I was the reason for his affairs, that I was so unattractive when I was pregnant, and so loose he couldn't find pleasure with me. So he felt the need to go find his pleasure elsewhere."

Sharon's face was suffused with color from embarrassment and her voice betrayed the hurt she felt at remembering much less repeating the words. "He left that night and didn't come back for several months. He'd stay a few days or weeks however long it took to get money out of me and left whenever he felt like it, from then on. I let him, because whether I wanted to or not I believed him, that I was to blame for everything. Em was five and Ricky was two when Jack left for good, we didn't see him again for three years. I was pretty sure he had someone else, many someone's," Sharon shrugged her shoulders.

Andy was horrified that the man she had been married to, that was suppose to care for her could treat her that way or say something as harsh as what Jack did. There was no way he wanted her thinking that he thought of her like that so Andy told her firmly, "Sharon, Jack was a fool and he couldn't be more wrong. You are beautiful pregnant and if he considered you loose then he must have had a pretty small pecker."

"Thank you for that and it was tiny now that I think of it," with a giggle she then looked up into Andy's face. She was starting to pay more attention to the shadows she saw and interpret them in relation to where his face was or where his eyes would be. It helped at times for spatial awareness and Sharon leaned in to kiss him. "I've got you in my life now Andy, and I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am for you. I'll not allow myself to be devastated by his death or by something he did ten years ago when he wasn't even in my life. If I feel anything it's embarrassment for staying married to him for as long as I did."

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed, you always hoped it would work out," Andy said, stroking her cheek.

She laughed bitterly, "yeah and how did that work out for us?" Sharon asked as she ran her hand through her wet hair and then put her arms around his neck. "Andy, I was so naive. He was never going to change. He was never going to be a better father, or a better husband. I should have realized that long ago and divorced him years ago."

"Well, it's a moot point now, Sharon. He's gone now. He can't hurt you or the children ever again. Speaking of that, Sharon I don't want you think I want to because I don't, but do you want to pos..."

Sharon put a finger to his lips, "No. I am through allowing Jack Raydor to derail my plans, alive or dead. Since he's been murdered, his body won't be released for burial for several days. We'll get married as we planned tomorrow. Meanwhile we'll tell the children and they can decide what to do with his remains once they are released," Sharon said, dispassionately. She bowed her head and then looked up realizing how that might sound, she said, "Andy, did that sound cold hearted to you?"

"No Sweetheart, you are not cold hearted. You are the warmest hearted person I know, but you've been hurt deeply by Jack many many times. You had to close the door on your feelings for him or be destroyed. Now that door has been ripped wide open, all you are trying to do is get it closed again." Andy looked into Sharon's unfocused green eyes, and he saw infinite sadness there. "Are you afraid the kids will expect you to postpone the wedding?"

Shaking her head as she answered, "Well no, I don't know that I'm afraid of that exactly. They know we love each other. They know that I finally have someone in my life that truly makes me happy. They're good kids, I raised them and I love them with every fiber of my being. I think I'm afraid that in telling them we plan on going through with our plans to get married tomorrow it will sound callus as if I don't care about their loss. I don't want to hurt them Andy, but I also am determined not to postpone our plans either. I've thought from things they've said here and there that even though I tried to shield them from their father's shortcomings they knew deep down what he really was but I'm not sure anymore. Especially after Emily told him about your blood clot last year, after I specifically told her not to tell anyone!"

"Her father was not just anyone, Sharon. He manipulated her, he made her think he was worried about you, that he cared. I think it's pretty normal for children of divorced parents to secretly want their parents to get back together or at least care about each other in spite of their differences, no matter how old they are." Sharon nodded in agreement. Andy noticed that in spite of the warm air surrounding the pool Sharon was starting to shiver because the air was still cooler than the water. "Hey, you're cold. Let's get you out of this pool and into..."

"Bed?" Sharon asked hopefully. She was so tired and needed to be held by the love of her life.

"Well, I was going to say a shower, but bed sounds good too. We have a while before the kids get back." They made their way out of the pool and into their bathroom. They got out of their bathing suits, took a quick shower and then after Andy locked their bedroom door. Getting into bed, they didn't bother with clothes because they knew they'd just end up on the floor anyway.

Cuddled up together, Sharon sighed contentedly and buried her face in Andy's neck.

"Andy, I love you so much! I can't wait to be your wife." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"I love you, Sharon more than I can express and I can't wait either. I think that we have been married in our hearts for awhile now. We're just going to say the words tomorrow."

She started to kiss him then. Light little kisses up and down the crook of his neck. She found his earlobe and sucked on it. Andy started kissing her neck, too and sucked on her earlobe. He kissed his way down to her nipple, and sucked on it. "Ooooohhhh Andy! It's been so long since we've been together like this and it feels sooooo good!" Sharon moaned running her fingers through his hair, encouraged he switched to the other nipple. His fingers stroked the inside of her thigh and found its way to her center. He stroked her nub and she moved her legs further apart to give him access. She reached down and stroked his fully engorged member. Andy pushed her gently on her back, he kissed her passionately for awhile and then he moved so that he was between her legs. He rested her legs on his shoulders and buried his face into her center, licking, tasting and nipping her ever so gently. He ran his hands over her baby belly and her breasts.

Her areolas were quite large, as were her nipples, which were very sensitive. She moaned as he spread her labia apart and slid a finger up and down, then inside, then another one slid inside hitting her g-spot Andy pressed and rubbed her g-spot as well as kissing and tasting her nub. Sharon cried out as her body tensed and jerked, her legs tightened around his head, and then as her hips rose off the bed, her heels drummed a staccato beat on his lower back as she climaxed, "Ahhhhhhh Andddyyyy!" Sharon cried out holding tightly to his hair. Before he made his way back up her body, he licked her clean running his tongue in figure eights over her very sensitive nub, creating aftershocks. Then he kissed his way back up to her mouth kissing her passionately. She tasted herself on his lips.

Then she pushed him onto his back and took him into her mouth, he was very well endowed. Sharon massaged his family jewels and slid her fingernails lightly up and down the back of his member as she sucked, occasionally pressing on the chode. Andy moaned and ran his fingers of one hand through her hair and massaged her head, tweaking her nipples with the fingers of his other hand. When she knew by the sounds he was making and the thrust of his hips that he was about to come she threw her leg over him, slid the head along her center and then impaled herself on his member. She moved up and down gently, controlling how much of him went in. He was quite large so where normally she would accommodate the whole thing, because of her pregnancy she could only accommodate half before it became uncomfortable. She leaned foreword searching for his mouth he met her halfway. The position caused his member to scrape against her g-spot and they cried out as they came together. "Andy, that was incredible!" Sharon cried out.

"It was wasn't it," he grinned. "Pregnancy sex is hot!" he teased.

She smacked him on the chest, "cheeky monkey!" she murmured affectionately.

For a little while, they held each other. Kissing then they drifted off to sleep in each others arms and slept till Andy heard someone walk past their door. Andy nudged Sharon, "they are home," he whispered. He got no response. He watched her breathing and realized she was just sleeping deeply. He pulled the blankets around her shoulders more and kissed her forehead. Then he got up to put on his green fleece robe and then went to the door to see what was happening. He opened the door to Rusty who was about to knock. "Hey Rusty, you're back. Andy asked quietly, Where are the ladies?"

"They opted for the caregiver cottage since it's also handicapped accessible, like the house. They wanted to be out of the way so that Mom didn't feel uncomfortable during her therapy sessions with Melinda."

Andy smiled at that, "well that was thoughtful. Listen, we'll need to have a family meeting before or after dinner. What are we doing for dinner?"

"Um... Ricky and I were going to make some eggplant Parmesan like you showed us."

"Sounds great Kid," Andy, said proud of him for wanting to try that recipe. Knowing it was his mother's favorite.

Andy and Rusty heard Sharon getting up and going into the bathroom, seconds later the flush of the toilet and the water running in the sink alerted them to her coming back into the bedroom. Andy closed the door a little more to give her privacy to get dressed. Rusty was reminded of how badly shaken she had looked earlier that day. "By the way, how is Mom?"

"Oh... Well...um she had a rough afternoon, but she...she's doing fine now."

Rusty suddenly realized that Andy was in his robe and nothing else, and what that probably meant. "Yeah I bet she is." He said with a knowing smirk. Then a thought crossed his mind concerning her health and the precariousness of the pregnancy "Geez should you even be doing that in her condition? Pregnant and blind! I mean..." Rusty looked scandalized.

Sharon poked her head around the door, pulling on a fuchsia cardigan over a moss green jersey shirt and a pair of moss green and fuchsia leggings. "Rusty that's none of your business," she hissed. "For your information pregnant people do have sex and so do blind people for that matter," she said indignantly.

Rusty's face was about as red as a tomato. As was both Sharon and Andy's. "I know that, but I thought you were supposed to be so careful... I mean your age and the fact it's high risk..."

Sharon relaxed when she realized that his inappropriate outburst came more from concern for her than any objection to them being intimate. She decided to address his concern. "Honey, we do have to be careful and we are. That's all you need to know. Okay?" She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Sorry Mom, Andy." As they held each other, he felt something kick him in the side when their stomachs touched during the hug. "Whoo, Sharon what was that?" Rusty asked amazed.

"That, Honey was your little sisters. Sometimes I swear they must be tap dancing or kickboxing in there," Sharon giggled.

He looked at his mother with astonishment. Then Rusty raised an eyebrow at Andy to indicate he wanted to feel it again. Andy nodded and whispered in Sharon's ear. Andy reached for Sharon and Rusty's hand, and put them together. She took his hand and moved it around her stomach to where she was feeling movement. "Wow! Do they do that a lot?" he asked astounded.

"Lately yes. They were sleeping earlier, but I guess we... um... woke them up," Sharon blushed at what she was implying. "Usually they are active when I'm trying to sleep and asleep when I get up and start moving around."

Rusty decided it was time to change the subject. "Well take your time getting ready. Linda and Emily are fried from their trip west, so they're resting. Dinner will be ready at 7. You've got about an hour and a half."

"We have to have a family meeting. We have some bad news to tell Ricky and Emily," Sharon said sadness coming into her voice as she remembered.

Rusty said "Yeah Andy told me there needed to be a family meeting, but not why."

"Well, I'd rather tell them first since it concerns their father."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the**_ _ ** _ **favorites, follows and those that have**_ taken the time to leave a review. They are appreciated and really **__**help keep the motivation flowing.**_


	19. When it Rains it Pours part 2

**_The Pregnancy Ship_**

 ** _Chapter 19: When it Rains it Pours part 2_**

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

"Oh okay," he made a grimace. "See you in a little while, Ricky's in the kitchen starting the food. Should I like, keep him from listening to the radio?"

"Maybe you had better. The press are not cleared to announce anything until the family is informed but you know there are always leaks." Andy was pretty sure that Rusty had guessed that Jack had been murdered. Perhaps not the way he had been murdered but he knew. Rusty had grown up in Major Crimes at PAB, he was pretty savvy about their jobs understanding the pressures for time and the responsibilities of their jobs and the priority order. He knew that if Major Crimes was called in somebody had been murdered.

After finally having the tea he had prepared earlier, Andy and Sharon spent the next hour trying to cover the bruises and the stitches with makeup. He put a flesh colored bandage over the stitches, then applied foundation over the bruises. He let her apply lipstick herself. Andy then helped her with straightening her wild hair into something more manageable. Once it was straight they decided that letting it stay down was best. It hid the bandage that way. Finally, they decided it was time.

As they walked out of their bedroom, Sharon placed her hand on the wall to guide herself in the right direction. She immediately began counting to herself steps that would get her to the dining room. She was concentrating hard so she didn't realize at first that Ricky was standing in front of her. He had been watching her making her way from hers and Andy's bedroom to the living room. Both marveling at how fast she was learning to navigate around the house... and realizing how vulnerable she looked... blind. He couldn't wrap his mind around it, his beautiful mother, blind. They kept saying it was temporary and he really hoped it was, for her sake and everybody else's as well. He couldn't imagine trying to raise a baby much less two, blind. "Hey, Mom."

Sharon stopped in her tracks, "oh! Ricky! You... you s...scared me again," she placed her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, Mom that was the second time today. I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact you can't see me." Ricky said, contrite.

"You'd think after this afternoon he'd get it," Rusty said and shook his head.

"Why what happened this afternoon." Andy asked.

"We were leaving to pick up Em and Linda when Mom came in with her low vision therapist. She was a bit unnerved by her experience at the mall. Ricky tried to give her a hug without warning her. She freaked a little bit," Rusty explained.

"To his credit, Ricky held on and talked to me until I calmed down and could pick up on clues to his identity beside his voice. Such as his scent and his height and the familiarity of his arms around me." She said fondly. "However," she turned back to him and in true Darth Raydor style she pointed at his general direction and said, "but young man it's not nice to keep sneaking up on your blind mother. I do know self defense and I want to have grandchildren someday." She allowed the threat to hang in the air.

Ricky's eyebrows rose, "Mom!" He said laughing. He knew she was just playing with him.

Sharon smirked at him and then she remembered Emily and Linda were in the room. Her face turned red, "I...I wouldn't re...really. I..." she swallowed any other protestations at the sound of Linda's and Emily's laughter.

"Sharon, don't worry I'm in full agreement. Your son needs to learn how to approach you without scaring you to death." Linda got up from the table and continued to speak as she approached Sharon. "Hello dear, I'm glad to see you are looking so much better than when we saw you on Skype the other day."

When she got to Sharon, she reached up to give her a hug. Sharon could hear her voice coming closer, so she was prepared; she bent a bit to hug Linda back. There was a bit of a height difference between her 5'6 frame and Linda who was all of 4'10. "Hello Linda, and thank you. I'm so glad you and Em are here. Speaking of Emily, where is she at the table?"

"I'm at the end of the table closest to the hallway where you are Mom. We're glad to be here too. The flight was full of turbulence and crying babies." Emily turned to her friend, "sorry Linda, don't want to sound ungrateful."

"That's okay Emily, I agree. Unfortunately, our tickets were in coach. My nieces ability to get free tickets doesn't include business or first class," Linda said apologetically. "But they were free so," she made a palms up gesture and a shrug.

"Well you can't argue with free. Where did you sit, Emily?" Asked Andy.

"In the bulkhead seats. There was no one beside me so I rested my leg on the seat beside me. Linda sat in the seat across the aisle from me. She had a toddler and a crying infant along with their mother next to her, but she was a trooper. She read to and played with the toddler while the children's mother was trying to feed the baby brother."

"That was sweet of you Linda, " Sharon said as she began to make her way over to Emily.

Linda smiled as she watched her young friend's mom find her way to her daughter and said happily, "I love children. Always wanted them, never was able to have them. These days I enjoy them and enjoy giving them back to their parents. It was nice being able to help the poor woman. She was a young Army wife going to live with her parents, while her husband is being deployed to the Middle East."

Once Sharon made it to the part of the table where Emily was, she reached out for the wheel chair that held her precious daughter. Emily saw her hand searching for her. She took it and kissed the back of it. "Here I am, Mom."

Both Sharon's and Emily's eyes were moist with tears at being reunited. "Honey, how is your leg?"

"It aches like a toothache. I need to take my meds after dinner on a full stomach, but I'll live," Emily said through the pain she was in. "How are you?"

"Doing better. Being home makes all the difference in the world. I was a basket case at the hospital." Sharon said ruefully.

"Well, that was understandable," Linda, said. "Waking up in the hospital to find out you can't see, even if the situation is temporary would unnerve anybody."

Kissing Emily's forehead and hugging her as best she could. Sharon then began to make her way to her own seat as Rusty announced, "dinners ready."

Sharon found her seat and sat down and was served by Rusty who was eager to tell her what he had made for her. "Mom we have eggplant Parmesan ala Andy at the 1-5 side of the clock and on 7-11 side are the medium size shells with marinara sauce. At 10:00 there is a bowl of salad, with your favorite salad dressing and a glass of ice tea is at the one on the clock."

She pressed her lips together, and smiled towards Rusty's voice, "wow, thank you so much Ricky and Rusty. You've gone to a lot of trouble. You've made all my favorites and arranged them, so that they are manageable for me! Thank you, everything smells delicious."

"You're welcome," the boys said together.

Sharon then picked up her fork and knife and began cutting her food. Melinda and her had worked on that quite a bit over the last couple of days. She took a bite, and hummed, "mmmhmm it tastes good boys!" Rusty and Ricky smiled at her appreciation of their culinary skills.

Meanwhile Emily was watching her mother eating as if she wasn't blind, and was amazed. She opened her mouth to mention it, but Andy shook his head no, not now, and he indicated with his head Linda's presence. He knew that if her eating blind skills were called attention to, in front of Linda, Sharon would become self conscious and uncomfortable. "However," Sharon sensed she was being watched and said, "Am I the only one eating? Dig in everybody. It's really good."

Conversations started to flow after a few seconds of awkward silence. After dinner was finished Andy stood by her as Sharon announced, "we need to have a family meeting. We have some bad news. Would you like to talk in the living room or here?"

There was a profound silence for a moment. Then Emily spoke up, "the living room would be better for me, that way I can be more comfortable on the loveseat. The chair becomes uncomfortable after awhile. Ricky would you help?"

"Sure Em," Ricky said and started pushing his sisters wheelchair.

As the siblings went to the living room, Linda said softly, "I'll leave you to your meeting," and started to pick up her handbag go out to the cottage.

Andy whispered in Sharon's ear about her actions. She was surprised and was quick to amend the situation. "I'm so sorry Linda, you're more than welcome to stay in fact, you are officially part of our family now, having been so helpful to Emily over the last few days since her fall. Not to mention, providing the means to get her here. I was just trying to qualify the seriousness of the conversation we're about to have."

Linda turned and said, "well if you're sure. I don't want to be in the way."

"You're not in the way. I'm... not sure how Emily will react to this news so she may need a great deal of emotional support from us. She always has had a soft spot for her dad, no matter how much he hurt her."

"I'm here if she needs me, don't you worry," Linda said squeezing Sharon's forearm. She then moved to the living room to find a seat near Emily.

Andy walked behind Sharon, allowing her to find her way to the couch, but close enough to catch her in case she stumbled. She reached out for the arm of the couch and sat down, Andy sat beside her. Emily had been settled on the loveseat with her broken ankle resting on a pillow in her brother's lap. Rusty and Linda had taken the chairs.

"Okay, Mom, what's the bad news?" Ricky asked.

Sharon swallowed and closed her eyes trying to prepare herself for the delivery of this notification. "Ricky, Emily, I'm sorry to have to have to tell you that your father has...

gotten himself... I...I mean to say your father was...um...killed this morning."

Ricky and Emily looked shocked. "This Morning? When? How?" Ricky asked.

Andy took over the notification since he had more of the facts. "At 6am this morning, he was shot by two alleged goons of a mob boss name Vince Gardelli. We think he owed money to the guy but didn't have it to give, so he was shot."

"That was kind of dumb wasn't it? I mean he'll never get the money now, will

he?" Asked Rusty.

"No he won't," said Andy rolling his eyes. "But it's been my experience that most criminals aren't all that bright."

Emily said softly, "it's all my fault. I killed him."

"No, it isn't your fault, and you didn't kill him, Emily. Your father made a lot of bad choices. He's dead because of them but you are not at fault," Sharon said, her voice was low and full of sadness for her daughter.

"But you don't understand, he contacted me. He texted me and I ignored him. Then he called me the day I fell and I answered. He was all sugary sweet at first. I could tell he was drunk. He asked if I could spare my old dad some cash, he was sorry he had to ask but he was in trouble. He owed somebody some money." Emily shook her head as she explained the rest, "he then told me he needed $25,0000 dollars! He said he knew about the trust funds our grandparents had set up for us, and $25,000 was a drop in the bucket compared to what was in it. I was floored."

Appalled that Jack had stooped so low as to go to their children for money. Sharon asked, "Has he ever hit you up for money before?"

"I've given him a couple of hundred before a few times. I only have a big amount like he was asking for in my trust fund and I knew Pop Pop would never release that much to me unless I told him what it was for. If he knew it was for my...father he definitely wouldn't give it to me. Pop Pop has told me how my father almost drained our trust funds when we were babies. So I decided to use tough love on him. I told him I couldn't help him. I didn't have the money to give him. He'd have to find someone else to get it from. Then he got really nasty, and he said... He said...some...some terrible things!" Emily's voice was full of the hurt and feelings of betrayal from the man she had idolized as a child. She didn't want to repeat her father's words to her mother, for fear of hurting her too.

"What did he say, Darling? You can tell me, it isn't like I haven't heard them before." Sharon said in a voice choked with grief for her child. Andy squeezed her hand to show his support and she squeezed back.

"He said I was just like you, a miserly bitch who likes to keep her money to herself and thanks for nothin," Emily burst into a bout of fresh tears then.

"Emily, is that why you fell? Were you crying because of what he said and you fell?" Sharon asked and stood up to try to make it to Emily. She wavered a little, dizzy from getting up too fast. Andy caught her and walked her over to Em. She sat down beside her daughter and took her in her arms.

"Yes, that's how I fell. I couldn't see where I was going because of the tears and I fell down the steps. I should have tried to get the money. He'd be alive, if...if I had given him the money."

"I doubt it Em," Ricky said. "He asked you for $25,000, he asked me for $50,000. He owed a total of 75,000 grand. Even if you had given him the 25,000, he would have needed my share too. He knows...um he...knew I could give him that without touching my trust fund, but I decided to do the tough love approach too. I told him I wasn't the bank of Ricky, and he would have to look elsewhere for a patsy. I also told him that if he were to have given me the time of day when he didn't need to hit me up for money, I would have given him everything I had. But since the only time he ever willingly called me was if he needed to ask me for money, he'd have to find it somewhere else. I started to...to hang up on him, he called me a heartless bastard who probably wasn't even his. He said I looked more like Andy, then him. Is it true?" Ricky asked hopefully.

Sharon reached out and found her sons cheek, she caressed it lovingly, but her face held a sad expression. "I wish it were true. Andy would make you a wonderful father, but no. You resemble my mother's side of the family. You are the spitting image of her brothers Richard and William. That's who you're named after. I was faithful to your father. Which is more than he was to me." She swallowed with difficulty, emotions tying themselves in a knot and making it difficult to speak. "Oh, I wish it were true! I wish that Andy were your father. You'll never know how much I wish it. I'm so very sorry I gave you such a poor excuse for a human being as a father. I can only say that, I was young and starry eyed and he was very charming. I fell in love, with what turned out to be an illusion. I can accept the fact that I probably deserved what I ended up with for defying my parents and not listening to their dire warnings. What I can't accept is that you ended up paying the price. I'm so sorry."

The three of them hugged and cried for a moment then Sharon regained her composure.

"I feel terrible for encouraging you to speak ill of your father now that he's dead. For all Jack Raydor's faults, and poor life choices, he didn't deserve to die for them, but the responsibility for that is squarely on the shoulders of whoever pulled the trigger. Do you understand? It's not your fault Emily and Ricky. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mom. We hear you loud and clear and just for the record, we want you to know that the stuff about you deserving what our father did to you. You are wrong Mom you didn't deserve it. You may think you shielded us from our father's shortcomings, but we saw and we heard a lot more than you think we did. You were and are a wonderful mother and you deserve to be loved and cherished. Now you've got someone in your life that truly loves you, and cherishes you. We hope that you will go through with your plans for tomorrow. Don't let him spoil your wedding, Mom."

"We won't. Thank you for giving us your blessings." Sharon and Andy said together and smiled at each other. They decided to not mention that was their plan all along.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the**_ _ ** _ **favorites, follows and those that have**_ taken the time to leave a review. They are appreciated and really **__**help keep the motivation flowing.**_


	20. Forever and Ever Amen

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _ **Chapter 20: Forever and Ever Amen part one** _

_This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

The song Forever and Ever Amen belongs to Randy Travis. I just needed to borrow it.

* * *

The morning of the wedding the sun shone bright and was pleasantly warm, even at 6:00am. Sharon opened her eyes hoping to see more than lights and shadows but was disappointed yet again. She had been hoping that on her wedding day her sight would come back, but no such luck. She was drawn to the window where she could hear voices and noises coming from the back yard. When Sharon heard Patrice came out of the bathroom after she had taken a shower she said, "morning Patrice. What's going on in the back yard?"

"I think it's the crew Andy hired to get the backyard ready for the wedding, Honey."

"Oh, that's right he told me about that before he left to stay with Nicole, Dean and the boys," she said wistfully.

Patrice noticed that Sharon was standing by the window and could tell by the way Sharon's forehead was resting against the glass with the look of disappointment and sadness on her beautiful face, that she was mourning her the loss of her sight and missing Andy. Patrice knew Sharon well enough by now to know that she had hoped her sight would come back on her wedding day. She hadn't said anything, but she had hoped and was disappointed. Patrice decided to try and cheer her up with a funny story. "Yeah, a night spent playing with Andy's grandson's was not what Louie expected Andy would want to do for his bachelor party, but he went with it. He seemed to enjoy himself. He's really got a soft spot for kids. I got a picture on my phone of Andy and Louie tied up together on kitchen chairs back to back. They were supposed to be the robbers, and the boys were the cops. There's another one with Julio, Mike and Buzz tied up." Sharon pressed her lips together and let out laugh that sounded more like a strangled sob. "Oh Honey, you're mourning the fact that you can't see on your wedding day, and I'm going on about a pictures on my phone. Your sight will come back, it will. The doctors say…"

"It's only temporary!" They said together. "I know it's only temporary Patrice, but it doesn't feel that way! I was really hoping my sight would come back today, on my wedding day! I think I had myself convinced that it would, but it hasn't and quite frankly I'm terrified. What if going down the aisle I trip or veer into the chairs or..."

"Hey, calm down, Sharon. From what I understand Ricky and Rusty are giving you away, so that means they will be walking down the aisle with you. They won't let you fall, or veer into the chairs. I promise. Besides, what happened to simple? Just saying your vows and having some cake?" Patrice asked as she came closer to the window and Sharon.

"Yeah, well it seems to have evolved somewhat from simple. When we started out it was like this. You know, walking down the aisle, family and friends to help celebrate our day. A nice catered luncheon, but then I fell, and since I was unable to finish the planning because of my fall and losing my sight...temporarily, Nicole offered to help. I tried to explain that we'd decided simple was best, but I'm afraid simple turned into something far different. Judging from her own wedding, I doubt if she knows the meaning of the word simple. Nicole seems to feel that walking down the aisle with Ricky and Rusty on either side of me wouldn't be too difficult for me and my Low Vision Occupational Therapist Melinda agrees. Nicole is sweet, I love her dearly, and I'm grateful for her help. I know she's worked really hard on this, but all the sudden the idea of walking down an aisle in front of people, blind not to mention eating in front of them has got me tied up in knots." Sharon hugged herself and started to try to pace. Then she remembered pacing while full of anxiety was what got her in this mess in the first place. She stopped, felt for the window and leaned her forehead against it again. She tried to take deep breaths to overcome her panic.

"Honey, if it's getting you this freaked out I will talk to Nicole. This is your wedding not hers..."

Sharon considered this for barely a second before she shook her head no. "No...you can't. Nicole and Andy's relationship is still so fragile, I don't want to get in the way or get her upset with him. I'm just having a little freak out; I'll deal with it. Besides, it's not the only thing that's got me freaked out. The closer it gets to the babies birth, the more frightened I become. I can't imagine trying to care for one baby, without my sight, much less two! What if I lose them or drop them or..or...poison them in some way!" She gestured wildly with her arms."

"Hey calm down, Sharon!" Patrice told her friend again. "Remember your blood pressure. It's important you keep calm and not give way to panic. You are not alone in this. You have Andy, Rusty, Ricky, Emily, and your friends. We'll all help you until your sight comes back and beyond. You are not alone like you were when you were married to Jack, and raising your kids by yourself." Patrice put her hand on Sharon's back and started rubbing circles on it. "I think you're having all these anxieties because you're sleep deprived. Honey, have you been having nightmares like you had all last night, a lot?"

Sharon nodded and hugged her very pregnant stomach with one arm and wiped her tears away with the other. Just when she thought she had a reasonable amount of control over her emotions they would overwhelm her again with a vengeance. "They just recently started. I'm fine as long as I'm touching Andy. Listening to his heart beat, but the minute I turn over and our bodies aren't touching, the nightmares start. Mostly they are about being lost, alone and blind in public places like the mall, the PAB or at the wedding. One or two have been about giving birth and not being able to...to see my babies when they're born or not being able to keep track of them once I have them because I'm blind. It doesn't' help that one of my nightmares came true mere hours after I had it. I'm sorry Patrice, you ended up with the short straw, staying with me."

"I didn't end up with any short straw, I volunteered," Patrice told her adamantly. "Quite frankly it was the only way Andy would agree to go along with the tradition of staying away from the bride the night before the wedding."

Sharon nodded, a small smile on her lips with the memory of Andy's vehement protestations when Provenza and Patrice showed up to take him to his daughter's house even though it was just around the corner. Nicole had known it would be a problem for Andy to leave Sharon, so she had enlisted her father's partner to help. When Andy had told Louie it wasn't possible for him to leave her, he had reminded him that Sharon would be surrounded by her kids and if he stayed he would be breaking a cardinal wedding rule and would have bad luck. Andy had countered with the fact that Sharon was blind, and had been having nightmares and one had come true that very day. Andy had finally agreed to go along with it, once he realized that Patrice was going to stay with her. Patrice had realized his concerns for his fiancé were legitimate and had volunteered to sleep with Sharon, with her permission of course. She had agreed for Andy's peace of mind, as well as her own. Inwardly she cringed. She had slept alone for thirty odd years. How had she become so dependent on the idea of not sleeping alone? Of course she would have preferred her sleeping partner to be Andy, but in this situation Patrice's presence was welcome. "But you didn't know what you were getting into." Sharon protested ruefully. "Between me getting up every hour on the hour to go to the bathroom, and waking up screaming the rest of the night..."

Patrice laughed, "Honey, I was getting up right behind you, remember? We're on this pregnancy ship together. Now let's get you ready for your wedding, hmmm? First we'll get you into a nice warm bath, and then we'll do your hair and makeup. I have some plans for those beautiful tresses of yours."

There was a knock at the door Patrice went to answer it, Linda was there. She wore black pants, a red sweater, and a friendly smile on her face. "Good morning ladies, I just thought you might need some help with getting the bride ready for her wedding."

"Thank you, Linda, that would be great!" said Patrice. She had been a little worried about getting Sharon out of the tub once she was in it. She had just come off bed rest two weeks ago, and did not want to go back on and she was feeling tired, not having had much sleep the night before.

"Where is Emily, Linda?" Sharon asked, concern for her daughter in her voice.

"She likes to sleep in, in the mornings," Linda said, ruefully. Sharon frowned, Ricky had always been the lay abed, not Emily. Since she was very young, and she had become so focused on becoming a ballet dancer she'd been an early riser. Doing ballet exercises and honing her skill, Sharon hoped she wasn't becoming depressed, because of the broken ankle. But then Sharon remembered that when on vacation she did indulge in sleeping late, and when woken up before she was ready she could be a bear. "She actually said, go help my mom get ready for her wedding. I'll be ready to wake up when you are finished with her."

"Hmmm, that was rude. You're not a paid caregiver. She doesn't have a right to order you around..." Sharon told her.

"Actually, I am now. Um Emily insisted. She called her grandfather and asked for the funds from her trust to pay me. I told her it wasn't 't necessary, insisted even but she insisted back. Believe me, Sharon I am well compensated. Both Emily and your father agreed I should get hazard pay for poking the bear in the morning and putting my life in danger." She pretended to put quotation marks in the air then realized Sharon could not see her and said instead, "that was a direct quote from both of them."

Sharon laughed and wiped the last bit of moisture from her eyes, "that sounds like dad and Emily."

"Are those tears, Sharon? What's wrong, dear? This is your wedding day, you should be happy." Linda asked worried.

"I'm just having my own little pity party, Linda. I'll be fine," Sharon tried to sound like it was not the full-blown freak out that it really was.

Linda noticed Patrice was mouthing the words, "mourning her sight." Linda nodded to let her know she understood. "Sharon, it sounds like you need to unwind let's get some bath oils, some candles and some soft music if you wish. Then after your bath you can take a little nap before Patrice starts working on your hair. You don't want to be strung out for your wedding to that absolute silverfox of a fiancé' you have in Andy Flynn."

"Thank you, Linda. I'm... I'm really glad you're here. I don't know whether or not I'll be able to get out of the tub without help and I don't want to cause problems for Patrice's pregnancy. I have only used the shower so far. Andy said the bathtub was specially made with a door, but I haven't had the opportunity to use it yet, since I've only had time for showers since I moved here."

"Well there is no time like the present to try this new fangled tub out. You definitely need to mellow out and a bath will do that." Linda helped her get out of her robe and nightgown and into the tub. It was wonderfully easy because she was able to walk into it and sit down on the heated molded ceramic seat. Linda closed the door to the tub, locked it and started the heater in the bathroom then started the water flowing into the tub.

She found Sharon's lavender bath oil and put a little in the tub. Then she lit some lavender scented candles. Sharon hummed, then said in a small voice barely heard over the sound of the warm water rushing into the tub, "you...you won't leave me? Will you?"

"No dear, not if you don't want me too. Where do you keep your towels and washcloths?"

"The linen closet is um the door right across from the shower stall. I believe...I still get my condo layout mixed up with this place."

"No, you got it right. It was just where you told me." Linda put the towels on the table beside the tub and asked, "Would you like some help washing your hair?"

"Would you mind? Andy and I washed it and straightened it yesterday, but last night I kept waking up in a cold sweat with really bad dreams, now it needs to be washed again. My shampoo and conditioner and body wash are in the shower stall. I'm sorry Linda I should have gotten everything organized before getting into the tub Melinda will be so disappointed in me for allowing you to do all this for me. I'm just so tired from not sleeping and addle brained from nerves..." Sharon said apologetically.

"Sharon dear, you are a bride and brides deserve to be pampered on their wedding day. Just relax and let me take care of you," soothed Linda.

The water had reached to Sharon's chest, so Linda turned it off, put the jets on low and made sure they weren't aimed between her legs. She discovered a CD player with CDs right under it. There was everything from classical to country. She found a romantic CD that had the theme from Somewhere in Time, Rachmonainoffs, Rhapsody in the Theme of Paginnini. She put it on softly and dialed the lights down to half strength. She allowed Sharon to soak for a little while and could see her muscles starting to relax as her eyes closed. But then as her body relaxed and she began to float a little she jerked and grabbed the tub. "Linda?" she cried out in panic.

"I'm right here, Sharon I told you I wouldn't leave...I was just trying to be quiet and give you some peace." Linda said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, I trust you. It's just...it just got so quiet in here, except for the music. I had started to fall asleep and then I guess I started to float and it made me feel like I was falling, and it scared me. Oh Linda, it's only been a little less than a week, how am I going to survive six to eight weeks of this? I was doing so well! Or at least I thought I was. I was counting my steps and learning to do things independently. I was starting to feel confident in my ability to handle this, but then Melinda took me to the mall and I lost contact with her for just a moment. Now I feel as if I'm back to square one." Sharon cried into her hands.

Linda rubbed Sharon's back and tried to sound reassuring, "perhaps this is a delayed reaction but you seemed fine last night Sharon. After that episode, I think the missing element here is Andy. You feel safe when he's with you. He's your anchor. He's not here and you are feeling vulnerable, and frightened. Perhaps you fear that he's not coming back? Judging from some of the things said last night, and things Emily has said in conversations we've had, Jack would have left you in a heartbeat, under these circumstances. He did leave, under less angst than you are experiencing now. I can assure you that Andy did not want to leave you, even to stay over night with his daughter and grandsons. I'll betcha that as soon as he can pry his way out from under his daughters watchful eye he'll be back. He loves you dear and nothing, not blindness or unplanned parenthood or anything else will come between you, if he has a say in it."

Sharon let out a breath and relaxed again. "Thank you for that Linda. I guess underlying everything else is the fear that the blindness, the pregnancy and all the angst we've been experiencing lately will drive Andy away like it did Jack. Andy is not Jack, I know that and yet it seems part of my mind hasn't caught up with that fact yet. I keep expecting him to become tired of me or to leave because all the angst isn't good for his sobriety or because I'm no longer attractive to him. He could have anybody he wants..."

"Yes he can, Sharon but who he wants is you. I've watched him; his eyes are always on you. They follow you around the room. His heart is on his face he adores you. You are a very beautiful woman, Sharon and the pregnancy makes you even more so."

"Thank you Linda. I'm sorry I didn't mean to seem like I was fishing for compliments."

"You my friend are welcome and I knew you were not fishing for compliments. Okay let's get this hair of yours washed so you can get a nap in. It's 7o'clock and the wedding isn't till one, you've got plenty of time." She said and began washing Sharon's hair so that she could get out of the tub and lay down on the bed. She handed her the washcloth and the body wash. While Sharon washed herself, Linda washed her hair, rinsed it, washed it again, and rinsed it again. Then she let the water out of the tub, warning Sharon to be careful of the oil on the bottom of the tub. Sharon slid along the molded seat over to the door. Linda opened the door to the tub, and after rinsing then drying her feet off, Linda held both of Sharon's hands as she put her feet out of the tub and into her Ugg slippers. Then between the two them they got her out. Linda handed Sharon a fluffy towel and as she was drying herself, Linda finished cleaning up. She gave Sharon a light shift to rest in. After she helped her comb the tangles out she braided it so that it would dry with romantic waves.

Once that was done, Sharon found her way back to her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. While she had been in the tub, Patrice had asked Rusty for clean sheets, intending to change the sheets herself. She thought Sharon would sleep better on clean sheets, since she had woke up in a cold sweat several times the night before but knowing Patrice had just come off bed rest, Rusty offered to do it himself. It was one of his chores anyway. Then he had gone to make breakfast for everybody and Patrice had found a guest room to rest in.

Linda covered Sharon and went to find Ricky, to ask him to sit with her while she slept, so she wouldn't have more nightmares. Then, Linda went to the caregiver's cottage, so she could help Emily get ready for the day. As she did she dialed her cell phone, when the phone was answered, Linda could be heard saying, "hello Andy, your bride to be had a rough morning. I think you'd do well to come a little early and reassure her."

Two hours later, Sharon started to wake up to the sound of someone picking a guitar to the tune of Forever and Ever Amen. As her eyes started opening, Andy's rough voice started to sing a little off key…..

" _You may think that I'm talkin' foolish_

 _You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free_

 _You may wonder how, I can promise you now_

 _This love that I feel for you always will be_

 _But you're not just time that I'm killin'_

 _I'm no longer one of those guys_

 _As sure as I live, this love that I give_

 _Is gonna be yours until the day that I die_

 _Oh, baby! I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, Amen!_

 _As long as old men sit n' talk about the weather_

 _As long as old women sit n' talk about old men_

 _If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_

 _I'll be happy to tell you again_

 _I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen!_

 _They say that time takes it's toll on a body_

 _Makes a young girl's brown hair turn gray_

 _But, honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair_

 _And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway_

 _They say time can play tricks on a memory_

 _Make people forget things they knew_

 _Well, it's easy to see, it's happenin' to me_

 _I've already forgotten every woman but you_

 _Oh, darlin'! I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, Amen!_

 _As long as old men sit n' talk about the weather_

 _As long as old women sit n' talk about old men_

 _If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_

 _Well, just listen to how this song ends_

 _I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen!_

 _I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever_

 _Forever and ever, forever and ever, A...m...e...n!"_

Sharon's eyes filled up with happy tears, "Andy, that was wonderful. Thank you."

"You are welcome, my Love. Sorry, I don't sound quite like Randy Travis."

"You sound wonderful, Andy, because I could hear the love in your voice as you we're singing it." She said thoroughly in awe.

"Well good, because that was what I was hoping for. Do you remember the first time we danced to this song?" Andy asked her though he knew she would.

"Mmmmhmm. It was at Gavin's boyfriends ranch. He invited us to come up for the weekend. It was after the Reese, Dunn and Tamika case was solved. We really needed a break. So Taylor gave us a four-day weekend and the whole squad was invited to the ranch. They had a trail ride, a mini rodeo and a barn dance. It was at the barn dance/karaoke party. I remember Randy Travis was there and he sang that song and some of his other hits. I recall I was so impressed that you knew the two-step as well as you knew how to waltz, merengue, salsa and tango. I was also impressed at how you looked in cowboy boots and in that blue and white-checkered button down with the blue bandana wrapped around your neck. Not to mention the cowboy hat and woohoo those tight jeans." Sharon said shaking her hand in a fanning herself type impression.

He took her small hand in his, put the guitar down, and pulled her into his lap. "And I was impressed by you too. You never missed a step, like we'd been dancing together our whole lives. You were adorable in those tight fitting jeans, matching blue shirt, cowboy hat and boots. Then Randy started singing this song and we sang along to each other together. There must have been sixty other people in the room, but they faded into the background and it was just us. When I was singing this song then, and even more so now, I meant every word. The song doesn't say anything about blindness or late-in-life pregnancies but know that I mean those words in those cases too. I'm going to love you forever and ever, no matter what storms in life hit us. l promise."

Sharon pressed her lips together, "I love you too, no matter what." She put a hand on each of his cheeks, brought his lips to hers they kissed long and deeply. When they came up for air, "I guess you heard I was having a major freak out," she said and snuggled up against him her ear to his heart.

"Yes, a little bird told me, actually two little birds. I spoke to Nicole, about your concerns. She said if it's that much of a problem it's our wedding we can do what we want. She just thought that the Sharon Raydor she knew would not allow blindness to limit her in anyway." Andy said. He kissed the top of her head and waited.

Sharon shrugged a shoulder and barked a small laugh. "She's never been blind...obviously, but she is right. The Sharon Raydor she knew wouldn't have. I think I've lost her, somehow. Darth Raydor seems to have faded away to be replaced by someone I barely recognize, Frannie Freakout or Meltdown Mable," she said wistfully.

Andy held her tighter as he said, "Sharon, no one faults you for being frightened about being blind. Even if it's temporary, it's got to be scary not to be able to see. You are right, Nicole has never been blind, let alone blind and pregnant with twins. None of us have, but Melinda does know, at least the blind part. She was blind for 18 months. What did she say?"

"I say she needs to do what makes her comfortable." Melinda said to both of them then she focused her attention on Sharon. "If it were later on in your therapy, and you weren't in the middle of a late in life pregnancy I'd say you should walk down the aisle, but perhaps I've pushed you too hard. I forget about the late pregnancy part, you look so much younger than you are. We can't let your blood pressure go up and cause you to lose the babies, by making you do something you truly are not comfortable doing," Melinda said. Both Sharon and Andy jumped, not expecting her to be here quite so early. When she saw them startled she explained, "um Sorry, Rusty let me in. I came early because I figured there would be a lot of nerves after yesterday, but I take it that is an understatement."

Sharon nodded and said ruefully, "I'll say! Even knowing Rusty and Ricky will walk me down the aisle didn't seem to help. It's not just the walking down the aisle, it's eating in front of people. I can eat pretty well blind, thanks to you, but if I get nervous my hands shake. It makes me uncomfortable to be watched."

"Nicole called me the other day and asked about that. I told her finger foods would be best. When it comes time to eat, someone will put together a plate of foods they know you like and that won't end up all over you. Our goal is not to humiliate you Sharon or cause you stress." Melinda tried to reassure her by saying, "your family loves you and just wants you to have the wedding you were going to have before all this happened. Do you think having a little bit of practice would help? Before you make a final decision about whether or not to go down the aisle or stay on the patio."

Sharon thought about it. With everything that had happened yesterday they had not had an opportunity to have the rehearsal they were supposed to have. Perhaps that was the source of her anxiety. "What time is it? Do we have time for a rehearsal?"

"We have plenty of time, it's only 9:30am but we still need to eat breakfast." Andy told her. "Which one do you want to do first?"

"I'll think about it while I'm changing." Sharon said as she walked to her closet counting her steps. She felt through her dresses picking a royal blue stretchy maternity jersey sundress with a built in bra. Then she used the wall to guide her to the bathroom, dressing pretty quickly. She slid her feet into white sandals. Melinda helped her with hair. It had gotten messed up when she napped. "Okay, I'm ready," she said. There was a low rumbling sound that came from her stomach. Sharon blushed. "I think the babies are telling me they want to eat first." She said sheepishly and rubbed her stomach.

"Okay, we'll eat first. The babies have spoken," Andy said playfully.

They went into the dining room, where they could smell a stuffed french toast casserole coming out of the oven. Rusty was putting the casserole on the table and Ricky was pouring drinks. "Rusty! Ricky! That smells delicious." Sharon said appreciatively as she breathed in the heavenly scent.

"Thanks Mom, Ricky and I thought a casserole would be best, that way everybody can help themselves and eat in shifts. I took some out to Linda and Emily earlier. We heard we are going to be rehearsing a little bit so we wanted to be available for that and not tied to the kitchen." Rusty told his mom.

"I'm so thankful for you Rusty and Ricky. Where has Gus been lately?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, he's outside. His company is finishing up the landscaping preparations for the wedding. He's the one that put the canopies up and planted the flowers Ricky helped some too. Mike, Julio and Buzz put up the buffet table and helped set the chairs up under the canopy."

"That is nice. The team did that?"

Her youngest replied, "yes, and Amy is going to do your make-up while Patrice does your hair.

She felt a little out of the loop of her own wedding plans but at the same time was overwhelmed by the team and their family's involvement in the preparations for their wedding day. They had all come so far in four years. From the hated captain of FID to beloved by Andy, the hothead of Major Crimes Division and her team. "You are all pulling together so nicely. Thank you all," Sharon said. Her voice started to crack as happy emotions overwhelmed her. She grabbed a napkin to stem the tears. Good grief! Was there never an end to the tears? She wondered. Well at least they were happy tears.

Andy watched her try to pull herself together and squeezed her hand. They made quick work of breakfast then went out the back door that was not attached to the patio. Andy kissed her and said; "I'll see you on the patio."

Just as Sharon was about to take the arms of her two sons for the first practice trip down the aisle, Andy's grandsons came running toward her screaming, "Gramma Sharon! Gramma Sharon!"

As they got closer Sharon braced herself, but Rusty stopped them in their tracks. "Freeze, boys! Devlin! Ian! What did Grampa Andy and I tell you last night? You cannot tackle Gramma Sharon like that. She's got babies in her tummy, and she fell and hurt her head, so she can't see you."

The boys, who were six and five stopped in their tracks. Devlin was tall for his age and Ian who was five just the month before was a head and a half shorter than his brother. They were both lean and lithe with dancers bodies. They both had short caps of dark brown hair, freckles and big blue eyes. Devlin was missing his two front teeth. Sharon had been smitten the moment she met them. They had both fallen in love with her too.

Rusty grabbed a chair from inside, so that Sharon could sit and be at the boys level without stooping. He put the chair up against her knees and gently guided her onto it. Then he handed her some tissues. "Is that true, Gramma? You can't see us?" Devlin asked with wide eyes.

Sharon swallowed hard and said in a low voice, "It's... it's true Dev, I can't see you, but I can hear you and I know your voice from Ian's." She said kissing and hugging both boys.

"Really? You can tell my voice from Ian's?" Devlin asked pleased and amazed that she could tell them apart even though she couldn't see. "Gramma Sharon, Grampa said it's ...tempo-larily. What does that mean 'xactly?"

"I'd love to know what that means...exactly myself," Sharon said ironically then she tried to explain her situation in words they could understand. "What it means is that while Grammas head is healing inside. My eyes don't work, like when you fell off your bike and broke your arm Devlin. You couldn't use it very well until the cast came off. They can't put a cast on Grammas head, but when the swelling goes down inside, my eyes will work again. It won't last forever is what temporary means."

"What's it like, Gramma Sharon? Not being able to see?" Ian asked curiously. He leaned on her thigh, his little chin in his hand.

Sharon thought about a way to give them a word picture they would understand. "Do you remember playing the piñata game at your birthday party, Ian?" She asked.

Ian who was five, answered. "Yes. It was fun."

Sharon smiled at his enthusiasm. "Do you remember when Daddy put a blindfold over your eyes and you tried to hit the piñata? Well...being blind is... like not being able to take the blindfold off." Sharon's eyes had teared up again and her voice cracked a little She swallowed around the lump in her throat and tried to get control of the tears threatening to spill down her face.

The boys kissed her cheeks and hugged her. "Don't worry Gramma, it'll be alright, we'll help you."

Sharon's battle with tears was lost. They spilled down her face, at the sweetness of the boys. She wiped them away and smiled, "Thank you. I know you will," she said and hugged both boys.

Ian the younger one was hugging her when one of the babies kicked him in the chest. His eyes got round and his bottom lip jutted out. "Why did you do that Gramma?" He said rubbing his chest. Thinking his beloved gramma had pushed him away his feelings were slightly hurt.

Sharon barked a laugh. "I'm sorry Honey, that was one of the babies kicking. I have no control over it. "She rubbed the spot where the baby was kicking, "give me your hand boys. They gave her their hands and she put them where she was feeling staccato kicks. She wished she could see the looks on their little faces. Ricky had been snapping pictures with his phone since the boys started running towards her and Rusty was taking video of it with his phone. They knew their mother would love to see their faces, but since she couldn't the pictures would preserve the moment for when she could.

"Gramma, how did they get in there?" Ian asked.

Sharon blushed and she pressed her lips together as she tried to form a response that would not give them too much information. "Grampa and Gramma love each other soooo much, it spilled over and gave us these babies," she said.

Devlin started to ask another question, not completely satisfied with her explanation. Their father Dean had overheard the conversation and put his finger to his lips and shook his head, indicating they should not pursue the subject. "Boys, you and Gramma have to practice walking down the aisle and then you all have to get ready for the wedding. Stand in your places, here is a pillow you can hold to practice carrying the rings." He handed each boy a creme colored pillow with pretend rings tied to them. The real thing would be added later.

They all got in their places again and began to practice walking down the aisle. They went down the aisle five times, resting briefly in between each trip. Melinda gave her instructions the first two times and then let her do it without verbal prompts the last three and finally Sharon said, "Okay, I can do this. I'll stick to the plan. Thank you, boys. Thank you, Melinda. What time is it?"

"It's 11 o'clock, Mom." Ricky said.

"I need to start getting ready then, we'll meet back here at a quarter to one. Okay?" She pointed a finger in the general direction of her sons and grandsons.

"Okay!" they all said and went their separate ways.

Sharon reached for Andy, "you too. We'll meet back here?"

Andy put his arms around her hugging her. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. By the way, I loved your explanation to the boys, about how the babies got in there. It was priceless. Devlin wanted to ask more questions, but Dean stopped him."

"Thank God! That's all I had that was fit for someone his age to comprehend."

"He's a curious one that Devlin, not satisfied with pat answers," Andy mused.

"Yeah, he's going to give Dean and Nicole a run for their money. I'd love to be a fly on the wall for the conversation, about the birds and the bees. Which I'm sure they're in for."

"Well don't forget, we'll have our turn again in about six or seven years with Natalie and Madison, "Andy said, rubbing her tummy.

"Don't be so sure, it will be that long. I picked up Emily one day from preschool she was three and Ricky was five months old. I could tell she was very upset. Emily wouldn't speak to me or look me in the eye for quite awhile." Sharon said and buried her face in Andy's chest, giggling a little. "Finally while she was taking her bath she told me what was bothering her. One little girl in her class had told her mommies and daddies get their babies from a cabbage patch, another little girl had disagreed, and said they came from a stork. Emily repeated what I told her, that the love between mommy and daddy was so strong it spilled over making her, and her baby brother. Another little girl who was from...just let's say a different culture than us told her that babies come when mommies and daddies bump their uglies together. For some reason this did not appeal to Emily as an explanation for where babies come from, but being the smart girl she was even at three she had a hunch that Keisha's explanation was closer to the truth at least as far as the mechanics of it."

They chuckled together," What did you tell her?"

"I told her that the way Keisha described it was a very crude way to describe a beautiful adult way of expressing love for one another and when she was older we would discuss the details of it if she wished. Also that at this time in her life all she needed to know was that her mommy and daddy loved each other when they made her and her brother."

"Did she accept that?"

"Well, yes but then she wanted to know if I still loved her daddy even though he had left us. I told her I would always have love for her father because we had made her and her brother together. That the two of them were the best part of my life. She was satisfied with that answer and went on to tell me how one of the boys in her class had put beans up his nose and had to go to the doctors to have them taken out. He had brought the beans in a jar to school for show and tell and wasn't that just gross?" Sharon giggled and he chuckled.

Thoroughly caught up in their own private world of Sharon's memories, and just being in each other's arms. It didn't matter what they were talking about, they were so wrapped up in each other that they were startled when Patrice appeared. "Sharon, it's getting late we need to do your hair for the wedding. You need to freshen up and get dressed," Patrice said.

Sharon nodded and gave Andy a quick peck on the lips, "meet you back here soon," she said and patted his chest.

"I'll be here, waiting for you," he said dreamily. Still caught up in the moment.

"Hopefully wearing something besides shorts and a t shirt," said Patrice, with a meaningful look at his present attire.

"Uh yeah. Definitely." Andy backed away watching until Sharon and Patrice disappeared into the house. Then and only then did he make his way over to his daughter's place to get ready himself.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. A special thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review.**


	21. Forever and Ever Amen part 2

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _ **Chapter 21: Forever and Ever part 2**_

 _This is an A/U story_

* * *

It seemed like 1o'clock would never come but finally it was here. The guests were seated. Andrea and her husband had made it. She was seated in a wheelchair. It was her doctor's wish that she not be on her feet at all. She wore a pretty periwinkle blue maternity dress. Her hair was pulled into a French twist and she had flowers threaded into it. Paul sat behind her in the front row. He wore a gray suit and periwinkle shirt and tie. Andrea was Sharon's Matron of Honor, and Patrice was the Bride's Matron. Emily was also a bride's maid but her wheelchair made it difficult for her to traverse the grass.

Since she and Andrea were both in wheelchairs, they were already on the patio, across from Andy waiting for the bride. Emily wore a fuchsia tea length dress and matching sandals. Her hair was in a topknot adorned with flowers and romantic curls framed her face. Patrice would precede Sharon up the aisle. Linda sat in the front row too. She wore a rose-colored pants suit and jacket with a white blouse that had pale pink flowers and green leaves. Her reddish brown hair was done in a fashionable short sassy haircut. She wore rose-colored earrings and a matching necklace.

Louie, who stood with Andy, matched his outfit with Patrice who wore sunshine yellow. He wore a black suit with a yellow and black striped tie. Amy wore a coral colored sheath dress that hugged her curves and matching coral sandals. Chuck wore a coral colored shirt with a black suit and tie. Fritz Howard, who carried his newborn infant son Matthew, wore a black suit also with a pink shirt and tie. The team was involved in the workings of the wedding, technical and otherwise. They wore black suits white shirts and black ties. Brenda stood beside Fritz in a pink flowered knee length dress and a pink sweater. She was holding her brand new daughter Willie Rae in her arms.

On the other side of the aisle, were Sharon's parents. Emily and Ricky had called them after Sean's latest doctor appointment and urged them to come as a surprise for Sharon. It turned out that the radioactive seeding that he had received for prostate cancer had done the job and he was cancer free. He was also no longer radioactive, so no longer a danger to the babies. They were dressed tastefully. Eileen wore a mint green linen skirt suit with a pale pink shell and pink pearls around her neck and in her ears. Sean wore a tan linen suit with a pink shirt and pink and green striped tie. Nicole and her husband Dean sat beside them. She wore a bright purple sheath dress with spaghetti straps and matching purple sandals. He wore a gray suit with a matching purple shirt with a purple and lavender stripped tie.

Finally the music began. First Patrice walked slowly down the aisle in a butter yellow dress with an empire waistline. It fell to her knees in an a-line with a handkerchief hem. She wore matching yellow sandals. Even though it was officially fall, it was still 80 degrees. It gave the illusion of being spring or summer.

Sharon who was flanked by her sons Ricky, Rusty and grandsons, Devlin and Ian came down the aisle. She wore a creme colored dress that consisted of a pale pink silky under dress with a cream-colored floral lace overlay, which reached to her knees in an a-line with a handkerchief hem. Her shoes were cream-colored sandals with a small wedge heel. She held a bouquet of purple blue and pink wild flowers in one hand. Sharon's hair was done in a half up and half down arrangement with curls framing her face. The sides were loosely pulled into a chignon of artfully arranged curls with a flowery clip to hold them in place. The rest of her beautifully rich auburn hair fell past her shoulders in a tumble of romantic curls. Her face was made up with lightly applied foundation that did not cover the freckles across her nose and on her cheeks. Her eyes were framed with pale green shadow and a bit of eyeliner to emphasize their moss green hue. Her lipstick was a mixture of pink and coral in addition her cheeks were naturally blushed. Sharon was gorgeous and looked nowhere near her true age of fifty-two. The panic and anxiety of a few hours before were replaced with a mixture of joy and wistfulness. The boys beside her were all in black suits with pink shirts and ties.

As she neared the patio she got a flash of sight, it was brief, but in those few seconds she saw Andy in a black suit with a pale pink shirt and pink and cream tie, waiting for her holding out his hand. He was smiling at her. She saw that Louie Provenza flanked him on one side. Andrea and Emily were in their places as matron of honor and bridesmaids, although Patrice had opted to sit down in the front row close to them. It was hot and she was getting tired. Judge Richwood stood there in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. She could see some of their guests and the flowers, the decorations and everything. Then just as suddenly it was gone all she saw were lights and shadows again. She paused in that moment but then started again at Rusty's urging. The boys gave her over to Andy once they got to him. "Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the judge.

"We do sir. Her sons Richard, Russell, her daughter Emily, and her parents Eileen and Sean O'Dwyer."

Sharon gasped her parents were here? She pressed her lips together and worked at overcoming the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. She took a deep breath and felt. Andy squeezed her hand in support. Another flash of sight happened in that moment as she turned toward him. She saw his dear face smiling at her with such love and devotion and she smiled back at him. Then the flash was over. She tried to blink her eyes to get it back, but it didn't come back.

"Family and dear friends. We are gathered here to join this woman, Sharon Eileen O'Dwyer Raydor and this man Andrew Dennis Flynn in matrimony. The state of matrimony is not something to be entered into lightly. It's a lifelong commitment. If there is anyone here who has just cause that these two people should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Absolute silence followed that statement. The Judge nodded and went on, "Andrew, do you take Sharon as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, being faithful to her from this day forward 'til death do you part?"

Andy smiled and said, "I do!"

"Sharon, do you take Andrew as your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish being faithful to him from this day forward 'til death do you part?"

"I do!" Sharon said, happily.

"The rings please." Devlin and Ian stepped forward and held out their little pillows. The judge untied Sharon's ring and handed it to Andy to put on Sharon's finger. It was a white gold band that had a claddaugh cut into it and crusted with diamonds. It matched her friendship engagement ring. She hadn't wanted it replaced so he had a bigger diamond set into it.

Andy then said: "I give this ring to you, my beloved, my friend, my wife. Whenever I see this ring, I will remember the cherished bond we have created here this afternoon."

The Judge then gave Sharon, Andy's ring. He placed his hand in Sharon's and she placed the ring on his finger, albeit with slightly trembling hands. His band matched hers. "I give this ring to you, my beloved, my friend, my husband. Whenever I see this ring, I will remember the cherished bond we have created here this afternoon."

"Sharon and Andy have asked to say their own vows. Sharon, would you like to start?"

She nodded and started, "Andy, when I first met you, I was drawn to you irresistibly, but I was determined never to marry again. My first experience being what it was, but your love was so tender and genuine, so compassionate and caring. In spite of the obstacles we faced just getting to a point where we were actually dating, you waited for me. All the while you crept slowly into my life and filled my being, as your love fell softly onto my heart and suddenly I knew, I could never let go of you. Your love has restored my broken heart; your smile has healed my pain; and your caring spirit has rescued mine from the prison it was in." Sharon's voice was shaky but filled with adoration as she continued, "I love you, and I promise to care for you, to comfort you and to cherish you always. You have turned my life around; in more ways than I could ever imagine. We made twin babies with our love, and our lives will never be the same. Each day is and will be a new delight, a new awakening. My heart belongs to you, and I promise before these witnesses, to stand beside you, upholding you, cherishing you for the rest of our days together. You have brought back the sunshine to my soul, the joy to my days, and love to my life. I take you now as my husband. May every moment of our lives be full of an awareness of our existence for each other. My heart is open and my soul rejoices this day, as we become a new family. I accept you as my soul-mate, will you accept me as yours?"

"I will," Andy, answered, his voice thick with emotion. He then said: "Sharon, I promise to blot away your tears with my laughter, and your pain with my caring and my compassion. We will white out the old canvases of our lives and fill them with new color and beauty. I take you to be my wife and I promise to love you always. Today I have come to marry my best friend, my lifesaver, and my sweetheart. Before I met you, I was only half a person, filled with sadness and regret. But with your love I have been given a second chance to become a husband and a new father. As we blend our families and add to them with the twins, we will face life with gladness and thanksgiving, welcoming whatever lies in store for us. l am humbled by your love, and I will stay with you for all of our days. I accept you as my soul-mate will you accept me as yours?"

"I will," Sharon, said, her voice breaking, filled of the joy and happiness.

"By the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," intoned Judge Richwood. Andy took Sharon into his arms and they kissed. Completely involved with each other they forgot for a moment the rest of the world existed. "Ladies and Gentlemen I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Flynn," the judge announced as they came up for air.

As the backyard filled with the song, 'I'm going to love you forever and ever amen,' the guests clapped and whistled as Andy and Sharon made their way back down the aisle. Andy kept her tucked against his side, her arm laced through his. He was guiding her without seeming to. As they approached her parents, Andy slowed down causing Sharon to stop and ask. "Momma, Daddy, are you there?"

"Yes Darling, we're here," said Eileen. Her mom stood up and embraced Sharon. She looked into her eyes, but saw no reaction. She sighed.

"I thought you said you couldn't come." Sharon swallowed, as her emotions threatened to bubble up to the surface. She loved her parents and had been disappointed when she had thought they would be unable to share their day with her and Andy. But then with the accident and the blindness she had been glad they would be spared seeing her blind. So much for that idea, she thought.

"We didn't think we could, Darling, but the doctor just cleared your father for travel and they checked him, he's completely cancer free and radioactivity free. Ricky and Emily thought it would be a nice surprise for you, for us to just show up." Her mother said.

"They were right, it's a wonderful surprise!" Sharon said hugging her mother and father.

"Sharon, Darling, you are soooo beautiful and those were the most touching wedding vows I've ever heard," she cupped Sharon's face in her hands and kissed her cheeks. She wiped happy tears away and then hugged Andy.

"Thank you, Momma, we wanted to say something that fit our situation more than traditional wedding vows would."

"Well, they certainly did the job," said Sean. You are beautiful dear! Congratulations, both of you." Sean gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and a side hug, and then shook Andy's hand vigorously.

Then Andrea and Paul and other guests claimed their attention. "Sharon, what a beautiful wedding! I'm so glad we were able to make it!"

"I'm glad too. Are you alright?" Sharon asked worried about her friend.

Holding out her hand for Andrea to take, she held it tight and explained, "yes, but Honey, Paul and I will have to leave soon. Probably after you cut the cake."

Smiling towards her voice Sharon mentioned, "Well, don't leave without eating something and make sure you take some cake.

Andrea answered with an, "okay."

Sharon squeezed Andy's arm to let him know she needed to sit down. He got her settled in a rattan chaise lounge and went to get her some punch and something to eat. They had decided on an informal garden party venue, originally and Nicole had continued with that theme. Next to the patio the food table were set up buffet style with everything kept cold with refrigerated chafing dishes. There were sandwiches, fruit salads, fresh fruit, cheese and crackers. As Andy brought Sharon's food to her he looked around and realized that most of their original planning had been adhered to, and that Nicole had just fleshed out some details. Sharon's anxiety of earlier had blown things up in her mind and made them more overwhelming than they really were. He wished she could see everything, he had thought for a couple of moments her sight had come back, but he guessed not. As he sat facing her on the chaise lounge Andy handed her a sandwich from a large plate that had enough sandwiches for both of them. It also had cheese, crackers and some fruit. He then handed her a flute of pale nonalcoholic strawberry punch. "Thank you, Andy. Do you have some too?"

"Yeah, I got some for both of us on one plate. I thought we could um...feed each other."

"We could, that would be very romantic, but no smashing food all over me!" she pointed in his general direction, channeling her Darth Raydor.

I wouldn't think of it," Andy said pretending to be shocked that she would think he would do such a thing.

As they fed each other, Andy asked the question that had been burning in his mind since he saw her pause on the edge of the patio. "Sharon, what happened, when you hesitated?"

Sharon finished chewing her chicken salad sandwich then spoke, "I got a momentary flash of sight, Andy. I saw almost everything in that moment and then...it disappeared. I got another one when I was turning toward you, when the boys handed me over to you. Then everything disappeared and all I see is lights and shadows again. I don't know whether to be encouraged or scared or what," she told him. There was a touch of sadness in her voice.

"I would think encouraged would be the best way to be unless a doctor says otherwise. You have an appointment tomorrow; we'll see what the doctor has to say, okay? All the doctors said you would get your sight back, maybe this is the way it will happen." He kissed her then. "No more sad thoughts my love. Today is our wedding day and any minute we'll be called upon to cut the cake and dance the first dance…"

Just as he said that, Provenza took the mic, from Tao and announced, "Hello ladies and gentlemen, as the best man for Andy, I'm supposed to make a toast so here goes. I was opposed to this romance in the beginning. All I could see was disaster on the horizon for this couple. She was his captain; he was her subordinate officer after all. I harassed him every chance I got, but then I met my now wife Patrice and saw what real love can do for a person. You know, I've been married a time or...five and you'd think after five marriages I'd already knows this, but it turns out I didn't have a clue until I met Patrice. Anyway, I saw what it was doing for me and I decided Andy and the Captain deserved to be happy too. Not only that but Patrice told me to let them be." A hearty laugh rippled through the crowd. "I'm glad I did because other than Patrice and I, I've never seen a happier couple. Through all the stuff they've gone through so far, they have become bonded with a very strong love for one another that I'm sure will carry them through everything that is yet to come. The late parenthood ship seems to be going around, first, Sharon and Andy then Andrea and Paul, Patrice and I and Fritz and the Chief, have been invited onto it. It's a scary prospect, but we're all excited about being on it together. We'll hopefully be able to be around long enough to raise our children together. So without further ado, raise your glasses to Sharon and Andy Flynn. A wonderful couple who deserves all the very best life can offer you! Salud!"

"Salud!" Everybody shouted.

Then Mike, who was doubling as a master of ceremonies, took the microphone and announced the first dance. Andy led Sharon onto the patio. It had been transformed from the area in which they'd said their vows to a place where they could dance. Buzz was the DJ; he played the song 'Can I Have This Dance.' Andy led Sharon through the waltz as they danced; they sang the words to each other. She felt safe with him and relaxed enjoying the dance. After that Buzz played 'Forever and Ever Amen.' They again sang the words, her voice was soft but sweet and his was slightly off key, but not unpleasant to listen to. As they danced various people snapped pictures. Sharon and Andy had decided to go with non-professional pictures for this wedding. She was uncomfortable with the idea of having professional pictures done while she was unable to see. Candid, she knew were unavoidable, but she didn't want to pose blind.

All the traditional songs were played, the Chicken Dance, the YMCA, the Electric Slide. They all had a wonderful time then it was time to cut the cake, which Andy helped her with. They fed it to each other, he was careful to only pretend to shove it in her face. "Andy," she warned him. She couldn't see him but she knew him well. So he kissed her then delicately fed her the cake. She did the same. Then it was time to throw the bouquet, and the garter. Amy, caught the bouquet, Chuck caught the garter. Then it was over and people started coming to say goodbye. The first to go had been Andrea and Paul than Patrice and Provenza.

The next to the last to go surprisingly enough were Fritz and Brenda. "Thank yew, Captain, Ah mean Sharon. It was a wonderful weddin!"

Sharon's brows furrowed together. "Brenda? Is that you?"

"Yes Captain, it's me. Ah guess you didn't hear everything that happened after Ah left yew last week."

"No, Ah... I mean no what... did something happen?" Sharon asked concerned.

Andy found a rattan chair for everyone and they sat. "After Ah left yew Ah went to mah obstetrician appointment and Anne was there too. She and Ah had just left the doctor's office. She went in her car and Ah in mine. We were both caught up in that car accident, the big one on the 101. Ah'm afraid she didn't make it but Matthew Clay did, thank God. Ah wasn't hurt, but the trauma of the accident caused me to go into labor and Ah had Willie Rae a little early. Fritz heard about me being in the same accident as Anne and he hurried to mah side. We decided to make a go of it again and raise these babies together. As it turns out we still love each other It also turns out that when Ah saw Willie Rae and then Matthew Clay and held them in mah arms, Ah fell in love, all the doubts and fears that Ah had about bein' a mother went away. Ah guess it took a catastrophic event like a car accident to make me realize what's important in life. What Ah mean to say is it's not that Ah wouldn't have been fine had things turned out the other way, my career was very satisfying, but ah was basin' my decisions entirely on fear... and I've learned that those fears although they were unfounded, they almost destroyed what I had with Fritzi."

Sharon was stunned to hear what all had happened. "Wow Brenda, Fritz, I'm shocked. I hadn't heard any of this. I guess I've been so caught up with my own drama, I was completely out of the loop."

"Yeah, Ah had heard about the blindness. How is that going?" Brenda asked as she stood up to sway back and forth to keep Willie Rae from waking up. Every so often she would kiss her or stroke the infant's cheek and gaze at her lovingly, still amazed that she had this beautiful baby. Still completely awestruck that she had given birth to such an amazing little creature.

"Well, it's only been a week but it seems like a year," Sharon laughed self deprecatingly.

"Will you go back to work after the babies are born and your leave is up and um after your sight comes back?" Fritz asked.

"That depends on whether or not Lt. Provenza is ready to give me my job back by then," Sharon said smiling.

"Oh, he'll be ready, every day we hear him cursing the paperwork. If it wasn't so annoying it would be funny, " Andy said. They all laughed.

Then Brenda said, "Cap...Sharon, I would never have known you were blind, if Fritzi hadn't told me. You seem to know your way around. You look straight at me not off to the side, it's amazing how do you do it?"

"Well, have you met Melinda? She's my low vision occupational therapist. I think she left after we said our vows. She's been helping me cope. It's been a rocky road, but my family helps. Andy especially has been wonderful, and Melinda is training me to be independent as I can be. I had some flashes of sight as I was coming down the aisle and that gives me hope that I'll get my sight back eventually. I just hope it's sooner than later." Feeling uncomfortable, Sharon decided to change the subject. "I'm sorry to hear about Anne, Fritz."

"Thank you, Captain. Don't get me wrong; I cared about Anne, a lot. We were two lonely people who needed something in our lives that we didn't have. She was missing her daughter and husband even when we were together she was missing them. She never really got over their loss and I was missing Brenda and the chance to be a father. I mean I broke up with her, because I thought that's what she wanted. But then Anne died, and I realized I hadn't loved her like I loved Brenda and that I was at peace that she was reunited with her husband and daughter and I'm thankful that she gave me Matthew of course." Fritz paused to look down at his sleeping son cradled in hi s arms. "Then I heard Brenda had been in the same accident and I felt like my heart stopped beating for a second. I went to her right away and when I saw she was okay except for some scratches, bruises, and except for being in labor, I wasn't entirely surprised to realize that I had never stopped loving her. I was with her when Willie Rae was born. She was supposed to be taken by caesarian but Willie Rae is tiny, only 6lbs and she slipped out as they were prepping Brenda for surgery."

"My goodness! What an amazing story. Was Matthew or Willie Rae hurt at all?"

"No, they're both healthy as horses," Fritz said proudly.

"Yeah and they eat like horses too," said Brenda sardonically. "Speaking of that, we have to go. Both of these babies are gonna go off like fire engines pretty soon."

Sharon understood and said, "goodbye, to you too. Don't be strangers."

"We won't," said Fritz happily. "We live two streets down, on Lemon Tree Avenue."

"Oh, that's funny, I hadn't realized you were so close. Louie and Patrice bought the house next door and Andrea and Paul are three streets over on Peach Tree Street. Nicole and Dean just bought a house on Orange Blossom Boulevard which backs up to us here on Cherry Orchard Lane "

"Well see you, Captain, Lieutenant, Ah mean Sharon and Andy."

"Hopefully, I'll see you too...soon," said Sharon.

Once they left Nicole came over. Andy whispered in Sharon's ear that she was there.

"Nicole, I can't begin thank you enough. Everything was wonderful, Honey "

"I'm glad you liked it. It was your entire plan I just tweaked it a little. I wish you could see it."

Sharon smiled towards her new daughter-in-law, "I did. I mean as much as I could see in a moment. There was a flash of sight as I was coming down the aisle, and again as I turned to face Andy on the patio."

Nicole was happy and exclaimed, "Oh, my that's wonderful. Does that mean you will get your sight back soon?"

She shrugged as she replied, "I don't know I hope so. I'm just glad I was able to experience the wedding, in any case. Although I would have loved to see Rusty's face when they played YMCA or the chicken dance. I don't think he's ever been to a wedding before that involved usually perfectly sane adults acting foolish like in the chicken dance."

"I can understand why, he was funny. He had a perplexed look on his face as he watched, but then Gus pulled him up to the dance floor and showed him the motions he went along with it. He was kind of uncoordinated at first but he got the hang of it, eventually." Sharon giggled throatily and leaned into Andy, holding on to the back of his suspenders. She was running out of energy.

After kissing Nicole and thanking her again for all her hard work he put a protective arm around her and guided her inside where it was air-conditioned. She was grateful for a chance to breathe in cool air. "Well Mrs. Flynn, we're married now. How does it feel?" Andy asked and gave her a searing kiss.

When they came up for air, she said, "it feels glorious! Now take me to bed, please!"

"O...k...a...y, " he said with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Don't get too excited, Honey I wish I had the energy for consummating our vows right now. I'm afraid that will have to wait...at least for a couple of hours," Sharon said in a sultry teasing voice.

She could be heard saying this as they went down the hall to their room. Ricky looked at Rusty and Gus. "You'd think since she's carrying twins they would have consummated their vows enough already." Ricky said with a cocky grin.

Rusty rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of Sharon, "ugh Ricky, did you have to put that picture in my head?"

* * *

 _The Wedding vows were borrowed from a page on the Internet, about midlife marriage vows. Except for the parts that were part of Sharon and Andy's situation. i.e. The you waited for me, the part about the twins, and becoming a new family._

 **Thank you for reading my story. A special thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review.**


	22. Babies, Babies and more Babies

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _ **Chapter 22: Babies, Babies and more Babies.**_

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

3 months later. December, 19th 11:00am

* * *

"Andy! Where are you?" her voice was trembly and breathless. She seemed disoriented as if she had woken from a dream.

He felt frisson of fear for her go up and down his spine as he gripped his cell phone. "Sharon, Honey are you alright?"

"Andy, where are you? How close to home are you?"

"Ahhhh ooh hee hee hee hoo hoo hoo. Hee hee hee hoo hoo hoo," she chanted through a very strong contraction. "Hmmmmmm, Andy!"

"I'm home, Sweetheart. I'm in the driveway and I'm on my way in!" He was getting more and more worried. "What's wrong, Sharon? Are you in labor? Talk to me, tell me what's wrong!"

Sharon answered in between breaths, "Hurry, Andy! I am in labor... and I don't think we're going to make it to the hospital! These babies are in a very...big...h...hurry all of a sudden!"

"Has anybody called 911?" He questioned as he quickly hurried into the house.

"Please don't be mad...I'm alone, but yes I called 911 or at least I think I did. You know... how it is...you think...I'm in l…la...labor, I've got to call 911 then you get hit owwww with another rip roaring...ahhh hhhh hee hee hee hoo, hoo hoo, hee hee hee contraction and everything flies out of your head. What are you doing? Andy, where are you?" she asked hearing water running.

Andy came out of the kitchen and saw Sharon half sitting, half laying on the couch with her knees bent. She had the phone laying on the back of the couch while she tried to breathe and hoo hoo hee hee through yet another contraction. They were coming pretty close together. He went to get some towels from the linen closet, but found none. Then he realized she had all of them on a sheet that was on a table in front of the gas fireplace. Had she been folding towels? Or had she put them there deliberately for some reason?

Andy knelt down beside her, and put his hands on her knees, she jumped. "Easy there. I'm right here, Sweetheart I'm going to need to check how far along you are so I had to wash my hands and I put a pot of water on to boil."

"H…hot...w...water, what for?" she asked confused.

"Well, to be honest I did it because they always call for someone to boil water at a home birth. I'm using it to sterilize scissors to cut the umbilical cord with and some string," he mused. "Okay, Sweetheart, I need you to let me open your legs. That's a girl, holy crap! You weren't kidding, she's crowning! I need a towel or a blanket, or something." Andy was so excited and scared he didn't remember the towels on the table.

"There are towels on the coffee table," Sharon reminded him breathlessly.

Andy quickly grabbed a towel then he said, "Now give me a good push, Sharon."

Sharon grabbed her knees, closed her eyes, scrunched her face up and bore down. "Hmmmm arghhh," she half growled half hummed. The baby's head and shoulders came out...Sharon screamed.

"You're doing great, Honey. Do it again, one more time should do it." Andy held the towel as Sharon bore down, and the baby slid out. She was covered in mucus and blood, and she was small, only about five and a half pounds. Her eyes were scrunched shut and there was no worry about lung capacity, for she was screaming at the top of them. Andy wiped her off a bit, cleaned out her nose and mouth with a bulb syringe, which was also on the coffee table. Speaking soothingly, to his new daughter he put her on Sharon's chest and covered with a clean warm towel. She stopped crying immediately.

Sharon opened her eyes, and could see her new daughter. The joy and wonder on her face as she beheld her new baby girl was immeasurable. At first it was as if she was seeing through a fog but then the fog lifted and everything was clear. She knew in her heart that this was it. Her sight was back for good. The flashes of sight she'd been having off and on since her wedding had been clear and short lasting only a few seconds. They were usually over before she could react, but this was different. "Andy, I can see her!" I can really see her!" Sharon said excitedly.

"That's great, Sweetheart! I was hoping that would happen," Andy said, grinning up at her at the good news. He watched for a moment as Sharon rubbed her daughters back. She was so beautiful and he was thrilled to see her beautiful eyes finally clear and focused.

"Hello, Natalie Grace. I'm your mama," she cooed.

While she was getting to know their new daughter, Andy went to the kitchen to get the scissors and string from the pot of boiling water. He first tied the sterilized woven cord around the umbilical cord then tied it into a knot and was now cutting the umbilical cord. Suddenly Sharon was in the grips of another ripping contraction. She cried out startling Natalie, who started to cry.

Just then Sharon's parents came in. They had been at their new condo getting it ready to move in. Assessing the situation, Sharon's mother took the baby from her, cooing to the little one all the while, she took her into the nursery bathroom to clean her up and put a diaper on her.

Sean went to help Andy, "What can I do son?"

"Call 911, Sharon said she thought she called them but kept having contractions and couldn't remember whether she did or thought she did." Andy was grateful for the extra help. "First, sterilize your hands and hand me more towels. The next one is on her way and the placenta from the first baby might be coming out too." Sean did what he was told. Then took out his cell and called 911. Sharon had called them but there was a big backup on the highway close to their house and it was taking time to get there.

When the second baby came out her umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and she was slightly blue. Andy's heart almost stopped, this was his own personal nightmare come true. It had happened to Nathan, his son years ago. He tried to remain calm as he removed the cord from around her neck carefully. Then cleaned the mucus out of her nose and mouth, gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation baby style. All the while whispering, "come on baby, breathe."

He was about to try slapping her bottom, but then Sharon said, "Give her to me Andy," very calmly but with a slight desperation in her voice. She opened her blouse so that her breasts and stomach were exposed. Andy didn't hesitate even a second, he handed her over to Sharon, who took her in her arms and immediately started rubbing her back and asked for Natalie. Sharon's mother unwrapped the baby from the swaddling blanket, and gave her Natalie. Sharon put both babies close together on her chest. She rubbed their backs and pleaded with the baby to breathe or to God to help her, Andy wasn't sure which.

Natalie seemed to reach for her sister; she reached her little arm in a hug around her sisters' shoulder. Her movements were the jerky and uncoordinated, movements of a newborn but nevertheless. It seem that whether it was, the skin to skin contact or their mothers voice and touch or the touch from her sister or a combination of all of them, Madison took her first breath. Her color started to pinken and she started mewling. Her head started to move back and forth as she rooted for her mothers breast. Then Natalie started searching too. When they both made contact simultaneously, Sharon bit her bottom lip and snort laughed, hummed and groaned at the same time. Meanwhile tears were streaming down her face and the face of everyone surrounding her.

"Sharon, that was amazing did that really just happen? How did you even know to do that?" Andy asked awestruck.

"I read about it happening to twin girls many years ago. The circumstances were different, but I had to at least try it." Andy knelt beside his family, kissed Sharon and then each of the babies little heads.

Suddenly the front door opened, and the EMT's came in with a gurney to take Sharon and the babies to the hospital. "Hey folks, we're really really sorry we took so long to get here, but there was a traffic jam on the highway and we had to find our way out of it. It looks like we're a little late...but maybe we should take you to the hospital anyway?"

"Yeah ya think? Where were you coming from anyway? St. Catherine's is around the corner from here," Andy asked sarcastically.

"We were coming from Cedars, Sir that's where we take most emergency home births. It has a more up to date Neo-natal facility."

"Don't you think getting her to the closest hospital is more important?" Andy was upset about how close they came to losing Madison and his temper was spilling over onto the hapless paramedics. Sharon patted his arm and he looked at her, she shook her head ever so slightly, he took a deep breath and let it out. Then he said more calmly, "the placentas have to be expelled and Madison needs to be checked. She was blue and the cord was wrapped around her neck when she came out. We didn't think she was going to make it, but my wife's quick thinking saved her."

Once the EMT's started working, they were efficient. They cleaned Madison up, and checked her apgar score. She started screaming when taken from her mother's breast, but once she was swaddled in a warm baby blanket and given back to Sharon, she stopped crying. They checked Natalie as well, but she was fine. Sharon was checked too. They put in an IV in to give her fluids since she lost some blood, during the birth and put an oxygen mask on just as a precaution. Once they were placed in the ambulance the new family was taken to St. Catherine's, which Andy had pointed out was closer to them.

When they arrived at St Catherine's obstetrics unit before they were taken to the room Sharon was pre-registered for, the nurses from the NCI unit came to get the babies. They cried when separated from their mother and although Natalie was easily soothed, Madison screamed blue bloody murder. They were to be taken to the NIC-U to be checked and put into isolates to be observed. Natalie went to sleep and Madison could be heard screaming as they went down the hall.

When they had been taken from her, Sharon burst into tears herself. A delayed reaction to everything that had happened and her mothers heart couldn't stand to hear her baby's cries and not be the one to soothe them. Andy tried to console her, but she told him. Her voice full of tears, "follow them Andy, they know you. They'll calm down if you're with them. Please, I…I don't want them upset."

"But what about you, Sweetheart? You're upset too." Andy said as he held her hand to try and comfort his wife.

" I...I'll be fine. M…mom is coming soon, she can stay with me or switch places with you. Please, Andy." She was shivering, which was why she was stuttering.

He was concerned that she might be experiencing delayed shock so Andy wrapped her in a blanket he got from the bottom of the gurney. "Are you sure you're really going to be okay? I know how you hate hospitals."

"Go, Andy before I change my mind. Besides mom and dad are here. See?" She pointed to the front doors of the hospital.

Andy was relived to see Eileen and Sean come through the doors. "Okay," he said. "I'll be back soon." He kissed her and then found his way to the NIC unit, which was at least on the same floor as obstetrics and the regular nursery. When he knocked on the window the nurse who had taken Madison from them opened the door and handed him a set of scrubs. "I'm glad you're here, Madison is inconsolable, maybe you can calm her with your voice or you could hold her."

Andy took his daughter in his arms and sang, "You Are My Sunshine" to her until she calmed down. Her little eyes were heavy and she fell asleep in his arms. "Did she check out okay?"

"She's fine. She does have a temper however. Did the EMT 's share with you her apgar score?" The nurse smiled to see both father and baby content together.

"Well they said since it wasn't done a minute after she was born, but she was blue and took a few seconds to breathe, that it would have been zero." Andy took a moment to kiss his new daughter on the forehead. He had been so worried they would lose her that it was nice to have the chance to just hold her. "But they did it when they arrived and it was a seven, Natalie's was a nine."

The nurse wrote the information down on the chart. "That's great." She said and finished writing her notes with a flourish. "If...I may be frank?" The nurse asked.

Andy had been listening with half an ear to the nurse, as he held his youngest daughter in his arms, suddenly he realized she was expecting an answer from him. "Oh, uh, yeah."

"Natalie, I think will be the quiet peaceful one and not too demanding of your attention, but she needs it all the same. Madison will be the squeaky wheel. You'll have to be careful not to allow her to hog all the attention."

"I've raised twins before, at least 'til they were six. I have a son and daughter from a previous marriage, so I understand the concern, but you needn't worry. Sharon is nothing if not an amazingly intuitive mother and since I was denied access to my other children after a bitter divorce, I'm determined to lavish attention on these girls. There are a lot of people living at our house, these days so neither one of the twins will lack for attention. I'm sure," Andy said looking lovingly into his daughters' faces.

He looked up and saw Sharon's father standing at the window watching him. Andy gestured and invited him in. He said to the nurse, "my father-in-law is here. Is it okay if he comes in?"

"We really don't allow a lot of people here at once…"

"Well, I'm going back to my wife and this is their grandfather. By the way when will they be able to be released and allowed to stay with us in our room?" Andy reluctantly laid his sleeping newborn down in the hospital crib.

The nurse spoke quietly as to not wake the babies she was surround by. "We'll observe them until tomorrow morning. If everything checks out, they can be with you or in the regular nursery. I personally suggest you let them stay in the regular nursery at night, so you can sleep at least one night. They'll keep you busy once you get home. We'll let you know when to bring their mother to feed them, while they are here with us."

Andy nodded and went to the anteroom to remove his scrubs. He greeted his father-in-law Sean wore scrubs like Andy had been. "Hey, Sean both babies are asleep right now."

"That's okay, I'll just watch over them while they sleep." He patted Andy on the back as they looked to where his new grandchildren were resting. "Sharon is asleep too, but your partner from work, um Lieutenant Provenza is in the obstetric surgical waiting room waiting to hear about his wife. Rusty got a call from a Detective Sanchez, just as he arrived here from school. They called him because you weren't answering your phone. He said to tell you Patrice is in surgery and Lt. Provenza needs you."

"Okay, thanks." Andy rushed down the hall to the waiting room where he found the guys. Julio and Rusty were trying to get Louie to drink some water and breathe into a bag. Louie's face was chalk white, he was sweating, his tie was off, and he was breathing heavily. Andy was concerned, as far as he knew the guy was healthy as a horse, but he was over 70, this stress couldn't be good for him. "Louie! Listen to me," Andy patted his partners face to get his attention. "You are not going to do Patrice any good if you have a stroke while she's having your baby. Breathe into the bag Louie, you're hyperventilating." Louie grabbed the bag from Julio and breathed into it. He took several slow breaths in and out into the bag, his color started to come back. "That's it Pal, you're looking better already. Now drink some water, that's it."

As Andy said this he sat beside his friend, patting him on the back. Louie rubbed his hands over is face and said hoarsely, "I can't lose her, Flynn. I just can't," his voice was full of anguish and terror.

"Let's not go there, Louie. Let's not borrow trouble okay? Here's a nurse, she'll tell us what's going on." Andy knew what he was going through but was trying to get him not to think that way.

"Lieutenant Provenza? Is there a Louie Provenza here?"

Provenza stood up quickly at hearing his name, but Andy was there to make sure he was steady on his feet. "Me uh that's me. Is my wife okay? What about my son, is he okay?

"Your wife is fine, one of the babies was putting a great deal of pressure on some important veins, that's why your wife's blood pressure dropped and she lost consciousness. As for your son and your daughter they are good. The boy is in better shape than the girl though. She..."

Louie's face was a picture of complete shock. His face turned white and his eyes bulged.

"Hold it hold it. Did you say, B..A..B..I..E..S? As far as I know we were only supposed to be having one baby, a boy..."

The nurse laughed slightly at the surprised look she got from everyone surrounding the new father. "Well, even with all the technology that we have access to these days there are still surprises to be had. There are two babies, apparently the boy was taking up most of the space and the girl was hiding behind him. It wasn't until he moved into the head down position, that she could be seen with the sonogram. She's little, barely 4lbs. He's close to 6lbs and very stocky."

"May I see them, may I see my wife?" Louie said anxiously.

"Sure, come this way." She looked at Andy, "I'm sorry only family is allowed back here."

"That's okay. I have my own wife to go to," he said as he nodded.

The nurse smiled as she said, "Oh yes, I remember you. You're Natalie and Madison's father, aren't you?"

Andy answered proudly, "Yes, I am."

"Well, it seems to be a day for twins, three sets have been born in one day and believe me that's not our usual."

"Really? Wow three sets? That's amazing!" Andy put his hand in the pocket of the jeans he was wearing and rocked back on his heals. "Would the parents of the third set of twins by any chance be named Andrea and Paul?" he asked. He really wasn't expecting an answer, the right to privacy and all, but he was curious and he felt like he had to ask.

"Yeah Andy, our twins were delivered this morning around 11:00am," Paul said from behind him. He had a bag of take out food from the deli across the street from the hospital under his arm and a tray of drinks in his hand.

Surprised, Andy spun around, "Hey Paul," he said and shook Paul's free hand.

"Hey, good to see you. Anyway as I was saying, their names are Jared Daniel Thomas and Jacob Benjamin Thomas. Um, Hobbs is Andreas Maiden name," he added unnecessarily.

"How's Andrea doing?" Andy asked, concerned.

"Tired, and sore but happy the babies are here and healthy. How is Sharon? You had girls right?"

"Sharon's great. She got her sight back finally, just as the first baby was born and yes Natalie Grace Eileen Flynn and Madison Ciara Eileen Flynn were born this morning at home, at 11:15am."

"At home? That's not how you planned it, right?" Paul asked incredulously.

Andy shook his head thinking about what had happened earlier. "No, it's a bit of a long story, we'll tell you later, as soon as I find out. I don't even have all the facts about how it happened. I arrived home from a call out, Sharon called me in the middle of a contraction and by he time I got to her the first baby was crowning. Beyond that we haven't had much time to talk. She wasn't supposed to be left alone, but she was. Madison had some problems at first, but she seems fine now."

"We'll have to get together all of us, once the dust settles and swap stories. We've got a few, from early on, but it sounds like you and Sharon have had nonstop drama," Paul said somewhat jokingly.

"You have no idea, but it's not just us. Patrice and Provenza had a boy and a girl."

Paul asked, "I thought they were just having a boy?"

"Yeah well, so did they." Andy said deadpan.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story and a special thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review.**


	23. Mom Duty

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 **Chapter 23: Mom Duty**

 _This is an A/U story_

* * *

Andy walked into the hospital room and found Sharon asleep. Her mother was sitting beside her holding her hand, but nodding off herself. Her father had come back from the NIC unit and he was asleep on another chair. It seemed he had been replaced in the nursery by Ricky who was nowhere around. Rusty was with the Provenza's. Linda and Emily had been leaving to go to the cafeteria as he was coming in. Andy yawned, it was only five in the evening, but he'd been called out at one in the morning and had been going nonstop ever since. He gently touched Eileen's shoulder. She jumped a little, "Sorry to scare you. I just wanted to tell you, I'm here now so if you and Sean wanted to head back to the house it's okay," he whispered.

"Who would watch over the babies? No, I will go spend some time in the nursery and I'll send Ricky and Sean home to shower and change. Then they can bring back some take-out. That should give you time to rest with Sharon before she has to feed the babies."

"Thanks." Andy was grateful to have family here to help them out.

"How are Lieutenant Provenza and his wife?" Ellen inquired of their friend and colleague.

"They're fine. Louie was totally shocked that they had two babies instead of one and he's a bit worried for his daughter. She's underweight and may have some challenges in the future. Michael is built like his father, indestructible and Patrice is fine now that the babies are here. " Andy smiled with relieve for his friend, that the babies and their mother made it through the delivery. "Their names are, Michael and Mickayla."

"Meaning gifts from God. How appropriate," she said nodding her head. She watched Andy as he stroked Sharon's hair absentmindedly with one hand while he rubbed the back of her fingers with the thumb of his other hand. Eileen reached up on her tippy toes and kissed Andy on the cheek. "You did good, Son," she said and patted him affectionately on the chest. A gesture she shared with Sharon.

He caught her hand and squeezed it gently, "thank you for both the approval and for calling me son. It...it means...a...lot," he said his voice choked up with emotion.

"I never cared for Jack from the beginning. In fact her father and I tried to talk Sharon out of marrying him." she stated matter-of-factly. Then she went on to say. "But from the very first moment I met you, I knew you were a keeper." Eileen said, and winked at him. She then woke Sean up and they left to go to the NICU nursery.

Andy went to the bathroom to change into Dodger blue cotton pajama pants and a white t -shirt. He pushed the side rail down and sat down on the edge of the bed to spoon Sharon who was wearing her Dodger blue nightgown. Her mother and a nurse had helped her get a shower, wash her hair and get into a fresh nightgown. Andy nosed her hair away from her neck, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Sharon. She smelled like flowers, hibiscus, water lilies and China lilies. He then kissed the spot where her shoulder met her neck.

Sharon felt him get in the bed, felt him kiss her and snuggled closer. "I missed you," she said in a hoarse voice. It was raw from screaming through some of the stronger contractions and childbirth.

"I missed you too, " he said and kissed a spot just below her jaw in front of her ear.

She turned in his arms and put her hands on either side of his face and brought her lips to his. They kissed until they had to come up for air. She looked at him then tracing the lines of his face with her index fingers. Those lines showed his fatigue and she imagined her face had those same lines and some others as well. "You're so tired," she said softly. "I guess waking up at 12:30am to a call out then coming home, having to deliver twins, then having to hold me together, the babies and Provenza not to mention all the drama that surrounded Madison's birth is exhausting. Hmmm?"

"Maybe, but you had the harder job. I heard a rumor that having one baby is like pushing something the size of a small watermelon through a hole the size of a small lemon or like pulling your bottom lip up over your head and you did it twice!" Andy exclaimed proud of his wife.

Sharon snort laughed at his description of what childbirth was like. "Well, actually I've done it three times. Ricky was born caesarian, but Emily was born naturally and that is kind of what it's like," she giggled a low throaty giggle. "Although I can't say I've ever thought of it quite like that. It is an apt description," she giggled again as she buried her face in his chest and let her eyes start to flutter closed.

"Sharon, Honey, before you go back to sleep, I have to ask this question. How did you end up alone today? I thought I made it clear that at no time were you ever to be left alone. I mean we have so many people living with us how did that even happen? It shouldn't have happened!" His voice was a bit sharp, but Sharon understood it was out of concern for her not just temper.

She sighed she knew this was coming and she knew he would be upset, but she also knew she would have to tell him. She took a deep breath and began, "Okay, we knew mom and dad were going to be busy today getting their condo ready to move in, and that Emily and Linda would be at her PT appointment. That left Rusty and Ricky. Rusty had class, so Ricky had mom duty." She wrinkled her nose and hummed with displeasure at the term. She shook her head slightly and went on. "But apparently, Ricky wasn't aware of that. I guess he thought you'd be home because he made plans with his girlfriend/partner to look at some properties here in Los Angeles so he could open a new office here. To give him credit when he found out he was supposed to stay with me he started to call Sophie to tell her he couldn't make it but I stopped him and told him to just go. I told him I'd be fine and I told him you'd be home soon. That wasn't a lie; you had called me and said you'd be home soon. So I figured I'd just sleep until you got there..."

"But, why would you tell him to leave when you were in labor?" He asked interrupting her story.

"Andy, it's been 28 years since I had Emily. I had no idea I was even in labor. It wasn't until the contractions started and my water broke that I realized that the back pain I was having for the past three days was back labor. I'd experienced back pain before, but I've never had back labor before so I thought it was just pain from carrying too much weight for my frame. I've never been that heavy before. I gained 25lbs with Emily and 30 with Ricky. With the twins I gained 50lbs! So the last three days I just thought I was having regular back pain. After Ricky left, I fell asleep on the couch and I had a nightmare that I had the babies at home by myself and I was unprepared and the babies died." Sharon looked into Andy's eyes, for her it was nice to be able see the deep brown of them again.

Snuggling into Andy closer Sharon finished saying, "since quite a few of my dreams have come true one way or another, I woke up and found my way to the linen closet, I took the towels and put them on the table to warm by the fireplace. I turned the fireplace on to make it warm, I brought all the baby paraphernalia, such as bulb syringes, blankets, clothes and diapers out to the living room from the nursery. Then suddenly I had a contraction and that first one was very strong. Then I thought I needed to pee and as I was going back to the bathroom when my water broke. The contractions that followed were ten times worse after that and they were back to back. I hardly had time to take a breath. I called 911 thank god for Melinda she got me that special screen cover that had raised numbers and letters on it then put all my numbers on speed dial so I was able to call 911 and you. Well, you know the rest."

Andy closed his eyes, "it's over now and everything worked out fine, but Sweetheart, you took an awful chance. It could have ended up so much worse."

Sharon put a finger over his lips, "but it didn't, Andy. You don't have to tell me how badly it could have gone. When Madison came out blue and you couldn't get her to breathe at first, I thought my heart was going to stop. It was the longest two seconds in my life, I think. It was a miracle that, that video article came to mind about those other twins and the benefits of skin to skin contact between mother, child and between twins and that it worked. What's important is that they are both alive and well. I can finally see you, them and the rest of my family. I no longer need somebody to have mom duty," she said with a slightly hurt tone in her voice.

Andy heard the hurt in her voice and felt sorry that he had ever said that at all. "Honey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I coined that phrase."

"I know," she swallowed and when she spoke again her voice was husky and full of unshed tears. "I know you didn't, but Andy for a woman who has been on her own and had to do everything herself and be dependent on no one. It was humiliating when I was blind to have to depend on anyone else. Even you, let alone my kids. I never wanted to be a burden to my kids or you or anyone. Making them take turns having mom duty, made me feel like I was a burden to them," her voice rose and fell an octave as she struggled to control her emotions. She pressed her lips together and tried to keep the tears at bay. She tried but was unsuccessful. She was too tired and her emotions were still very raw and close to the surface.

Andy rubbed her back to comfort her. He felt guilty for bringing up the subject at all. He stroked her hair, "you weren't a burden, Sweetheart, but we all had a responsibility to keep you safe and Ricky dropped the ball. When I think of you alone, blind and in labor my heart freezes."

Sharon was quick to defend her oldest son. "Andy, he would have been there if I had let him, but I told him to go so it was my fault. Even if he had stayed with me we probably wouldn't have had enough time to get to the hospital. The time between my first recognizable contraction and when the babies were born was short, very short, maybe fifteen to twenty minutes. Granted, it seemed like a lifetime at the time, but it wasn't very long at all."

Andy chuckled, "okay, Mama Bear, I believe you. Now settle down and let's get some sleep before Natalie and Madison need to be fed." Sharon looked into his deep brown eyes for a moment, kissed him softly then snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes.

It seemed like they'd barely closed their eyes when they were awakened by her mother, "Sharon, wake up Sweetheart. I've been told to come and get you. The babies are wanting their mother."

Sharon jumped, startled out of a deep sleep. She got up off the bed only to have a dizzy spell. Andy and Eileen were there to support her and keep her from falling on her face. Eileen cried out, "Oh my goodness look, Andy."

He looked where she was pointing, at the bed where there was a puddle of blood. Andy tried not to panic. "Call the nurse," he said and lifted Sharon into his arms.

Instead of a nurse, Dr. Janet came in. She assessed the situation in less then a second. "Take her into the bathroom," she said. Looking over her shoulder for a candy striper to change the bed. Then joined them in the bathroom.

She asked Eileen to get Sharon some clean clothes out of her bag. Then she said calmly, "don't panic, Honey some bleeding is normal after delivering a single baby and you just delivered twins. I don't think you're hemorrhaging although it seems like a lot of blood. To be cautious we will keep your legs elevated, and keep you on IV fluids. We'll add some blood to replace what you have lost. We don't want you to go into shock. I'll send an order over to the NIC-U to bring the babies here. I was just coming in to tell you I was going to do that anyway. I've examined them and their pediatrician has also and they are fine. Madison has the loudest cry in the nursery. Let's get you cleaned up and back in bed, so that you can nurse. The sooner you start nursing the faster the bleeding will slow down."

"How long…" Sharon started to ask the doctor knew what she was going to ask before she got the words out.

"Will it last? About six to eight weeks, but it could be longer. We'll have to keep a close eye on it."

Once they got Sharon cleaned up, comfortable and back in bed the doctor turned to Eileen, "so your Sharon's mother?"

"Yes I am, Eileen O'Dwyer," she said and reached out to shake the doctor's hand.

"Well, I'm Doctor Janet Lockhart and I'm pleased to meet you. All throughout this pregnancy I've been driving Sharon crazy with my over cautiousness and dire predictions. Meanwhile, Sharon's been saying I'll be fine, my mother did this at my age and I follow my mother. She was right, well except for the blindness part."

Eileen smiled down at her daughter wistfully. Then she looked back at the doctor, "What Sharon was unaware of, and since she was a child when I was pregnant with the twins is that I almost didn't make it. If my husband hadn't noticed I was doing too much, trying to keep up with the children I already had. Then got me on bed rest, help with the children and around the house. I would've ended up in an early grave and the babies with me."

The doctor nodded and then sensing Sharon's mother had some other things she wanted to share, but didn't want to upset Sharon she said, "speaking of babies, here they are."

Andy could hear Madison screaming down the hall, "she sounds mad. What did they do to her?"

"They probably took some blood and if she's anything like her mother that is a traumatic event, " said Janet.

The nurse brought the babies into the room in an isolette. Madison was of course screaming, and Natalie was mewling. As Sharon reached for Madison there were tears in her eyes, "poor baby, give her to me." Sharon said adjusting her nursing nightgown to begin to nurse. She took the screaming baby in her arms and cradled her close, effectively stopping the screaming then she encouraged Madison's rooting reflex, by touching her cheek with her nipple and guided the nipple into the baby's mouth. She hummed and cooed to her and Madison took a few seconds to settle down but she was finally calmed down enough to start to suckle. Andy put a pillow beneath Sharon's arm to support it and one under the other arm so she could nurse both babies at the same time.

He placed Natalie in the football position, whereas Madison was being cradled on Sharon's left side. He made note of it so they could switch the positions next time for the babies. Since Sharon was planning on nursing exclusively, for at least the first three months this was his way of being a part of the feeding process. Once both babies were positioned and latched on properly, he sat behind her to support her back and for closeness. Sharon had never experienced this before, Jack had not only been absent at Emily's and Ricky's births he had left their care and feeding up to her. He had even made crude comments about her breasts, when she was nursing. He had not wanted her to nurse because he said it would make her breasts saggy. She had done it anyway, because she knew it was beneficial for the babies and her. Also it was also cheaper than formula and she needed to save all the money she could.

Andy's desire to be to be part of every aspect of the care and feeding of their children filled her with such joy. Sharon was more than willing to allow him to be a part of it. He had said it made him happy that she had decided to nurse because it was best for the babies and her willingness to do so made her even more beautiful in his eyes. But that whichever way she chose he would support her any way she needed him too. She looked up into his face and smiled lovingly at him. Andy smiled back at her, all his love for her visible in his chocolate brown eyes. He kissed her tenderly on the lips and then she leaned her forehead into the side of his neck for just a moment, then both of them looked down at their babies. "They look like you," he said.

"Hmmm, you think so?" She mused. "I think Maddie will have your smile, she certainly has your temper," Sharon teased.

"Well, they both have your red hair, and I believe they'll have your freckles. Natalie looks just like you. I hope she has your beautiful green eyes," he said musingly.

"And I hope Maddie has your chocolate brown eyes," she said shyly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. A special thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review.**


	24. Coming Home To Christmas

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _ **Chapter 24: Coming home to Christmas**_

Three days later…December

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Andy stood by the bed packing to go home, Sharon was changing the baby's getting them ready for their first car trip. She sat on the bed knees up with Natalie laying in her lap facing her. She was sated, having been fed just moments ago, but her eyes were wide open and she watched her mother. Her tiny lips were pursed and her little fists were moving jerkily. Sharon cooed to her as she dressed her infant in an adorable Tesa Babe outfit her mother had brought. It was an English garden/rose floral print cotton jersey kimono style romper with a little matching beanie that had a rose on it. There were tiny Mary Jane knitted booties that had a little flower knitted onto them and tiny ivory colored socks with lace. There was also a blanket to wrap around her for when she got cold. Madison was dressed in a matching outfit and already in a car seat carrier asleep for a change.

Out of the corner of his eye Andy watched Sharon being animated with the baby. The scene before him enchanted him. Her auburn hair was parted on the side with a slight bang and it was pulled over one shoulder. She had her glasses on and was dressed in black jersey yoga pants, a red tunic top with a scoop neck with a handkerchief hem covered by her favorite green sweater. Her feet were bare on the bed, but she had a pair of black ballerina slip-ons next to her bed. Her post pregnancy belly was hardly even noticeable under the shirt. It had gone down considerably with nursing twins even in the last three days. In an oldest daughter, mother-bonding moment, Emily had given Sharon a mani-pedi yesterday, so her nails were done in a sparkly pinky red polish.

As Sharon talked to Natalie cooing and playing a mimicking game, where she stuck her tongue out to see if Natalie would too. The baby responded by turning her head towards her and opening her mouth sticking her tiny tongue out, albeit uncoordinatedly and then pursing her lips when Sharon did it. She would also move her arms and try to eat her hands. She wasn't smiling yet and wouldn't for a bit, but she was actively responding and the more Sharon spoke in infant directed speech (i.e. baby talk) the more she reacted. Suddenly Sharon looked up and caught Andy watching her. "You're staring," she said flirtatiously.

"Yes, I am but do you have any idea how adorable you are?" He asked with his quirky grin that she had fallen in love with. Andy put a hand on either side of her hips and leaned in for a kiss.

Sharon kissed him back and as they came up for air, she pulled back and narrowed her eyes when she realized what he had said. "Me, adorable? Please! Whatever you do don't spread that around. My Darth Raydor persona has already suffered these past few months as it is."

"Honey, we all know that under that steely expression you use for Darth Raydor and the Wicked Witch, when it comes to your kids you are a marshmallow. All soft and gooey inside and if we didn't know that before we do now." He zeroed in for another kiss

"Come on guys. PDA! PDA!" Rusty said turning his head away and pretending to gag.

Sharon's blushed and she buried her face into Andy's chest. "Sorry Rusty."

Andy smiled at her embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry Kid! Forgot you were there. In any case Sharon you don't have to worry about your reputation, it stands on its own, the newer softer one and the scary one. The team will listen to you no matter what because they love you. They'd die for you. The force will listen because...well your old persona, the scary one you can still conjure her up anytime you need to..."

"He's right, Captain. No worries on that score," Provenza said from the open door of Sharon's hospital room.

Sharon looked over at him. The worry about his baby girl was etched into his face. It had aged him. He was pale and Sharon's eyes grew wide as she realized something was very wrong. She looked down at Natalie who had fallen asleep in her lap. She lifted her onto her chest and tried to get up. Andy was there to help her off the bed. He held onto her as she slipped into her shoes then he and Sharon, with the baby in her arms moved to stand before Provenza. "Lieutenant...Louie, are you okay? Is something wrong with Patrice or the babies?" Sharon asked as she reached out to squeeze his arm.

"Patrice is fine and so is Michael. Kayla however...we...we...found out today that she has Down's Syndrome, borderline, but that's not the worst of it. She has heart problems and has to have..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "surgery." She...she may...she may not...make it." Sharon's heart broke for him as she saw he was barely holding it together. "I can't lose her Captain...uh...Sharon. I've only known her three days but she's wormed her way into my heart. I couldn't stand it if we lost her!" He said with a sob. Suddenly Louie broke down and Sharon holding Natalie in one arm wrapped the other arm around him and let him cry onto her shoulder.

Andy took the baby from her mom and handed her over to Rusty, freeing Sharon to put both arms around Louie to comfort him. He then stood behind her supporting her and patting Louie on the back feeling sad for his friend. Sharon's eyes were swimming in tears. Swallowing the huge lump in her throat in order to comfort her friend and second-in-command, she said, "Lt...um Louie I can't make any promises, but I can say that Kayla is a plucky little girl. She's survived all this time with the doctors not knowing about her, and being crowded by her brother. She's a fighter. As for the Down's Syndrome no parent wants to hear their child is developmentally or physically challenged, but with early intervention they have a much better future than they ever had before."

"I know, I know," he said wiping his face with a handkerchief. Louie struggled to pull himself together and then realizing that he had just cried on his captain's shoulder his face suffused with color. "I'm sorry Captain, uh Sh...Sharon I…"

Sharon shook her head and interrupted him. "Louie don't apologize. I seem to remember last year when Andy was in surgery, I came out of the Chapel from praying, and I saw you waiting for me. I thought you were going to tell me he didn't make it and I was so relieved when you said he was out of surgery and he was going to be all right. I fell right into your arms and fell apart. You gave me a shoulder to cry on, it was my turn to return the favor. That's what friends are for. Right, we are friends now?"

"Yes, Captain, very good friends. Um... well I guess I'd better get back to Patrice before she sends the troops out looking for me. Oh and Um Captain I'm not sure when I'll be able to go back to work or even if I will. Patrice is going to need a lot of help with the babies. I don't want her to have to do it alone. You know? But, I'm not sure I'm ready to retire either."

"I do know, Louie. I also know that Major Crimes will be lost without you. Perhaps a medical leave of absence and then part time?"

"Taylor wouldn't go for that. I don't think," he said sadly.

"Actually, he's the one that suggested it for the both of us. That way he has time to hand pick our replacements and we can train them for when we actually are ready to retire. It's not really that far away for either of us. Meanwhile he has asked me to consult with Lieutenant Tao over the phone, when needed. He has also placed some young people in Major Crimes to partially fill the void the three of us left when we went on maternity leave," Sharon explained. Sharon heard Natalie starting to fuss and realized she wasn't still holding her. She turned to see Rusty with her in his arms. She smiled and took her from him to go to the bed and start changing her diaper.

While Sharon was taking care of Natalie, Andy piped up, "Taylor came here earlier to see Sharon and the babies. He wanted to know if she had changed her mind about retiring now that the babies were here and if not was there any way we could cut our leaves short. He said they've been lucky recently with no real high profile cases to deal with. They were helping Robbery/Homicide with some of theirs, but this lull couldn't last forever and he was getting nervous about how long Major Crimes was going to survive without her administrative guidance. Especially since you were no longer available to hold the fort until she was able to come back. I agreed to go back after two weeks paternity leave so that Sharon would have a little more time to recover. Then Sharon will be going back part time when the twins are old enough to be taken out and she's physically up to it. Taylor has offered to let us keep the babies in the office until their place in daycare opens up. I think he must be desperate," he chuckled.

Provenza nodded, "he must be. I'm surprised he didn't show up in our room to see our babies." Provenza mused.

"He did, but your door was closed so he came here." Andy told his friend.

"Oh yeah, okay. Going back to what you were saying about him being desperate. I'm surprised he hasn't forced her to retire and hired somebody he can use as a puppet to do his bidding."

"Pope wouldn't let him." Andy defended his boss and wife; "for one thing she's got too much on both of them to try to force her into anything. They both recognize what a gem she is, on how well she has brought the team together and made them more able to work independently of her. Not to mention the fact that she makes Pope look good. He won't let Taylor do anything to her."

"Yeah well, it's a good thing she's got things on them, because those two are not to be trusted entirely. I was thinking about poor Tao, it's a good thing he got his trip to Hawaii last year. It might be awhile before he gets another chance to go anywhere. He must be desperate too. He's never been someone who craves being the one in charge. Mike won't shy away from it, but he doesn't particularly like it either. It doesn't give him much time to consult on Badge of Justice. Well I'll let you two go. It looks like you're about to be sprung in time for Christmas, Captain."

Sharon smiled at the thought of finally going home. "Yes, it does doesn't it. I'm sorry you, Patrice and the babies can't go home yet, Louie. Let us know about when they'll do the surgery. I'm sure Andy will be there for you and I'll be there in spirit. I might even pop in for a moment."

"Thank you, Cap... Sharon and Andy. I'll keep you posted." Provenza nodded and left to go back to his wife and babies.

While they were talking the nurse had brought a wheelchair for Sharon and the discharge papers. Sharon signed them and sat in the chair. Andy handed her Natalie and Rusty handed her Madison. Then they started down the hall, while Rusty and Andy carried all their (hers, Andy's and the babies) stuff, plus the carseat carriers. The nurses clapped for her and told them, "Merry Christmas! Good luck with your little ones!"

Sharon smiled and waved, but suddenly she realized what Louie and the nurses had said. It was Christmas Eve! With everything that had happened, she'd forgotten how close they were to her favorite holiday. A mixture of happiness and sadness washed over her but then suddenly they were out in front of the hospital and she was distracted from her thoughts. Ricky had parked in front of the hospital in the new navy blue Cadillac Escalade Hybrid, which Andy had bought the day before. He got out to help them load the car to get Sharon and the babies settled.

Sharon had been having mother daughter time with Emily and the babies when Andy bought it, so she had not seen it yet and did not know even what he had bought. When she'd asked he had simply said, "you'll see!"

"Merry Christmas, Honey," Andy said happily.

When she saw it she was glad she was sitting down. "Andy, what have you done? This is way too expensive!"

"Sharon, don't worry we can afford it, I promise. It's already paid for in full. Isn't it a Beauty? Besides my girls are worth it!"

"Yes it's gorgeous, but how? How can we afford it? It must be close to $100,000 dollars." Sharon was feeling a little upset at such a big purchase.

"$95,000 actually, and it's loaded. Relax Sharon, don't freak out, okay?" Andy tried to calm her down by explaining, "Provenza and I invested some money last year and it finally paid off. I got the car with some of the dividends. I didn't even have to trade in my car for it. Instead I donated it to that Indian school, you help your sister support."

While they talked Andy helped her into the passenger seat, while Rusty and Ricky settled the babies into their carseat carriers. Then snapped them into place facing the rear of the car. Both babies were asleep, but Sharon knew that wouldn't last long. "Andy, where did you get the money to begin with?" Her tone was quiet but slightly acerbic and imploring. She had always been under the impression that Andy did not have very much money.

Andy didn't get angry about her probing questions; he knew her experiences with Jack were what drove them. He reached out and took her hand in his and said quietly. "Besides the house my mother left me the bulk of her estate last year. After my dad died my grandmother passed too and they both left her some money. Then she was in the car accident and it was the other guy's fault. So she got a settlement from that. My sister is gone now too. I got it all except some to pay taxes. It wasn't a great deal but it wasn't anything to sneeze at either. I invested a portion of it along with Provenza in magic beans."

Sharon had been gazing at the car taking in everything about it, the color, the lines, the size, everything. When she realized what he had said, Sharon's head whipped around, "Andy, What? What Magic beans?" She asked confused.

"Do you remember Techie from a couple of years ago, the Dennis Dietz murder? When Tao was explaining things about vaporware you called it trading in your cow for magic beans. Remember?"

"Hmm mmmm," she nodded.

"Well Provenza and I were talking and we thought the idea of mutual fund investment wasn't a bad idea but since dealing with Techie wasn't ethical, considering how we met him. We decided to look around for an idea for an investment elsewhere. Then the idea about anti-hacking software came up and we talked to Ricky about it and he suggested we talk to a friend of his. So after talking to his friend we invested in his software development company. It took awhile to get off the ground. Just like in Techies situation, but we learned about being patient with these things from what happened with the Dietz thing. We basically got busy and forgot about it then lo and behold, the company sold the anti-hacking software to Cadillac and I got my first dividend check in the mail the day before yesterday. We're financially set for life, Sharon. I say it that way because ever since you came into my life I've been rich and I got richer when you gave birth to my... to our girls."

Sharon was touched by the sentiment, knew what he was saying was true and that he meant every word, but still her feelings of anger about being left out of the loop weren't entirely diffused. "That's sweet Andy, and I love you for it. But why didn't you tell me about all this? I thought I made it clear about how I feel about secrets! "

Andy smiled as he said, "I know you don't like secrets or surprises and I know why, but some times Sharon surprises can be wonderful things. I wanted to give you a wonderful surprise. Did I succeed or are you still mad?"

"No, I'm... not mad exactly. I'm shocked actually, I would never have dreamed of buying such an extravagant car." Sharon understood why Andy did what he did but she needed him to understand her reasoning also.

"Actually, I didn't buy it for the extravagance, Sharon. I bought it for its reliability, its durability, the fact that it's carriage rides high. Everything I've read about it screams safety. For my girls, you, the babies and for the rest of our family." Andy knew she would want her family protected as much as he did.

"It's a great surprise! It's a great car! However in the future we talk about any large purchases we make together, ahead of time. Okay?" She gave him her scariest Darth Raydor look. Andy nodded. Thinking her feelings about surprises was settled she looked around at the comfy beige leather seats with seat warmers, room to stretch out, and a dashboard that looked like it belonged on a jet airplane and something Andy had said registered in her brain. "Paid for, in full? How big was that dividend check?" She asked in awe.

He smiled because he knew he had her. "$300,000 and we'll be getting that amount every month for life." He showed her how it would talk to her and all the other bells and whistles. Not to mention anti-hacking software. She was duly impressed. Then they were home. As soon as the car stopped, Madison began screaming. Sharon didn't even wait to get in the house; she put a blanket over her shoulder and then took the baby from Rusty thanking him. He had taken her out of her carseat and handed her over. Once he gave Madison to Sharon, Rusty took Natalie in her carrier into the house. Sharon put the baby to her breast, cooing to her the whole time. The little one latched on with a vengeance and Sharon winced.

Andy had come around to her side of the car to see if she needed help, "You okay?" Andy asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. She's just a voracious eater and if I didn't know better I'd say she has a vicious pair of bottom teeth."

With a grimace Andy told her, "It's more of a possibility than you think. Nathan had bottom teeth at one week."

"Great!" Sharon said sardonically. For no apparent reason, Sharon felt her eyes getting misty. "Um, Andy do you think I could have a drink of water? I'm kind of dry." She asked trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Yeah, sure honey. I'll be right back." Andy turned and went to the kitchen to get her water. When he came back with it he could see that she had been crying. He gave her the glass, which she drained quickly. "What's wrong Sharon? If you really don't like the idea of..."

In a worn out voice Sharon answered him, "No Andy, it has nothing to do with the car. I love the car. They're not really angry tears or sad tears or even happy tears. I'm just overtired, glad to be home, glad to be able to see, and glad to have the girls here. Not necessarily in that order but at the same time, I'm overwhelmed sore and tired very very tired and this is just the beginning."

"We knew when we started on this journey it wasn't going to be easy, but you are not on this journey alone, Sweetheart, not this time. I will be there every step of the way and so will your family we will all help." Andy patted her knee in assurance then asked, "Are you ready to go inside?"

Sharon looked down at Madison who had stopped nursing, but was wiggly and fussing. "I suppose so, she's in need of a change and I need to eat something," she said reluctantly.

"You seem hesitant to go inside. What's wrong? I know you're tired but you're home, it's Christmas Eve..." He was growing even more worried.

"That's just it Andy, its Christmas Eve and I haven't shopped or baked or decorated! It's not going to seem like Christmas at all," she hung her head.

Andy tipped Sharon's face up so he could look into her beautiful green eyes. "Christmas is a feeling, of happiness and good will towards all. It's a celebration of the birth of Jesus, which by the way didn't happen on December 25 so many years ago. It's not about gifts or baking or decorating. So we can have our Christmas later if need be. Don't stress yourself out about it, we'll figure it out later. Let's just get you two inside before our little Maddie here goes off like a fire engine."

They walked through the door of the garage and into the kitchen, which smelled of cookies baking and pies. The counter had a punch bowl with eggnog in it and was surrounded by glasses to put it in. Her mother stood there eager to take Maddie from her. She wore an apron that said "My Grandkids Light Up My Christmas" with handprints from all her grandkids including Rusty's and Natalie's, but not yet Maddie's. Sharon handed the little one over to her mother, hugging her, kissing her cheek whispering, "thank you, and she needs to be changed," she told her mother apologetically.

Unruffled Eileen hugged her back and then looked down at Maddie. "Well, we'll just have to take care of that won't we?" She said and headed toward the nursery.

Sharon watched her go down the hall and then started to become aware of her surroundings. The house was decorated within an inch of itself. There was a beautiful tree, decorated with all of her angels. Gifts under the tree, food in warming trays on the sideboard, it looked and smelled lovely. Even the Christmas Village had been put up. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed putting her hands to her mouth. Her face suffused with color as she realized that while she had been in the garage having a pity party all this had been waiting for her. She looked at Andy. "You knew and you let me..." she trailed off knowing it was all a moot point now. She patted his chest and smiled up at him. He smiled down at her and took the hand that was patting his chest and kissed her palm. "You were right," she said. "Sometimes surprises can be wonderful!"

"Merry Christmas, Mom, Andy," said her children.

"Merry Christmas, Captain and Lieutenant," came from the team.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" she said back happily.

The more she looked around the more she became aware of the people in the room were her children, Gus and the team or what was left of it. Amy, Cooper, Julio and Buzz. She saw her dad working on the lights at the bottom of the tree. He plugged them in and the tree lit up. Everyone oooohed and ahhhhed. Sharon noticed Tao was not there, she knew he was probably celebrating Christmas with his family, since his boys had come home for the holidays. Provenza and Patrice were still at the hospital, of course with their babies.

Everyone was busy finishing up the decorating including the team. Except for Julio who was holding Natalie. The baby was staring up at him and he was staring longingly at her. Her tiny fist was scrunched up to her cheek and she was sucking heavily on a pacifier, starting to frantically fuss. Julio swayed back and forth and bounced in an effort to calm her. He was singing in Spanish to her. Sharon sighed as her milk let down again at the sound of Natalie's distress. She looked down at the wet spots on her shirt and she pulled her sweater over them and put on a smile for everyone. Then she moved towards Julio to retrieve Natalie, who gave her up reluctantly. "Merry Christmas everyone and thank you for your efforts to make this place look like Christmas for me...for all of us. Also thank you Julio for your efforts to distract my daughter till I could get here."

"No problem, anytime. Ma'am, she's adorable," Julio said with a rare smile.

"Thank you, we think so. Don't we?" She said to Natalie, "You are adorable, aren't you? An adorable eating machine just like your sister." Sharon looked up and said, "um, if you don't mind I have to...um...feed her. Her sister would be hysterical by now if I made her wait two minutes. It's not fair to Natalie to test her patience this long."

"Merry Christmas Ma'am. No problem with regards to feeding Natalie, she's been very patient but I think she's had it with patience. Captain, we just wanted to say hi, Merry Christmas, and drop off our gifts to you and the babies. We're so glad you're okay, the babies are okay and that you can see again," said Sanchez.

"Thank you, Julio. Thank you, everyone it was...wonderful that my sight came back when it did! I was so afraid that I wouldn't see my babies and that I'd be blind forever, but it came back just at the right time," she looked down at the infant in her arms lovingly. "Right when my little Natalie was born." As if on cue the baby began to wail and Sharon knew she couldn't delay feeding her any longer. She sank down on the couch, pulled a throw blanket over her shoulder for modesty's sake, adjusted her nursing bra, her shirt and settled Natalie against her. She guided the nipple into Natalie's mouth and from there the baby knew what to do and got to it. The team looked away discreetly to afford her a modicum of privacy.

Sharon was able to relax while nursing Natalie because even with her eagerness to eat, she was much gentler than her sister. Although it might have something to do with the fact that she did not have any teeth. Poor Madison seemed to be growing teeth before she knew what to do with them. She had formed a special bond with Natalie, because she was the first one born and the first one she saw. She had also saved her sister. Sharon believed it was Natalie who had helped bring her sister to life when she put her arm around her shoulders. She was a quiet, patient and mostly undemanding baby. Madison was daddy's girl, already full of fire and sass. She could bring the house down with her screams of temper, but the minute Andy held her in his arms she quieted and stared up at him, in awe.

As Sharon gazed down at the baby while she nursed she felt Andy sit beside her. He had a tall glass of eggnog in each hand. He put one on the sidetable and held the one with the straw up to her lips. "Drink," he said.

She took a sip and then drained the glass. The silky eggnog slid down her throat leaving a feeling of Christmasy well-being inside her. It had been a long time since she had tasted her mother's eggnog. She had forgotten that the recipe she used was actually her mother's recipe first. It also made her realize that she hadn't eaten for several hours and she was very hungry. In fact she felt a little lightheaded. So, she was relieved when Rusty brought her a plate full of Christmas goodies, including a cup of her favorite Minestrone soup. "Thank you, Honey. I was starving. "

"You're welcome, Mom. Grandma noticed you were a bit pale and a little shaky. So she loaded up a plate, and recruited me to help bring them over."

Her mother was right behind Rusty with a plate for Andy. "Sharon, Darling, you have to eat at least three thousand calories each meal or you are going to hit a wall very quickly and Andy you are going to have to make sure she does. Here you go, Andy. You eat too. You're going to need strength to keep up with Sharon. She's a stubborn one that girl, and the twins are going to be handful, especially Maddie.

"You can say that again," Andy said with a sigh.

Sharon noticed Maddie's handprint had been added to her mother's apron in rosy red. Each child had its own color. Natalie's was a rosy pink. Emily's was bright pink. Ricky's was navy blue. Rusty's was purple. Remembering that she had handed Maddie to her mother she looked around the room to see who had her other daughter, and found Julio sitting in a corner holding Madison. She had been sponge bathed and changed and was wearing a rosebud patterned nightie. He looked happy holding her and she seemed happy too. "I think our girls have an honorary uncle in Julio," she said quietly to Andy.

"Yeah. I think that the hardest part about losing his wife was losing his daughter as well. He loves kids and has always wanted some of his own. I remember a case several years ago, where he fostered an abused boy, he would have adopted him if we hadn't found the boy's mother." Andy said sadly.

"I remember that too. Poor Julio, he's had so much tragedy in his life. I wish he could catch a break. He deserves it." Sharon knew she would be devastated if she lost any of her kids or Andy.

"Yeah he does, maybe Julio can be the twins Godfather." Andy put that idea out there to help them all out but mostly for Julio.

Sharon looked surprised at Andy's suggestion, "What about Provenza?"

"Louie's got his hands full with his own family. I think if I explain things he'll understand." Sharon nodded and leaned her head onto her husband shoulder as he asked, "Happy?"

In a tired but content voice Sharon said, "Yes, thank you Andy. It was so nice coming home to Christmas."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story and a special thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review.**


	25. Someday This Will Be Funny!

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _ **Chapter 25: "Someday This Will Be Funny!"**_

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Andy looked at the clock for what seemed like the ninetieth time. He was finishing up financials for the case major crimes had caught at 4 that morning. He was alone. Holding down the fort while the rest of the team investigated the latest murder. He kept looking at the clock wondering where Sharon was. She said she'd be in the office by 9:00, for a dry run. She would start officially next week, but she had wanted to try it today, to see how hard it would be to get everyone ready. It was now 9:45a.m.

It was 10a.m when Sharon and her mother and Rusty finally walked into the P.A.B carrying the twins in their carriers, their diaper bags, and other baby paraphernalia. Sharon looked tired and a bit frazzled. Her wet hair was twisted into a French twist with a barrette that matched her suit, black skirt and jacket with a turquoise shell. When she turned slightly to speak to her mother Andy could see the baby spit up that he was sure she'd be mortified to know was there. She had no lipstick; she had been rubbing her lips together in an effort to not scream. Her eyes were slightly red from the effort it took not to fall apart. He knew immediately that the morning spent getting ready to come had not gone well. He stood up and went to Sharon. "Hey," he said simply.

"Hey," she said back, her voice a little shaky.

"I was waiting for you. I was worried," he said tenderly caressing her cheek.

"Yeah well, things didn't go as planned," she said. Pressing her lips together.

Andy whispered in her ear, "Do you need a moment?" She swallowed and nodded, looking down at the floor. "Rusty do you have enough time to help your grandmother set things up for the babies in Sharon's office?"

"Sure Andy. Come on, Grandma. Come little squirts let me show you Mom's office."

Andy took Sharon's hand and led her out of the murder room and into the executive bathroom across from her office. As soon as the door was closed she buried her face into Andy's shoulder, and breathed in his aftershave. He put his arms around her, rubbing his hand up and down her back while rocking back and forth. Her shoulders shook as she let out the sobs she'd been holding back for hours. Sharon took deep breaths, breathing in his scent. The feel of his arms around her, the smell of his aftershave helped to calm her frazzled nerves. After a few moments he asked, "You want to talk about it?"

Pulling away from him she nodded and wiped tears away from her face. "I'm sorry, Andy it's just…I don't remember it being this hard to get ready in the morning when my older children were little like Natalie and Madison. I don't remember feeling this frantic or being so stressed. I didn't have help either. Jack was always gone, I did it all by myself, but I don't remember it being like this and I had help this morning! Mom and Rusty did everything they could to help!"

"How old are Ricky and Emily?" he asked gently.

With a sniffle she answered, "twenty-five and twenty-eight."

Andy nodded then questioned, "So they weren't twins?"

"No, of course not! You know they weren't. What's your point?" she said slapping his chest.

"How old were you when you had them?" again his voice was gentle.

She was till wondering where Andy was going with this but Sharon answered him, "With Emily Twenty-four and with Ricky twenty-seven."

"How old are you now?"

"Fifty-two going on fifty-three. You know all this! What's your point?" she said rolling her eyes.

"My point is, not only are you twenty-seven and twenty-four years older than you were when your children were babies, you don't have just one baby, you have twins with double everything to deal with. Plus you've been helping out with Michael, for Provenza and Patrice. Give yourself a break, Sweetheart."

She gazed at him with a 'where have you been all my life' look on her face. "Jack would have said, well you wanted the brats now stop bellyaching to me about how hard it is to take care of them!"

"Come," Andy, said pulling her into his lap as he sat down on the couch in the bathroom. Sharon sat on his legs sideways.

Slipping her feet out of her heels she rested them next to Andy's hip and rested her head on his shoulder, as she began telling him what had happened that morning. "After you left, I nursed the twins and they fell back to sleep, but I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up even though it was really early. I ate my breakfast had tea, and got my shower put on a robe and then, Mom came over and we got the babies up. I fed them again and then we bathed them and got them dressed. After I got dressed we gathered all our stuff and as we were buckling them into the car both babies, not just one mind you, both babies had blowouts. I don't mean just in their diapers. I'm talking all the way up their backs, in their hair, e..v..e..r..ywhere!" She emphasized and gestured with her hands. "And... all over everything, their clothes the seat cover, everything. Rusty ran to his bathroom and threw up it was so bad. We had to take them back into the house and give them baths again and we had to throw everything in the washing machine after hosing it down outside. By that time it was time to feed the girls again, as I was feeding Madison, she spit up all over herself and me. I changed us both, and then Natalie spit up on me as I was placing her in the car seat. By then it was getting late so I spot cleaned the jacket and just as we were coming down the hall of the PAB Mom informed me I'd missed a spot."

Sharon closed her eyes and shook her head. She'd been too stressed to think about causes before, but now that she was calmer it occurred to her that what had happened that morning had never happened before to any of her children. There was a reason for it and it wasn't that the little dickens were conspiring against her. "Maybe I should have taken them to their doctor. It's not like them to do this. I can't imagine what I could have eaten to cause this."

"What did you eat for breakfast?" he asked musingly.

Sharon cocked her head thinking, "um...cereal."

"With regular milk or almond milk?"

"Al...oh...um...Oh No, regular milk. I had already poured the cereal when I realized we were out of almond milk. The only thing left was regular milk. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Nicole and Nathan were lactose intolerant. Very much so. Valerie and I had many mornings like the one you just described before we figured it out. I guess the girls share that." Andy informed her.

"Jack was lactose intolerant, but my older children were not affected by it so I guess I didn't think about it with regards to the twins." She said sheepishly.

Andy smiled saying, "now we know they can't tolerate regular milk. So you'll have to stay away from it for a little while as long as you are nursing them, that is. I'll pick up more almond milk tonight on the way home."

"Thank you, Andy. Could you get the kind with the coconut in it? It needs to say original. That's my favorite." Sharon was more relaxed now that they had hopefully figured out the problem.

"Sure, original coconut almond milk. No problem! Feeling better?" Though Andy could tell she was just from the way she sounded.

"Yes. Just being in your arms calms me. Smelling your aftershave too! Do me a favor and never stop using it," she said, giggling and snuggling up against him.

"I'll buy stock in it if you promise to never stop using this perfume," he said and nuzzled her neck.

She sat up and looked at him incredulously, "What? Eau De baby spit up?" she asked jokingly. And they laughed together. After their laughter died down Sharon thought about the fact that her emotions were still overwhelming her, even a month after the babies had been born. She shook her head and mused aloud to him, "What are you doing to me, Andy Flynn?" as she played with his tie.

"What do you mean?" he asked, amused but a little confused.

"For so many years I was known around the squad as Darth Raydor or the Wicked Witch, but since we've been together and since I got pregnant with the twins I seem to have traded them in for Laura Petrie. "Ohhhhh Rooooobbbbbb," she said sounding just like Mary Tyler Moore.

"You did that imitation perfectly and you did Brenda a couple of months ago perfectly too. You know you may have missed your calling, you could do stand up comedy and do impressions." He quipped laughing as she smacked him playfully.

She snort laughed, "Yeah, well I have had plenty of practice over the last several months, but I guess what I'm trying to say is. Since the first time Jack left I've prided myself on my independence, not needing anybody. I did everything on my own. I had to, Jack was never there and now, well that's all shot to hell, because..." She looked into his eyes, and held his face between her hands, stroking his cheeks, "I need you. I need to see your smile, feel your arms around me, and smell your aftershave. I need to, hear your voice to feel better when I'm...well... Rusty says, when I'm freaked out like I was this morning. Sometimes, it's the only thing that can calm me." Embarrassed by her confession, Sharon looked down at his tie, smoothing it. In the early days of their relationship playing with his tie had been her way of showing him her affection without being obvious about it. It had also served to help her calm down when she was stressed.

Andy stroked the side of her face, he put his finger under her chin and tilted her face so she was looking into his eyes and told her, "needing someone or admitting you need someone does not mean you are weak Sharon. It just means you are human that's all and we're in the same boat, because I need you too. When I got hurt last year it was focusing on your smile, your voice, your arms around me, the smell of your perfume, my feelings for you that kept me from freaking out about having surgery."

"I seem to remember, it didn't stop you from going all macho on me," She laughed and poked him in the chest.

"Yeah well, I guess I did give you a bit of a problem about staying at your place. I just didn't want to be a burden to you that's all."

"You weren't a burden, Andy. I loved caring for you and well I think that we wouldn't be here, together like this, married with a new family, if that hadn't happened. We'd still be taking it s..l..o..w!" she said and winked at him. "But I know how that feels, not wanting to be a burden, after the last several months," she said ironically.

"You aren't a burden either, Sharon. I was happy to take care of you, it's what you do when you love someone."

Sharon leaned closer to his face, "I know you love me Andy, you show me in a million different ways and I definitely love you. Thank you for loving me enough to listen to my rants and allowing me to cry on your shoulder it means more than I could ever say."

"I'm guessing Jack didn't, listen to you or hold you when you cried?"

Sharon buried her face in his shoulder embarrassed that she'd again brought Jack's failures into their conversation, albeit inadvertently. "No, he didn't I'm sorry Andy, I shouldn't always compare you to Jack. I guess it's just a knee jerk reaction. I was married to him for a very long time and the two of you, although you had similar addictions in the past, the two of you are so completely different in how you handled yourself and how….you treat me."

"I will always strive to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. With love, respect, and kindness. It's natural Sharon, to make comparisons I do it too. I compare you to Valerie all the time. Every time I mess something up and you treat me with love, tenderness and understanding instead of bitterness and anger, you are head and shoulders above her. I don't care if you compare me to Jack as long I am always the one that comes out on top," he said winking back at her.

"Oh, you do and what's more, you always will," she kissed him.

They were still kissing when Rusty knocked, then stuck his head in the door. He looked down at the floor, embarrassed to find them making out…again. You'd think he'd get used to the PDA, but he never did. "Mom, the babies are fussing. They won't take a bottle, Grandma and I tried, sorry and I'll be needing to leave for class soon."

"It's okay Rusty, I'll nurse them. Put the bottles back in their coolers for me, please." Sharon turned to Andy, "I'm pretty sure the milk is out of my system. I ate it at 5:00am. It's now 11. Then I think I'll take them home. I'm exhausted, it's a good thing this was a dry run," she said slipping on her shoes.

"It should get better now that we are pretty sure what caused the blow outs," Andy reassured her. He waited for her while she took care of personal business in the bathroom stall. She came out when she was finished, washed her hands and asked Andy to quickly wipe off the spit up off her jacket. Then they walked across the hallway to her office. Andy's eyes got big as he looked around and saw all the baby paraphernalia. "It uh….seems like you brought a lot of stuff for just an hour," he said with a laugh.

A few days after coming home from the hospital last month there had been a shower held for them, plus many of Sharon's colleagues had sent her gifts for the babies. There had been doubles of several of the bigger gifts. "Actually, this is just the stuff we got double of. Twin swings, twin fold-up play pens, and strollers. I figured instead of taking them back we could use them here. They'll stay in my closet folded up till we need them." She said, as she got comfortable. She had decided to nurse them in tandem before they got too upset, and started screaming. Andy helped her by putting sofa pillows in place. Sharon's mother held Madison while Rusty held Natalie. Once she was ready they handed her a baby and she got them latched on.

In the month since they had been home they had gained 2lbs each. They were now the size of regular newborns, Natalie weighed 7lbs 3oz and Madison 7lbs 6oz. Their initial hair had been schluffed off but as it grew back their red fuzz had become a head of red silky curls. Madison's was bright red and Natalie's was coppery. Their complexions were a pale creme with a touch of peach, like Sharon's. The jury was out as to whether or not they would have freckles and their eyes hadn't changed yet.

Andy got behind Sharon so she could lean on him. It was by far their favorite nursing position. When she was especially tired, Andy would let her sleep and help her by burping the babies when they needed it or making sure they didn't choke if the milk let down too fast. Since the babies were latched on and nursing happily each in the football position, she rested her back against Andy's chest and closed her eyes. She felt her mother cover her chest with a light blanket. She opened her eyes and noted that her mother looked as tired as she felt. "Thank you Mom, for all you did to help this morning. I would have torn my hair out if you hadn't been there. You too Rusty, thank you for all you do."

"Hey, no problem. Listen gotta run, my class is in 45 minutes. Love you!" he said waving and ran out.

"Love you. Love you too, Mom. Is Dad picking you up?"

"Yes dear, as long as you don't need me." Eileen looked conflicted. She wanted to be there for Sharon, but she was exhausted too.

Remembering Andy telling her admitting you needed someone was not a weakness. Sharon took her mother's hand and smiled at her. She squeezed her hand and said with a voice full of emotion, "I'll always need you, Mom but second shift is coming in the form of Emily. She's at a job interview and then she'll swing back here to pick us up."

Sharon wouldn't be cleared for driving for another two weeks. Her doctor was in Sharon's opinion, overly cautious but because of her age and the fact that she had given birth to twins she complied at least about the driving. She was still bleeding a tad bit although the nursing had helped with that. Sharon was the only woman her age that had given birth to twins without in vitro fertilization, that Dr. Janet had ever had as a patient. She was consistently amazed at her ability to sail through the process with virtually no trouble if you didn't count being blind for three months.

She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop and she would restrict Sharon's activities citing different scenarios that could happen. Janet had been very vocal about her opinion of Sharon going back to work so soon after giving birth. She'd hoped that telling Sharon she couldn't drive would keep her home, but Sharon was stubborn and part of her was eager to get back to work after so much time away. The fact that Provenza couldn't be there to cover for her was a factor as well. It left the squad terribly short handed.

Eileen smiled at her daughter and kissed her cheek. Then she kissed Andy's forehead. "Well, at least for today, it's good that Emily will take over. I'm not too proud to admit that I'm worn out. I don't remember my twins being quite so challenging, but then I'm older now and time has a habit of erasing those kind of memories or softening them. Just think, Darling someday this mornings' fiasco will be funny." Sharon looked at her mother in disbelief, her eyebrows raised as if to say. 'Funny? Really, you've got to be kidding?' Eileen looked back at her and back peddled a little, "probably not anytime soon?" Sharon shook her head. "Well, I'd better get downstairs I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye Sharon, bye Andy."

Once her mother left, Sharon leaned against Andy and closed her eyes again. She immediately started to drift into a restful sleep when Andy's phone buzzed, indicating he'd received a text. "Is the team on their way back?" Sharon asked sleepily.

"Well yeah eventually, but that wasn't them it was Provenza. The doctors have decided Kayla is strong enough to withstand surgery so they've scheduled her for tomorrow morning."

"Hmmm, you'll be there for them right? Louie will be devastated if she doesn't make it. He's so attached to her. He'll need his best friend."

"Well, I'll certainly try, if we manage to solve this case or don't have a new case. I think

that Patrice has taken my place as Louie's best friend. Just like you have taken his. If we were in the same situation I'd hope we'd turn to each other for comfort," he said stroking her hair.

Sharon nodded but the idea that Andy thought he'd have to give up his best friend disturbed her, so she said, "Who are you kidding? The two of you will always be ProFlynnza, a force to be reckoned with," she said and looked up at him.

"ProFlynnza?" he repeated amused. Andy looked down at her she was smiling at him.

"Yes and apparently, we're Shandy," she said gesturing between the two of them.

"Really, I like that. Shandy, it's cute and how did that come about?"

"When the kids were planning our baby shower. We were coming in the house from the garage and I distinctly heard Gus say Shandy at 1o'clock, to warn his co-conspirators they were about to be discovered. I didn't put it together until later when the shower actually happened and… um I asked Rusty"

"And what about ProFlynnza?"

"Patrice and I coined that last year right after we discovered we were pregnant. We had them over to the house for lunch that Sunday. Remember it was the Sunday a week before I fell at the office? You guys were across the room from us watching a game and arguing like you do over who won the pennant some year. Patrice and I were having tea at the dining room table and we got to talking about the two of you. The dynamic of your friendship and how much you reminded us of Abbott and Costello, Then we got on the subject of how kids like to combine names. So we coined yours. ProFlynnza fits you." Thinking about Patrice and Louie reminded Sharon of the original subject of the conversation. Kayla's surgery and then she remembered Mikey. "Andy, ask Louie if they need us to watch Mikey for them."

Andy said concerned, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Sharon. Won't that be too much after what happened this morning? I mean you're exhausted and were completely freaked out with the twins. How are you going to handle Mikey too?"

"As you said yourself what happened this morning was unusual, Andy. I mean, I can see now that what happened was a direct result of them reacting to the regular milk I used in my cereal. I've been using almond milk up till this morning and now that I know they can't tolerate regular milk I'll stay away from it for now on. They've never had blowouts like that before. It freaked me out because I didn't understand why it happened I was focused on getting us all to the PAB on time, and my emotions are still all over the place. There's no reason to believe it will keep happening if I learn from my mistakes and stay away from milk products. Besides Mikey's no trouble really. He's sweet and undemanding, a lot like Natalie."

"Hey, what about Madison? She's sweet!" Andy said jokingly defending his other daughter.

"Yes, of course she's sweet, Honey but you could never call her undemanding." Sharon quipped sardonically.

"Anyway, Mikey's like one of my own, it's not like I haven't cared for him and the girls together before. Besides I won't be doing it alone. Tomorrow is Saturday so everybody will be at our place. Mom will be there, dad too. Rusty, Gus, Emily and Ricky."

"Yeah well I wouldn't assume everybody will be there just because it's Saturday. We thought you were covered the day you gave birth too and you know how that worked out. Everybody scattered when the rubber hit the road." Andy shuddered as memories of Sharon alone, blind and in labor flashed a crossed his mind.

Sharon remembered too, but the terror of that day was replaced by the joy of her sight returning at just the right moment, when Natalie was born Then seeing Natalie help her sister to start breathing by reaching out and touching her. Giving birth at home with Andy there delivering their twins, although unplanned and a bit scary was a much sweeter memory than having a caesarian in the hospital. The bad parts of that day had all but faded for her and she chose to remember only the joy, not the terror. She patted Andy's leg comfortingly, "that was a fluke Andy and anyway it's over. Everything's fine, our babies are fine, but Kayla is not also Patrice and Louie need our support. Caring for Mikey is my way of supporting them. "If it makes you feel better I'll ask for help from Julio."

Andy looked into her tired but still beautiful green eyes and knew she was serious. "Okay, Sweetheart if you think you can handle all three of them." He shrugged and texted the question to Provenza. Louie answered back quickly. "He says Patrice thinks it would be a good idea, if you don't mind. She'd love to have him with her but if things go south, it wouldn't be good for him to be there. She's afraid he might get overlooked or worse."

"Okay. I'll make sure I ask Julio if he wants to help," she said sinking back against Andy's chest.

"I'm sure he'll jump at the chance to spend time with Maddie and Natalie and I'll get him cleared for time off. That is if this latest case is solved by then."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story and a special thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review.**


	26. She's Still Got It

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _ **Chapter 26: "**_ _ ** _ **She's Still Got It**_ "**_

 _This is an A/U story_

* * *

An hour later, the team came in with the evidence. Julio was the first to stick his head into the office. He smiled one of his rare smiles that lit up his entire countenance. "Hello Ma'am, glad to see you!" He said and gave her an awkward hug; she hugged him back thanking him for the sentiment. "And you brought the little niñas! Is it okay if I hold one of them?"

Sharon smiled as she was handing Madison over to him and she saw Andy handed Natalie to Amy. Her children had many honorary aunts and uncles in the squad. Even Commander Taylor considered himself an honorary uncle. "Of course, Julio after all you will be Madison's Godfather soon," she said.

Julio looked at them confused. "Oh I thought I would be Godfather to both of them. Oh um, not to be greedy or anything…"

"It's okay Julio, that was our thought originally, but we um... didn't want to leave Louie and Patrice out completely considering they've asked us to be Godparents to Mikey and…Kayla." Sharon's hesitation reminded all in the room of the precariousness of little Kayla's life. "Oh and um the Lieutenant texted a while ago to say that they have scheduled Kayla's surgery for tomorrow. So Mikey will be staying with us for the day or maybe a couple of days."

Julio observed his Captain. Her hair was loose around her shoulders; she'd abandoned the barrette. Now that her hair was dry and hadn't been straightened, it hung in waves. Her beautiful face was devoid of makeup, it had been washed off, which simply meant that her freckles were more visible and she was a little paler than usual. Her eyes were a vivid green, but he could tell she was tired and a little worried for Kayla. She had lost most of the baby weight, and now sported an hourglass figure. He found it hard to believe she was in her early fifties. "Would you like some help with the babies tomorrow Ma'am?" Julio asked quietly.

"Yes, I could use some help, Julio. Thank you. Actually, I can use all the help I can get, Andy will be at the hospital with the Provenza's. The boys, Rusty and Gus are usually home on Saturday, but I don't want to assume that will be true tomorrow. Rusty might want to go to the hospital to be with Louie and Patrice. I'm not sure of Emily's or Ricky's plans either. My parents will be there, but the girls gave us a run for our money this morning, so we're both pretty beat. We could use a young, enthusiastic helper."

"Well, I'm not as young as I look but I'd be glad to spend some time with los bebes," he said stroking Madison's cheek. As they had been speaking, Sharon had watched as Julio rocked back and forth while he held Madison. The baby stared up at him, mesmerized. Madison was quieter and calmer with Julio then she was normally. He had a magic touch with her. Sharon was sad that he never got a chance to be a father. He would have been great at it.

Mike Tao cleared his throat, "not wanting to disturb the moment, but they needed to get cracking on the case. Nice to see you, Captain. Uh, Julio, Amy, Buzz, let's go we have to figure this case out and write our reports.

"After action reports?" Sharon asked ever the Captain.

"No Ma'am just reports, there was no action. Everybody but the kids and their new nanny were already dead when we got there."

Sharon grimaced at the mention of children, "How old are they?"

The girl is six the boys are four and two. Two boys and a girl for as little as she was the girl seemed to be the little mother. She wouldn't let anybody hold her littlest brother but her. Their names are um, Tammy, Tommy and Timmy; their parents were Trevor and Tracey Townsend. Geez, the alliteration is giving me a headache, I guess they were carrying on family tradition but good grief! Wait there's more! The nanny's name was Teresa Turner!"

"Yeah, and I bet you can't say it all that five times fast!" Andy said.

Although Sharon herself was amused by the banter, Captain Sharon rolled her eyes and shook her head. She understood that it was a reaction that happened sometimes when the murders they investigated were especially brutal; particularly if they involved children it helped sometimes to find something funny to focus on to alleviate the grief. In this case, thank God the children were still alive, but the tragedy of their circumstances was still difficult. "Try to remember this was a murder, people are dead, so keep the joking to a minimum please and… those names sound awfully familiar. I believe I know these people. Trevor and Tracey were bored rich kids who broke every social mores they could, just for the fun of it. I met them their parents Tony, Tina, Terrance and Trudy when they went to school with Emily. They were in her graduating class I kept tabs on them. I'm not sure why, through social channels. They were…cousins and in spite of advice to the contrary, they married. It's not that they were all that close; I think they were 3rd cousins, but their family had a history of medical problems, deafness and hemophilia to name a few. They said they were in love and they were going to marry no matter what."

Sharon shook her head. "Sadly their children suffered for their refusal to listen to reason. All three were born with birth defects, the boys were born with partial deafness and hemophilia, which runs on both sides of the family in the boys, and Tammy was born completely deaf. I know I'm not supposed to be officially back until next week, but give me the salient facts of the case anyway, please. Maybe, I can help."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Tao eager to hand over the managerial reins even for a brief moment and get back to what he really liked, which was gathering facts and putting them together to form a clear picture of the crime. "Trevor and Tracey Townsend were shot dead at three this morning after coming home from a party in Hollywood. Their children's former nanny, Teresa Turner, shot them. At first it appeared that she killed them both at the same time but the baby monitor/nanny cam shows her shooting the husband first then arguing with the wife. Then the crazy nanny shoots the wife walks over to the entryway of the room and then shoots herself. From what we can glean from the nanny cam mostly from action more than sound, the sound is there but not good quality. Buzz says he can clean it up a bit. Let us know when you're ready to show it again Buzz."

"Almost ready, Sir. Okay here we go," Buzz transferred the video from the small screen onto the wall, while Andy turned the lights out. They all watched intently and listened to the events as they unfolded.

Once the video was over Tao continued, "as you can see the nanny was in love with the wife, which I guess just shows how different the world is these days. It's a classic story with a twist. She felt the husband was in the way of them being together, so she killed him only to find out that the wife wouldn't have her. Tracey wasn't interested in continuing a dalliance that they'd started on a family beach vacation. It seems that Tracey was bored and decided to try something different, but found she didn't care for it after all or maybe she just didn't like it with Teresa, who knows. Apparently Teresa didn't get the memo about Tracey not wanting to continue the relationship, even after Tracey fired her. She came back and killed them."

"Where were the children during all this?" Sharon asked. "Please don't tell me they saw all this happening?"

"The new nanny, holy crap," Lieutenant Tao said loudly. "The alliteration continues, one Tessa Trahern, a nurse. Who is familiar with sign language for the girl and the treatment for hemophilia for the boys, heard the first shot, hid the children in the closet with her and a cell phone. From there she called 911. Sadly not in time to save the parents or the nanny and Captain, the saddest thing I ever saw was the children being led away by the DCFS worker. There were no grief stricken cries, no nothing. They didn't even cling to the new nanny. I guess it was the total lack of emotion that was sad."

"Keep in mind, Mike the children are very young and they are hearing impaired, if they were in the closet the whole time they may not have comprehended what happened. Also from what I remember from meeting the Townsends, they were wrapped up in themselves, each other, their expensive toys and their money. They didn't have much left for their children. To give them credit they made sure the nannies they hired were able to care for the children's special needs, they gave them all the outward trappings of a loving home, but it was all just an illusion. It's how they were raised as well everything was superficial. So to wrap this up you're sure the former nanny killed the Townsends?" Sharon asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

Liking to finish things Sharon detailed the evidence, "So the former nanny killed the parents, and then herself. The new nanny saved the children by taking them to a closet and locking them in with her, where she called 911. Did the new nanny offer to take the children in?"

"Not that I know of Captain," Tao said.

"If she did the answer was no Captain," Julio piped in. "The DCFS worker took them with her."

"Ma'am, are we missing something? What are you thinking really happened?" asked Amy. She still held Natalie and was swaying back and forth to keep her sleeping. Ordinarily, Sharon wouldn't have allowed this but she kept reminding herself she wasn't in charge and it was her daughter Amy was keeping asleep with her swaying motions. She wasn't going to disturb that. Taylor was out of town, and Pope was in another building altogether. Tao was busy working on the case and didn't seem to care that two of his detectives were doing double duty as detectives and nursemaids. She supposed it was because both babies were being good. One was sleeping and the other was learning to be a detective from her Uncle Julio. Sharon smiled at Madison's rapt attention to everything Julio did. She was going to be a handful, that one. She used her phone to take a picture, and then turned her attention back to the wall where the video was stopped but could still be seen.

Sharon asked Buzz to play the video again and stop it at certain points. "Well, from what we see in the video the former nanny kills the husband then she pledges her love for the wife. The wife rejects her and the nanny shoots the wife. Then Teresa Turner, the first nanny walks over here to the entry way and looks back at what she has done. She's leaning into the doorjamb. Her expression seems to be one of satisfaction, and then she acts like she's going to leave, but the look on her face suddenly turns to one of terror. We see the gun here," Sharon pointed to the gun, "but not her arm because it's hidden behind the doorjamb, but it appears to be hanging down. The shoulder is in the wrong position to be holding a gun to her head and the gun is at an awkward position to have been held by her. It seems to be a 22 like the one she shot the Townsends with, it shoots and she falls. The other gun, the one you think is the one she's holding disappears and the gun she was actually still holding clatters to the floor. Do the ballistics match up with my theory or yours, Mike? Remember, I have been away from this a while I may be way off."

Julio got off the phone from talking to Firearms Francine. He looked down at Madison who was not asleep but watching her Uncle Julio with great interest and concentration. He looked up and at his captain with a smile on his face. He said, "You're not off, Ma'am. The gun Teresa was holding was the one that killed the Townsends but not her. The one that killed her was a 22, but not the same one and it was nowhere to be found. Dr. Morales says the gun she was holding could have made the wound in Teresa's head, but it's not likely. The entry wound is in an awkward position for suicide not impossible, but not likely."

"So you think someone else shot the former nanny, that it wasn't a suicide, but why? What motive would the new nanny have for killing the former one?" Amy asked.

Sharon sat in a chair facing the murder board. She tilted her head and considered her answer then she spoke, "I'm not sure Amy, I'm just going by what I see. Andy, is there a clause in the parents will about beneficiaries? Perhaps the new nanny wanted to be able to live the high life with the children's money. Also have you gone over her financials? Are there any outstanding debts? Is she in the red or in the black?" Sharon was rapidly throwing out questions as quickly as they entered her head.

Andy looked through the financials to find what he was looking for. "The children are the sole beneficiaries of their family money. There are provisions to pay for their needs the upkeep of the house they live in and the nanny to take care of them. Her salary, which is substantial and the entire amount going to the children is fifteen million. Her financials are non-existent. She doesn't own a car. Her phone was paid for by the Townsends, her room has very little in it. She wore uniforms paid for by the Townsends." Andy whistled, "That's a lot of reasons right there."

"But, that's just one theory Andy. It seems to be valid, but there are several other possibilities."

"Such as?" asked Andy smiling at her.

"Such as," Sharon said with a tiny smile she used only for him. "Perhaps she just wanted to get rid of the parents because she thought that they weren't good parents and she thought she could do better. Was there anyone besides the new nanny, the former nanny, the children and their parents in the house? And how did the former nanny even get into the house? Did she have a key?"

"Captain, I've been looking through the security discs I haven't found anything on them that shows her going into the house, but there is a blind spot, here near the new nanny's room. She has a patio with a sliding glass door, but there is no security camera from that area. According to the security discs, everybody else left at 11pm, so it was only the children, and the new nanny in the house. I guess it's possible, Teresa got in through the door in the nanny suite. She used to live there."

Sharon listened but she kept looking at the pictures of the former nanny and the new nanny. Then she turned, "has anything pointed to the possibility the new nanny knew the former nanny before she got the job? They look similar in appearance. They could be sisters. They have different last names, but their names are similar. People change their last names for lots of reasons. It could be, if they were related someway, she could have known about the former nanny's feelings about her employer and used them to goad her into killing the husband and knew she would be rejected and was unstable enough to kill the wife. She may have orchestrated the whole thing or not," she shrugged. "Also where is the closet she put the children in? Is it here?" Sharon stood up and pointed to the map of the interior of the Townsend house. "Or over here?"

"It's over here Ma'am and I'm not sure you can really call it a closet. It's huge," Julio pointed to the closet on the map of the house. It was a huge walk in-closet that was an extension of the master bedroom. It split into three parts, his, hers and a laundry area. With three doors one into the bedroom, one that led into the hallway and one into the master bathroom. It held laundry facilities as well. There were comfortable benches and some of the children's toys were there to amuse them while the nanny did their laundry.

"That's what I thought. The closet here is close enough and compartmentalized enough for Tessa to have snuck out to shoot Teresa then sneak back in." Sharon nodded to herself as she thought out the puzzle. "My theory is based on what I see on the nanny cam video. The gun looked like it was at an awkward angle for Teresa to be holding it when the gun went off. Plus the look on her face just before the gun went off was one of terror. You can't hear or see what's going on behind that wall that she's leaning

Against, but you can see part of the barrel of a 22 automatic and the time between the first shot and when the new nanny… um what … what is her name?"

"Tessa Trahern, Maa'm."

"Okay. Tessa Trahern, the time between the first shot and when Tessa Trahern called 911 is a fifteen-minute time lapse. A lot can happen in fifteen minutes and if they are sisters, well family gone badly is a theme that keeps us in business. Amy, Julio go interview our...I guess now she's our suspect and you should maybe interview the children. I'm sure Dr. Joe would help you with that, I believe he knows sign language. Oh! I'm so sorry Mike, I forgot you're the one in charge now," Sharon said blushing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emily come down the hall, wave and go into her office.

"It's okay, Captain, just holding the fort till you come back to us. Actually, I was enjoying watching you putting the pieces together. You're amazing at seeing things we don't see." Mike replied then bowed to her authority, honestly impressed with his captain. "I'll be more than glad to hand over the reins to you when you are back officially."

Sharon blushed again, pleased by his praise. "Thank you, Mike. It means a lot coming from you. Let me know would you, how it all works out? Also, if it works out that the case is solved and you are free tomorrow. Remember Lt. Provenza and Patrice are going to need a lot of support. Now, I think Emily is here to take the children and me home. Bye, everyone."

"Bye Captain. Hurry back," said Amy as she handed Natalie to her.

"Bye Amy and thanks," she said inclining her head towards a peacefully sleeping Natalie.

"Oh, no problem. I loved holding her."

Sharon looked at Andy, he was grinning at her in a besotted sort of trance. She grinned back and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Andy? Hey Andy, are you in there?" she asked amused at his behavior yet secretly thrilled by his regard. They were married, but in her previous marriage… that hadn't mattered there had been no regard just derision.

Andy shook himself out of the trance he was in and took Madison from Julio who reluctantly gave her back to her dad. "Sorry Captain, but you see I just couldn't take my eyes off my wife. She's really hot when she's solving murders," he said and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Andy was just so proud of Sharon for practically solving the case after being away for so long. He looked down at her, she had been completely exhausted and yet there was a slight spring in her step now, a lightness to her that hadn't been there before. He realized that she had proven to herself that she was still capable of doing her job in spite of how long she'd been away.

Sharon pulled a Darth Raydor face and pointed at him. "Thank you, Andy but see that you keep your eyes where they belong instead of on my derrière when I come back next week."

"Oh yes of course, Captain." Andy said with mock seriousness and his fingers crossed behind his back.

She smiled up at him put her free arm through his and they walked to her office. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know I will never stop looking at you, don't you?"

She giggled. "I'm counting on it," she quipped.

They both knew what she had asked was impossible for him to do, but their banter was for show in any case. She loved knowing that he watched her when she walked and she gave him an extra sway once in awhile. It gave her confidence to know he found her sexy even after giving birth to twins. She had always been confident as a youth, her parents had seen to that, but Jack had torn down her confidence when she was pregnant. Making derisive comments about her weight, how her breasts looked when she was nursing Emily or Ricky. Andy built her confidence up. He always let her know how desirable she was to him and not in spite of the pregnancy, because of it. Still, once her doctor gave her permission she swam and did yoga.

Sharon had to keep a high calorie content to her meals because of the nursing, but because she nursed twins and sometimes Mikey if they ran out of expressed milk before Patrice came to get him, the nursing had helped to flatten her stomach. It helped that she'd always been healthy and athletic. She looked fantastic to others, but most especially to Andy. Her chest was definitely bigger, with nursing twins. Her waist wasn't as tiny as it had been but it was tiny. Her hips were just a tad wider, her stomach wasn't completely flat like it had been, but to Andy she looked sexier than before she'd given birth and she'd looked damn sexy then.

When they got to the office Emily was waiting for them.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. A special thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review.**


	27. Secrets Revealed

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 **Chapter 27** : **Secrets Revealed**

Trigger warning: mention of abortion and miscarriage

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 _ **A/N**_ : Hi folks, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I lost the first draft of Chapter 27 in Word and I couldn't retrieve it so I had to start all over again. It's an extra long chapter so enjoy, thanks to Melinda who betaed it. Also I borrowed the words of the song 'More' by Andy Williams it was written by Riz Ortolani and Nino Oliviero for Mondo Cane a documentary motion picture. It was sung by Andy Williams and Steve Rossi to name a few.

* * *

Sharon and Andy walked into her office each holding one of the twins. Madison had finally dropped off and was sleeping, as was Natalie. They found Emily gathering baby paraphernalia that had not been folded up and put in the closet and repacking the diaper bags with it. She wore black yoga pants, red tennis shoes a red tank top with a gold sparkly short sleeved over blouse that had a tie at the hip. Her long mahogany hair was pulled into a high ponytail Sharon said quietly so as not to wake the babies, "hello Darling, how did the job interview go?"

"It went," said Emily noncommittally and then turned to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. As she did she waved to Andy. "Hi Andy," she said.

"Hi Em," he said as he gently placed Madison in her carrier and strapped her in then turned and gave her a hug. Emily leaned into him. She loved Andy's hugs he smelled so nice and he made her feel as if she finally had the father she'd always wanted Jack to be.

Sharon watched as the love of her life hugged her daughter, and fell in love with him all over again. Emily seemed to have embraced their relationship, she loved Andy and he seemed to love her too. But then Emily's answer registered and she became impatient to find out what had happened. "The Interview didn't go well?" Sharon asked.

"Not necessarily, no... It went fine. That's not the problem," she said sighing. "The job was offered to me. The problem is I don't really want it."

Sharon shrugged her shoulders and her eyes sought Andy's as she handed Natalie to him then she took her daughter's hands in hers and looked her in the eye. "Then don't take it, Darling. Andy and I aren't pressuring you. You'll find what you're looking for. Just be patient."

Emily squeezed her mother's hands and then turned back to what she had been doing. She was packing the diaper bags so that one was lighter than the other. "Thank you Mom, I appreciate that. It just…might be hard because I have no idea what I want to do now…I…no that's not true I…." She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and attempted to wipe away her tears that wouldn't stop coming. "I want to dance again. It's been all that I've ever wanted, all I ever dreamed of. I've given so much up to dance and…I know…I should be grateful I got to dance Gisele and Sleeping Beauty. I really am grateful, but... I was just getting started! Now…" she once again swallowed around the lump in her throat, "it's over and the things I have given up, the things I lost…I can never get back again."

Sharon's mothers' heart was breaking as it always did when she knew her children were in pain. She stepped into Emily's personal space and wrapped her in a hug. She kissed the top of her head and ran her hand up and down her back. "Oh Emily, Darling. I'm so very sorry this has happened to you, but I've been through this in...some ways, at least as far as losing your dream goes. It hurts terribly but it gets better, you find a new dream eventually and sometimes it's even better than the original dream or at least as good. There is so much out there you can do. Teaching for one."

Emily stepped away from her mother as she wiped her tears away. "That was what the interview was for, teaching." She rolled her eyes and went on with bitterness, "bored little rich kids that have no more passion for ballet than the man in the moon. They are more interested in playing games on their iPads or talking to their friends on Facebook. Their plies' are abominable as are their Arabesques and they don't even care they are doing it wrong. One of the girls even told me to, "get over myself." Madame Annikov' would not tolerate such sloppiness or their attitudes."

Sharon smiled as she remembered the days when Emily had complained about Madame's insistence that she perform each step exactly right. No deviations whatsoever. Now she was lauding her methods. The irony of it did not escape her or Emily, apparently. Her daughter was smiling; her mind had gone there too. "You are right, Emily she wouldn't have. Speaking of Madame Annikov, did you know she turned ninety, recently? Also that she had a bad fall, breaking her hip and has been placed at Morningside Assisted Living?"

"No, I didn't. Ninety? Wow! I thought she was ancient when I was a kid."

"Well, she was in her late sixties, early seventies back then and she was teaching all the way up to her ninetieth birthday. In any case, I haven't mentioned this to you yet, because I think I fell asleep last night before you got home from dinner with your friends, Andy and I were taking a walk yesterday with the twins in their stroller. We saw Mik do you remember Mik? Madame's grandson?" Emily nodded. "He was renovating his grandmother's ballet studio. He took us through it. It's beautiful, new floors, new bars and new mirrors. He said his grandmother had insisted they fix it up because she wanted it to be beautiful for Emily." Sharon waited for Emily to catch up.

Suddenly Em pointed to herself with a question in her eyes. "Me?"

Sharon nodded. "Mik and his mother had it renovated to make her happy, with the intention of selling it to whomever was interested, but Madame was adamant that it could only be sold to you. Mik and his mother hadn't realized you were here or how badly your ankle was hurt. However Madame, Mik says has been following your career closely. She knew when she heard you fell and broke your ankle that you would need a new career."

"Wow! I've been so focused on trying to figure out what to do with my life. I never even

thought of Madame, I guess I thought she was dead."

"Well...maybe you should go see her, I'm sure she'd be thrilled."

"I will. I will go see her today or tomorrow," Emily said remembering that Andy didn't want her mother to be left alone with the twins for long periods of time. It wasn't that he felt she couldn't handle them on her own, it was just that the doctor said she still needed to rest and he wanted someone to watch over the babies so that she would do just that. He knew that no matter how tired she was Sharon would not sleep well unless there was someone to watch over the twins while she slept. The only time that wasn't true was at night, but then Andy was as light a sleeper as she was when it came to the babies.

"If you don't mind Emily I'd rather you visited her this afternoon or evening. I need as many hands on deck tomorrow as I can get. Lt. Provenza's baby daughter Kayla is being operated on and her brother Mikey will be with us. The twins, Mikey and Kayla were born on the same day, as you know so it will be like having triplets. You're not obligated to of course, I volunteered after all but it would be helpful if you were there since Andy and Rusty will be at the hospital with the Provenza's."

"Oh sure Mom, I'd be glad to help, this afternoon then. Will um, Julio be there tomorrow?" Emily asked shyly.

"Yeeess?" said Sharon questioningly.

"Just wanted to know," Emily shrugged and said cheekily.

"Julio is a bit older than you don't you think?" Sharon said putting her arm around her

daughter's shoulders.

"Only by about ten years. He's cute and I like him. Would you mind very much if I asked him out on date? Would it be a problem for you?"

"Emily, it's complicated. I'm his commanding officer and it would be better if he asked you out. Also Julio has been a widower for a long time and he is just now trying to start to date. Rather unsuccessfully so far, poor guy. He wants to be a dad too. He wants to be a foster parent actually. Personally I have no problem with you going out with him, but I'm concerned one or the other of you will get hurt. There is no common ground between you two except...me... and perhaps the babies, thinking he's cute will only get you so far."

Emily paled slightly as she remembered the secret she hadn't told her mother yet. That conversation was not one she could start here though. It would have to wait till they got home. "Hmmm, that's…that's okay with me. Adoption and fostering are good things to do. A lot of children need a home and judging from what he's like with the twins, Julio would make a great father." Emily said with some sadness.

Sharon looked at her daughter trying to figure out what she was not saying. She could usually read her daughter well, but Emily was purposely being enigmatic. After a long uncomfortable silence, Emily turned back to her task and Sharon took that to mean the conversation was over for now. So she took Natalie back from Andy and placed her in the carseat carrier and buckled her in. She then turned to Andy and started to straighten his tie. "Thanks for being there for me today, Andy. I was really freaked out," She chuckled.

"Yes, you were but you calmed down quick enough," he said as he stroked her cheek.

"That was all you, you have that effect on me. The Andy effect," Sharon smoothed Andy's tie as they talked.

"Well, Nicole calls what you've done for me, the Sharon effect. All you have to do is touch my arm and it calms me right down," Andy said giving her a small sweet kiss, as they looked at each other it was if the world fell away and it was only them in the room. "By the way, thank you for solving the case for us, Captain. I might just get home in time to make Chicken-Eggplant Parmesan. How does that sound?"

Sharon smiled up at him, "that sounds lovely, Andy. I doubt if I solved the case, I just threw out a bunch of ideas for you all to spring from. It's not like you can't solve the case without me, you've been doing it a lot longer than I have!"

"Are you alluding to the fact that I'm older than you?" He teased.

She swatted his chest. "No, I'm alluding to the many years of experience detecting that you have under your belt. Robbery Homicide, Priority Homicide and Major Crimes. While I have spent most of my career in FID, IA and Professional Standards. While there is some detecting in IA it's not of the caliber of Major Crimes."

"Nonetheless, I'm pretty sure you solved it, you've got a mind like a steel trap. You listen to us trying to figure it out, gather all the different pieces and put them together as if you were putting together a puzzle. Then you solve the case just like that!" Andy said snapping his fingers. "How did it feel by the way, to be back in the saddle? Enquiring minds want to know." He asked, smiling at her as she continued to smooth his tie. He held her close to him.

"It felt great. It made me feel as if my mind hadn't gone to complete mush. That's a plus. I was worried it had, after all the time I've been away."

"Oh no, you've still got it," Andy said with his eyebrow cocked in a way that gave the correct idea that he was talking about more than her detecting skills. Sharon smiled back at him blushing. Emily sighed audibly and Andy took the hint. "Do you need me to help get the girls downstairs? If so we better get a move on. I need to help with the interviews and the sooner that's done the sooner I can get home to my girls."

"Your girls will be glad to see you and yes please help us. Emily shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting because of her ankle and I'm still not supposed to pick anything up heavier than ten pounds," she said rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, I know and don't you forget it!" Andy said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Then he picked up Madison and Natalie in their car carriers and headed towards the elevators.

Sharon looked for something to carry and started to pick up the heavier of the two diaper bags. Emily sighed again shook her head, took the heavier bag from her stubborn mom and handed her the lighter one, then she followed Andy to the elevators. Sharon rolled her eyes and followed them both with the ridiculously light diaper bag on her shoulder. Once down in the parking garage Andy finished strapping the babies in and then he turned to Sharon and they whispered their goodbyes, reluctant to part yet.

Emily shook her head exasperated, "come on you two, kiss already and then let's go, Mom."

"Emily Rose Eileen Raydor. Don't be rude! I've taught you better than that," Sharon

snapped. She was a little confused by Emily's change of attitude all the sudden. One minute she was hugging Andy and acting happy that they were together, the next minute she was acting impatient with their showing each other affection. Thoroughly chastised Emily hung her head and climbed into the driver's seat.

Andy helped Sharon into the passenger seat of the Escalade stealing one last kiss. "You be careful and get my girls home safely, all four of them. Okay, Em?" Andy said to Emily. He wanted her to know that no matter what her behavior was he still considered her part of his family.

She got the hint and smiled. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I'm...well...you're going to think I'm terribly selfish and I am, but I can't help it. I'm jealous okay?"

"You're jealous of us?" Sharon asked and Emily nodded. "Why Darling?"

"When the two of you are together, it's like nobody else exists! You couldn't be more in love if Cupid hit you both in the butt with an arrow." Sharon's face was suffused with a blush so intense Emily almost laughed. Andy chuckled. "And I guess I want... that you know? I want to feel for someone what you two feel for each other. I want them to feel that way about me. I...I've never seen that before up close. My mom never had it before. She loved my dad, was always taking care of my dad and us, but he never once, that I remember took care of my mom. He was cruel to her, said vile things to her especially when he was drunk. He did all kinds of terrible things that Mom doesn't know Ricky and I knew about and I grew up thinking that was what marriage was and I wanted nothing to do with it. Seeing you together now, I realize marriage doesn't have to be that way, the way it was with my mom and dad. It can be wonderful and I want that in my life, but I'm afraid… I'm afraid I'll never find it. I thought I had it, but he turned out to be just like Dad at least in the philandering department," Emily said sadly.

Sharon bowed her head in grief. She had tried so hard to shield her children from all that had happened with Jack but she hadn't done as good a job as she thought. Now apparently Emily had experienced a tad bit of what she had experienced with Jack. "Emily, you never said anything about this young man. Why are we just hearing about him now?"

"First of all you were pregnant with twins, it was a high risk pregnancy. I couldn't tell you then and risk your blood pressure rising. Then this past month has been full of getting used to caring for twins. I just never found the right moment."

"What was his name? Where did you meet him and why would my blood pressure rise?" Sharon implored.

"Mom, I met him Italy when the ABT went on their European tour. His name was Paolo. He followed me all over Europe and back here. I mistook that for love and devotion. I was wrong. Very very wrong."

Andy saw the worry for her daughter in Sharon's face. "Sweetheart, no matter how hard you try you can't shield your children completely and it's best you didn't. Emily got away from a toxic relationship because she saw what you went through. If she had not, maybe she would have hung onto this man longer."

Emily nodded. "That's true Mom, in an opposite sort of way. I saw you give Dad chance after chance and he blew it every time. I resolved that I wouldn't put up with it that long. The first time I caught Paolo with another woman, that was it, he was gone."

"I'm so sorry Emily that I was such a poor example to you," Sharon said looking sadly at her eldest daughter.

Emily took her mother's hands in hers. "Mom, you weren't the poor example at all. You were a wonderful example of love, redemption and forgiveness. It was Dad that was the poor example. He showed me that there are some men that don't deserve to be forgiven or given another chance. That no matter how much love and forgiveness you pour into them they'll always disappoint you. One way or another," Emily said bitterly.

"Not all men are like that, Honey. Andy here is a prime example of a person who is capable of changing."

"I know that," Emily said. "That's what has me so jealous! There is only one Andy and he broke the mold."

Andy blushed and ducked his head. Then he looked up at her to say, "Em, I'm not perfect, I'm a man that had the same problem at one time as your father has. As far as the drinking goes. I never cheated on my wife and I don't gamble, but I did drink. The difference between us is commitment to sobriety. I've been sober for 20 some years, I could fall off the wagon any day, anytime, but I choose to stay sober each day because I have been given a second chance at happiness and I don't want to blow it. As far as you finding someone, I believe there is someone out there for you; you just have to be patient. Maybe it's Julio or maybe someone else, like Mik perhaps? He seemed very happy you were back in LA. You are a wonderful girl. I'm sure there will be lots of suitors for you."

"I don't want lots of suitors, just one. One who treats me like you treat my mother," Emily said quietly.

"How's that?"

"Like a treasure or a priceless gift. You adore her! It's pretty obvious the feeling is mutual," Emily said.

"Oh yes, it's definitely mutual!" Sharon said smiling lovingly at Andy. He smiled back. Then he looked at his watch and realized what time it was, "Well you two had better go so I can get back upstairs, and trust me you don't want to be driving when those two decide they want to be fed!" He said and blew Sharon a kiss.

She blew one back and then watched him as he disappeared into the elevator. Just as the door of the elevator closed he smiled and waved at her. She rolled her eyes and waved back. "Let's go Em, he's right about your sisters. We need to get home before they wake up."

Emily nodded and started the car. Since it was a hybrid it was quiet. Luckily they managed to get home before the girls started crying to be fed. Just as they parked in the garage, the girls were starting to whimper. Sharon hopped out of the car and went to take Natalie out of her carrier, and Em got Madison. They took the babies in the house and Sharon fed them immediately. Once they were full, Sharon and Em changed their diapers, gave them sponge baths and put cooler clothes on them. The AC at the PAB was a bit colder than at home. She put on a pink onesie t-shirt with white polka dots on Natalie and Madison wore a white onesie with pink polka dots. She put matching caps on both babies and little socks that looked like little white Maryjanes. Then they swaddled the girls in very light blankets and put both babies in their rocking hammocks.

Once they were settled Sharon went into her room to change into more comfortable clothing. She put on her favorite purple tank top, her favorite green sweater and loose fitting black Capri leggings. She then took the clothes that were in her hamper, the babies hamper and started a load of wash. After doing this she emptied the drier, sat on the couch and began folding the baby clothes. Fifteen minutes later as Sharon was finishing folding the last pair of socks. Em came back to the house from the cottage out back. She had made some phone calls and was going to go visit Madame. Instead she changed directions, she went to the kitchen and made two cups of tea, and then she took them to her mother and sat on the sofa with her. "Mom, I have something I need to tell you. Do you want to drink some tea with me, while you listen?"

"Yes, I'd love some. Thank you, Darling." She took the teacup, saucer and looked back at her eldest, bracing herself for what was coming. "I'm all ears," she said and beckoned Emily to start talking.

"Mom, do you remember what I said about Paolo earlier?"

Sharon nodded, "You met him in Italy and he stalked you all through Europe."

"Well, yes but that's not how I thought of it at the time," Emily said defensively.

"Nevertheless…" Sharon said and sipped her tea.

"I wasn't …intimate with Paolo in Europe and when the subject came up. I explained to him that I was very focused on my career and did not want to be sidetracked, by unexpected pregnancies and since you were very fertile, in spite of birth control attempts, I thought it would be best to abstain rather than risk it. Besides, I didn't know him well enough to be intimate with him. He lived in Europe, I lived in New York and long distance relationships don't work."

"How did he take that?"

"He seemed to understand. When I left Italy we said our goodbyes and I thought I'd never see him again, but he showed up in every place in Europe that I was in. He took me to dinner, dancing; he showed me a beautiful side of each city that regular tourists don't usually see. Each time we'd say our goodbyes and then he'd show up again in the next city. Anyway when we, the ABT and I left Europe and came home, I felt my heart break to think I would never see him again. I got home and there was a two week time period in which we were not doing a show, but we were practicing for Sleeping Beauty. The second night of practice he showed up at the stage door of the theater, I was thrilled to see him. I thought it was a romantic gesture to show me that he was committed to having a relationship. It was the most romantic thing anybody had ever done for me. He took me to his hotel that night, we drank a little champagne and I...I don't know what happened. One minute I was sipping my drink and then suddenly we were making love. No…no we were having sex. It was incredible sex."

"Ah ah ah! Emily I get the picture!" Sharon said holding up her hand to stop the words she wasn't prepared to hear.

"Mom, I didn't know you were such a prude!" Emily said amused in spite of the gravity of what she was trying to confess.

"I am not a prude Emily Rose, I am a mother who does not want to be told in graphic detail what her daughter did with an Italian gigolo. Besides that, you may be a grown woman, but you will always be to me in some part as innocent as your sisters over there. Now, I have a question, do you think he could have drugged you? With... perhaps ecstasy or… or something else?"

Emily thought a moment. Tears ran down her face again. "I guess he could have, I don't know for sure. In any case, I'm not finished my story. Um, Paolo started hinting that he couldn't stay at the hotel forever so I invited him to stay at my place until he found an apartment. He settled in and didn't even try to find an apartment, but I didn't know that at the time. A month and a half later I was at practice when I fainted during a spin. That's when I found out I was pregnant," Emily said sadly.

Sharon's face paled, "Oh Em!"

"Let me finish. It's taken months to tell you this. I need to finish." Sharon nodded. Still pale. I was very upset of course, this was what I'd feared would happen. On the way home to tell Paolo, I almost had myself convinced to have an abortion. Then dad called and I blew him off with tough love and hung up. So I was upset about the unexpected pregnancy, I was upset about dad calling me, asking for money and then when I got to my place I heard voices coming from my bedroom. I turned the corner and Paolo was...was in bed with my understudy Petra. They were so involved in what they were doing and talking about, they didn't know I was there. I was so frozen I couldn't speak for a moment, as I listened to what they were saying. Finally I screamed at them to stop and get out of my house! I never wanted to see them again. They laughed at me. I told them that they needed to leave or I would call the police and the superintendent of the building, he would throw him out, I called them some names too. They got up and started getting dressed; I turned left the room and was headed outside to sit on Linda's step. I wanted to wait out there so I didn't have to see them or hear them. We yelled some pretty terrible things at each other as I walked away so by the time I got outside my eyes were so full of tears of anger and the feeling of betrayal. I couldn't see where I was going, I felt this pressure on my shoulder and I guess as I was trying to recover my balance I stepped wrong and I fell really hard. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital after surgery on my ankle, Linda was there when I woke up. She was there when the doctor told me I had lost the baby. He said I'd probably not be able to have more children." Emily started to sob into her hands her tears were tears of grief and guilt. Her shoulders shook with her sobs.

Seeing her daughter so full of grief for her lost baby, her lost career and the possibility of a lost chance of future motherhood. Sharon started to cry with her, she gathered her eldest daughter to her, tugging at her so that she ended up half on her lap. She began to rock her, stroking her hair and her back. Finally they both had cried themselves out, or at least it seemed so. "Mom?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Paolo never loved me at all," Emily said in between sobs. It was Petra he loved. He wined and dined me so that they could get me out of the way so Petra could get my lead dancer spot in the ABT."

Sharon looked at her and something Emily had said earlier popped into her mind. "Emily, did you say someone pushed you down the stairs? Did Linda see it happen? Are you inferring that he drugged you and got you pregnant on purpose?"

"I'm saying it felt like someone pushed me and I remember someone saying the word bitch in my ear! I'm not positive it happened that way though. I was beside myself at that point Mom, and Linda was too far away to see what happened."

"But do you truly think it was their plan for Paolo to get you pregnant then make you lose it by pushing you down the stairs? It seems convoluted and extreme to me, Honey."

"Well I... I think that their original plan was to get me so tied up in knots over Paolo, that I would neglect my position in the ABT. But I didn't in spite of my relationship with Paolo I stayed focused on my dancing. A fact he was always complaining about. However, I did play right into their hands when I mentioned my worry over getting pregnant. They were talking about how lucky it was that I was so fertile and so easily duped, while I was standing there trying to find my voice. If Petra did push me, I imagine it was more in the moment because I called her a peroxide blonde whore and him a spineless weakling led around by his dick."

Sharon flattened her lips and bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows rose into her hairline as she started to admonish her daughter about her language, then she gave up the fight. "Emily, you actually said that?" Sharon said, snort laughing but quietly trying not to wake the twins.

"Yes, I did and I'd say it again! I was crying because of his betrayal, but I was angry too. I wish I'd listened to my better instincts that told me he was too good to be true," Emily said shamefaced.

Sharon saw her daughter struggling and wanted to comfort her. "We all make mistakes with our hearts, Em. Our desire to be loved sometimes blinds us to the deep-seated character flaws that the people we think we love have. That's certainly true of me. I loved your father so much, I was completely blind to his character flaws until it was too late."

"Do you think you would have been better off if you'd never met him? We're never a couple? Never had us?"

"What? No of course not, Honey. You and your brother were not mistakes, believe me. I don't regret either one of you. I was over the moon happy to be a mother. My mistakes were waiting as long as I did to get a real divorce once I realized your father was not going to change. Instead I allowed him back into our lives to devastate us over and over again. I'm sorry, Darling not only did I let him come back over and over; I tried to hide what he was doing from you. Perhaps if I hadn't tried to protect you, you wouldn't have been so…trusting towards Paolo," Sharon said sadly.

"Mom this, what happened to me was my fault for being so gullible. It's in no way your fault."

"But would you have been so… gullible if I hadn't tried to hide what was happening?"

"Perhaps not, but if I'd seen everything that happened between you and dad maybe I would have been even more screwed up than I already am, just knowing part of it," Emily said cheekily trying to lighten the somber mood.

"Oh you!" Sharon slapped playfully at Emily.

Emily cuddled against her mom gently so as not to hurt her since she was so much bigger than the twins. "Seriously, though Mom, the hardest part about this whole thing, the worst part is that for a moment, I thought about aborting the baby to continue my career and within moments of that thought, the choice was taken away from me and I lost the baby. It's like I was being punished for even thinking about it."

"Honey, while I'm not saying that I'm happy that you considered aborting my first grandchild, I'm pretty sure that God doesn't work that way. God is a merciful God and he would never punish you like that. He might however use this experience to teach you something… in… a positive way."

"Mom, I thought you were more…into feminism and pro-choice?"

"Well, I am pro-choice up to a point. For one thing, I don't believe it's my place to tell anyone they can't have an abortion if they need it. Also, I believe in early abortion for people who are raped, and for people who would abuse the child if they were to have it and perhaps for the young girl that doesn't understand cause and effect, if you know what I mean?"

Emily nodded. "I don't believe in aborting a child just because it's inconvenient to have it or as a form of birth control. There are far better methods of preventing pregnancies than that. As for me it was never an option. I fell in love with my babies, all four of you, the moment I found out I was pregnant with you and I was raised Catholic. Abortion goes against everything I was taught to believe. Although I have moved away from some of the teachings I was brought up on, you can't obliterate years of Catholic upbringing completely. It's one of the reasons I didn't divorce sooner."

"What about the two you lost? Did you love them too?"

Sharon closed her eyes and a lone tear rolled down her cheek and her voice was thick with the effort it took to control another flood of tears. "I lost the first one before I knew I was pregnant with it and the second I knew about only briefly before I lost it, Em, but yes of course I loved them. I grieved for them, like you have been grieving for your little one."

Emily looked over at the twins who were sleeping in their hammocks and then looked down at her hands. "To be completely honest, I didn't really truly understand what I had lost until I held the twins in my arms for the first time. Now I may never have another one of my own," Emily said her voice thick with emotion. Tears were running down her face again.

Sharon handed Emily, tissues and took some for herself. "Honey, they told me unequivocally that I could not have any more children after my last miscarriage. You can see how that worked out," she said pointing to the twins with a bemused expression on her face.

"Are your saying they could be wrong?" Emily asked with hope in her eyes.

"Darling, he did say probably, right? That says they aren't sure and aren't willing to commit to saying you absolutely cannot get pregnant again and even in this day and age of technology, medical science can be wrong. Look at little Kayla Provenza for example in spite of all the medical technology at our fingertips these days, Kayla exists and no one knew about her until the day she was born. In spite of dire predictions to the contrary she's still alive one month after the doctors told the Provenza's they didn't know if she'd survive the first operation. Medical miracles happen everyday and we're hoping for them to continue so we don't lose her during this operation."

"I sure hope she does survive. The Provenza's would be devastated. The Lt especially."

"Yes, Louie may seem like a grumpy old man but he's a teddy bear inside and he has a real soft spot for his kids and grandkids. Especially Kayla and Mikey. Kayla has proven herself to be a plucky little girl and hopefully she'll be okay. As for you Darling, there are all kinds of ways to beat infertility, but since it's not even an issue right now, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Just don't wait till you're my age to explore motherhood. You may not be as lucky as I was."

Emily listened to her mother's wise words and nodded, then seeing what time it was she said, "Thanks for listening Mom, all this has been weighing me down. I've wanted to tell you about it but there never seemed to be the right time," she said as she hugged her mom.

"Of course Darling, I'll always try to be there to listen to you. I know it's been hard lately because of all the drama around here but for now on if you have something you want to talk to me about don't hesitate to tell me to listen. A friend of mine told me her mother tried to tell her something and she brushed her off because she was too busy to sit down and listen, her mother died before she could tell her what she wanted to tell her. It's been a source of grief to her ever since. I don't wish for that to happen to us. Okay?"

"The same from goes the other way around, Mom."

Sharon nodded and smiled as she reached up to kiss Emily, "okay, I agree."

"Do you mind if I go visit Madame now?"

"No, not at all. I'm thinking of taking a nap now anyway."

"Who will take care of the babies while you're asleep? Won't Andy be mad if I leave you?"

"Honey, this is not my first rodeo. I've been a mother before obviously I can be left alone with my own babies," Sharon said annoyed by her family's overprotectiveness.

"But Andy said you don't rest properly… if there isn't someone watching the babies while you sleep."

"Just lock the door and we'll be fine for a little while. Either Andy or your brothers will be home soon. The babies and I will be fine, if they wake up they love their swinging hammocks so they'll be happy for a little while. If they cry I'll feed them. They are asleep now and I'm not far behind them so get while the getting is good," Sharon said yawning.

"Okay, but you have to protect me if Andy gets mad," Emily said teasingly, looking over her mother's shoulder.

"I will. I'll just give him my Darth Raydor glare, that will send him running," Sharon said, wagging her eyebrows at her daughter.

"It will, will it? I guess I should be scared then?" Andy asked coming up behind Sharon and kissing the side of her neck.

"Yes if you know what's good for you," Sharon smirked. She was a cop after all and she had learned early on to read the body language of the person in front of her and be aware of her surroundings so as not to be taken by surprise. In spite of how tired she was, Sharon had known the exact moment when Andy had come into the room by the way Emily had started looking over her (Sharon's) shoulder so Sharon had not jumped out of her skin at the sound of Andy's voice in her ear.

"Go ahead and visit your friend, Em. I've got this," Andy said snuggling into the crook of Sharon's neck.

Sharon turned into Andy's arms and snuggled into him. They stood there swaying together. Emily smiled and left, as soon as she was out the door, Andy touched the button on the stereo remote turning on the CD player. The CD playing softly was love songs by artists of the fifties sixties and seventies. The song playing was "More," by Andy Williams.

Andy took Sharon's hand and put his arm around her waist. They danced and he sang into Sharon's ear quietly so the babies wouldn't wake up.

"More than the greatest love the world has known

This is the love I'll give to you alone

More than the simplest words I try to say

I only live to love you more each day

More than you'll never know my arms long to hold you so

My life will be in your keeping, waking, sleeping, laughing, and weeping

Longer than always is long long time,

But far beyond forever you'll be mine

I know I never lived before and my heart is very sure

No one else could love you more

I know I never lived before and my heart is very sure

No one else could love you more."

The last few lines Sharon sang along with him. Then they started to kiss. Andy lifted Sharon and started to take her down the hall to their room. When first Madison then Natalie started to cry Sharon's eyes closed and dropped on Andy's shoulder as she groaned. Andy continued down the hall and laid Sharon on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Sharon said remembering how Jack would get angry and stomp out to go to a bar or gamble anytime one of the children interrupted a make-out session or a love making session to be fed or just needed attention.

Andy looked into Sharon's eyes and immediately knew what was on her mind. "It's okay Sweetheart you get ready for them and I'll go change them and bring them to you. We'll cuddle while you nurse, okay? That's all we can do for another month anyway, doctor's orders.

Sharon smile was tremulous as she realized once again that Andy was not Jack. He would not get angry and storm out because his needs were not being met in lieu of the children. He was there for her, dirty diapers, spit up and missed make out sessions and all. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She asked as she stroked her thumb over his cheek as he helped her get into the position to nurse the babies in tandem. He had brought both screaming babies in freshly changed and more than ready to eat. They were put in the position to nurse and as she got them latched on their screams turn to noises of happy suckling. Then Andy got behind her and they watched their baby girls eat enthusiastically. They talked about the changes they were starting to notice in the babies, the shades of red in their hair and the length of it. The way they seemed to be changing places in the weight department. Madison was the heavier of the two now at 7.6 oz while Natalie was 7.3. How Madison seemed to have calmed somewhat since they had turned one month, and Natalie was starting to be less patient about eating then Madison was.

Then as their conversation wound down, Sharon's eyes started to flutter closed, and she was out. Andy took care of burping the babies and switching their sides and once they were finished eating he eased out from behind the sleeping form of his wife. After covering Sharon and kissing her he took both baby girls into the kitchen with him, put them in their bouncy chairs and began cooking dinner.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. A special thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review, they help with my motivation to keep writing.  
**


	28. Moment By Moment

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 **Chapter 28** : **Moment By Moment  
**

 _This is an A/U story_

* * *

Sharon was up early, it was now 7:00am and she'd been up for two hours. She had swam first thing and then she showered, gotten dressed, fed and changed the twins, who had gone back to sleep. She was getting ready to make breakfast when the knock came on the door. She was glad she'd put the coral three-quarter sleeve blouse and blue jean Capri's on, instead of padding around in her robe. She went to the door and opened it. Louie Provenza stood on the wraparound porch holding Mikey, in his baby carrier that was decorated with baseball paraphernalia and a matching diaper bag hanging from his shoulder. "Good morning Lieutenant," Sharon said warmly and stood aside waving him into the living room.

"Good morning Capt… er... Sharon. Um, I wanted to thank you for doing this, I know it's an imposition to ask you to take care of Mikey when you have your own two…"

"Nonsense Lieutenant, it's not an imposition at all. I offered and I love Mikey. He'll be my godchild after all and he's such a sweet baby. Also I won't be doing this alone, Julio said he'd help, Emily will be here with me too. Andy's planning on coming to the hospital to be with you for support and I believe Rusty will come as well. Is Patrice already there?" Sharon stopped to take a breath.

"Yeah, she actually spent the night at the hospital, we've been taking turns."

"It must be rough having to split your time between home and the hospital," Sharon said sympathetically. Here let me take that," She reached out and took the diaper bag from his full hands. She rummaged in the bag for the expressed milk bottles, of which she found several and put them in the refrigerator. There was also a can of formula for emergencies and there was a bottle warmer, which she put on the counter. After taking care of putting the diaper bag on the table behind the couch she took time to really look at her first Lieutenant. He looked pale and tired to her, at seventy-two he wasn't a young man and she was well aware of the emotional turmoil he had been in since his and Patrice's twins had been born.

He let out a long sigh before replying, "Yeah it is difficult going back and forth it's hard on all of us, especially my little slugger here but when Kayla survives this surgery we will maybe be able to bring her home with us in a couple of weeks and we can all be together."

"That would be wonderful," Sharon said.

Mikey began to cry and Louie put the carrier with his baby son in it on the couch and bent to undo the straps so he could take him into his arms. Sharon was amazed at the gentleness with which he put one hand behind the baby's neck and the other hand on his little bottom and lifted him to his shoulder. Mikey's wails immediately started to dwindle but not cease completely, once his daddy started swaying back and forth, talking to him. "Hey, little Buddy you're not giving your Auntie Sharon a good impression. You need to show her you can be pleasant and smile at her."

Sharon chuckled. If anybody had told her four years ago that Louie Provenza would be holding his own baby not a grandchild, in her living room and calling her Auntie Sharon she would have insisted they were either drunk or crazy. "Lieutenant, has he been fed lately? Is he wet?" she asked.

"Patrice nursed him two and a half hours ago when she came home to shower and change so he is probably hungry. I changed him just before coming over here."

"You changed him?" Sharon asked with a disbelieving smirk on her face.

"Yes, of course I changed him, he's my son after all! It's not rocket science like it was when my older kids were babies," he said defensively.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, it's just," she giggled a little. "I guess I've never seen this side of you before, I must confess I'm impressed."

"Well, don't be impressed with me, be impressed with Patrice. She went over it, over it and over it with me before the babies were born. She was determined that I would help take care of our baby or babies as it turned out to be. I'll have you know I can also heat a bottle, feed him and burp him too I've even given him a bath!" Provenza answered proudly.

Sharon nodded, "I'm sure you can," she said still amused but trying to hide it. She went and put a bottle in the bottle warmer then she reached for Mikey. The lieutenant gave him to her a little reluctantly. He watched as she swaddled him with the cotton receiving blanket and then held him close, swaying back and forth.

Mikey stared up at her, no longer crying. "He seems to remember you," the lieutenant said surprised.

"He does, doesn't he?" Sharon said pleased. "Of course, he's seen me often enough and is familiar with my voice so I'm not surprised." Louie looked shamefaced at the implication about how often she had watched his son. Sharon realized how what she had said might have been taken wrong and quickly qualified her statement. "Oh... that's not meant as a… as a criticism Louie. You and Patrice have had a rough month with Kayla being in the hospital, I've been glad we could help in some way."

"You've been a great help… Sharon. Patrice and I don't know what we'd do without you. With Keisha in the mental hospital and Patricia having joined her sister, Lily in Africa, 3 months ago not to mention…" He paused for a moment then finally admitted in a low voice, "I haven't told my family about Patrice yet, much less Mikey and Kayla, well you and Flynn and the squad are our only real support."

Sharon looked shocked, "you haven't told your children about Patrice and the babies yet?"

"No," Provenza said. "To be honest I've been so consumed with the situation with Kayla I haven't really been able to think about what to say. They're not going to be happy and I don't want Patrice or the children to be hurt by their attitudes. Liz knows, but she promised to keep her lips zipped. She says I need to trust them, but I'm afraid to. Some of my children can be a little too much like their old dad with the flying sarcasm and grouchy dispositions. Patrice's family knows but doesn't like me, so they are out too."

"I think Liz is right. You do need to talk to your family. They may surprise you, especially under the present circumstances."

"Well, I'll think about it. Thanks again for everything."

Sharon waved his thanks away. "Like I said, I don't mind at all, especially since I'm not going to be alone in this. By the way, has Mikey had that formula before?" Sharon asked. Her head was cocked to the side and she had a concerned look on her face.

Provenza wondered at her question but answered, "once or twice why? He's not crazy about it, just use it as a last resort."

"Yesterday I found out the hard way that my girls are lactose intolerant after I drank milk instead of Silk almond coconut milk which we ran out of. It was an unholy mess," Sharon shuddered at that memory, "and I guess I'm a little gun shy about cow milk based products. If you and Patrice don't mind, if I run out of bottles, the ones Patrice has made as well as the ones I've made for the girls, I'll just nurse him, he doesn't seem to mind if Patrice doesn't."

Louie was touched that Sharon would do that for his son. "Patrice and I will not mind at all, we're just glad he's so well cared for in our absence. I just hope you'll have enough milk for all three of them.

"Oh, I'm sure I will. Ever since I nursed him the first time, when we ran out of expressed milk, I've been keeping up my milk production by pumping to make bottles for the girls. I don't know why I bother, they don't like bottles and we're lucky if they'll drink even an ounce out of one, but as it turns out it's good that I do that so I have enough for all three of them."

Louie Provenza felt his face heat up as they talked about nursing babies, versus expressed milk or formula bottles. He never would have dreamed he would be discussing these things with anyone even Patrice at this age, let alone the Wicked Witch of all people. Granted, she was no longer the Wicked Witch she was and had been for quite a while now, a very dear friend as well as a colleague, but still… he looked at his watch and was relieved to see a way out of this uncomfortable subject. "Listen, I have to get to the hospital the surgery is in an hour and with LA traffic, it'll take almost all that to get there." He bent down and kissed his son's silky black curls, "sorry I have to leave Little Buddy. Daddy will be back as soon as I can." He started to pull away, but Mikey seemed to accidentally grab his ear, and his tiny hand then lay on his cheek, as he stared at him for a second. Louie took his little hand from his cheek and kissed his tiny palm. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears as were Sharon's. Then he cleared his throat as he said to Sharon, "there is a key to the house in the diaper bag, just in case you need more of his clothes, or diapers, feel free to get them. I packed what seemed to be three days worth, not that he'll be here that long, but with babies this age, it's hard to know how many he'll need in any given day."

Sharon nodded, "I will. It's great that you live just next door." She reached and hugged him, "go Louie, you don't want to be late. We'll be fine, Julio and Emily will be here, and Andy will be leaving soon to be with you and Patrice."

"Thanks, again. Tell him to take his time, no sense hurrying over there just to sit and wait in the waiting room."

"Nevertheless, I know he wants to be there to be a support to you. Go and we'll be praying for Kayla!"

Rusty came out of his room, "hey Lieutenant. Can I ride with you? My car is in the shop for maintenance repairs." Had that actually been true, he could have used Sharon's Escalade, but he didn't say that since he was supposed to be trying to get the lieutenant to the hospital without letting him drive. Sharon had been worried about Louie's ability to get to the hospital in one piece given his worry over his daughter. So she had enlisted Rusty's help.

Provenza looked at Sharon and she knew he knew about their little scheme, but he sighed and acquiesced, willingly. "Sure, Kid. Come on and I'll even let you drive. How about that? By the way, where is Gus?"

"Working. He works 16-hour days, 5 days a week. He just made sous chef! He's really excited."

"Sounds like he should be, but tell me… What exactly is a sous chef and I thought he was doing landscaping?" Provenza could be heard asking Rusty.

"He was but he got sick working in the hot sun, he almost got sun stroke. Anyway he likes cooking better. As for what a Sous Chef is you'll have to ask Gus. I have no real clue. I just know it must be good, because Gus was completely jazzed about it."

Sharon smiled as she listened to their conversation as they went out the door she took the bottle out of the bottle warmer and shook it. She tested it on her inner wrist and then put the bottle in Mikey's mouth. "Now my little man let's get you fed and changed so you can nap while I feed the other two." The baby monitor was at her elbow so she could see what her girls were up to. So far they were sound asleep in their rocking hammocks. Sharon stroked Mikey's baby soft skin. She gazed at him while she fed him. He had a head full of silky black curls. She thought he looked more like Patrice at the moment although his skin tone was a combination of Patrice and Louie's. He had his mother's big dark eyes, delicate nose, and Louie's mouth. He weighed not quite 81/2 lbs but close and he was 19 inches long.

Andy came from the bedroom. He stopped when he saw Sharon holding Mikey, feeding him. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she was. She wore her auburn hair with the sides pulled back and with two strands of hair hanging down on either side of her face. She wore no make up, which meant her freckles were visible. She was wearing contacts so she wasn't wearing her glasses and he could see her beautiful green eyes when she looked up and smiled at him. She looked young and fresh faced; it was hard to believe she would be 53 in April. "Hey, Beautiful. Mikey is here already? I didn't hear Patrice."

Sharon rolled her eyes at the assumption that Patrice was the only one that could bring their baby over. "That is because Louie brought him. He had a hard time leaving him too. The poor man, he's so worried about Kayla and so torn between being there for Mikey and being there for Kayla and Patrice. He was so pale, Andy! I mean even more so than usual. I'm worried about him."

Andy could see her concern. He sat beside her and stroked her cheek. "That old man is going to live forever, he's too ornery to do anything else so don't worry. He'll be fine and the doctors wouldn't be operating on little Kayla if they didn't think she would survive, would they?" Andy asked.

"From what I understand, it's not something they can put off for very long. They did what they could in the first operation. They closed up the hole she had in her heart, but they had to stop when she showed signs of stress and they didn't think she could handle anymore. This operation is to finish what they started, by putting in a new valve and an internal pacemaker. Their best bet would be a transplant, but this is what they've got for now. She's not strong enough to withstand a transplant. Oh, by the way, Patrice called last night while you were in the shower and I forgot to tell you." She explained what their friend had said, "Kayla was taken to Cedars from St. Catherine's yesterday morning so she could be better cared for. Their cardiac neonatal care is better at Cedars. The operation will be done there."

"Actually, Louie texted me that info just before I came into the living room."

"Sorry I didn't tell you... I had a lot on my mind." Sharon said sheepishly," shouldn't you be going? It's across town after all."

Andy shook his head, "not yet. In the text Provenza sent, he said to not hurry. I'll just be sitting in the waiting room for hours as it is. As for you having a lot on your mind, I know Emily told me all about it, while she helped me fix dinner."

"Emily cooked?" Sharon asked shocked.

He laughed, "no, but she fed the babies part of a bottle each, which freed me up to cook.

She rolled her eyes. "She helps when I make egg-nog and cookies for Christmas, and she can heat up take out in the microwave, but in general cooking seems to be a complete mystery to her."

"How did she survive living alone all these years?"

"She budgets for takeout at least three days, lives on salads the other four. Unfortunately, she takes after me."

"Noo! You don't cook?" Andy said in mock surprise.

Sharon slapped him on the chest, "Oh you! I just told you, I bake. You know, cookies and stuff at Christmas time, but as you also know, I'm not the best cook. I can put together a few meals and I make a mean salad, but you are the chief cook and bottle washer here," she said placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Andy tried to think up something sarcastic and playful, but decided not to; he didn't want to hurt her feelings. She seemed upset underneath her playfulness. Suddenly she changed the subject.

"So…ummm," she looked down at Mikey who was still sucking happily on his bottle, and the twins still sleeping in their hammocks and then up at Andy. He could see that her beautiful green eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "Emily told you what happened in New York with the… um… mis... mis... miscarriage?" Sharon tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, but it wouldn't go away. She was surprised that it was so hard to think about let alone talk about. She guessed it was because it involved her first daughter and her first grandchild. A grandchild she would never see or hold. She buried her face in Andy's neck and he felt her shoulders shake with silent sobs. He kissed the side of her forehead and held her while she cried. It lasted only a few moments and then she pulled away to wipe her tears away with the tissue he handed her. Then since Mikey had finished half his bottle, Andy held it while Sharon put him in the position to be burped. She patted his back till he let out a burp that seemed loud for such a little baby

Andy and Sharon smiled a little as she reached for the bottle again and he handed it to her. She put it back in Mikey's mouth and turned to look into Andy's face, embarrassed by her emotional breakdown. "I'm sorry Andy, I seem to always be falling apart on you these last several months. It's just that this thing with Emily is tearing me apart inside. I try to push it away, it's done, it's over with, but I can't let go of the tragedy of my daughter's career being destroyed by someone who wanted her spot in the ABT so badly she was willing to destroy Emily's life to do it. It's not fair! She… this Petra person, not only took Emily's career away she murdered her child, my grandchild! Not only that, due to her actions she quite possibly took away Emily's chances of having more children! Let alone her ability to dance again! It's just not fair that she be allowed to live Emily's dream while Emily gets nothing." Sharon said thickly.

"What do you mean she murdered her child?" Andy said concerned.

"Emily didn't tell you she was pregnant when she was pushed down the steps?"

"Well… yes, but she didn't mention she was pushed. That I'd remember."

"Maybe because she can't prove it, she was afraid to mention it to you. She told me that she felt a sudden pressure across her shoulders and the word, 'bitch' was whispered in her ear right before she fell."

Andy put his hand to his chin and rubbed. It was a habit he had, that he said, helped him to organize his thoughts. "Were there any witnesses?"

"Not that they know of, Linda came from around the corner, she saw Emily landing on the ground, but not what happened before. Linda didn't notice anyone around."

Andy nodded slightly. "Sweetheart, I'll make some calls, I've got a few buddies left in the NYPD. I'll see if they are willing to take a look into the situation, you know, under the radar. There are always witnesses in New York. They may not be willing witnesses, but they are witnesses all the same. We just have to find the key to make them tell us what they know. You know that. We'll get this Petra person. We may not have the proof we need to put her in jail, but maybe we can stir up enough trouble that she is fired from her position as lead dancer with the ABT. If she's not from this country maybe we can get her deported. Actually, the both of them deserve to be sent back to where they belong!"

Sharon's wonder at Andy's willingness to go out of his way to help her daughter warred with her knee jerk reaction to being rescued like a damsel in distress. She pressed her lips together, to keep herself from snapping the words, "I don't need you to rescue us Andy!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. A special thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review.**


	29. Miracles Do Happen

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 **Chapter 29** : **Miracles Do Happen  
**

 _This is an A/U story_

* * *

Andy looked into her eyes and knew what she was thinking. "Sharon, I know that you could do the same thing and maybe do it better, but Emily is becoming as dear to me as my own daughter. I'd like to do this for her, okay?"

"O...okay," she nodded.

"Should I be worried that that was too easy?" Andy asked warily.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "no. Contrary to the last few months, that seems to suggest otherwise. I know I have a tendency to be very independent, but I know when to pick my battles. This is a battle I have no intention of starting much less winning. You're doing this for my daughter. In the last two years I've seen you be more of a father to my children then their real father has ever been. It's taken awhile but I'm learning to trust you to do right by our family. So do what you feel is best, but ask Emily for permission to proceed. It's her life after all."

"He's already got it," Emily said, as she came into the living room from the sliding glass doors leading to the patio. "He asked me last night if it was alright if he looked into the situation."

Andy picked up the conversation. "Even without knowing that Emily was pushed, I felt it was worth looking into. They, Paolo and Petra, seemed to have planned this from the beginning. It wasn't just happenstance that she fell into bed with him against her better judgment. From what Emily said I'm inclined to believe she was drugged with a date rape drug. Ecstasy is my guess."

Sharon nodded; she had thought the same thing. "Maybe even mixed with a tiny amount of GHB or Rohypnol, but wait. Emily you remember what happened didn't you? You said you couldn't remember how it happened, so it couldn't be those. Maybe the champagne helped to make the drug work faster and stronger."

Emily looked from her mother to Andy and back again. "You really think I was drugged?" she asked. Since her conversation with her mother yesterday she had wondered but hadn't wanted to think it.

"Well Darling, yes I do. You've always been very strong in your commitment to dance. I feel that you wouldn't have thrown caution to the winds so cavalierly just because Paolo came from Europe to the states supposedly for you. You said yourself that one minute you were drinking champagne and then the next minute you were having sex with him and you didn't know how that happened." Sadly in Sharon's job she had seen this happen to other victims with a more tragic ending. She was thankful to have her daughter still with her.

Emily ducked her head, feeling even worse about the situation than before. It was bad enough when she thought she had been overcome by the romance of him coming to the states just for her, but to truly know that she had not only been duped by them from the beginning but also been drugged to make her go to bed with him and she had not even suspected it. It seemed far worse to her that she had been so completely clueless. "How could I have been such a fool, Mom? How could I have not known this? I never even suspected that he would drug me. You mentioned it yesterday, but it wasn't until yesterday that I even thought about it like that. How could I be so naive?"

"Emily, you may be naïve but you weren't necessarily a fool. You weren't meant to suspect it. They planned it out very deliberately, I'm pretty sure. At first when you told me what happened it sounded like just an unfortunate accident, but the more I think about it the more I think it is true. How did you actually meet Paolo? Who introduced you to him?"

Emily frowned in concentration. "I was at a party in Rome, thrown for the ABT. He was there. I remember spotting him from across the room and thinking he was gorgeous. He's from Northern Italy so his hair was blondish and curly and his eyes were bright blue. He had a strong nose and high cheekbones and a full sensual mouth. He had a five o'clock shadow too, it seems to be a thing these days. Um as to who introduced me to him, I believe he introduced himself. He came over to me, told me his name and asked me mine. He was so nice, sweet and considerate. He said he was a friend of one of the Italian ballet dancers that danced with us there. One of the dancers from the main ballet troupe of each city in Europe that we went to would dance with us. It was a publicity thing."

"Was Petra one of them, maybe from Russia? Or Germany?" Sharon asked.

Shaking her head, "no, Petra's ancestors were from Czechoslovakia, but she was born in New Jersey. The really bad part is that I thought she was my friend. She pretended to be anyway. Then I overheard her talking to Paolo that day. She said she deserved to be the lead dancer not me. She said I danced like a robot, with no grace or style."

"Em, that's not true and you know it! Listen to this review of Petra dancing in Romeo and Juliet this is just one of many." Andy said reading from the theater section of the New York Times page on the Internet. "This writer misses the graceful and softly stylistic dancing of the beautiful and talented Emily Raydor as I watch her understudy and replacement, Petra Chalupnik dance if you can call her robotic movements dancing across the stage. She needs to go back to the drawing board and relearn her dancing or get out of the business altogether. She doesn't hold a candle to the lovely talented Emily Raydor who has charmed audiences for years. Too bad her career was cut short. It is this writer's considered opinion that even with a lame ankle Miss Emily Raydor could dance circles around this cow in toe shoes!"

Emily's eyes were huge in her face. "Wow," Emily said. "Who wrote that?"

"Patrick Munsey," Andy said.

"See, Darling you are missed and loved by your fans and critics, but more than that you are loved by your family," Sharon said.

"Hmmmm, th… thanks Mom, thanks Andy."

Andy shrugged, "hey whatever I can do to help. You're really were and are a wonderful talented dancer and you are part of my family and nobody messes with my family and gets away with it."

Emily smiled. "Thank you again for feeling that way, Andy." She looked down at her bare toes, and looked back up at him biting her bottom lip. At that moment, in spite of her dark eyes and darker hair she looked a lot like her mother at that moment. "I… I was wondering, would you mind very much if I called you… Dad?"

Andy swallowed, overcome with emotion. He looked at Sharon for clues about how she felt about Emily's question. Sharon nodded at him; there were tears in her eyes too. "I would love that Em, but… Are you sure? I mean."

"Yes. I'm sure," she looked down again and pressed her lips together. "I was always a wannabe daddy's girl, believing I meant more to him than I really did. This year I've finally… I finally realized that he was my biological father, not my dad. You have been more of a dad to me the last two years than he was my entire life. I mean we didn't really see each other that much until I came back home, but you have talked to me on the phone and on Skype. When I lived in NYC, you called me and sent a card on my birthday. I don't mean signed your name to a card my mother bought but actually sent a card yourself two years in a row. My father never even called me at all on his own unless he was prompted by my mother. You brought my mother to see me dance Giselle for her birthday, you opened your home to me when I got hurt, and you've been so patient with my moods. You have been so supportive and you treat me like you treat your daughter Nicole and now you are helping me with getting revenge on Petra and Paolo."

"Emily, it's not revenge I'm seeking for you but justice. Petra and Paolo took your career from you they caused you a great deal of heartache in a lot of different ways. That's not even taking into account the medical trauma you suffered at their hands. It could have ended even worse than it did. You could have been killed or paralyzed and they did it all out of selfishness and greed not necessarily for the money so much as the fame and notoriety. That's not okay!" Emily nodded and hugged him.

Sharon who had got up to put Mikey in one of the swings, walked over to them and squeezed Andy's upper arm, he put his arm around her to include her in the hug. She cuddled closer to him and wrapped her other arm around her daughter. "Group hug," they all said together in a loud whisper.

After the hug Sharon looked at the clock, "Andy you really need to go to the hospital. Kayla is being operated on now and it will take an hour with traffic to get there."

"Not the way I go," he smirked. "You forget I have lived here many years, so I know my way around."

"Yeah, well don't get shot getting there okay? We need you around here." Sharon put her arms around Andy's neck, "I need you! More than you'll ever know."

They kissed, long and lovingly. Then she tapped him on the backside. "Go before I change my mind and…" she caught herself before she blurted out something provocative in front of Julio, and her daughter. Emily had let the detective in while they were saying their goodbyes and… Sharon hadn't realized it until she had seen them over Andy's shoulder, standing by the door smirking. She decided to get a little playful revenge on her daughter and Julio. "And well… you know," Sharon said in a sultry voice, in-spite of her deep blush. Andy whispered in her ear and the blush became even more pronounced. The two young people looked at each other and rolled their eyes as if to say 'old people sex, ewwww.'

Andy left reluctantly and after driving thirty-five minutes met his friend and partner in the neonatal waiting room after checking in and getting his visitors sticker. He looked around the room and found Rusty and Provenza sitting in the corner. Patrice was nowhere to be seen.

"Flynn, you're here." Louie looked relieved. He was pale, Andy thought and the rims of his eyes were red.

"Of course I'm here. You're my partner, where else would I be?" he said squeezing his friend's shoulder. Um, where's Patrice?"

"Making bottles of expressed milk for Kayla, once she's out of surgery and out of recovery they'll feed it to her in the stomach tube." He winced and shuddered. "Patrice was also talking to one of her colleagues about Kayla's chances I guess."

Concerned Andy asked, "What are her chances?"

"I have no idea, you'll have to ask Patrice. I don't really want to know, to be honest. At least if I don't know, I can hope for a miracle."

"So… if you need a miracle that means her chances aren't good?" Andy asked confused.

"I told you I don't know Flynn!" Provenza's voice was loud in the quiet waiting room.

Andy backed off with his hands up, "Hey, I'm sorry just trying to figure things out. Geez."

"Guys, keep it down," Rusty said, trying to break the tension and shush them at the same time.

Patrice came into the waiting room carrying a big Vera Bradley bag. She looked very tired but beautiful as always. 'Hi, Andy, thank you for coming it's gonna be awhile," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Maybe you can help distract poor Louie. He's beside himself worrying."

"Yeah, I get that. I'd be worrying too, if it was one of my girls going through this. So what should I do? Take him for a walk?"

"What am I a poodle?" Provenza asked irritably, coming up on the last bit of the whispered conversation.

"No, I'd say more of a Basset Hound or a French Bulldog," Andy said. Patrice and Rusty could be heard chuckling at their banter. "Come on let's go check out the cafeteria. See if there's any decent coffee to be had, I for one could use some. Who knows they might even have a Starbucks stand. You could get a nonfat vanilla latte, my treat. Rusty, you want to come?"

Rusty looked up from his laptop to answer, "Thanks Andy, but I'll stay with Patrice. I have to work on Identity, if I'm going to get the next installment out this week. The Lieutenant gave me some good points to consider."

"Okay, we will be back before long," Andy said.

"Andy, Thank you. He's just been really having a hard time." Patrice said, worried for her husband.

"Yeah, I can see that," Andy said as he watched his friend looking lost. Then he looked back at Patrice, "How are you doing?" He asked concerned. "Also what are Kayla's chances? Louie said he thought well that..."

"That we'd need a miracle?" Patrice sighed. "I'd like to be able to say that her chances are not that bad, she's a plucky little girl with an iron will to live. She's the miracle. She's made it this far in spite of seemingly insurmountable odds. We just have to believe she'll make it through the surgery. It's critical surgery, very intricate and will take several hours to accomplish we can only pray that our little Kayla will have the strength to get through it." Her voice belied her optimism it was full of the tears she was struggling hard to swallow back. "As for me… I'm taking one moment at a time. I'll be fine once Kayla gets out of surgery and I can take care of her. It's the waiting that's hard," she smiled tremulously. "Now go, Louie needs you a lot more than I do. Amy called she's on her way over. She and Rusty will keep me company, while you keep Louie busy. Get him some breakfast and swing by the gift shop, a big book of crossword puzzles will keep him occupied if all else fails."

Andy saluted her and walked up to Louie who was looking out the windows at the city of Los Angeles. "Coming, Old Man?" he asked and started walking up the hall.

"Who are you calling Old Man?" Provenza asked hurrying to catch up.

"You. Now where exactly is the cafeteria?" Andy asked turning his head left and right, finally spotting it he pointed in that direction. "Oh, here it is. So Louie, let's get some coffee and some food in you and maybe it will improve your mood."

"I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with my mood! This is who I am!"

"Yeah Grumpasaurus, that's you!"

The two friends got their breakfast and coffees. Andy got a southwestern vegetarian omelet and Louie got a side of pancakes with scrambled eggs, sausage and a side of bacon, then they found a corner table and sat down. "Well, I'm glad to see your appetite hasn't suffered," Andy said sarcastically.

"What? I have to eat!"

Andy was actually glad to see him eating and he was well aware he was being snarky but that was his and his partner's dynamic. Although it would seem like he wasn't trying to be sensitive to the fact that Provenza was worried about his daughter to an outsider. His "poking at the bear" was to distract Louie from the all-consuming terror of the surgery and the possibility of losing Kayla. Once they began eating, he steered the conversation towards baseball. They reminisced about the skybox tickets and the last case they had worked together before Brenda had left and how well things had turned out in spite of Provenza's dire predictions. Andy tried to keep the conversation light and full of laughter.

Several hours, two walks around the hospital, a trip to the Chapel to pray with Patrice and they ended up where they started. They had two more cups of coffee and then Rusty came to the door of the cafeteria and scanned the room, Andy waved and Rusty headed over to them. "The nurse came out and said the doctor was on his way. Patrice wants you with her, Lieutenant."

"Did she, the nurse say how the surgery went?" Louie asked nervously.

"No, just that Kayla survived it so far," Rusty, said repeating what he remembered from the conversation.

"Come on Louie, it sounds like that miracle you actually prayed for might have actually happened," Andy said gratefully.

"Don't jinx it, Flynn."

"I'm pretty sure that the word jinx and pray shouldn't be used in the same sentence," Andy mused.

They arrived in the waiting room just as the doctor arrived. She was a short black American woman with dark freckles across her wide nose; she still had her scrubs on. Introductions were made and the doctor started her report. "Well, we had a couple of really close calls, somebody must have been praying and your daughter has an amazing will to live, for such a little one. We managed to replace the malformed valve with a newer more improved valve made out of her own tissue, so it's less likely to be rejected and we placed the internal pacemaker in. The next 48 hours are critical but once she gets past that we should see marked improvement in her sinus rhythm and consequently her over all color will improve. Then, once she gets the stomach tube removed she will hopefully be able to nurse. By then she should be strong enough. Barring infection, she's could be out of here within the next 2 to 2 1/2 weeks, give or take a few days. Any questions?"

Everybody looked at each other and then back at the doctor. Louie cleared his throat, "What… what if she gets an infection?"

"We'd have to put her on antibiotics and hope it will be enough to kill the infection and won't damage her other organs." Dr. Bailey unconsciously rubbed her hands together as she looked around at everybody. "Listen, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. It's definitely a consideration but not a forgone conclusion. Kayla is very tenacious. Her will to live rivals babies who I've worked on who's health issues weren't nearly as complicated as Kayla's was when she was born. . . Well she'll be in recovery for a while. Patrice and Lt. Provenza you can go in now if you like although, perhaps you should wait to see her once she gets back to the neonatal ICU. You can go back, but Kayla is still under anesthesia, so she won't know you're there for awhile yet."

"Thank you, Dr Bailey for everything. Mere words aren't enough to express our gratitude."

"You are very welcome," said Dr Bailey as she started down the hall.

"Patrice grabbed her husband's hand and looked at him. "Louie, do you want to go with me? Or would you rather wait until she's in the neonatal nursery?"

"I want to go and see her but…"

"But what, Honey?" Patrice asked, her hand stroking his cheek.

Provenza's voice was low when he admitted, "I'm scared, Patrice. It's funny really, I'm a homicide cop. I've seen sights that would curl your hair. I used to chase hardened criminals down the streets of L.A. I've shot them between the eyes and hardly blinked, but seeing my baby daughter all hooked up to those tubes and machines, looking so helpless, scares the living crap out of me."

After hugging her husband Patrice confirmed her worries also, "Well, I've been an emergency room nurse, and I've seen sights that would curl your hair too, Louie. Seeing her like that scares me as well. However we're the adults, we've got to be there for her. She has a strong will to live because we've been there for her. We touch her, we've even held her, and we talk to her. She knows our voices, our touch; she knows she has a reason to live. Some babies even healthier babies than her don't have that. Let's go Louie, let's go see our baby girl."

Andy watched as his friend and partner was led away by his wife then he turned away to go to the courtyard to make a phone call.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. A special thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review.**


	30. Reminiscing

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _ **Chapter 30:** **Reminiscing**_

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

It was 12pm and Sharon was laying on the sofa having drifted into a nap while watching the twins and Mikey "talking "to each other and making faces at each other. It was so cute she had taken some pictures and a video with her phone and sent them to Andy. Then she realized how tired she was and drifted into sleep with the phone still in her hand. The babies had finally fallen asleep too. Suddenly the quiet was pierced by the ringing of her phone. Sharon jumped and hurried to answer it before it woke the babies. "H….hmmm Good morning?" She squinted at her watch and realized she couldn't see it. "Em, where are my glasses?" She asked a little groggily.

"Here they are, Mom. You were asleep so I took them off and put them on the coffee table." Emily said soothingly.

"Oh, thank you Em," she said and seeing who it was on the phone, she smiled. "So, Andrea, I guess it's more like good afternoon."

There was an amused chuckle on the other end of the line. "Afternoon, Sunshine. You sound a little groggy. Did I wake you?"

"Yes, I guess I nodded off," she yawned and rubbed her face. "Oh sorry, let's start over. Andrea, I'm so glad to hear from you, we haven't seen each other or talked since your boys Bris Ceremony. How have you been? How are the boys and Paul?"

"Wonderful, listen the boys had an appointment with their pediatrician at the hospital and I saw Andy and Provenza. They said you were home with all three babies, so since I was out and about I thought I would come see you. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. You don't even have to ask. Um, how far away are you?"

Andrea paused then with a smile said, "in your driveway."

Sharon squeaked in surprise, but recovered. "My Gosh, Andrea come in! I'll have Emily or Julio come out and help you. I'll be in the bathroom, but I'll be right out."

"Okay, be right in," Andrea said already distracted by the logistics of getting both babies car seats and diaper bags into the house. Paul had been with her at the pediatrician, but had Uber come get him and take him to his office, afterward.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Julio said quietly.

Andrea had been bending over unbuckling Jared's car seat, trying to do it quietly so as not to wake her boys when she heard Julio's voice behind her. She jumped cracking her head on the doorframe. "Ow!" Andrea rubbed the back of her head then, both boys started wailing and she closed her eyes and groaned.

"I'm sorry. Ma'am, are you all right? I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's not your fault, Julio I was so focused on what I was doing I didn't hear you coming.

Sharon said something about sending you out to help me, but I've got to learn to handle them myself sometime."

"Well not today, I'm here, use me while you've got me," he said then he realized what that sounded like and he blushed. "I mean…"

"Relax, Julio I know what you're trying to say," chuckled Andrea. "Here you carry Jared, I'll carry Jake."

Julio took Jared in his car seat carrier from Andrea and said, "Uhh, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be carrying these babies in their car seats, Ma'am. Let me take them both, you carry the diaper bags. Andrea shrugged and carried the bags inside. She was greeted by Emily who hugged her and she hugged her back. Andrea had watched Emily and Ricky grow up. It seemed like just yesterday that they were as little as the twins. It was surreal to be raising her own babies so late in her life, but she was glad she was on this ship with Sharon.

Outside, Julio unsnapped Jake in his car seat carrier from the car seat base and had them both inside in a heartbeat. The boys were so mesmerized by the different face they were seeing they had stopped crying. When Andrea realized Madison, Natalie Flynn and Mikey Provenza were asleep in their swings, she was glad her boys were no longer crying. She put their pacifiers into their mouths to insure that they stayed that way and while she was waiting for Sharon, she changed their diapers talking to them in infant directed speech. Then she blew bubbles on their tummies trying to elicit their first smiles.

Sharon came down the hall in a pair of black leggings, a turquoise printed top, a matching turquoise sweater and a pair of black ballet slippers. She had changed for company since her blouse from that morning was stained from breast milk. She stopped when she heard Andrea squeal. Then she chuckled as Andrea slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized she had just squealed and forgotten that quick that Sharon's babies and Mikey were asleep. "Don't worry, they're all pretty heavy sleepers. I'm so glad to see you Andrea. Motherhood looks good on you," Sharon said. She wrapped her friend in a big hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" said Andrea pulling out of the hug, then she picked up the diaper bags and put them on her shoulder. She lifted Jake out of his carrier and Sharon did the same with Jared.

Together the two women, holding Andrea's sons moved away from where the other babies were asleep so they could talk. They went towards the lanai which Andy had had enclosed with screens, after their wedding. Later he had decorated it with Sharon's taste in mind hoping that she would regain her sight and see it. He had added three overhead fans and rattan furniture with coral flowered cushions, after the babies were born. There was a freestanding fire pit surrounded by Adirondack chairs 200 yards from the lanai overlooking the drop off for the view of the ocean. Both the lanai and the fire pit area were inviting places to visit with friends. At the door leading to the lanai, Sharon turned to Emily to ask her and Julio to watch the other babies.

Emily smiled and said quietly, "Mom we know, just enjoy your visit with Aunt Andrea, I'll bring out some iced tea in a minute. The babies will be fine, they are dry, we just changed them before they went to sleep and Julio and I gave them each a bottle right before you woke up. The girls only took a couple of ounces, but that should hold them over until you have lunch. Julio and I are working on that right now."

"Thanks, Honey," Sharon said and joined Andrea on the lanai.

They stretched out on the rattan chaise lounges under the fans. "Ooh this is great, Sharon. So nice and comfy and what a great view! You can see the ocean from here!"

"Yes, I love it! Andy knows I adore the ocean and he also knew I'd miss my view from my balcony at the condo, so he had some trees cut down so I could see the ocean. I was upset at first, thinking he'd cut perfectly good trees down but the guy that cut them said the trees he cut were old and would have fallen down anyway. The wood is stacked up over there." Sharon pointed to a place at the edge of the property, where a huge stack of wood sat. "Need any firewood? I think we have enough for everybody in the state of California into the next millennium!"

Andrea eyes widened, "Wow!" Andrea said. "As you know from being there off and on over the years, Paul's and my house is not that far away, but it's across the street. We don't have an ocean view but we have that charming little pond that ducks and geese like to swim in. We'll have to find a way to enclose the pond when the boys get bigger but for now it's nice to be able to see it from our lanai."

Once they were settled each with a bottle to feed the boys with and the promised ice tea that Emily had brought out. Andrea took up where she had left off. "Thanks, for saying that motherhood is looking good on me, Sharon. It means a lot, especially coming from you. I can't quite believe I am a mother, really. I mean, I never even dreamed of having kids when I was younger. I never even thought I liked kids or that I'd be a very good mother." Andrea looked down at Jake and he looked back up at her as he sucked on his bottle. She touched his cheek with her finger and sighed. "I didn't exactly have a very good example of a good mother for the first thirteen years of my life. You know that," Sharon nodded. "For one thing I was afraid I'd be like her, cold and closed off, drunk half the time, verbally abusive. She didn't even want me, you know. She told me one day that the only reason she had me was that she didn't realize she was pregnant until it was too late to have an abortion. When she said that I asked her why if she didn't want me she hadn't given me up for adoption, she told me that since she carried me and she gave birth to me, why should she give me away? I belonged to her! It was like she was laying claim to a piece of jewelry or furniture or something." Andrea said with a tinge of bitterness.

"Oh, Andrea! I'm so sorry…" Sharon said stricken by the sadness of Andrea's memories of her time with her mother. It reminded her so much of Rusty's situation.

Andrea waved her concern away. "No, I'm sorry, I don't mean to whine. I guess I am just so afraid that I won't be able to break the cycle. I don't want to be another Allison to my boys."

"Andrea, you won't be. I'm sure of it, but if you want you could consult Dr Joe. He's been great with Rusty and he deals with people who share your experiences all the time. I'm sure he would be happy to discuss ways of breaking the cycle of abuse with you." Sharon tried to reassure her friend.

"Thanks Sharon, I'll talk to him. You know if you think about it I did have had an example of what a good mother was."

Sharon looked at her with a question in her eyes, "Reba?"

"Well yeah, eventually, but it was your mother, Shar. She was the first real mother I experienced. When I got to spend time at your house. Your mother was great, she still is!"

Sharon smiled, "Yes she is and she loved you like you were one of her own."

"I loved her back. She made me realize that not all mothers were like mine. I think one of the happiest times of my life was during that time after...after…Allison died in the fire and I got to spend time with a real family," Andrea voice shook as she spoke. "Seeing your parents in action with you, your sisters and brother was wonderful. They always made sure I was included. Being with you and your family kind of helped prepare me for dad, Reba and the kids."

Sharon tilted her head to the side and mused. "You know, we've been friends for longer than I care to admit and we've been separated by distance on more than one occasion. It seems that no matter how long we've been separated we've always found our way back to each other. Yet, other than those few letters you sent the first three months after you left the first time when you moved to Florida to live with your father, you've never really talked about your life there. We've always had way too much else to talk about, jobs, marriage, and the current drama of the day. What was it like living with them?"

"There's always a drama of the day," Andrea said sardonically, "especially since we boarded the pregnancy ship, together. Although now that the babies are born, I think it should be called the motherhood ship," she quirked an eyebrow at Sharon, who giggled and tried hard not to snort. Andrea laughed too. "Getting back to what we were talking about, there were some rough adjustments. I won't lie to you. Things didn't fall into place right off the bat."

"Well, you alluded to some of that in your letters, from what I can remember. I got the feeling you were not telling everything."

"It wasn't that it was bad from their end. It was me, Shar. My life with Allison or should I say Mommy Dearest, did nothing to prepare me for life with a real family. Having brothers and sisters and all that. My time with your family helped a great deal, but your sisters were about three and they were well behaved and not wild or intrusive. Jack and Charlie were little boys who were wild and resented me as much as I did them. Olivia, being the baby she was, was inquisitive and constantly got into my stuff. It took awhile for me to accept them into my life. I mean, when I moved down there with dad I wanted him all to myself. Then I found out he had this girlfriend and she had kids, little kids whom he adored, and they adored him. I realized I would have to share him with them. I wasn't happy about it at all. They would leave me with them sometimes, go out dancing or to the grocery store. They thought that if the kids and I spent time together without dad and Reba we'd learn to like each other."

"How did that work out?" Sharon asked dubiously.

Andrea shook her head, "about like you'd think, Olivia got into my things. She tried to eat my lip-gloss once and she made a big mess. Jack and Charlie were loud and noisy and wouldn't listen to me. They were constantly pulling pranks on me. Frogs in my bed, spiders down my back," she shuddered. "One time I got really angry and I yelled at them, I mean, I screamed at them. I sounded… even to myself… I sounded just like Allison. Reba and my dad came in while I was screaming at them. They saw me almost slap Jack, like Allison slapped me that time. Reba took the children home and told my father that he needed to give me time to adjust to my new life with him, without having to share him with anyone and he needed to get me help for my anger issues. Until then they would not be seeing each other."

Sharon cringed at the thought of what might of happened next. "Oh my! Was he angry at you?"

"Well, not exactly angry, disappointed maybe and very sad. After all, the complete disaster of his marriage with Allison, he had finally found someone he could love and she had children he adored, and then along comes this mopey teenager, who screws it all up for him. He did send me to counseling and he even went with me sometimes, but he was sad and disappointed and I could see how much he missed Reba and the kids. So after several counseling sessions, I finally got them together and I told them about my life before them. I apologized to Reba, the kids and my dad. They apologized to me for leaving me with the kids and putting me in the situation to begin with. Dad cried, he cried Sharon!" Andrea teared up a little thinking of the memory.

Andrea sniffled before continuing, "he told me, if he had known about me from the beginning he would have fought for custody, once he realized what she was like. He said he never would have allowed Allison to raise me if he known I existed, but he had not known. They'd only been married two weeks, after all and he had run as far away from her as he could after the divorce. He told me he suspected that she knew he would take me away from her if she told him about me, so she didn't tell him. He also figured that's why she never sued him for child support. We, my Dad and I, Reba and the kids finally became a family. Reba was very careful about leaving me alone with the kids. Being a parent now I can't say I blame her."

As Sharon listened to Andrea, she remembered back to that time in hers and Andrea's life like it was yesterday. They were ten when they met during the last two years of elementary school. They had clicked in spite of vastly different backgrounds. Sharon was from a large Irish Catholic family and Andrea was the only child of a single mother who drank, smoked and treated her daughter as if she hated her. Allison Hobbs may have been Andrea's biological mother, but she wasn't anything more. She had always insisted Andrea call her by her name, instead of the title of Mom or Mommy. She was cold, aloof and a mean drunk. The one time Sharon had met her, three years after she and Andrea had become friends, she'd been drunk and abusive towards Andrea, because she had tried to get the booze and the lit cigarette from her thinking she was asleep. But Allison hadn't been asleep; she had cursed Andrea and smacked her hard across the face. Then she had told her to get out of her sight.

So, Sharon had helped her pack and had taken her to her house. That night Allison had fallen asleep drunk and the lit cigarette she had held in her hand had dropped on the couch and had lit the house on fire, killing her. Andrea had felt guilty at first, thinking that if she'd been home she could have saved her, but Sharon's parents had told her if she'd been there she would have died too or at least been badly burned.

Andrea had lived with the O'Dwyers for several months before DCFS found her father. Thirty-five year old Jacob Hobbs was a Civil Rights Lawyer who had met Allison in a nightclub. He had fallen in love with Allison's blonde beauty and had married her before he realized what she was really like under the beauty, a mean drunk, who liked to party. They had divorced after only two weeks of being married. He had moved to Florida, without knowing that Allison was pregnant. When DCFS got in touch with him he immediately asked for a paternity test to be done. He had caught Allison in some very compromising situations with other men at social functions they had gone to during their very brief marriage. Once it came back positive he had invited Andrea to come live with him. She had, and had settled into a better life with her father than she had ever had with her mother. Jacob was kind to Andrea, and encouraged her to follow in his footsteps into law.

She had written to Sharon about her new life with her dad but had left out any problems she had getting settled. She had known Sharon would worry about her if she told her. Sharon remembered that Andrea's letters had described her new dad, Jacob as a bachelor, who was taking his time getting married again, being cautious after his disastrous marriage to Andrea's mother but that he had a girlfriend named Reba who was a redhead. No more blondes for him, except for Andrea of course. Andrea had written that she had liked Reba who was kind but direct and that that directness could be misinterpreted at times. Sharon knew from the letters that Reba had been a military widow who had lost her husband when she was just about to deliver her daughter, Olivia. She was five years younger than Andrea's father, Jake and that she had small children a girl, Olivia who was 18months old and two little boys, Jack and Charlie who were six and five at that time. Reba and the children had lived in the house next door, which is how Jake had met her.

Since Andrea had not been raised with brothers and sisters as Sharon was the one troubling truth she had shared with her best friend was about how at first she had felt threatened by the idea of sharing her newly found father with Reba's children. The rest of the letters were all about how much she had enjoyed taking care of her dad who, until he had met Reba and brought Andrea into his life had lived on take out because he was hopeless in the kitchen. Andrea had learned to cook from Mrs O'Dwyer, during her brief stay with Sharon's family and Reba, who was an excellent cook, broadened her skills. Andrea had included in her letters to Sharon an abbreviated version of the initial awkwardness between father and daughter, before they became close. She had included that once she realized that Reba wasn't Allison, she learned to accept her, but she had not told her about her blowing up at the kids or her father's and Reba's temporary break up or the counseling.

They had stayed in touch with letters for the first three months after Andrea had moved to Florida, but demands on their time, both Sharon and Andrea had many extracurricular school activities they were involved in. Swimming and debate club to name a few, they wrote less and less. Their lives got in the way of regular communication between them. The vast distance between them became more and more pronounced the longer they were apart. Finally they had lost touch with each other. Before they knew it they were applying for scholarships to colleges and they both won full scholarships to Columbia University, in New York. They had been in all the same classes and had reconnected immediately.

Happy to be together, they became inseparable again and for the next three years they had studied together, helping each other to prepare for their shared interest in aw school. Then, the summer before their senior year, Andrea had gone back to Florida to do a summer internship with her father's firm and to be in her father's wedding to Reba, Sharon had stayed at the dorm and worked in a local law firm as a clerk. There she had met Jackson Raydor. Jack had quite literally swept her off her feet with his charm and his jokes. They shared a love of Shakespeare's sonnets, which he would recite to her. During her senior year Sharon's relationship with Jack distracted her enough that her grades slipped from 3.98 to 3.80. It was still a pretty high average GPA but not high enough for a full scholarship from the top three law schools in the country, where she and Andrea wanted to go. Andrea however had had no such distractions and won the scholarship to Yale the prestigious law school in Connecticut.

Sharon had been devastated. She had not even dreamed that she would not be studying law with her best friend. Her father was completely against her relationship with Jack to begin with, but losing .18 points off her grade point average had really angered him and he lost faith in her ability to stay focused on her schooling. He withdrew his promise of financial support to law school. He had been prepared to fund her studies in law if she didn't get a scholarship based on his finances, as long as her grade point average stayed high and her focus was steady, but her relationship with Jack had completely screwed that up. Then Jack had come up with the idea of getting married and going to California and her working to get him through Stanford Law School, with the promise that once he graduated, he would work to put her through. Caught up in the romance of the idea she had agreed.

Andrea had stood with her at the courthouse when she and Jack were married. They had decided to have a civil ceremony since Sharon's parents didn't care for Jack and had tried desperately to talk her out of marrying him. As a last resort they had flatly refused to pay for the wedding, in a last desperate attempt to dissuade her from marrying Jack. They were not filthy rich, by any means, but once Sean O'Dwyers Accounting Firm had gotten off the ground, they were more than comfortable. They would have paid for the wedding gladly if they hadn't been so completely sure that Sharon marrying Jack was a terrible, horrible mistake, but Sharon was completely in love with Jack and blind to his faults, at that time. She thought her parents were wrong and she was right. Being young, she thought she knew what she was doing. She insisted on marrying Jack in spite of her parent's misgivings. When they had refused to pay for the wedding she had become stubbornly, more determined to married him anyway, with Andrea, and Jack's brother Dennis their only witnesses.

It was an uncharacteristic moment of rebellion she regretted to this day, especially since Jack's grand plan had not work out like they had hoped. After moving to California, she joined the LAPD, so she would have a steady job with which to pay Jack's way through law school, but by the time it was her turn she was pregnant with Emily. Then Ricky three years later and Jack had begun drinking heavily and philandering, she had decided to transfer to IA so she could support her family. She would never regret her children, but she did regret staying with Jack as long as she had.

When they had moved to California, Andrea had been left behind to pursue her law degree at Yale. Four years later, right out of law school she had become the DDA in Topanga, outside of Santa Monica. After meeting Paul at a conference in LA, she had eventually transferred and become the leading DDA in LA. After a four-year engagement to Paul, they had married at the courthouse and Sharon and Gavin Paul's best friend had stood up for her, like Andrea had for Sharon. Upon getting the job in Topanga, she had called Sharon and they had reconnected with each other and resumed their friendship as if they hadn't been separated five years before. Sharon had been grateful for that.

She shook herself out of her memories and realized that Andrea was addressing her. "Sharon where did you go?"

"Oh you sent me down memory lane I guess. I'm sorry, go on what were you saying?"

"Just that being a parent now I understand where Reba was coming from. As a mother, as you know, you always want to protect your children, but I grew up believing that given my background it was better not to have children and once I decided I wanted to be a lawyer. I was so driven to succeed, the thought of having children never even entered my mind," she shrugged and then looked down remembering her husband's bouts with prostate cancer. "I guess that almost losing Paul," Andrea swallowed trying to force down the lump in her throat, "made me realize I wanted to have Paul's children after all. Then we found out he couldn't have kids because of the radiation treatment and the chemo. So we were glad that the doctor convinced us to freeze our eggs and sperm so many years ago after the pregnancy scare our first year married because now… now I can't begin to imagine my life without these handsome fellas! Just before you came down the hall Sharon, Jake smiled at me. It was his first smile ever. That's what made me squeal like I did and it was such a sweet little smile. He had his pacifier in his mouth but I could tell he was smiling. Who knew that something as simple as one of my baby boy's first smiles would make me feel like this? It's like Christmas and the Fourth of July wrapped into one," Andrea said completely awestruck.

Sharon smiled back at her and looked down at Jared, "it does doesn't it. That's the way it was for me too. Only you know, my girls haven't really smiled yet, but I remember what it was like when Emily and Ricky smiled for the first time. With Emily it was as if the sun had come out on a rainy day. Jack had come home after a two week "business trip." She rolled her eyes since her hands were full and she couldn't mimic the quotation marks. "He left his dirty clothes all over the place, so Emily was in her swing, I was in the laundry room tired from work and I was feeling overwhelmed. Emily smiled at me from her swing and although it didn't solve my problem, it lifted my spirits up at least for a little while. With Ricky, I had just discovered Jack had drained our joint bank account. I was so upset! I had my head in my arms sobbing. I guess Ricky thought I was gearing up to play peek-a-boo. It was then that Ricky giggled for the first time it was like he was telling me everything would be alright and it was, eventually. It was at that moment that I realized that I had to put my children's well being over my pride."

She paused for a minute, remembering her mistakes of her past wasn't easy. "I called my parents and said I was sorry for not listening to them. They told me they were sorry too. I had never defied them before and they were taken off guard. When my siblings got in trouble the threat of no financial support got them in line pretty quick. That hadn't happened with me so they were at loss on how to bridge the gap. I told them some of what was going on. My sister Jan was ill and had just had a baby so my mother had to stay with her, but my dad came all the way from Pennsylvania. He gave me money with the understanding that I would put the money in an account with just my maiden name so that Jack couldn't get a hold of it. It wasn't a fortune, just enough to draw on to keep us from starving until I was able to get myself on my feet again. Dad stayed for the weekend. When he saw the car I was driving, a beat up old Volvo, he bought me a new one. I argued with him but he said it was worth it to him to know that his grandchildren and I were in a safe car. He helped me with the beginnings of getting separated from Jack's debts. It took years, but that was the beginning."

Jared started fidgeting and from experience Sharon knew he needed to burp. Sharon put the bottle down and moved him up on her shoulder with a cloth diaper covering her sweater. She patted his back to make him burp. "Andrea, how much do the boys weigh now? They've grown so much!"

Andrea smiled thinking of her growing boys. "Well, they're both 9lbs. They were both around 6lbs 4oz when they were born, so they gained about 21/2 almost 3lbs."

"They are so much bigger than my two of course, my two are girls and they were two weeks early, but they are bigger than Mikey too."

"It might have something to do with the fact that my boys are voracious little eaters. They are always hungry always, their pediatrician said I could add a bit of formula to the breast milk, in a bottle every other feeding, so I wasn't constantly nursing them."

Sharon nodded, understanding her friend perfectly. "Speaking of eating, have you had lunch?" Sharon asked

"No I haven't, but I could eat if… If you're going to," Andrea said with a shrug.

"I was thinking of making a grilled tuna melt. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great!" Andrea said.

Sharon attempted to get off the chaise lounge but it was a little difficult holding Jared and she sunk back into her seat when she saw her daughter and Julio with lunch trays. Just as Sharon had asked Andrea if she had eaten Julio and Emily came onto the lanai carrying lunch trays. "Uhh Ma'am, Emily and I made chicken salad sandwiches and we heated some tomato based clam chowder."

"You didn't have to do that, you don't have to wait on us," Sharon protested.

"We didn't mind, did we Julio?" Emily said smiling shyly at him.

Julio blushed, "no, we had fun."

"Thank you, Julio and Emily," Sharon nodded to them smiling.

After putting the lunch trays over their laps both Julio and Emily took Jake and Jared and placed the sleeping babies in their car seat carriers. "Oh uh... Ma'am, I made the chicken salad with a soy based mayonnaise, so no dairy."

"Thanks Julio," Sharon said looking relieved. Andrea gave her friend a puzzled look but Sharon said, "I'll tell you later, believe me it's not fit conversation for while we are eating."

Andrea looked at Julio, speculatively, "I didn't even know you could cook Julio and I must confess you don't seem the type," she said curiously.

"I've been a bachelor for sixteen years, Ma'am. If I hadn't learned to cook I would have starved. My mama taught me to cook years ago when I was a kid. Since she hurt her back and I've been living with her I've been doing all the cooking." Julio looked at his boss, "I've also started to be... uh… sensitive to dairy so I have been trying out recipes that don't include milk."

"A man that cooks isn't anything to be sneezed at, believe me. My Paul can cook; he's great at it. My father couldn't boil water successfully," Andrea said with fondness.

"Andy cooks too! Hmmm his Eggplant Parmesan is to die for, actually he cooks anything Italian very well. It's a good thing too, because… with the twins to care for even with help from Rusty, Emily and Julio, I don't cook much," they both said at the same time and then laughed. Sharon snort laughed and slapped her hand over her mouth and nose blushing profusely.

Andrea rolled her eyes playfully, "Did you just... snort?"

Sharon pressed her lips together and nodded, mortified. "Andy likes it," Sharon said defensively.

"Well, I'm glad I am not the only one that does that and Paul does too. Like it I mean."

"Jack used to make fun of me. He'd imitate me to his friends, so it took me quite a while to relax around Andy enough for it to happen. Then one day he had me laughing so hard it happened. I remember he looked at me and I looked at him with what... I can only guess was a terrified expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth well it was in a surprised O. He was trying to figure out how to react." Sharon laughed thinking of Andy's face. "I'm pretty sure he wanted desperately to laugh but I guess he could see that wouldn't have been the right choice, right then so instead, he took me in his arms and told me he loved it when I laughed because it made him feel like laughing too. I just love that man! It was absolutely the right thing to say."

Andrea was happy her good friend had found a great guy, but couldn't hold back her contempt for Sharon's ex. "Jack was an asshole, but Andy is turning into quite a doll."

"You know it, the differences between Andy and Jack are like night and day. Yet they started out with the same addiction. It's amazing." Suddenly the phone rang. Speaking of Andy," Sharon said and answered her phone. "Hey," she said with a sultry voice.

"Hey," his voice was a little tired but he was happy to hear hers.

"How is Kayla?" Sharon hesitated to ask, "Did she? Is she…"

"She's out of surgery, the next 48 hours will be critical, but once she gets past them she should be okay."

Sharon expressed her worry by asking, "48 hours? After all they've been through… Could she still..."

Andy quickly interrupted her, "Sharon honey, we can't think in terms of what could still happen. Patrice says she is taking one moment at a time. That's probably the best way to think right now and right now she's holding her own. She survived the surgery, that's what we concentrate on. Listen, Rusty and I will be home a little later. We're going to get dinner for the Provenza's and then see if they need anything. Patrice said something about needing some cloth gloves and rice or beans. Not sure what that's about."

Sharon heard Rusty talking in the background. "Oh, Rusty said to look up the word Zaky on the Internet. It'll explain more fully, but basically it's a way of helping the infant feel as if her mother is holding her. The gloves smell like their mother, she holds them on her skin throughout the day and then they fill them with beans or rice so they have a form and they place them around the baby when the mother goes home at night. Speaking of Mikey, he will be with us overnight and then Louie or Patrice will pick him up tomorrow. I'll bring some more bottles from Patrice."

"Okay, sounds good. Did you get the video I sent?"

Andy laughed then asked, "The one with the ninja babies and Buddha?"

"Ninja babies? Buddha? Andy, what are you talking about?" Sharon asked confused.

"Well, Madison looks like she's trying to do a ninja move with arms and legs going all at the same time, Natalie too. Mikey is just sitting there with a peaceful smile on his face like Buddha."

Sharon smiled at the way he described the babies. "Oooohhhh, I get it. My, Andy you have quite an imagination! Listen guess who stopped by to visit me?"

"Andrea?" Andy guessed, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked curiously.

He letting out a tired yawn before he explained, "We ran into each other here at the hospital. Her son's pediatrician is here, Louie and I saw her and Paul with the babies on one of several walks through the halls. She asked about you and we told her what was going on."

Sharon slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Oh, that's right, I remember now, Andrea told me you ran into each other at the hospital."

"Yeah, Well um… I'll see you later. I love you, Sharon."

"I love you more," Sharon said, smiling hugely.

Andrea was watching her and said, "You've got it bad girlfriend."

"What?" She asked confused. "Oh! Yeah... I guess I do," she chuckled and then ducked her head and blushed. "Well, what can I say? I'm truly and completely in love with my husband!"

* * *

 _ **Please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter or any of the other previous chapters as well.**_

 _ **Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**_

 _ **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are really truly appreciated.**_


	31. Separation Anxiety

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 _ **Chapter 31: Separation Anxiety**_

Three months later

7:00 am Friday morning, April 26

* * *

Sharon and Andy were getting their four-month-old twins ready to visit Nicole, Andy's daughter, her husband Dean and the boys for the day. They would stay with their big sister and her family while Sharon and Andy had some much needed time to themselves. Sharon and Andy had given the twins their baths with mommy and daddy in the big tub, and now they were getting them dressed in blue and white and pink and white Laura Ashley rompers. Sharon and Andy still had their matching green terry cloth robes on. Hers reached mid thigh and covered a nursing bra and panties. Her hair was still damp from their bath and hung down her back. His robe was a bit longer covering his boxers and a t-shirt.

When he had heard she was pregnant with twins, Sharon's lawyer friend, Gavin Baker had sent a huge box of Laura Ashley and Tesa babe' baby clothes. He had bought the clothes and accessories in every size from newborn preemie to size six from a baby boutique store that had had a moving sale. He had bought them completely out of their girl baby clothes stock and then sent it to the Flynn's right before the girls were born.

"Dad, Sharon, where are you?" Sharon and Andy heard Nicole call from the front door. Sharon's eyes were wide with panic! "They're here? This early? It's only seven o'clock in the morning and I'm practically naked under this robe!" Sharon whispered loudly.

"Relax! Sharon, Honey its just Nicole and the boys. They've seen us in our robes before we're back in the nursery." Andy answered.

They heard little feet running through the house. "Devlin, Ian don't run!" Said four adult voices.

Devlin and Ian stopped at the door to the nursery. "Sorry, Gramma Sharon. Sorry, Grampa Andy. Can we come in?"

"Yes, but don't tackle us we've got the babies on the diaper changing table and they are rolling over these days." Andy said.

"Okay," the boys walked sedately to their grandparents and hugged them.

Sharon hugged and kissed Devlin then Ian on the head, "I'm so glad to see you, I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Gramma Sharon. Wow, Nat and Maddie have really grown," said the boys amazed.

"Yes, they have. They weigh 9 1/2lbs now and are four months old. They are laughing and as your grandfather mentioned they turn over now too," Sharon said proudly.

The girls looked up at the boys, each chewing furiously on their thumbs, but with great big smiles on their faces, they loved the boys. Sharon had tried to dissuade them from using their thumbs but the girls were stubborn. Finally Eileen, Sharon's mother had pointed out that the girls could always find their thumbs on their own, and that Sharon had sucked her thumb for the first two years of her life and had given it up on her own. 'And you turned out just fine, Dear,' she had said encouragingly. Sharon had finally given up and stopped worrying about it.

Andy smiled, loving that the boys went to Sharon first, but he pretended to be hurt by their inattention. "Hey, what about me? What am I chopped liver? Didn't you miss me?"

"No, you're not chopped liver, Grampa. We missed you too!" They both said laughing, then let go of Sharon so they could hug Andy.

He kissed them on the head too and then high–fived them. "So how was your trip to Europe? Did you learn anything?" Andy asked.

Nicole and Dean had taken the boys to Europe with their ballet troupe. "It was great, Grampa. We saw all kinds of things and we saw a lot of ballets, but we're glad to be home now."

"I know we're a little early," Nicole said apologetically.

"That's okay Honey," Andy said. "We're glad to see you! He held Nicole in a side hug keeping one hand on Madison to keep her from trying to roll off the changing table. He kissed her cheek. "Anytime I can spend a little time with my daughter will make me happy. No matter what time it is."

Nicole smiled basking in the glow of her father's love. She beamed at Sharon because in her opinion, she had been a big part of her reconciliation between her and her dad. The Sharon effect, she still called it. Sharon smiled back at her and gave her a side hug as well. Her cheeks were slightly flushed because she still wasn't entirely comfortable being seen in her morning dishabille, but since nobody, not even Dean looked shocked or scandalized she relaxed. "Anyway the reason we came so early is that the boys have something to share with you and so we came early so they could do that while you're nursing the twins one last time before we take them over to our house," said Nicole looking at the boys and winking at them conspiratorially.

"We have a DVD." They were practically bouncing as they asked together, "can we set it up in the family room?"

"Not yet boys, leave it on the entertainment center for now and help your dad take some of the baby stuff over to the house," Nicole told them. Then she said to Sharon, "That should give you a few moments to get setup for nursing before they come back in."

Sharon nodded gratefully and smiled self consciously as she finished snapping Natalie into her romper. She really preferred not having an audience while she nursed. She'd had hoped she and Andy would have quiet time with the girls while they nursed before their visit with their big sister. Oh well it was Nicole, Dean and the boys they were family not strangers she told herself. She picked Natalie up to carry her into the family room. As she lifted her she kissed both her cheeks and blew on her tummy. Natalie giggled, as she grabbed for Sharon's hair. Sharon released her hair from Nat's fingers and held her up against her shoulder breathing in her clean baby scent, mixed with baby powder and baby lotion. She carried Natalie vertically against her shoulder so she could look over it. Placing one hand on her back to keep her from falling backward and her other arm supporting her bottom, she made her way to the family room followed by Nicole.

Andy was starting to follow them with Madison, but then they heard a very loud wet sounding noise coming from the vicinity of Madison's bottom. Andy turned back to the changing area and could be heard chiding the baby in a teasing, laughing way. "Ahh Maddie, I just changed you! You couldn't have done this before your bath? I mean, really!" Sharon and Nicole looked at each other and laughed.

"Should I rescue him?" Nicole asked still laughing.

Sharon shook her head smiling, "No, he can handle it. Listen…"

Nicole cocked her head and heard Andy talking baby nonsense to Madison and blowing on her tummy. "He really loves being a dad again doesn't he?" Nicole said musingly, like she didn't know whether to believe it or not. She had watched him over the last several months with the girls, with Sharon. She still had a hard time reconciling the man that had been kicked out of the house because of his drinking when she was small, with the man she saw before her these days. The daddy she remembered from the age of six had been often belligerent but had mostly been a sad drunk. The man before her now was sweet and kind and loving, like the daddy from her earliest memories before he started drinking heavily. This man was a very happy man and totally in love with his wife and his two little girls. She wished she had looked past her mother's bitter rants about her father and had given him a chance sooner.

Sharon could read Nicole's thoughts by the regretful look on her face. She answered the question. "Oh yes! He most certainly does and he's wonderful with them. The girls adore him!"

"My mother said he was wonderful with Nathan and me until we were six. Then things went downhill and he started drinking, heavily," Nicole said sadly.

Sharon looked towards the nursery and then said quietly, "Yes well, I'm not sure you know this Nicole, but around that time the squad your father worked with stumbled upon a satanic sexual abuse ring. The people in charge of this group used children that went to daycare centers. Several children were sexually molested all over the city at different daycares and once it happened at the one day care, other parents whose children were at other daycares started reporting it was done to their kids. Sometimes it wasn't clear what's real and what was hysteria. It was like the Salem Witch Hunts all over again. Some of the perpetrators were found guilty, some got off because of loopholes in the justice system. It was frightening to any parents who had to leave their children in daycare and it was very upsetting to the police officers that had to investigate these situations. A lot of the officers had children, and finding out what the child victims had suffered made them sick with worry for their own children, especially knowing that the sexual abuse was tied to a satanic group. Your father would never tell you this. He owns his alcoholism, he owns his mistakes, and he doesn't make excuses. I'm telling you this so you understand him better, and can cut him some slack. Your father was deeply affected by the case. It affected a lot of officers negatively. The children your father and the other officers found had been given addictive drugs, to make them compliant during the sexual acts done to them. Your father struggled very much. He adores children, especially you and your brother, then and your baby sisters now not to mention your boys. At that time you and your brother were the age of some of the children abducted, two in particular that…didn't make it. It's not an excuse for his behavior, Nicole but it's one of many reasons behind it."

"Wow, that's awful, I had no idea." Nicole said stricken by the darkness her father had been facing back then and really every day of his career. She had never realized how terrible it must have been for him. Now that she knew she realized how proud she was of her dad to have beaten his addiction, continued to get the bad guys and had become the man she could hear making his baby daughter laugh hysterically in the other room. Nicole looked Sharon in the eyes, and took her hand. "Thank you so much for giving me back my dad, Sharon."

She squeezed Nicole's hand and reached over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Then she put her hand back on Natalie's back so she wouldn't pitch backward. "Honey, he did the work and he did it for himself and because he wanted to be part of your lives. I was just the buffer."

"No, Sharon you were so much more. You made me see him for who he is now and I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart."

"You are welcome from the bottom of mine," Sharon said sincerely.

Nicole eyes teared up as she said, "When I think how badly we treated him over the years, I could cry. I wish I had not listened to my mother's bitter rants and given him a chance sooner."

Sharon balanced Natalie then used her free hand to place it on her stepdaughter's shoulder. "Life is too short for regrets, Nicole. All you can do really is move forward. Love him and cherish the man he is now and include him in your life with your family. That's all he's ever wanted."

Nicole nodded. "Sharon can I ask a question about what you just told me?"

"Of course, Dear. What do you want to know? I'll tell you what I can which isn't very much."

"Did the other officers that were involved have trouble with alcohol too?" Nicole asked, curiously.

"Some of them. They all carried a lot of anger and emotional trauma for a very long time after that case. Some started drinking if they weren't drinking already and some quit the force altogether. There were one or two that even committed suicide, but I believe they were involved in the satanic rituals. Seeing that kind of thing is terribly frightening if you don't have children, but if you have children and you know what it's like to be a parent. The fear freezes your blood, and makes you afraid to allow your kids out your sight for a second." Sharon answered hoping Nicole would drop the subject, the case had given her the creeps and she'd only been peripherally involved.

"Were you actively involved in the investigation?" Nicole was like a terrier with a bone.

"Me? Not directly, but I was aware, peripherally of the case. Especially since there were several instances that involved FID that happened with your father and some others. I had just transferred over to FID, back then. I helped investigate drunk and disorderly officers who behaved in unbecoming ways in public especially if their weapon was involved. Some of those instances led back to that case. Listen Nicole, it happened a very long time ago. I only mentioned it so that you'd understand your father a little better. Sometimes knowing what the trigger was makes forgiving the person a little easier. Your father wants you to forgive him, by the way. He's afraid to ask for it partly because he doesn't feel he deserves it and partly because he isn't sure he'd get it. He's very different now than he was back then." Sharon smiled at Nicole as she thought of Andy and how hard he had worked at bettering his life. "Now, let's change the subject, hmmm? I really can't give you any more detail anyway. We tried to keep the story under wraps as much as we could in case there were any undiscovered factions in other parts of California, so just law enforcement know the details of the case."

Nicole nodded her understanding and started looking for extra expressed milk bottles in the freezer. She found several and put them in the bottle cooler. "Nicole, I packed plenty for the day," Sharon said uneasily.

"I'm sure you did, but I'd rather have more than enough than not enough." Nicole looked at Sharon concerned. "Don't worry they will be put in the freezer until I need them and if I don't they'll come back here, back to your freezer.

Sharon's uneasiness increased when she looked around the room. There were no swings, no play-pad on the floor for the girls to roll around on and no round activity chairs. "Are you packing up the entire houseful of baby stuff? I know this was my idea but... but seeing this room devoid of baby paraphernalia. I…" Sharon's hormones were still working overtime, and unbidden tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

Nicole could see that it was going to be hard for Sharon to separate from the girls. She gave Sharon a side hug, "No just the essentials. Everything, including the girls will be back Sunday afternoon."

Sharon looked her in shock, "Sunday afternoon? But this is Friday morning! I thought you'd bring them home tonight!"

"You asked for the day, but Dad asked for the weekend, Sharon. I'm not sure but I think he has plans. Don't make me say anymore. It was obviously supposed to be a surprise; I don't want to completely ruin it and don't worry. We'll take good care of them, I promise."

Sharon swallowed, "I'm sorry. I really do appreciate you taking the girls for us so your father and I can have some time to ourselves. I just…" she swallowed back tears, "find it hard to think about being separated from them that long." Sharon tried to hide her dismay that Nicole would have the girls for the weekend. She did not mean to seem ungrateful that Nicole and her family were willing to do this for them. They really did need some uninterrupted sleep and time to get to know one another's bodies again. It had been an incredibly long time for them, since the end of her second trimester. If she hadn't had have a partial hysterectomy at six weeks postpartum they would have been together intimately long before this. She had though and had just been cleared for intimacy again. "Really Nicole thank you, I really am grateful, I'm just being…silly, that's all." Sharon started to prepare herself to nurse. She placed the nursing pillow on the couch and sat within its half circle. She picked up the drape that her mother made her for privacy during nursing, but didn't put it on she wanted to wait until she had both girls in the tandem nursing position.

"There is nothing silly about loving your babies, and having a hard time separating from them, Sharon," Nicole said. "In fact I'd be surprised if you weren't having a hard time. Knowing you, I mean. You're such a wonderful nurturing mother. I knew you'd have a hard time. Listen," Nicole said casually, "why not come over before you are ready to leave for your weekend getaway and nurse them? That way you'll see they're fine, you'll have your baby fix and you can then enjoy your weekend. Besides, you mentioned needing to start thinking about weaning the girls this is the perfect time to do that," Nicole said, wanting to reassure Sharon, but only managing to upset her more.

Trying hard to keep the irritation she felt out of her voice, but failing Sharon said. "Yes, I did mention I need to start thinking about it, but I'm not ready to wean them yet, Nicole. Even if I was I wasn't planning on weaning them cold turkey!" Sharon's voice had lifted on the high side. "It's a process. I'm going to gradually wean them until I'm just nursing them in the morning and at night before they go to bed. Then I'll leave off mornings and eventually the night one will go too. It's not just about feeding them, Nicole. It's the emotional bonding that I find difficult to end right away. I guess maybe it's because these will be…" She stopped and cleared her throat and put her hand to her heart, "my... my last babies, and once they grow out of the nursing…well I don't know...it's just…h...hard," her voice was tremulous.

Gazing at the innocent face of her baby girl Natalie, Sharon started to tear up again.

Nicole knelt beside her. "I understand, Sharon. Really I do," she said cajolingly. "It's just that dad planned this weekend for your birthday and he'll be so disappointed if you don't go."

Sharon swallowed hard, "I know and I don't want to disappoint him, but Nicole, I don't honestly know if I can do this, not for a whole weekend!"

Nicole was not the least surprised at Sharon's resistance and had told her father this would be a sticking point for Sharon. Luckily they had no intention of making her wait until Sunday to see her babies. It was their plan to give her a worst-case scenario so that she would more willingly accept the idea of a compromise, to distract Sharon so that she would focus on her babies and not being able to see them. Not where Andy was taking her or that they were planning a surprise party for her on the night before her birthday. It was an elaborate scheme but necessary. Sharon Raydor was not easy to surprise.

"Okay," said Nicole getting up from the floor next to Sharon perching on the arm of the couch. "This is Plan B, just like I suggested before, you come over, nurse them and then go for your weekend getaway. If tomorrow you start missing them to the point where you can't stand it, text us the address and we'll bring them to you for a couple of hours. Then we'll bring them back here and you can have a second night of uninterrupted sleep among… other things," she said shrugging her shoulder and looking positively suggestive.

Sharon looked at Nicole with eyebrows raised. She was a slightly amused and was tempted to ask her what "other things" she was referring to, just to see what she'd say, but decided to let it go. She nodded and said, "Thank you." Then began to relax and smile although her face was flushed and her eyes were red rimmed from the effort it took to rein in her overworking emotions.

As Andy was about to join them again he had heard Nicole and Sharon's discussion and realized right away that Sharon had found out the twins were going to be away for the weekend and was resisting the idea. Nicole had warned him that it would be too long for her to be away from the twins and she wouldn't be easily fooled into thinking he would expect her to allow him to take her away from them for that long. So he had come up with Operation Plan B. He could see by Sharon's flushed face and her red-rimmed eyes that she had been struggling, trying hard to not cry. He decided to lighten the mood. He turned his gaze to Nicole for a sign that their Plan B was working. Sharon's head was bowed as she made faces at Natalie while they waited for Andy and Madison to join them. Nicole nodded slightly. He walked into the family room wearing jeans and a t–shirt. Andy had to change since Maddie's "accident" had spread to his robe. "You think her separation anxiety is bad, Nicole? You should have seen her reaction to the twins getting their shots. Now that I think about it, it wasn't just her it was me too." He said sheepishly as he approached them carrying Madison over his arm and bouncing her up and down with sound effects causing her to giggle with glee.

"Andy, please don't tell that story!" Sharon tried to use her Darth Raydor glare and tone of voice, but hearing her baby's delighted laughter made her smile, "and please don't get her too excited, she'll never settle down to nurse."

"Okay Dad, I want to hear this," Nicole said smiling.

"Hold on, Sweetheart," he said as he handed Madison over to Sharon and she kissed both Maddie's cheeks. "Hi baby girl! How's momma's little girl?" Also feeling the need for levity, she blew raspberries in her tummy. Madison pulled her little legs up and giggled. Then Sharon did the same thing with Natalie and there were more giggles from both babies and Sharon. Nicole watched her playing with her babies and smiled. She enjoyed watching animated Sharon, as did Andy. She hoped it would cheer Sharon up.

"Now who's stimulating them too much?" Andy teased. "I thought we were supposed to keep them calm so they can nurse."

Sharon shrugged and said, "Well, I needed to hear them laugh again because apparently I won't hear it again until Sunday morning." She said cocking her head to the side and looking up at him with a look that could freeze blood.

Andy was not intimidated by that look; he crouched down beside his wife and looked her in the eyes. "Sharon, I have some surprise plans. It's your birthday weekend and I wanted to do something nice for you. I didn't ask you because I didn't want to spoil my surprise. I guess I should have realized that you would find out way before I wanted you too and have a hard time with it, maybe it's just too soon." He looked down and then back up at her with a sad expression on his face. "If you're really against the girls staying with Nicole I can cancel…"

Sharon pressed her lips together as she stared into Andy's dear face, "No Andy, it's okay. Don't cancel our plans. I love that you arranged a surprise for me. I had no idea that it would be so hard that's all. I'll deal and Nicole suggested we go over before we're about to get ready to go so I can feed them then and I'll have my "baby fix," before we leave. She also said that they would bring the girls to see us tomorrow if I really need to see them."

"That sounds like a plan. Thank you Honey," Andy said to Nicole as he stood up and went to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

He came back just as Nicole was saying, "You're welcome. It should work as long as you're not going too far."

"Not too far at all," Andy said smiling at his daughter and winking at her over Sharon's head. They both looked down at Sharon and Madison as baby waved her arms and grabbed her mother's hair, trying to suck on her chin as she was being put in the position to nurse. Sharon murmured to her as she got her settled against her for feeding.

"Dad, tell me about the doctor's visit, please?" Nicole prompted.

Sharon rolled her eyes; she had really hoped Nicole would have forgotten about that appointment fiasco. She really was tenacious just like her father. "Andy, really...did you have to bring up the scene we made at the doctor's office? Nicole really does not need to hear about how I made a complete fool of myself!"

"Sure I do," said Nicole at the same time that Andy said, "sure she does and it's not like you were alone in your humiliation. I was right there with you, Honey," Andy said as he wedged himself behind Sharon, the nursing pillow and the armrest of the couch. He did this, sat behind her to give her back support and be a part of the nursing experience. He wanted her to know that they were always in this together. Once he was settled, he handed her the bottle of water he had gotten out of the refrigerator.

She took a sip and smiled back at him. He always seemed to know what she needed. She mouthed the words, "Thank you!"

Andy never got tired of watching Sharon breastfeeding their babies. He was so grateful she had not only given him a second chance at fatherhood, she seemed to appreciate his desire to be part of all aspects of being a parent. Unlike his first wife who had considered the nursing experience to be a private experience just for her and the babies, Valerie had always shunned his efforts to be part of the process saying he was weird. Sharon seemed to understand and enjoy his desire to be intricately involved in the nursing process.

She hadn't had any help from Jack at all. In fact he had hated the process saying she was weird for wanting to do it when bottles were so much easier. She had countered with 'Oh really, well are you going to foot the bill for the cost of the formula, because it isn't free, Jack.' Stung by the truth of her statement he had told her she was perverted for enjoying it so much and that it made her boobs saggy. In contrast, Andy was appreciative of her body and the fact that she had risked her life to give birth to the twins at her age. Although nothing horrible had happened, there had been a few minor issues, but it could have gone very wrong. He was very mindful of that and was unfailingly kind and loving. He loved that she was willing to nurse the babies long after most professional women would have stopped and switched to bottles. She knew that he found her desirable because of the way he looked at her and because he told her everyday in many different ways. Watching as the memories of the hurts from the past flit across her face and were replaced with the joy of having him in her life. Andy tilted her lips up and he kissed her tenderly as she leaned into him.

Nicole watched and marveled at how far they'd come from not even being able to admit they were dating a couple of Christmas's ago, to being a complete, loving couple and parental unit. She didn't want to ruin the moment but she was really curious about their trip to the doctor's office. "Come on, Dad spill," she prompted.

"Andy, if you must tell her, do it quickly." Sharon said bowing her head and concentrating on getting first Natalie then Madison latched on under the cover of the nursing drape. She bit her lip at the initial contact from Madison, who had mostly learned not to bite with her early teeth, but sometimes she got overly excited and forgot about the, "no bite mommy rule."

"Well Dad?" Nicole prompted yet again.

Andy watched his wife blushing and not meeting his or Nicole's eyes. "Nicole, Honey maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Come on, Dad she gave you permission just tell it quick."

Smiling as he remembered Andy launched into an animated telling of the day they took the girls for their shots. "Well the babies were about to get their vaccinations. The doctor was playing with them as she examined them making them giggle, then all of a sudden the nurses swooped in to use their little bottoms and thighs like dart boards, at least it seemed so to us. Then they took blood samples and did some other stuff that had them screaming, Sharon and I are trying to keep from sobbing. She picked one up and started nursing her to comfort her and I picked up the other and managed to get peed on for my trouble. I think I may have said a few choice words. Both of us had tears running down our faces. The doctor just shook her head and told us that the babies, would be fussy for the rest of the day but they would be right as rain by the next day. She mumbled something about dealing with screaming babies being a whole lot easier to deal with then sleep deprived parents. She then suggested we leave the babies with someone and go take a nap, or have uninterrupted sex. We seemed to be a really strung out," Andy said chuckling as he remembered.

Sharon shook her head in consternation. She had always been able to control her emotions, but getting pregnant with twins had put an end to that. She wondered if she'd ever get that control back. "I was so embarrassed!" Sharon said. "First of all, I don't remember reacting that way with my first two, and then having the girls doctor tell us to have uninterrupted sex, was….well, mortifying! But I guess we were kind of sleep deprived that day. The babies were starting to teethe so they were up most of the night with sore gums and somehow the last five years of being called out for murders in the middle of the night did not help us. The one good thing was that this time I had support and commiseration from your father." She smiled over her shoulder at him, her eyes shone with complete adoration. He smiled back at her, a smile that had his own adoration for her, written all over it.

Nicole smiled at Sharon and her father. "When was this?"

"Two days ago why?" Sharon asked.

"Well, that explains it," Nicole said chuckling.

"Explains what?"

"The phone calls from both of you, individually asking that we take the babies so you could have some time to yourself." She pretended to mimic quote marks, 'So I can spend quality time with your dad.' From you Sharon and from you Dad, 'so I can spend some uninterrupted time with my wife on her birthday, but don't tell her/him. Just offer like it's your idea," Nicole said mimicking them both.

Ducking her head, Sharon said, "If it's a problem forget we asked." Sharon was feeling disappointed now that she was somewhat on board with the whole going away thing.

"Oh no Sharon, I'm not backing out. I just thought it was funny that you both called me and swore me to secrecy it was cute and sweet. I love that you two get along so well and are always doing things for each other. Even my earliest memories of my parents were of them arguing. My mother can be a perfectly reasonable person, but if someone mentions my dad or if God forbid he comes into the room, she seems to go bat shit crazy… "

Andy looked uncomfortable and embarrassed by his daughter's words. Suddenly Dean could be heard clearing his throat. The boys stood in front of him looking like the cats that ate a canary. "Mom! You said a wordy derd!" Ian said.

"I know and I'm sorry we'll discuss my punishment later. Listen, it's getting late, Devlin you can put the DVD in now."

"Punishment? You get punished for saying a bad word? How?" Andy teased while the boys set up the DVD player.

Nicole shrugged, "if the boys catch me saying a wordy derd, which by the way is like a spoonerism, they get to punish me. Usually it's stuff like I have to wash the dishes by hand instead of using the dishwasher. That is something they know I hate, or writing I will not use bad language, however many times they say, not to exceed 50 times. It's just to help them to remember the rule about no bad language and it keeps us cognizant of the unfairness of the do what I say not what I do idea. It also gives them a tiny bit of power. It was Dean's rule actually. I'm still a little behind on the learning of it."

The boys cheered out, "we're ready" and they pushed the button to start the DVD.

* * *

 _ **Please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter or any of the other previous chapters as well.**_

 _ **Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**_

 _ **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review. They are really truly appreciated.**_


	32. Good News

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 _ **Chapter 32: Good News  
**_

* * *

Sharon and Andy looked at each other and smiled, thinking they were about to see travel pictures from when Nicole, Dean and the boys went to Europe. Instead the screen showed the unmistakable movements of a fetus in the womb, and they heard its heartbeat. Sharon squealed and Madison protested. Sharon soothed her as she happily asked, "Does this mean what I think it means? You're pregnant?"

Nicole, who had not taken her eyes off her father's stunned face, nodded smiling. "Yeah Gramma and Grampa, we're having a baby too!" piped in Devlin.

"That's wonderful boys," Sharon and Andy exclaimed together.

"Grampa Andy, Gramma Sharon we're going to be big brothers!" Said Ian proudly.

"Yes, we know! Do you want a sister or a brother?" asked Sharon smiling at their excitement.

The boys looked at each other, then back at their grandparents. "A sister," they both said as if it should be obvious that they each already had a brother so they needed a sister.

"This is wonderful news Nicole, Dean and boys. I... we couldn't be happier for you," said Andy, his voice filled with emotion was barely above a whisper.

Sharon who was delighted asked, "How far along are you? Do you know what you're having?"

"Well, I'm two months along and we won't find out of course until I'm sixteen weeks. If it's a boy we'll name him Charles Michael and if it's a girl, her name will be Charlotte Mia."

"Oh, I love those names! What will you use as a nickname?" Sharon asked curiously.

"Charlie, for either one."

"That's cute. It's popular now too."

"Yes, I have resigned myself to the fact that no matter what I pick, it will be popular. I thought of naming them something more unusual but I really like Charlotte and Charles so that's what it's going to be." Nicole explained matter-a-factly.

Sharon asked, "When is the baby due?"

"Right around Christmas," Nicole said.

Andy said happily, "wouldn't it be neat if your baby was born on the girls first birthday. Wouldn't that be something?"

"Or it could be born on Christmas day what a Christmas gift that would be," said Sharon warmly.

"It would be nice but I hope not," Nicole said. "I want the baby, whatever it is to have his or hers own special day. Actually, the doctor said I would probably need to have a cesarean, since my hips are pretty narrow. So, that means I can pick the day if I want. We're thinking the 21st of December would be good."

"Sounds great to me, Honey," Andy said and reached for her to give her a kiss. Nicole beamed and bent down to kiss her dad and Sharon.

"I guess helping us with the girls off and on these last four months has been good practice," Sharon said with a smirk.

"More like a trial by fire." Said Dean almost under his breath remembering how frazzled Nicole had been when she couldn't get the girls to drink from a bottle when the twins had stayed with them during Sharon's surgery. She had finally asked the twins pediatrician for advice on how to get them to take the bottles when she had had to take them in for their first check up.

Nicole slapped her husband on the arm. "If you'll remember when I became involved with Dean the boys were toddlers. Devlin was two and Ian had just turned ten months, but he was starting to pull himself up and trying to walk already. When we got married they were three and eighteen months. Before you had Natalie and Madison, I hadn't even held a baby that tiny, much less took care of them. I never babysat as a teenager and all my friends that have kids live out of town," Nicole shrugged, self deprecatingly. Then wanting to give Sharon and her father a clear visual picture of just how inept she had been back then, she asked, "Do you remember that movie where Diane Keaton inherited her cousin's baby girl?" Sharon and Andy laughed and nodded. It was one of their favorite movies to watch. "Well that was me with Ian and Devlin at first."

"You weren't that bad Nic," Dean said.

Nicole smiled up at him and continued, "oh yes I was." She reached up and gave him a kiss. Then she turned back to her father and Sharon. "I was lucky, I had Dean to show me what to do, and he was wonderfully patient and kind. Now I'm a pro at it, but even then it wasn't like I was completely clueless. Like poor JC Wyatt I knew which end the diaper went on and which end to feed. I just wasn't sure of the mechanics of it with a baby like Ian who was constantly on the move," Nicole said jokingly.

Sharon's face flamed with embarrassment. "Oh, Nicole forgive me. I didn't mean to imply that you weren't capable of caring for the girls, or your own baby."

"Relax Sharon, you didn't. I'm just messing with you." Nicole smiled at her then added seriously, "you're actually right. Tiny baby girls like Nat and Maddie are a different experience than ten-month-old baby boys. I need all the practice I can get."

"I'm sure you'll be as wonderful a mother for Charlie as you are for Devlin and Ian, Sharon stated then looked to her left, "Right boys?" Both of them nodded and smiled at Nicole and then their gramma.

Nicole reached out and squeezed her step-mom's hand as a thank you. "Well, Sharon and Dad are you ready to start your weekend together, sans twins?" Nicole asked ready to out the attention away from her.

Sharon's stomach twisted again and all the feelings of anxiety that she thought she had overcome came crashing back. She closed her eyes and tried to remind herself of how important this time alone was for her and Andy. They hadn't made love since before the babies were born, and they were eager to be intimate again, but yet the idea of letting go was so difficult. She wondered why. She trusted Nicole. After all, it was Nicole who had watched the girls when they were six weeks old.

Sharon thought back to that day. She had woke up two weeks after the weekend they watched Mikey for the Provenza's. Her stomach was cramping, and she was bleeding heavily but not hemorrhaging. Andy had been able to see by the pain written all over her face that something was wrong and was on the phone to Janet in a flash. Then he had called Nicole and asked her to come over and keep the twins. They weren't able to give her very many instructions, due to the fact that they needed to get to the doctor, quickly.

Emily, Rusty and Ricky had just left for New York to pack up her household and move it back to California. Her parents were away on a cruise to New Zealand, Australia and Hawaii so they weren't available to help either. Luckily, there were plenty of bottles of expressed milk for the girls since she had been storing them up for a planned D&C and tubal ligation scheduled for ironically two days later than the partial hysterectomy ended up happening.

The babies did not like bottles so it had been a difficult time for them and for Nicole. However they had all survived and in spite of Nicole's self-deprecating jokes about how inept she had been, she was very good with the girls. She had been smart and asked for help from the girl's pediatrician and the crises had been solved. After it was all over and Sharon was home and nursing the girls once again. Nicole had told her how hard it had been when at first the twins had been reluctant to drink their bottles, but that once the girls pediatrician suggested following Sharon's routines, her way of holding them when she nursed and putting a blanket that smelled like her near them. These suggestions and hunger had helped make feeding time much easier. Of course, she'd had to call her father for information about those things and describing them for her had helped him through the difficulty of waiting for Sharon to get out of surgery.

When they were at the doctor's office that was adjacent to the hospital, it was decided that Sharon would have a partial hysterectomy, instead of the D&C and tubal ligation that had been planned. Sharon had been reluctant at first, worried that losing her uterus would have all kinds of ramifications, not the least of which was that it would interfere with her ability to nurse. Once assured that not having a uterus would not affect her ability to lactate and nurse, she had agreed. It had been done laparoscopically so her recovery time would be shorter and her need for pain medication would be less. As was usually the case, Sharon had bounced back more quickly than her doctor had expected her to. She was nursing the twins the evening of the day after the surgery, refusing pain meds to do it. Really the pain she had experienced had been negligible compared to the pain of childbirth or receiving a gunshot wound to her shoulder in the early days of her career. She had always had a high threshold for pain, at least in most cases. She was also stubborn about the importance of nursing the babies, it had been and still was very beneficial for the babies, so she was determined not to let very much get in the way of it as long as she was producing milk and the babies were thriving from it.

This was the main reason she decided, that she was struggling to separate from the girls, besides not wanting to miss any important milestones. She had missed a lot of them with Emily and Ricky, having to raise them on her own. Being responsible for putting food on the table and a roof over their heads had forced her to miss those precious milestones because she had to work, and leave them in daycare. This time around, she was enjoying more of her babies early milestones such as their first smiles, their first belly laughs and first time rolling over.

Coming back to the present, Sharon felt Natalie disconnect and knew she needed to burp so she put her over her shoulder for Andy to take and burp her. Then Madison disconnected too and she sat her on her lap and patted her on her back, eliciting a loud burp from her. Everybody chuckled at how loud it was. As Sharon and Andy finished burping the girls after they finished nursing they held each one of them close, inhaling their soft baby scents and kissing them.

Nicole allowed them that moment and then reached for Natalie, while Dean took Madison. Sharon put her hands to her lips trying to hold back a sob. Andy stroked her back to comfort her but he was struggling too. Nicole said, "Call me and I'll send Dean over for more expressed milk bottles as you make them. Now relax and have a wonderful weekend together, okay? We'll see you later if you decide to come over for their late afternoon feeding."

Sharon nodded, barely holding back tears as she watched Nicole and Dean strapping the girls into their twin stroller, picking up the two very large diaper bags, blowing them kisses then leaving. The boys were the last ones out. Ian saw Sharon's barely held back tears, and ran to her to give her a hug. He stood between her legs and held her face in his little hands. "Gramma Sharon, don't cry. Maddie and Nat will be fine! We're not going to keep them. We're going to have our own baby so we'll be just be practicin' on 'em. Devlin and I will make sure Mommy and Daddy don't drop 'em! I promise!" He gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek, and then he did the same for Andy. "You too Grampa! Have a good weekend together," he said and waved as he ran to join his family.

Sharon let out a snort laugh and a sob at the same time. She turned into Andy who also had tears in his eyes. He held her and rocked her for a moment. When he had made the plans for this weekend, he had never dreamed it would be this hard for them to separate from the girls. While Sharon's unexpected trip to the doctor and her subsequent need for surgery had given them no time to grieve the separation, somehow the fact that this was planned made it harder. It didn't even seem to help that they would be seeing the girls later that day and the next even if it were for just a little while.

"Okay, we wanted this. We wanted to be free to be together without interruptions. It's not like they won't be back on Sunday. We'll see them later on today and maybe for a little bit tomorrow, so… why are we crying?" Andy asked in consternation.

Sharon didn't answer for a moment. She wiped her tears away and sniffed. "Gosh, I guess I don't know. Maybe we're just as strung out as the pediatrician said we were." After moments more of consideration Sharon put her head in her hands. "Good grief Andy, I'm pathetic," Sharon said shaking her head.

"I wouldn't say that exactly," said Andy, trying to console her.

"Well, what would you call a mature adult crying because her oldest daughter took her babies for the weekend so her wonderful husband and her could have quality time together?" Sharon asked. Her eyebrow raised, her head was cocked to the side.

Andy shrugged. "I'd call her a loving dedicated mommy who is sleep deprived and maybe a little strung out," he said playfully.

"You really do understand don't you?"

"Yes, I do because I'm feeling it too. Not quite like you but yeah I'm feeling it. Another thing I'm feeling is sex deprived and I think you are too." With a smirk Andy said, "soo let's take care of that hmmm?" Sharon looked stricken with guilt at his words, and he hurried to reassure her. "I'm not blaming you Sharon. It took both of us to make those two beautiful girls, and we needed to wait for them and you to be safe. I understand the reason behind the need for abstaining, but you're cleared and there is nothing holding us back now. That's all I was saying, I'm eager to end this... let's call it this long hiatus." She smiled and nodded as she looked into his eyes, their lips met in a kiss. "I believe there is a bed with our name on it. Race you to it?" and Andy quirked his own eyebrow at her.

Sharon blew out a tired sigh. "I'm afraid my racing days are over Andy, at least at the moment. I'm saving my energy for more pleasurable, pursuits," she said with a huskiness to her voice. "Besides, I'm starving. Why don't we fix breakfast together first, then go back to bed?"

"Sounds like a plan, my love," he said and gave her another kiss.

"I love you!" she said rubbing noses with him.

"I love you more," he said softly stroking the spot right under her lip and looking deeply into her green eyes. They were a deep smoky jade, albeit slightly red from the effort to hold back tears.

They helped each other up. Sharon stood on her tiptoes and gave him yet another kiss. Then made their way to the kitchen. They were both pleasantly surprised to find a breakfast casserole in the refrigerator for them along with a note… ' _Dear Dad and Sharon, here is something for you to eat. I thought you probably wouldn't want to waste valuable time cooking something, but you have to eat. So I made a stuffed French toast casserole. Enjoy, and have fun, love Nicole.'_

"I knew there was a reason I adore your daughter," Sharon said with a laugh.

"Yes, she's something special, alright," he said rubbing his hands together. Sharon heated the casserole up then she and Andy ate some. After putting the dishes in the dishwasher and the leftovers in the fridge they made their way back to their room.

Once there they helped each other out of their clothes, her robe, her bra and panties, his t-shirt, jeans and boxers. Quickly Andy's lips covered hers, one of his hands tangled into her masses of hair, the other squeezed her bottom. They lowered onto the bed and Sharon straddled him. Her one hand found his length and she began to slide her hand back and forth on it. She ran her fingernails ever so lightly between his balls and up to the tip of his member, then back again. As she did so she watched his face. His was a study in ecstasy. She scooted back on his thighs a little and slid her mouth over the tip, slowly let more of his length into her mouth and licked around. She heard him groan and she smiled around his member. Sharon continued this way for a few minutes and then he tugged on her. She slid up Andy's body and covered his lips with hers; he could taste himself in her kiss. She reveled in the feel of the skin-to-skin contact between them.

He turned them so that she was under him and he kissed his way down her body, paying special attention to her breasts. Andy's lips and tongue covered her nipples and sucked gently on each and then made its way to her belly button, running his tongue along the inside. He heard Sharon's soft giggle, it was a very sensitive tickle spot, and then he was between her legs. His lips, tongue and teeth made love to her center, sliding up and down her folds, nibbling on her nub of pleasure. When he had brought her to a very satisfying orgasm, which had her moaning and crying out in ecstasy, he moved up her body and entered her swiftly. Andy's movements were slow and loving. His hands found hers and they intertwined their fingers. They moved together, alternating between soft and slow, gentle and hard then soft and slow again. His lips captured hers in a kiss.

When Andy felt himself about to come, he let go of her hands just long enough to lift her legs so that they were vertically resting on his shoulders, for deeper penetration. Then he held onto one of Sharon's hands while the other one started stimulating her nub of pleasure. He put concentrated pressure on it moving in circles alternating between clockwise and counterclockwise, albeit slightly uncoordinatedly until he could tell that she was coming with him. Once they had reached their orgasm together, they lay in each other's arms, still connected, languid and thoroughly sated.

His arm slid beneath her neck, took her hand in his and entwined their fingers together.

"Hmmm, that was wonderful!" Sharon said softly Her eyes were closed, her face buried into Andy's neck.

He looked down at her, "It was, wasn't it? We've still got it. We haven't lost it?"

She snorted, "don't sound so surprised. Of course it was wonderful, Andy and no we haven't lost it, if by "it" you mean chemistry, sparks, what have you. Were you afraid we had?" she asked worried.

Andy thought about then said, "Hmm, I'm not sure, I can explain without getting in trouble, but with everything that's happened. The babies coming unexpectedly, your surgery, feeling tired and not getting enough sleep, having to nurse almost nonstop. I guess I was afraid it would be either painful for you or that you would no longer. I don't know, have the energy or the desire, much less be able to… ummm enjoy it as much as you seemed to."

Sharon was a bit shocked at Andy's reasoning. She wanted him to understand exactly what he did to her. "Of course I enjoyed it, you make me feel loved Andy, desired. You take time to make sure I...well you know...umm have an orgasm before you…you have yours. Andy, all those things you thought about me not having energy, it being painful or not having the desire, actually happened to me the first time around, when I had Emily and Ricky, but it was mostly because my emotional connection to Jack was already waning. Between his drinking and gambling away our money, his verbal abuse, his abandonment, it all came together to make me the frigid bitch he always accused me of being," she said and looked away.

Andy put his finger under her chin and made her turn to face him. "Sharon, you are not a frigid bitch, and after what we just experienced, I can't believe he ever had the audacity to call you that. You are a hot sexy mama and I love you to distraction."

She smiled at him and could see how much he cared for her reflected in his deep brown eyes. "I know that Andy, you show me every day. That's why my weariness fell away the moment you kissed me. With a woman, well at least this woman, successful lovemaking is at least 60 percent emotional connection and 40 percent physical. Feeling loved and desired, makes all the difference in the world to me and you are good at making me feel loved and desired, Andy."

"I hope I always do, Sharon." Andy's voice turned serious as he told her, "I can promise you this. I will always try to make you feel loved and desired because you are! Every moment of every day! Don't ever forget it."

Sharon leaned up to kiss him. "You are loved and desired too, Andy!" They lay in each other's arms and started to drift off. "By the way, what's my surprise?" Sharon asked suspiciously.

"You, my love will find out when you are supposed to." Andy laughed at her slight pout.

She got out a few of her question by asking, "But when am I supposed to find out? I mean how am I supposed to pack for it or dress for it if I don't know where we are going and what we are going to be doing?"

Andy gave her a shrug as he said, "Don't worry about packing, I've already packed for you and your bag is already in the car, along with mine. They are ready to go. So all we have to do is take a little snooze, shower and get dressed then we can hop in the car stop by Nicole and Deans then we'll be off to our weekend getaway."

They lay quiet another few moments and she tried again. "Hmmm, did you pack my bathing suit?" She asked trying to get some clue on what Andy had planned.

"Everything you need is your suitcase, Sweetheart. Now please go to sleep." Andy said firmly but with smile.

Sharon blew out a breath and tried to relax, but she couldn't, she was so tired, but she couldn't go to sleep. She was too keyed up from everything including the spectacular lovemaking they'd had. She would never tell Andy, but she had been worried too. She'd worried that her body would betray her and not respond like it had before the unexpected pregnancy and everything that had followed. Yet that had not happened. Perhaps it had been not having to worry about getting pregnant again or being interrupted by crying babies that had helped.

Andy lifted his head and saw her staring up at the ceiling, "turn over on your stomach." Sharon's eyebrows went up as she looked at him. "Turn over," he repeated. Shrugging, she did what she was told. Sharon felt him run the tips of his fingers up and down her back, across her shoulders, down her back again, over the curve of her backside and then back up to her shoulders and down again. After a while the rhythmic pattern of touches served to relax her so that she could drift into slumber. When Andy saw that Sharon's eyes were closed and her breathing had changed he went to sleep too.

An hour later, Andy woke up to the sound of the phone ringing in the other room. He groaned, pulled on his other robe and went out to the family room to answer it. When he picked up the phone he saw it was Provenza. "Hey, Buddy, what's up?" Andy asked.

"Hey Flynn, I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No, other than sleep, that is. If you'd called an hour ago however…." Andy replied smugly

Louie shook his head as he held his phone, "Flynn… ye gods, spare me the details… geez sorry I asked!"

Andy chuckled, enjoying teasing his pal, but then he got serious. "What do you need? Is everything alright with Kayla?"

Provenza voice lighten as he talked about his daughter. "Everything is great, Flynn! Listen, I sent a video of Mikey and Kayla to you on messenger, open it up."

"Okay hold on a minute, I gotta find my iPad." Andy looked around and realized he'd packed it for the trip. "I just remembered my iPad is packed already. I'll have to look at it later."

"You packed your iPad? I thought this was supposed to be a romantic getaway."

"It is, but…" he walked out into the garage and closed the door. "Part of Sharon's present for her birthday is a full body massage and a full facial, nails and everything. Done by a professional in the area where we're going. While I'm waiting for her to get done I thought I'd use my notes app to check all the details for this weekend. I've had to keep my iPad hidden so Miss Nosy doesn't find out stuff I don't want her to know. By the way, don't forget to be there at 6:00pm. I'll be bringing her back to the place around 7:00. Oh and park down the street and around the corner from the house or she'll see your car and know something's up."

Louie nodded even though Andy couldn't see him. "Okay, sure I'll let the team know."

"They already know. They are helping me with the arrangements and it's on the beach in back of the house. So use the path beside the house it will take you right there."

"Listen is it okay that we have to bring the babies?"

Andy kept his voice low, "Of course, it's okay Louie. Didn't Patrice tell you that this is not only a birthday party, we're renewing our vows and the babies will be christened too? Patrice said she wouldn't mind having your babies christened at the same time if we didn't mind. I told her I didn't mind and I'm sure Sharon wouldn't either."

"No, I don't remember her saying that, but a lot has happened. You know Flynn, as I've said before I've never really been too sure about God, but when Kayla was so sick, I was so desperate for her to make it, I prayed and it seemed to work. Maybe there is something to it. So I wont get in the way of the Christening. It can't hurt and I know it will make Patrice happy. Kayla is getting so much better every day, she's catching up to her brother in milestones." Louie swallowed the lump building in his throat before he could continue, "that's what the video is about by the way. She and her brother were rolling on the floor together and laughing. It was so cute! Funny, I don't remember watching my first children doing this and finding it so delightfully entertaining "

Andy frowned at the memories of years ago. "That's because we were busy catching bad guys or drinking. We were young and stupid and we had no idea what was really important in life."

"That's true. So, she has no idea?" Provenza asked surprised Flynn had been able to keep a secret from a detective like Captain Raydor.

"I hope not." Andy heard the door to the garage open. Sharon stood there in her robe. She was looking at him with a questioning look on her face. Andy put a finger up to stall her and said, "listen Louie, maybe next weekend we can get everybody that was on the pregnancy ship together to compare notes, hmmm. Like a barbecue or a potluck get together, here at our house. We'll take pictures and everything! Okay?"

"O..k..a..y. Let me guess, she's there?"

Andy knew his partner would get why he changed of subject. "You betcha! See ya Louie; give my best to Patrice and the babies. Sharon and I will watch your video soon, bye."

"That was Louie?" she asked.

Walking over to his wife, Andy nodded, "yes, he sent a video of Mikey and Kayla he wanted us to see."

Sharon smiled, but a confused frown came over her face. "Why are you here in the garage?"

"Oh...well, I didn't want to disturb your sleep, plus I was double checking to make sure I didn't forget anything." Sharon's eyebrows rose and she stared at him for a moment, cocking her head to the side. Andy stared back at her making sure to maintain eye contact. He raised his eyebrows. "What?" he asked.

"You're up to something."

Andy closed the distance between them, and put his hands under her robe. She was naked underneath as he was. "Of course, I'm up to something, I'm always up to something when I'm looking at you in that robe with those magnificent legs…hmm. Wanna see just what I'm up to?" He showed her his fully erect member standing at attention. "One more for the road, hmmm?" He kissed her; his tongue explored her mouth while his fingers explored her center.

Sharon looked at him incredulously. "Andy!" She laughed, backing away "you can't be serious! We just finished an hour ago! Can you really be ready for another round so soon?"

"Honey, after all this time, I've been saving up, believe me. I could go several rounds...with you," he wiggled his eyebrows and managed to look cheesily lecherous, but in an adorable Andy way.

She bent over laughing delightedly at his antics. He laughed too and started advancing again. Sharon turned and ran for the bedroom, having newfound energy.

He followed but when he caught up, he steered her towards the bathroom. "We need to start getting ready but I believe we have enough time for a sexy shower. After all I'm very good at multitasking," he said as he turned on the water while he kissed her.

Sharon's arms came around his neck and intertwined with each other. She pressed her body against his and she sighed contentedly. "Yes, you are Andrew Flynn. Yes, you are."

* * *

 _ **Please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter or any of the other previous chapters as well.**_

 _ **Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**_

 _ **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review. They are really truly appreciated.**_


	33. Catching Up and a Hot Sexy Shower

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _ **Chapter 33:**_ **_Catching Up and a Hot Sexy Shower_**

Warning: the ending of this chapter is rated M

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

As Andy drove toward their weekend getaway, Sharon stared out the passenger window; it was quiet in the car. After a half hour of what felt like the silent treatment, Andy covered Sharon's hand with his own and intertwined their fingers. "Are we okay?" he asked.

She turned her face toward him smiling, bemused, "of course we are. Why do you ask?"

"You're just… I don't know, really quiet."

"I was just thinking," she said, looking down at their joined hands and back up at Andy.

"Good thoughts?" He asked somewhat kidding.

"Oh yes, very good thoughts," she said as she also nodded.

Andy asked, "Care to share?"

"Oh, I was thinking about how Nicole's boys called me Gramma Sharon, and even though they aren't related by blood, I still consider them my grandchildren. It feels so wonderful to be considered somebody's grandma! Even though we have our own babies, we are more than old enough to be grandparents," she spoke with an ironic look on her face.

Andy chuckled. "Yeah, it's hard not to realize that when my knees creak every time I get down to play on the floor with Devin and Ian, or the girls when they have floor time," Andy said self-deprecatingly.

Sharon smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Me too. You know… I've wanted to be a Gramma or Mimi since my kids became adults. Of course, I tried to never say that to them." She broke off, looked out the window and back over at Andy, playing with his fingers before she started up again with her musings. "They need to follow their dreams first, without pressure from me to settle down and have kids so I can be a grandmother." Sharon chuckled, "Who knew I'd be having my second chance at a family before they had their first!"

"Well, yeah that was quite a shock, wasn't it? But a good one, the best one actually," he said smiling over at her.

Sharon beamed back at him. "Ricky told me he was glad we had our own babies, because it took the pressure off Emily and him. I was kind of surprised and maybe a little…" she shrugged. "I don't know, hurt... embarrassed? Mortified? Because I had thought I had kept my desire for grandchildren completely under wraps. I guess I wasn't entirely successful on that score, but well now that we have Devlin and Ian, not to mention our own babies, that desire is fulfilled for now at least." She stroked the back of Andy's hand that she was holding and looked over at him again as she continued with her thoughts. "I was also thinking that, before we know it more kids will be calling me Gramma or Mimi and you Grampa. Nicole and Dean are having their baby next Christmas and even though we've taken the pressure off Ricky and Emily, by having Nat and Maddie, Sophie and Ricky will…maybe… eventually get married and have their own children. After she held the twins last Christmas, Sophie was gushing about wanting at least three children."

Andy chuckled, remembering. "Well, I think she may have forgotten to mention that to Ricky. I'm not sure about his feelings on that score, but his eyes got really wide, when she said she wanted three kids," he said.

Sharon nodded, "Yes, it was a shock for him. Up until then they hadn't really discussed how many kids they would have. There may have to be some compromises if they are each going to be happy. Ricky has still got some growing up to do; as does Sophie I'm sure. Between the two Emily and Ricky, he has always been the most like Jack when it comes to maturity and responsibility." She sighed and went on to her next child. "Then there is Emily, who is very serious about Mikhail, and of course he has Ellie and Max now."

Andy had been working pretty long hours on an intense case up till recently and although Sharon had mentioned something about Emily's boyfriend, Mikhail finding out he was a father. The details had become lost in the midst of everything that he had been trying to plan and get ready for Sharon's birthday celebration, in between work hours. There hadn't been time to catch up with what was going on. "Um, Honey, who are Ellie and Max?"

Sharon looked over at him in exasperated fondness. "Andy, you don't remember me telling you about Mikhail's ex-girlfriend, Anya? She got pregnant during their very brief relationship, while he was in Europe. After she had boy and girl twins, Elena and Maxim, we call them Ellie and Max for short. She decided that being a mother wasn't what she signed up for, so she tracked Mikhail down, found out where he lived and dumped those precious children in his foyer of his house."

"Wow, that's...cold."

"So was the note she left with them. She wrote, _this is Elena and Maxim; you left them behind when you breezed through Europe. They're your problem now_. Sharon shrugged, "Well, you know it was written in Russian but translated that was the gist of what it said." Agitated by the possibilities of terrible outcomes that could have happened but thankfully didn't, Sharon fidgeted. Her voice became higher than her usual alto as she went on with her story. "Honestly Andy, if those babies hadn't started crying when they did and Mik hadn't come through the house looking for his keys and heard them as he was getting ready to leave. Those poor babies could have sat in the foyer of his house for several hours, if not days; in their car seats, without food or anything, because Mik and Emily were supposed to go away that evening for a ski trip at my parent's time-share in Utah after they finished working at the studio."

"So, than this Anya person is now in County for child abandonment and child endangerment, right?" Andy asked pointedly.

"Well…actually...no. Mikhai knows he can press charges but at this time he and Em say that they are just glad she left the babies with Mik. As far as we know, Anya doesn't know about Emily and this scares me a little."

"Is Emily living with Mikhail now? I find my head spinning at how fast this relationship is developing. It seems like she went from Julio to Mik pretty fast." Andy wondered concerned.

Sharon nodded and kind of shook her head at the fact that Andy was so far behind with the family goings on, even though it was happening right under his nose. Of course up until just before the weekend he had been working almost nonstop, not only at the PAB but also apparently on her birthday weekend. Sharon smiled, feeling lucky to be his wife, and the recipient of all his thoughtful planning. Jack had planned their honeymoon. A one-night stay at a hotel at Santa Monica Pier, it was all that they could afford at the time. She had gotten pregnant with Emily that night and then the honeymoon period of their marriage had ended, when she learned that she was with child six weeks later.

She felt Andy squeeze her hand and she realized she'd been daydreaming. "Oh sorry, yes she's living with Mik now. She moved in when the twins showed up. Mikhail had no idea how to care for the babies on his own. Emily got her training when our twins came along, so she moved in to help him with them. With such close proximity, their romance has progressed a lot faster than it might have under normal circumstances. I know she did go from Julio to Mikhail pretty quick, but…in her defense after Emily showed interest in him, Julio sat her down and told her in no uncertain terms that although he was very flattered that she was interested in him and although they could be friends, he felt that he was too old for her and they were too different for them to make a go of it. I think he might have also mentioned some of the pitfalls of being involved with a cop, when you aren't one yourself. I think he laid it on thick. I kind of wonder if the fact that she might not be able to have kids had something to do with it. I hope not but I know he wants desperately to be a father."

"I suppose it's possible, but I doubt it. Julio wants to be a father, yes but he's willing to foster or adopt, we've seen that with that kid Reuben, a long time ago. He's making noises about it again fostering, I mean. I just hope he doesn't get his heart broken again. He needs to catch a break. By the way, how did Emily take all that?" Andy asked, concerned for his step–daughter as well as Julio.

"Very well actually. I think she may have even been relieved. Mikhail came into the picture about that time and he was very interested in her and she him. Then the babies showed up a couple of weeks ago."

"Do you know anything about what happened between Anya and Mikhail?"

"Well…" Sharon tilted her head to the side as she gathered her thoughts then went on to explain to the best of her knowledge what had happened. "From what I understand, Mikhail's grandmother on his father's side, introduced him to Anya while he was visiting his father's side of the family in Russia. The grandmother was hoping he would marry Anya, I guess. I believe Anya's grandmother was a very good friend of Mikhail's grandmother. She died and his grandmother had made a deathbed promise to her, to try to get them together. Mikhail and Anya spent time together to make the grandmother happy and fell into bed together, apparently. Then Mikhail figured out pretty quickly that it would never work between them.

Anyway, about that time Mik's other grandmother, Madam Anakov; who if you remember was Emily's old ballet teacher, which is how Em and Mikhail originally met when they were younger. Anyway, she became ill so he came back to Los Angeles to help his mother with her. Him and Emily reconnected. Meanwhile Anya found out she was pregnant after he left. From what I understand, she was very angry with Mik, for breaking it off. So to get back at him she kept the twins existence from him. That is until she left the twins for him to find in his foyer," Sharon said with a shake of the head and a shrug.

"Do you think she'll try to come back for them?" Andy asked.

"If she does Mikhail can have her arrested for child abandonment and endangerment then. He's already said he will press charges if she shows her face in this town again. Apparently he broke it off with her because she is very volatile, and a little crazy," Sharon said worriedly.

"Well that doesn't sound good, hope she doesn't prove to be dangerous. Have you seen the babies?"

Sharon positively beamed as she answered, "Yes, Emily and Mikhail brought them over, when you were involved with that last big case. Em, knew I was chomping at the bit to get back to work and help with the investigation but the doctor had made me promise not to go back to work until next week." Sharon ducked her head again, she and Andy had gone round and round about her going back to work too soon, but after Andy had pointed out that if anything happened to her the girls would be without their mother and he would be without a wife she had caved. "As...um you well know, I was trying to listen to her for a change," Sharon said ironically, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, they brought them over so that I could meet them."

Her beautiful green eyes lit up as she remembered holding them for the first time. Her voice was full of emotion as she told Andy about them. "Oh Andy, they are adorable! Their hair is black and curly. I think there is some Romanian mixed in with the Russian. I don't know, maybe not, who knows, and they have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. They're bright blue and they jump out at you. They have the longest eyelashes and chubby little cheeks. They're so cuddly and lovable! Both Ellie and Max put their heads on my shoulder and cuddled into me as if they had known me all their lives! It's a good thing our babies were taking their morning nap, they would have been jealous. Ellie and Max are a little older than Maddie and Natalie. I believe they are six or seven months old. By the way, Emily asked what we wanted them to call us."

Andy marveled to himself, not for the first time, at the difference between Captain Raydor and his wife Sharon. As the Captain, she was not one for rambling long speeches. She spoke sparingly and listened a lot, but his wife, Sharon loved to talk. She could go from quiet and serious, as the Captain to joyously giddy as Sharon and as Sharon, she could easily jump from one subject to another fast enough to make your head spin. She was the perfect balance between someone who compartmentalized at work and who could be a free-flowing conversationalist at home. He loved and was constantly amazed by her. Andy looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was watching him quizzically, so he got back to their current topic of conversation. "They sound cute, I'm sorry I missed that. What do you want to be called? I thought Devlin and Ian had already decided on Gramma and Grampa?"

"Oh, I have no problem with Gramma, after all Devlin and Ian call me that, and I love it, but I'd like to have a name that's easy for the younger children to use. I've always liked Mimi. As you know having had an Irish grandmother yourself, the Irish word for grandmother is actually Mamieo, which, even though I'm immensely proud of my Irish heritage, I have to confess I'm not crazy about it," Sharon grimaced.

Then went on with her thoughts. "Of course, there are others, but they are not all that easy to say because they are Gaelic, like Mathair Mhor, which is actually more of an adult form of showing respect. I prefer Mimi, which…could be a very short version of Mameio. I love it because it's short sweet and easy to say. My mother didn't like Mamieo that much either. She opted for Mom-Mom, which fits her to a T and Mimi fits me. What about you?"

Andy shrugged, "I personally have no problem with Grampa, it has a nice ring to it, but I've also liked the sound of Da. It's simple and easy. I called my father's father that; my father's mother was gone by the time I was born. My Italian grandparents were Nonny and Nonno, although my younger brother, Al he called Nonno No-no." Sharon emitted an amused chuckle like hum. "I guess he heard no-no a lot from him, back then. Nonno was kind of grumpy and set in his ways and Al was very mischievous," Andy said.

"Well, Devlin and Ian call us Gramma and Grampa and if we call each other by Mimi and Da when we're talking to the new grandchildren, they'll hear both and pick one, I suppose." Sharon said shrugging her shoulders. She looked over at Andy. "Umm, by the way, where are we going?" Sharon asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, uh, uh! No hints allowed. You'll find out when we get there."

Sharon snapped her fingers at yet another failed attempt to get Andy to tell her where they were going. By now, it was a game to see how far she could push him to tell her his plans.

She looked over at him and emitted an aggravated, "mmmhmmm!

"You know, we've got another hour yet to get there, why not sleep for a little bit? It'll make the trip go faster," Andy suggested feeling desperate.

"Hmmm, for whom, you or me? You just want me to go to sleep so I'll stop bugging you about where you're taking me," she said with a fake pout.

"You got me there Sweetheart, I'm not sure I can stand any badgering. I'm afraid I'll cave," he said a little sadly and turned on the puppy-dog eyes.

Sharon smiled sweetly at him and then she closed her eyes, got comfortable and went to sleep instead of taking advantage of his confession of being vulnerable to her wiles. Just knowing that he would cave if she pulled out all the stops satisfied her. She had realized at that moment that she trusted Andy enough to let him surprise her. After all he had gone to a great deal of trouble to set everything up. The least she could do was let it play out as he intended it to.

Andy looked at her waiting for her to continue questioning him, but realized she wasn't going to. He smiled, see the sad puppy-dog eyes work every time, he thought and finished driving towards Laguna Beach.

An hour later he pulled up to the Montage Hotel. A valet attendant came over to help him with their bags. Andy put the car in park and got out to take their bags out of the back of the Escalade. The Valet took them and put them on the cart while Andy went to wake Sharon up. When he rounded the car to open the passenger side door, he realized she was already awake and was gathering her purse. He gave her his hand and helped her out of the car. She looked around her, and then leaned in to kiss him. "Wow, Andy I've heard about this place, but I've never been here before. It's...incredible!"

"I'm glad you like it, but you really haven't seen anything yet. Here let's check in and take our luggage upstairs, then we can go on a little tour."

"Sounds like a plan," she said and threaded her fingers through his. As they made their way into the tastefully decorated but richly appointed lobby, Sharon looked around feeling a little like the girl she had been once; a small-town girl from Ithaca, New York a naive young woman who was totally overwhelmed by the opulence she saw. Sharon's frugal nature almost kicked in seeing how expensive just one night at The Montage cost. Her mouth started to open to scold him for spending too much money, but then she closed it again. She forgot sometimes that they were very well off these days and could afford this kind of thing, now and again. It killed her to spend this much money, though. Years of struggling to keep her head above water with Jack's gambling debts surfacing every time she had a little breathing room. With her Dad's help she had finally gotten out from underneath it all, but she never again took money for granted.

Being blue collar all his life up till now, Sharon thought Andy was probably just trying to spoil her and he thought this was a good way to do it. Well, she would put on a good face, act enthusiastic, even if inside her stomach was giving her fits. Part of her wondered if he really thought she needed all this? Had she failed somehow to let him know how happy she was? They lived normally, and she thought they were on the same page. After all, he had agreed that they would continue to live modestly and not change who they were at their core, just because they had a great deal of money to live on. In reality they were very well off and could afford this hotel for a month or maybe even a year, but it just wasn't her style to spend money like that.

They were still working or Andy was, she would be too next week at least part time. They could retire if they wished and travel or whatever retired people did and still have more money than they could imagine left over, but neither one of them were ready for retirement, quite yet. Sharon had thought they would use their money as a nest egg and put some away for Rusty and their girls in a trust fund, in case something happened to her and Andy. They were cops after all.

Sharon was so deeply into her musings she didn't realize Andy was talking to her. "Um, I'm sorry, Andy I was so caught up looking at everything I missed what you just said! Can you repeat it?" she asked, her head was tilted to the side and her lips were pressed together.

Andy smiled, he could see the wheels turning and could guess what she was thinking. "Sure honey," he said. "I was just saying that we'll only be here through tomorrow morning. Then we'll be off to somewhere more…. private," Andy said mysteriously.

Sharon looked at him with big eyes. "Andy, my goodness this is wonderful, there doesn't have to be any more!"

"Oh, yes there will be much more to come. You are my wife, I love you, and you deserve to be spoiled. I'm just thankful that my proverbial ship finally came in so that I can spoil you on your birthday!"

Sharon's face colored at the mention of her birthday. She looked down hoping no one had heard him say it was her birthday. Nobody said anything and she relaxed. Once they were checked in, they headed toward their room, which was on the 6th floor room 601. When they got to it, the valet opened the door and handed Andy and Sharon their keys. Andy tipped him, he nodded and left after wishing them a wonderful stay and Sharon a Happy Birthday.

Sharon cleared her throat and thanked him, then turned around for a look at their room.

To say it was beautiful was an understatement. The room was painted sunshine yellow. There was a king-size bed with a pillow top mattress, in the middle of the wall on the left side of the French style patio doors. A yellow sectional sofa was near the French doors also on the left, a writing desk made of walnut was on the wall to the right of the French doors leading to the balcony, which overlooked the ocean. A beautiful painting of a sunset over the ocean hung above the desk. Another bigger painting of a sunrise over the ocean graced the wall behind the sectional sofa and of course patio furniture graced the patio. Tasteful blue and yellow cushions covered them. The bathroom, which she could see from the patio doors, was done in ivory marble with white accents. There was a large soaking tub as well as a glass shower that had a large showerhead on one end, with a waterfall effect shower on the other end. It was all elegance personified. Sharon turned around to take it all in and found Andy watching her a big loving smile on his face. "Oh Andy! It's marvelous!" she gushed.

He bent down and gave her a kiss. "I'm glad you like it Sharon, my love. You deserve it."

She reached up and started to play with Andy's shirt color. He wasn't wearing a tie but he had changed into a purple and tan plaid button down shirt, and khaki colored jeans before they left for their trip. It matched her purple scoop neck tunic with the asymmetrical hem and tan suede jacket with tan jean leggings and tan suede Rag and Bone ankle boots that had a one-and-a-half-inch heel.

The boots made the top of her head come to Andy's chin. She looked up at him. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Sharon knew something wasn't quite right, but wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. She'd deal with it later she decided. No… she couldn't. It just wasn't in her to ignore the possibility of impending disaster. "Andy, please tell me that this wasn't one of Provenza's ideas. You know how they usually fall apart!" She moaned closing her eyes. She opened them again or she would have missed the look of shame in Andy's demeanor.

He was looking down and wouldn't meet her eyes.

He turned away from her, and then realizing what she had asked, he turned back to her. "What, Louie's idea? Ye Gods no! It was Gavin's idea! He thought you'd love this, which I can see you do and I'm really glad. You deserve it, but I guess I've been living from paycheck to paycheck for too long and when he told me the price of the room per night I just about had heart failure! Good grief, it's more than it takes to feed a third world country for several months let alone one night! Anyway, after I stopped hyperventilating, he told me to calm down, he wasn't suggesting I pay for it. He had a client that would be out of the country for the week. He bought this suite just recently, but hasn't had a chance to move in yet. He plans to use the suite as his home base because he travels a lot. He's part of the one per cent and he paid for the suite in cash! His friend owns the hotel. He's single, and one of Gavin's old friends. They split amicably, years ago, his name is Andre' something or other. Apparently, he met you at one of Gavin's parties and thought you were lovely. When he heard, it was for your birthday he, Andre' invited us to stay the night here. Of course, I insisted on paying for any room service we used and the spa that you will be availing yourself of tomorrow. He included dinner with the room as long as it was at the restaurant they have here."

The relief that Sharon felt was palpable. Knowing Andy's reaction was similar to hers, helped to soothe the knots in her stomach. "Oh Andy, that's wonderful! I think I remember Andre', he was fun, he's a divine dancer and he tells great jokes. He's so funny and very flamboyant even more so than Gavin and Fernando can be, but why the long face?"

"More flamboyant than Gavin or Dr. Morales? Geez." He tried to imagine that, but failing he shook himself out of that mental picture and answered her question. "Well, we can afford this, you know that right? I balked at the price and I feel a little guilty for being cheap, especially seeing how much you seem to like the place. You know, you deserve all this and more! Look Sharon, Gavin told me I should take the credit for this, but I can't. I feel like I have to tell you the truth, even though... even though it will make me look cheap." He turned away from her shoving his hands into his pockets.

Tears came to Sharon's eyes and she moved so that she was facing him again. She placed her hands on either side of his face and made him look at her. "Oh, Andy! Thank you for telling me the truth! I'll speak to Gavin about encouraging you to lie to me later. Really, though! I'm so relieved that this is a favor from Andre'. I just about had heart failure myself when I realized how expensive this place was. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to spoil your gesture, but it made me a little sick inside, thinking you were spending that much money for one night in a fancy hotel! I know that technically we can afford it, but I had hoped we'd have that money as a nest egg to retire with and trust funds for Rusty and the girls."

He sighed with relief but his head stayed down, he was still feeling odd and a little down. She tilted her head to the side and tried to figure out what was still wrong. Then she remembered how enthusiastic she had acted when they first came in. She again took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Andy, you do know that I don't need to stay in a fancy hotel to be happy, right? That all this is very nice but I neither need it or expect it, no matter how much money we have or don't have. You do know that?"

Andy took her hands from his face and put them close to his heart. "Yes, I do know that, but it's nice to hear," he said kissing her. Wanting her to understand more of his thinking, he went on to explain. "I know in my mind we have the money. We should spend it and enjoy ourselves. We can't take it with us after all. I know that believe me I do, but I spent so many years scrimping and saving trying to make ends meet. Paying child support and alimony to Valerie and the kids, trying to make up for the mess I made. Then Nicole got married and there went $30,000.00 of the money I'd saved. Then Mom died and left me the house and money that replaced the money I spent on the wedding and it gave me more wiggle room than I needed. Then lo and behold, with Ricky's help, miraculously I have more money than I know what to do with. In spite of all that, it goes against the grain to spend that much money for one night, even though you deserve everything here and more that I can give you."

"Andy, I'm really glad you feel that way because I feel the same way. I struggled too, and it taught me not to take money for granted. Although you're right about not being able to take it with us," she said. Sharon watched as he paced in front of her.

Knowing he was gearing up to tell her something important. "Of course, I don't have a problem spending the same amount of money, or more for something that will give us and our blended family pleasure for years to come. A legacy per say, but you'll find out about that later, tomorrow."

"Andy, what have you done? Andy?"

"Look Sharon, let's just enjoy the moment? Hmm? We have this beautiful suite, free of charge. Let's enjoy it and let tomorrow bring its own surprises. I'm going to enjoy it, I hope you do too."

Sharon took a deep breath and decided to trust Andy yet again. He had told her the truth in spite of being encouraged to lie by omission, by Gavin of all people. She'd have a word with him the next time she saw him. Taking pity on her husband she shrugged off her pique with her friend and said, "Oh! I will! Believe me, I will and thank you, Andy for wanting to make me feel special, but having the sense to not spend that kind of money for one night. I wouldn't have enjoyed this nearly as much if I thought you felt you had to spend that kind of money on me to make me happy. I would have felt ashamed of myself that I made you feel that way."

They kissed and she started to pull him toward the bed "Wait honey, don't you want to go on a tour?"

Sharon gave him a wicked smile and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Later, I'm much more interested in the view I'm seeing right here in front of me!" she said and leaned in for more hungry kisses.

"I can't argue with that, now can I? "Andy said and began undressing her.

Later, they got up and tried out the waterfall shower. As Andy soaped her up with the washcloth with one hand, he made sure to pleasure her with the other. Sharon moaned and leaned into him as he stroked her nub of pleasure. He dropped the washcloth and allowed the rush of water to rinse the soap off. He massaged her breasts and nipped at her neck. Suddenly he felt her body stiffen as she came. Andy was immensely turned on watching her body in the throes of the orgasm that he had hoped to bring her to despite their earlier activity. Wanting to reciprocate she reached behind her and got a hold of him. He was already semi erect and she brought him the rest of the way with her fingers. Then she turned and sank to the bench that had been built into the shower stall. Sharon indicated that she wanted him in front of her, and knowing he was in for a treat he complied. Her mouth felt divine as she closed her lips over him. As her tongue licked and her mouth sucked, her head bobbed forward and back. It was a complete turn on for Andy that she would do this for him. He was in heaven. He curled his fingers in her wet hair, pulling her closer. She fit him into her mouth almost halfway, for he was very well endowed and as she stroked his balls she could feel them harden. She knew he was close. Suddenly she pulled away and lay back on the bench. "Andy, I want you inside me! Please!"

He took a hold of her legs and spread them wide as he entered her swiftly and to the hilt, she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Completely and totally aroused, they moved together in their own little world of pleasure. As they moved together over and over Andy felt himself coming closer but knew she wasn't there yet. He lifted her legs so they were vertical with his body and hooked her ankles over his shoulders for deeper penetration. His finger found her nub of pleasure and with the extra stimulation they came together in a crashing orgasm yet again. Then he collapsed on top of her, his lower half on his knees, on the hard shower floor. His head was pillowed by her still large from nursing, breasts. He was exhausted as was she.

Sharon lay there underneath him for a minutely two in the silence, stroking the gray hairs on the back of Andy's neck as she recovered from their sexy shower. The second one of the day, mind you. Who knew that she'd have more sex drive at the age of fifty-three then she had had at twenty-three. After a moment, she realized that Andy's arm had fell to the side and he was starting to get heavy. "Andy? Andy, are you all right? Andy?" As she began to panic although she tried valiantly not to, she failed to hear his steady breathing, but then she felt him move against her and inside of her and she realized they were still intimately connected.

"Mmmmm?" Andy said groggily, "Sharon, I think ya broke me! I can't move!" He said pulling away from her enough so he could see her face when he gave her his notoriously wicked grin, and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She slapped at him, "Oh you! You very nearly gave me heart failure again! I thought…" she swallowed a sob. "I thought you...I thought I had killed you! Oh Andy, don't ever do that again!"

"What? I was so tired... and you were sooo comfortable, I guess I just really fell asleep hard. I didn't mean to scare you honey!"

Sharon looked skeptical, "You fell asleep kneeling on the shower floor?" she asked incredulously, as she sat up and tried to help him up off the floor.

He stood up on his own, albeit slowly and stiffly. He then took her hands in his and helped her up so they could wash away the evidence of their most recent activities. As he reached around her to turn on the water again, he said, "Yes, I guess I did. After all we've been pretty busy today, making up for lost time, it takes a lot out of an old guy like me!" he smirked.

She smirked back, but then the worried look came back. "Andy, are you sure you're okay? I couldn't bear it if…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "If anything happened to you!"

"I'm fine, my love, just a little tired. I'll recover after I've had a good meal. We'll have dinner and walk on the beach then we'll come upstairs and sleep. Or not…" he said waggling his eyebrows at her running his hands all over her body.

"Andy, you are insatiable!" she said pushing his hands away playfully.

"What can I say? I've got a beautiful wife who is incredibly sexy! Who could blame me for being insatiable?"

* * *

 _ **Please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter or any of the other previous chapters as well.**_

 _ **Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing. Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are really truly appreciated.**_


	34. Our Own Happily Ever After Story!

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _ **Chapter 34:** **Our Own Happily Ever After Story! Part 1  
**_

 _This is an A/U story_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Andy and Sharon had a wonderful dinner at the beautifully appointed restaurant overlooking the grounds of the resort. Andy had pecan crusted tilapia asparagus and herb roasted red potatoes. Sharon had surf and turf, which consisted of several very large shrimp and filet mignon. There was also asparagus and long grain rice pilaf with her meal. They had split the fish and shrimp between them, but Andy didn't eat red meat and she didn't eat potatoes, so they didn't share those. Afterwards they split a large piece of cheesecake.

As they ate they had talked more about the new grandchildren, Ellie and Max and Nicole's baby that wasn't here yet and of course their own babies. Talking about her babies made Sharon miss them and she got a little misty eyed, but she swallowed back her tears. She was having such a wonderful time with Andy; she was determined not to spoil their time together with tears.

Just as they were leaving the restaurant to go on their walk, though Nicole sent them a message to FaceTime. They accepted the call and were treated to the sight of their girls bouncing in their bouncy chairs on the floor gurgling and cooing. They were already bathed and ready for bed. They could see the girls rubbing their eyes but otherwise they looked wide-awake. They were kicking their legs and squealing with glee. Their gleeful squealing was a reaction to Devlin and Ian getting low then jumping up in front of them and yelling peek-a-boo!

The girls high pitched shrieks and low pitched giggles made it difficult not to laugh. Andy was a little worried about Sharon's reaction to seeing the girls, but she just smiled at the children's antics, misty eyed again but not upset. The last thing they saw was Natalie reaching for Devlin's hair, pulling him toward her and trying to suck on his chin. "NAT, eeeewwwww!" yelled Devlin pulling his chin away and wiping it on his sleeve. Nat's face crumbled and she started to cry. "Why'd she do that, Mom? That's disgusting!"

"Devlin, honey be gentle! What did I tell you about yelling around the babies?" They could hear Nicole saying. "As for why she tried to suck on your chin, she's teething and I guess she's trying to tell us she's hungry," she said as she lifted Natalie out of her bouncy chair and rocked her, cooing to her.

Sharon had snort laughed when she saw her daughter attack her nephew to gnaw on him. "Ya think?" Andy said with amusement. "Devlin should thank his lucky stars it wasn't Maddie that did that, she would have bitten him. She wouldn't have meant to, but she's got those little prickly vampire-like teeth. Seriously though, this is probably a good time to tone things down a little or they'll never go to sleep," Andy warned.

"Yeah, I know...I know," Nicole said a little defensively. "It's just that they were being so cute and having such a good time with the boys I couldn't help but share it with you! I wanted you to see we have things under control and the girls are happy and cared for."

Andy said calmly, "We know, Sweetheart. We wouldn't have asked you to care for the girls if we weren't sure you could handle it. Thank you by the way and thanks for the FaceTime."

"You're welcome Dad and Sharon," Nicole waved, "bye now."

Sharon let Andy sign off while she composed herself. She was glad she had pumped her breast milk right before they had gone to dinner, otherwise at the sound of her babies voices she would have leaked all over her beautiful new purple dress, Andy had bought for her. She would pump again once they got back to their room. She was determined to nurse the girls up to the six-month mark at least if not longer. Sharon knew it was what was best for the girl's immune system. It was a commitment she had made when the girls were born and she was determined to see it through, no matter how many interruptions there were. It was inconvenient at times but it was worth it. She knew Andy supported her all the way, even with this trip, he knew she would need to see the babies and nurse them even if only for a little while so he had made arrangements for that to happen. She felt so lucky to have him in her life. Jack had always been jealous, so it was a wonderful contrast with Andy who seemed to understand.

Once they were finished with FaceTime they began their tour. They were amazed by the amount of pools and entertainment possibilities at the resort. There was still light when they started their walk, but by the time they got to the beach the sun was dipping low in the sky over the ocean. They watched as it sank lower and lower till it was completely out of sight. "That was amazing, wasn't it?" Sharon said in awe.

"Not nearly as amazing as you!" Andy said kissing her on the neck beneath her ear.

She turned toward him and put her arms around his neck. "Oh Andy, how did I get so lucky? Hmmmm?"

"Lucky? I'm the lucky one, Sharon." Kissing her on the lips this time.

She leaned into the kiss deepening it. Smiling as she spoke, "okay, we're both lucky then. It just all seems surreal sometimes, doesn't it? To finally have found our happy ever after so late in life, to be able to raise a family together too! That's the icing on the cake."

"Yes, it does and it is. I sometimes have to pinch myself to realize it's not a dream," Andy said.

They turned and began walking again swinging their hands together between them. As the sand became harder to walk in Sharon held onto Andy while she took her sandals off and then carried them, along with her clutch purse. Andy took his shoes and socks off also. As they walked barefoot through the sand beside the surf, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. "I'm glad that you're happy, Sharon."

"Oh Andy, I'm marvelously and wonderfully happy," she answered sincerely.

Curiously he asked, "and you're having a good time?"

"Andy, I'm having a wonderful time! I didn't realize how much we needed this time together until now. Thank you for this!"

"I'm glad you are enjoying this. You deserve it!"

She squeezed Andy's hand before looking him in the eye. "So do you. You've been working so hard lately and I've been wrapped up with the twins since really even before they were born. I feel I've neglected you."

"Sharon, you haven't neglected me. We're in this together, unlike he who should not be named. I understand the babies needs come before ours most of the time, but I also know that you need some time away from it all to recharge. I haven't been much help lately. Neither have the older kids. They have all been off doing their own thing," Andy said quietly concerned.

Sharon stopped walking and looked into his dear concerned face. "As they should, Andy. It's not their responsibility to rescue their old mom who happens to have had two babies that are twenty-eight years younger than they are, at mind you the ripe old age of fifty-three! Besides the babies are on a schedule and they're good babies. It hasn't been too terrible." She made a face, "except for the recent no sleeping at night part and the lack of sex for the last seven or eight months." She chuckled ironically as she started playing with his purple tie that was loose around his neck.

"We're doing a pretty good job of making up for lost time. I think," Andy said with a wicked grin.

She exclaimed, "oh yes, we are!" Sharon then cocked her head at a saucy angle and asked, "What's it been, four times since the girls left this morning?"

"Yup, pretty good for an old couple, hmmm?" Andy asked cheekily.

"Speak for yourself Andrew Flynn, I'm not old! I'm just well-seasoned!" she said and shoved him backwards into the surf. As he fell, Andy tossed his shoes beyond Sharon on the sand.

When she realized what she had done, Sharon put her hands over her mouth and squealed. "Oh Andy, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that."

Andy wiped the salt water out of his face and looked at her with an enigmatic look on his face. "Neither can I!" He said sardonically. I'll know better not to call you old ever again. No old lady I know has your strength! Look, could you help me up, I can't seem to get my footing."

Sharon reached to help him up and he pulled her down on top of him. She squealed again and snort laughed as they rolled in the surf together like the couple in the movie 'From Here to Eternity.' His mouth captured hers in a searing, bone melting kiss. "I love you, Mrs. Flynn!"

"And I love you, Mr. Flynn, very very much!" she said as she kissed him back.

They struggled up together and took stock of themselves. Their shoes and phones, thank goodness had not taken a dunking because they had dropped their shoes right before they had ended up in the water. Andy had put his phone in his shoe and hers was in her clutch bag, which she had dropped next to her purple strappy heels. They picked them up and dusted the sand off and raced each other back to the hotel.

The next morning Andy woke up at 11:00am. It was rare for them to sleep late, so he was surprised when he looked at his watch and saw what time it was. Sharon was still asleep, lying on her side with her back up against his chest and her bottom up against his morning wood. They had both been exhausted from yesterday's activities. Once they had arrived back at their suite, after falling into the surf, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms after showering to get rid of the sand and salt water. Their intention had been to further explore each other, but the seawater, salty air and earlier similar pursuits had tired them both out. Although they were naked and willing they had ended up falling asleep before anything else could happen. Andy bent and kissed Sharon's cheek then her nose. "Hey, Sunshine wake up. We have to eat and get our massages then get you to your spa appointment."

"Hmmmm, do I have to? It just feels so good to lie here, with you. By the way, did you bring your gun to bed or are you trying to interest me in more getting reacquainted activities?" she asked in a husky Mae West voice.

"Well, it's 11:00am and while I'd love to explore getting reacquainted activities for the rest of the day. We are scheduled for his and her massages at 12, and then you have an all-inclusive face, hair and nail treatment after that. So, we have breakfast arriving very shortly and no time for anything…except…well…maybe a quickie," he said in a suggestive tone of voice.

She pressed her lips together and widened her eyes. "A quickie…huh? That's an invitation I can't refuse," she said with a sultry voice. Sharon wiggled her bottom up against his morning wood and sighed as he filled her. She felt his fingers stroke her inner thigh, pinch her nub of pleasure and begin to rub creating friction against her g-spot. Then she arched her back and opened her legs wider to accommodate him.

Making love spoon fashion had never been a turn on with Jack. That was always how he got what he wanted against her wishes most of the time. The first few times Andy had tried she had turned around and mounted him, so that she was in control. Andy had slowly taught her to like this position and he never failed to be kind and loving, asking permission rather than forcing himself on her. He would whisper into her ear how beautiful she was to him and ask her to show him what she liked and he told her if anything felt wrong to tell him to stop. Last but not least, he never tried to mount her when she was asleep. A courtesy ignored by Jack repeatedly. Sharon cried out and her body began to quiver when Andy hit the right spot and she reached orgasm! He was right behind her, he muffled his shout by capturing her mouth in a kiss.

Once they finished they thanked each other. Hearing the cart for room service making its way down the hall they jumped out of bed and put on their white fluffy robes that had been gifts from the hotel, to receive their breakfast. Andy tipped the attendant, while Sharon peeked to see what was ordered. There were pancakes with strawberry and or blueberry topping and whipped cream, scrambled eggs, bacon and tea. Andy placed the tray on the sideboard and handed Sharon a plate of food. He knew she liked one pancake with strawberry topping and whipped cream, a piece of bacon, a small amount of eggs and a cup of tea. The strawberries and whipped cream she loved, but only had on special occasions. Then he served himself.

They ate with gusto having worked up an appetite. They talked, laughed and kissed throughout breakfast. Before they knew it, it was time to get ready for their massage appointment. They took their shower together to save time. Restraining themselves from anymore hanky panky, then they dried off and put their robes back on. The masseuses Trevor and Karen arrived then.

Their couple's massage proved to be relaxing and a new experience for Sharon. She'd never had a massage before. She was quite tense at first, but Andy's hand in hers helped to ease her nerves and after the first few uncomfortable moments she managed to relax and allow it to happen. Afterward, she felt wonderful so she was glad she had gone through with it.

After the massage, she threw on an old button down shirt and a pair of shorts and flip-flops to go to the spa in. As she was leaving for the rest of her spa experience Andy kissed her and said, "Well, my love, you're on your own for the rest of your spa day. I have some last-minute details to work through, for this afternoon. I'll see you when you're done and we'll move on to the rest of our trip. By the way, I'm sure you'll be pleased to find out that Stacey, your regular hair stylist is here to do your color cut and style. This isn't her normal day here, it's usually Wednesday, but since I gave her plenty of notice she was able to change with someone. She spends one day a week here anyway, and she's well liked so she had no problem accommodating my request."

Sharon smiled joyfully, knowing she wouldn't have to let someone she didn't know have control over her hair. She trusted Stacey to do it right; after all she'd been doing it for the last thirteen years or more. Like a great many women, she was reluctant to allow just anyone to cut or color her hair. Stacey was a wonderful stylist and friend, so she was glad that she would be the one taking care of her. "Andy, my goodness, you're spoiling me rotten! What did I ever do to deserve you, hmmm? Honestly when you told me I was scheduled for a spa day I was a little worried. I didn't want to spoil your hard work in planning this, but I was worried about giving myself over to strangers and trusting them with my hair. I should have known, you'd know me well enough to check with Stacey about it. Thank you.

Andy hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck then after rubbing his chin he put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "You're welcome, but...but actually when I spoke with Andrea about coordinating everything for this weekend she suggested I check with Stacey about the spa situation. She reminded me that women in general and you in particular will go out of their way to see the same hairstylist, especially for color and cut situations. She knew Stacey worked at the Montage one day a week, I guess she uses her too. So, she suggested I get in touch with her and give her plenty of notice, which I did. I wish I could say that I just naturally knew how you'd feel about it, but I'd be lying," he dropped his eyes and gave her a sheepish look.

Sharon's eyes became misty again. She framed his face with her hands and kissed him softly. "Andy, you spoke with Andrea? You're so sweet to check with her about this. Thank you for being honest with me about important things as well as small details." She looked into his eyes and rubbed noses with him.

"Yeah well, Andrea is a woman and she is your friend. Who better to ask about things that? I as a guy wouldn't know. I wanted to get this right and as far as being honest is concerned, we agreed that honesty was important in a relationship." She nodded, agreeing. Then Andy said, "but I will claim the right to hold some things back for the sake of surprise. Now, go enjoy your spa experience, I'll meet you back here 5:30pm. Here is your outfit to travel in," he said handing her a pink duffle bag with her travel outfit.

"My goodness you've thought of everything! By the way Andy, I'm learning to trust your sense of occasion. Your surprises have been wonderful so far."

He replied with a smirk, "I try, now go! Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

Several hours later Sharon came out of the spa. She looked incredible, her face glowed her hair shone with rich auburn highlights and soft brunette lowlights. It fell in romantic curls from her crown to past her shoulders. Two strands of hair on either side of her head were pulled to the back in a bundle that sprouted a few sprigs of baby's breath and a peachy pink flower. She looked young and vibrant. Her makeup was light and subtle. She wore a pearly peachy pink lip-gloss. Her eye makeup consisted of tones of light brown on the lids with just a hint of peach graduating to a cream under her brow. She wore a light peachy coral tank that buttoned down the front, a long tan handkerchief hemmed sweater that was loosely knit. A pair of crème colored jean leggings and matching flip-flops. Her fingernails and toes had a French style mani and pedi. She carried the pink duffle bag he had handed her earlier.

Andy whistled when he saw her! "Wow, Sharon. You look incredible!" She blushed and smiled uncertainly. He pulled her close and rushed to qualify his statement. "You always look incredible, but you look particularly beautiful right now. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. I feel incredible. Of course, now I could use a nap. It takes a lot of work to look this good especially at my age!" She smiled ironically. "Thank you so much for this."

Andy took her face in his hands and lightly kissed her. Not wanting to mess up her makeup. "You're welcome and you look incredible at any age, my love. What did you say last night? You're not old you're well seasoned?" he winked as he threw her words back at her.

Sharon barked a laugh, "haha! Funny man."

"No really, Sharon you are beautiful at any age and you deserve to be pampered." He took the duffel bag in his other hand and intertwined their fingers. He kissed the back of her hand and said, "Okay now, we're off. Are you ready for the rest your birthday surprise weekend?" Andy asked taking her hand.

"Lead on! I'm looking forward to experiencing more of your sense of occasion," she said in a sultry voice.

* * *

 _ **Please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter or any of the other previous chapters as well.**_

 _ **Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing. Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are really truly appreciated.**_


	35. Our Own Happily Ever After Story! Part 2

_**The Pregnancy Ship**_

 _ **Chapter 35:** **Our Own Happily Ever After Story! Part 2  
**_

 _This is an A/U story_

* * *

An hour later they arrived at their destination. After parking in the garage and after waking Sharon who had drifted into a nap five minutes after they started their trip, Andy got garment bags out and suitcases from the back of the escalade then led her to a bedroom that faced street side. They both freshened up a bit in an adjacent bathroom and got redressed. Sharon put on a lovely peachy crème colored dress made of a light cotton material with a lace overlay that ended at her knees in a scallop pattern. The skirt continued in satin peachy crème pleats, which ended midcalf. She wore crème colored sandals with a cha cha heel. Andy had chosen a dress for her that was close to her original wedding dress without the handkerchief hem. The one she had worn when she was pregnant with the twins was way too big now. This one was more her current size which was a three. She had lost all her baby weight in her stomach, but her hips were a tad bit wider and her chest was still heavy since she was still nursing.

Andy wore a crème colored summer weight suit with an ecru shirt and a peach and crème tie. He wore coral colored suspenders and his shoes were two toned leather, tan and cream. He looked very dapper as he stood behind her in front of the mirror. Sharon turned away from the mirror to look at him. "Andy! You look so handsome and this dress that you picked out for me is perfect. It's beautiful and so comfortable too! I...um...I take it we'll be renewing our vows today? That's the surprise?"

"Part of it, yes my love. It's what we planned right? Renewing our vows on the beach and afterwards the babies will be christened, just like we planned."

Overcome by her feelings for the man standing before her, she pressed her lips together to try and suppress the happy tears that were threatening to fall. "Oh Andy, you planned all this yourself? For me?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yes. Every time we started to plan it together, something came up. So I decided to do this for your birthday. I remembered you said we should combine the two events to save time because it was hard getting everybody together for it."

"I've said this before and I'll say it again. What did I ever do to deserve you? Now tell me, about this house who does it belong to?" Sharon asked taking in all the little details. It was fairly large, she could tell from the layout. High ceilings and lots of windows, painted the colors of sand and sea. She could tell Andy's woodworking skills by the built-in cabinets and the Adirondack chairs on the deck. She made a mental note to herself to go on an extended tour after the festivities.

"Us, " Andy said simply.

Remembering their conversation at the hotel she asked. "Us? How?...

Did you buy it? Without discussing it with me?" she asked with a slight Darth Raydor tone to her voice.

"Yes. Well...no, not exactly. Look, this is how it went. Years ago, I had a friend from AA, Dave. We spent a great deal of time together trying to stay sober. He got this idea to buy this place and fix it up to rent out. It was really rundown and dilapidated when he bought it in a foreclosure auction. He asked me to go in it with him but in those days I didn't have two nickels to rub together between payments to Valerie for the kids plus alimony, rent and food. So, he said I could earn my half by helping to renovate it. Fixing things or puttering or tinkering what have you, is something I've always enjoyed doing. Woodworking too became something I did to help me keep busy to keep from drinking. I put all those to work on this place, and Dave liked painting the walls and the plumbing. He painted some beautiful murals in the other bedrooms. Anytime we felt the need for a drink we would come here and work on the place. In the beginning that was a lot. Then about oh…about seven years ago Dave got sick and before he died he signed over the deed to me, but after he passed I didn't come here for a while. He…um he was my friend and it made me sad to be here without him. Then you and I started spending time together. I realized how much you love the beach and would love this place, so I came here to look it over. It still needed a lot of work and at that time I still didn't have a lot of money to play with or time to work on it. Then my mother died and left me her house and then Provenza and my ship came in and I um...I hired someone to help finish the renovations for this weekend," he finished quickly and shrugged. "This is what you meant by not hesitating to spend the same amount of money it cost to rent a suite at the Montage for one night. To give us a legacy for our family."

"This is the legacy?" She asked and Andy nodded. "You were right. This is a wonderful legacy and it's one we can all enjoy now and for a long time to come. I'm sorry about Darth Raydor coming out. It's a knee jerk reaction. He who should not be named would come up with ideas to spend money but he forgot whose money he was spending and losing. Thank you, Andy for everything! Mere words can't express how I feel right now."

"You are welcome. Uh, what time is it?"

She looked at her watch then answered, "almost 7:00pm. Why?"

"We had better go to our party before they send the cavalry out for us. Um, could I have your rings? I want you to see me putting them on you this time." Andy said as he smiled at her with that lopsided grin she loved so much. Sharon took them off and handed them to him and he put the rings in his pocket. He in turn took his off and handed it to her. She put his ring on her index finger.

Andy said leading her out the back door to the path that led to the back yard. As they cleared the side of the house they saw a huge canopy with lots of white chairs underneath it, all filled by the way.

Each and every guest stood up and yelled, "Surprise!" Then they sat back down.

Sharon stood with her mouth opened in awe. She looked around and tried to take in the details. There were her entire team, and spouses or significant others, her and Andy's children, and their spouses or significant others. Her sister Mary and her sister Judy stood side by side in the very back of the room. They waved and blew kisses. She waved back and blew a kiss back. She was so happy to see them and wished her parents and her sister Jan had made it, but Jan's health was failing making her unable to travel. Her parents were still on their cruise. Suddenly Andrea, Emily and Patrice were by her side. They were all in dresses of different shades of peach that complimented her dress without the lace. Sharon looked back at Andy confused. "I thought we were just renewing our vows not having a full blown wedding?" She asked as Emily handed her a bouquet of wildflowers, that had a cheat sheet that had her vows from the other wedding stuck on it.

Andy looked at her sheepishly," that's what I thought too, but I guess my helpers decided to elaborate a bit," then he shrugged his shoulders.

Patrice spoke up, "Honey, when you got married before you were blind and pregnant with twins so was I... um the…pregnant part at least. So was Andrea and she was in a wheelchair because she was supposed to be on bed rest. Poor Emily was in a wheelchair because of her broken ankle. We thought you'd want to experience your wedding without the blind part, without the pregnant part and sans the broken ankle part and we did too. Do you mind?"

"Uhh no...um... not at all!" Sharon said still a little dazed.

"Well then let's get into position. Our offspring are not going to nap all afternoon, so time's a wasting," Andrea said taking charge. Andy had already slipped away to join Provenza, Rusty, Ricky and Gus up front. The girls positioned themselves with Emily and Patrice up front of the procession, and then Andrea followed by Sharon.

Sharon's father, who had been waiting out of sight suddenly, appeared to walk her down the aisle. Like Andy, he wore a summer weight suit with a cream colored shirt and a coral colored bow tie and two toned brown and crème shoes. "Daddy!" she said with a catch in her voice. "I thought you and Mama were still on your cruise!"

"Nope, just got back a couple of days ago. Been scrambling to help get ready for this very special day. I missed your first wedding due to stubbornness on both our parts and in your civil wedding to Andy the plans had already been made for you to go down the aisle with Rusty and Ricky. You needed them more than me at the time, you being pregnant and blind and all." He looked down at his feet remembering watching his daughter hugely pregnant with twins walking down the aisle with the blank stare of a person newly blind. When he looked back up at her, she was standing there nodding at him with a smile and her eyes were swimming with tears. Sean handed her a handkerchief. "Now, don't you go crying or you'll have me blubbering," he cleared his throat which had gotten gravelly with emotion. "Anyway, my dear daughter, you have a really good guy in Andy who loves you with every fiber of his being. Your mother and I approve wholeheartedly. By the way and I know you love him the same way. This time around I couldn't miss the chance to walk you down the aisle and give you away to that very good man." At that he kissed her on the cheek and gave her his arm and they waited for the wedding march to begin.

As they stood waiting, Sharon asked, "Where's Mama and the twins?"

Knowing Sharon needed to know her babies were safe, Sean patted her arm and said, "the twins are in the tent over there, see? They're taking a little nap. Your mother was hiding so she wouldn't spoil my little surprise of walking you down the aisle. She snuck back in to sit up front. I believe Paul and Mikhail are in the tent watching all the babies." Sharon nodded, satisfied.

Buzz was in charge of the music, and he began the wedding march as soon as he saw everybody was ready. As they began their steps down the aisle the priest began his wedding litany. "We are gathered here today to renew the vows of this man, Andrew Dennis Flynn and this woman, Sharon Eileen O'Dwyer Raydor Flynn. So they may be seen as married in the eyes of God. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do, also her children do as well," Sean said placing Sharon's hand in Andy's and sitting down beside his wife.

The priest led them through the usual questions and their I do's then the priest asked, "Do you have something to say to each other?" Sharon and Andy nodded, "go ahead," said the priest.

Sharon had tried to read her vows but the happy tears in her eyes wouldn't allow it. "I'd like to go first, " Sharon said. At hearing her team snickering, she ducked her head and smirked. Andy smiled and nodded. "Andy, we've said these vows before and I'd like to say them again but my eyes are filled with happy tears and I can't see to read them, so I'm going to say something else that's on my heart instead. When I was little I read all the stories that little girls read and I wanted, like every little girl to have a happily ever after story of my own but you know my past and you know that my first time around was not a happily ever after story." She shook her head and shrugged. "I got two beautiful children out of it, which made it impossible to regret entirely, but it made me think that happily ever after was just a fairytale. So, I grew up and concentrated on my career I raised my children alone and I thought that was it. That was my life and I was content, but when I wasn't looking, you came into my life. You became my friend, my confidant and then we became… something more and suddenly we were going to be parents together. Rather late in life parents, but…"

She smiled ironically, blushed and tilted her head back and forth a second indicating both amusement and amazement at having fallen into these circumstances. "Anyway, before I knew it you became my happily ever after story and Andy our story is so much better than I could have ever imagined! So far, though in the relatively short time we've been together, we've been through more than a lot of couples our age or really any age. Blood clots, unexpected pregnancy, twins, temporary blindness, just to name a few. You've been by my side through it all and I'm sure we'll have more drama and trauma to come, but you've shown me that we'll weather them all together, no matter what. That Andrew Dennis Flynn means more to me than anything. I love you and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making my dreams come true."

Since Sharon had decided to not use their original vows, Andy decided to speak from the heart and answer her heartfelt words. "You've made my dreams come true too, Sharon. You are my happily ever after too. It hasn't always been this way, though has it? When you were in FID you called me to the carpet many times, for my drinking. You convinced me to go to rehab. You laid it on the line, my drinking had to go or I would lose my job. At first I thought I hated you. Honestly we yelled at each other a lot, but after you transferred to Major Crimes, well I realized I didn't hate you, I wanted to kiss you!" There was a snicker from the audience. Sharon ducked her head and giggled, Andy chuckled.

"Seriously, though Sharon, I attribute in some ways, my sobriety to you. You told it like was, you didn't sugar coat things, when you called me to the carpet for my drinking so many years ago, and you challenged me to be a better man. You made me realize I had it in me to change. You went to my daughter's wedding as a buffer, and now I have a wonderful relationship with Nicole and Nathan is coming around too. Now so many years later we stand here and we are each other's happily ever after story. Like you said, being each other's happily ever after doesn't mean that there won't be challenges, trauma and drama in our future, but we'll face it all together. I love you, Sharon. I thank you for making my dreams come true and even fulfilling dreams I didn't know I had, another chance at being a good father. With you by my side, I know I can be."

He then took her rings from his pocket and put them on her ring finger. "Sharon, these rings are a symbol of my never-ending love and devotion to you. When I see these rings I will be reminded of the bond we created and renewed this day in the eyes of God, our friends and family and for your own eyes that were once blind but now they see. Thank God!"

Sharon smiled tremulously at Andy and put his ring on his finger. "Andy, this ring is a symbol of my never-ending love and devotion for you. When I see these rings, I will be reminded of the bond we created and renewed this day in the eyes of God, family and friends and my own eyes that were once blind but now, thank God they see."

The priest said, "I now pronounce you, Sharon and Andrew married to each other in the eyes of God. Andy, you may kiss your bride." He took Sharon in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. She kissed him back and they became so lost in each other they forgot they had an audience, until the crowd started to snicker. They pulled apart, flushed with happiness and a little embarrassment for getting carried away by their kiss.

The Priest announced, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Flynn." Sharon and Andy went back up the aisle, to the cheers and whoops of their family and team and were handed their baby girls, by Nicole and Dean. "Now if you'll bring the children that need to be baptized up here we can take care of that too."

Sharon and Andy brought their twins Natalie and Madison, they were joined by Julio who stood beside them at the small alter. The twins were dressed in their beautiful white cotton and lace baptismal gowns with little bonnets. Louie and Patrice brought Mikey and Kayla. Mikey wore a tiny little white tux with a little hat. He had told Patrice, "No son of his was going to wear a dress."

Kayla wore a pretty white cotton and lace baptismal gown like Natalie and Madison's.

The priest blessed them, asked for their given names and then poured a small amount of water on the babies heads, saying their names and charging their parents and Godparents with raising them to be godly children. As the water poured over their heads all four babies looked startled, but didn't scream or cry. They all followed Kayla's lead and giggled. Everybody smiled at her delight. In spite of her very rough beginning Kayla was a laid back easygoing baby. She had learned early how to laugh and her laugh was infectious, as was Mikey's. Sharon and Andy smiled relieved there wouldn't be four screaming infants to contend with.

Sharon, Andy, Patrice, Louie and Julio turned to face the audience. The priest then said, "May I present Natalie Grace Eileen Flynn, Madison Ciara Eileen Flynn, Mickayla Lauren Provenza and Michael Louie Provenza. May you live in peace and the joy of the Lord." Everyone clapped and whistled as the two families went back up the aisle to be joined with their families and team.

* * *

 _ **Please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter or any of the other previous chapters as well.**_

 _ **Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing. Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are really truly appreciated.**_


	36. A Sense of Occasion

**_The Pregnancy Ship_**

 _ **This is an A/U story**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 **Chapter 36:** **A Sense of Occasion**

* * *

The reception/christening/birthday party was a wonderful success. Sharon and Andy enjoyed being surrounded by their family and friends. There was music and laughter all around. They did all the traditional wedding dances. This time around, although it was included, instead of Forever and Ever Amen being the first dance. Sharon and Andy danced to Fall With Me by Meredith Lockwood, then they danced to Can't Take My Eyes Off of You by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons and The Way You Looked Tonight by Frank Sinatra. Then Forever and Ever Amen.

After a short rest and a glass of ice tea. Sharon and her dad did a dance medley, starting out with My Little Girl by Tim McGraw, Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle and I Loved her First by Heartland. As Sharon and Sean danced to Butterfly Kisses, Eileen and Andy stood side by side watching and talking quietly. She's a real daddy's girl isn't she?" Andy commented.

Eileen smiled as her husband and daughter danced. "Oh yes, I mean Sean loves all of his children, but Sharon is his favorite. Always has been, ever since she was born she's had him wrapped around her little finger. He was a mess when we almost lost her to appendicitis when she was eight."

"She told me about that. Doesn't it make her sister's jealous?"

"I don't think so. Mary's always been closer to me. When she was a baby and a toddler, Sean was gone a lot, working and going to school at night and she adores Sharon, in spite of the age difference they've always been close. Sharon was Mary's baby doll and she could never be jealous of her. Judy and Jan were always wrapped up in each other until they found their partners in life. Even after Jan's husband left, after they had their fourth child, and her health issues started cropping up one after another. Judy and her partner Lisa have been there for her and now that Lisa is gone, Jan and Judy are even closer. We try to help, but most of the family is on the West Coast these days. Jan and Judy are the only ones in New York. Jonny had his own relationship with his dad being the only boy. When Sharon and Sean locked horns over Jack, it broke his heart. They were estranged for about three years. We don't blame her. She was young, impressionable and as stubborn as her father. Jack was a charmer to her, but I think he knew we could see his true colors. He seemed to feel threatened by us and made sure to take her across the country to separate her from us. When she called after Ricky was born and Jack had left them practically destitute, Sean couldn't get on the plane fast enough." Eileen shook her head fondly as her husband started dancing to Daddy's Little Girl with Sharon.

"I guess they are trying to make up for the wedding we missed with Jack and the one last year, when he was recovering from prostate cancer and she was very pregnant and blind." Eileen said fondly. They watched as Sharon and her father finished dancing and were wiping each other's tears away and laughing at each other. Then the music started for My Girl and Sharon and Sean surprised them, by dancing to it as if they hadn't just danced three dances already. "It's hard to believe she's in her fifties, and he's eighty-nine," Eileen said proudly. "She looks and moves like she's in her twenties or thirties. Mary's the same way. They both take after their father who seems to have forgotten that he's in his late eighties!" Eileen's eyebrows rose at a particularly fast step done on her husband's part. Oh my goodness! I hope somebody is taking pictures. I forgot my camera and when Sean asks me later why his back and legs hurt so much I'll want to show him."

"Yeah!" Andy chuckled as he looked around for Buzz and found him. He pointed him out for Eileen. "Buzz is our videographer for the LAPD and for this shindig. He's been filming this whole thing. I'll ask him to email everything to you."

"Good. Thank you, Andy and thank you for being so good to Sharon." Eileen sighed, "she never had that with Jack."

"Well, she's good to me too and she deserves it, and I will always try to cherish her like she deserves. Quite frankly we have dubbed Jack, he who should not be named. We were finding that his name was coming up too much in our lives and so once he died we started using that moniker for him and we try to limit that. We know that he will come up in conversation sometimes, she was married to him for close to thirty years before she divorced him and like it or not, he's the father of two of her children, but Sharon doesn't want to make a habit of speaking ill of the dead and would like to forgive and forget."

Eileen chuckled, "he who should not be named sounds like Voldemort from Harry Potter. Very fitting moniker, I think."

"You know about Harry Potter?" Andy asked, surprised and impressed.

"Andy, I have grandchildren, of course I know about Harry Potter," Eileen said amused. "All of my older grandchildren read Harry Potter at some point in their lives and they were all excited to share it with me and their grandfather. It got so that we ended up reading it ourselves just to understand what they were talking about. It was a good series and we found we enjoyed it almost as much as the children did. In fact, when they'd come to visit us for the summer they'd make up plays about it and other stories they'd read. Of course, Olivia was the ringleader such an imagination that girl has. She'd write songs and apply them to all the stories they acted out, turning them all into musicals." She told him, mentioning that Olivia and Mike, Mary's children were now pursuing music careers and were currently touring Europe. She also mentioned her other older grandchildren that were all grown up and going to college all over the states. "Jon, Sharon's brother who lives in Chicago, owns and operates a restaurant. He was unable to come because of scheduling issues. He has three children, Ryan who's twenty-five, Brandon is twenty and Alannah, Allie for short is eighteen, the youngest two are still in college. Jan has four children, Faith, Blake, Shania and Trace. She loves country music, and named her kids after her favorite artists." At this Eileen shook her head and rolled her eyes almost exactly like Sharon did. "They are all in school, either in high school or college on the East Coast. They chose their schools to be close to their mother Jan who was recovering from a stroke."

Andy nodded as he watched as his wife kissed her dad's cheek and gave him a heartfelt hug after their spirited dance medley. Sean kissed her back and made his way over to his wife who handed him a plate of hors d'oeuvres and a glass of punch the led him to a lounge chair on the covered porch out of the sun. All the time fussing good-naturedly with him about acting like a teenager. "Here Sean, drink this and sit down here in the shade. Honestly, I've never seen a man your age dancing and carrying on like he was a teenager."

"Eileen, stop hovering! You act like you think I'm going to keel over or something! For Heaven sakes woman it's not like I don't still jog at home or garden. I'm fit as a fiddle and that hasn't changed just because I had a little bout with the big C last year!"

"The big C as you call it isn't what I'm worried about, it's warmer here than in Northern California where we used to live or Upper state New York before that. You're eighty-nine not eighteen. Heat stroke is a factor!" His wife argued back.

"Oh, fiddlesticks! It's evening and getting cooler, just admit it Eileen you wanted to get me out of the sight of everybody so you can jump my bones. I turned you on with all my sexy dancing and you can't wait to get your hands on me!" He leered at her and wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Eileen was unable to hold back the peal of laughter that bubbled inside her. She let it loose and then smiled indulgently at her husband. "You know Sean, I think you're right. Kiss me, you sexy old fool." She leaned down intending to give him just a quick peck, but Sean had other ideas. He pulled her onto his lap and gave her a real kiss. Eileen made a surprised squeal which was quickly silenced by their kiss.

Overhearing this exchange, Sharon chuckled as she made her way over to Andy who handed her a glass of ice tea for her to refresh herself with. She hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder amused by her parents banter. "Are they like that all the time?" Andy chuckled.

Sharon slapped his chest, "Andy! You know they're not… always like this," she giggled. "Although, now that I think about it maybe they have been all along. It would certainly explain why there were five of us and it gives me hope for us when we are their age."

Andy wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I'll second that, but seriously I think it's cute. Kinda reminds me of... of the Chief's parents."

Sharon pointed a finger at him and smirked. "Don't let my mother hear you call her cute. I get my feminist sensibilities from her," Sharon said with mock sternness. "Yes, they do remind me of the Johnsons or maybe I should say that the Johnsons remind me of them. I think it's one of the reasons why I was drawn to Willie Rae and Clay." She took a shuddering breath overcome for a moment with sadness at their passing. She was feeling very emotional today. So, needing to get control of her emotions she buried her face in Andy's chest and inhaled the scent of his cologne, which never failed to make her feel better. Pulling back, Sharon took another sip of her iced tea and laid her head back down on Andy's shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, they swayed together to the background music for a moment. She had long ago taken her shoes off, so her head fit right below his chin. "Tired?" he asked softly.

She nodded and made a humming sound. "Hmmm, but happier than I've been in a very long time." Sharon lifted her head from his chest and beamed at him, "Andy, this has been so wonderful! Thank you for planning this for me!" She reached up and put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long lingering kiss.

Andy smiled back at her. "You deserve it! Besides, I didn't do it alone. I had help. Speaking of which, why don't you go sit with your sisters. I'll be back," he said as he removed her arms from around his neck and gave her another kiss.

Sharon looked at him confused. "Andy wha... what .. what?"

"Trust me." He gave her a lopsided grin, "I'll be back."

Sharon shrugged and seeing her sister's sitting on the patio closer to the house holding her daughters, she walked the few steps over to the group of patio chairs they were sitting on. She leaned down and gave each of her sisters a kiss then sat down next to them in a loveseat swing, closest to Mary. Judy was holding Madison who was asleep sitting straddling her lap with her head on the older woman's chest. A light blanket lay over Judys shoulder and lap to shield the baby from the sun. Mary was holding Natalie who was wide awake and playing with Mary's necklace. The Aunts had stolen them from Nicole and Julio, who were holding them earlier and had given them each a bottle, and had changed their diapers, putting them in cooler outfits. Sharon held her hands out to Natalie who was trying to get to her from Mary's arms. At first, Natalie's little face was a study of consternation as she tried to figure out why both the lady who was holding her and the lady next to her had almost the exact same face. Her mommy's face. After looking back and forth for a moment, and then hearing her mother's voice she finally reached out to Sharon, who took her as she chuckled. "Remember when Emily and Ricky had trouble telling us apart?" Sharon asked her sister Mary.

"Oh yeah, so did Olivia and Michael!" She snort laughed and it sounded so much like Sharon that Natalie turned her head and she stared at her aunt and then back at her mother as if she was rethinking her choice. Mary giggled again, "it's so funny to see them trying to figure out which is which." Judy smiled, it had always been amusing to the family that Mary and Sharon looked more alike than she and Jan. She and Jan were fraternal twins while Mary and Sharon were ten years apart. Jan was short and plump, while Judy was tall and thin. Their facial features were different as well. Jan had dark hair and blue eyes and Judy was a strawberry blonde with grey eyes.

Sharon settled Natalie onto her lap, with her head resting on her chest and started running her fingers through her curls. She murmured to her daughter lovingly, kissing her on the forehead. For as young as she was, Natalie had an impressive amount of hair. She had soft silky auburn ringlets all over her little head and huge green eyes that rivaled her mother's, framed by long eyelashes. Her complexion was pale peaches and cream with a little bit of pink from the sun. Sharon was glad Mary had changed her out of the christening gown, but she needed a hat to shield her from the sun. She reached into the diaper bag and found a little pink bucket hat that had flowers on the rim that matched her pink and white sun dress. She slipped it on her, with the rim folded up in the front so she could see and tied the ribbons under her chin to keep it in place. She then reached in and found the sun screen. She applied it liberally to Natalie's face arms and little chubby legs. After she was finished she handed the tube of sunscreen and a matching hat to Judy. Madison was still asleep, and still under the blanket shielded from the sun, but she took them for when she woke up later.

Sharon was about to try to catch up on her sisters lives, but suddenly a microphone screeched and who was standing behind the clear podium but Brenda Leigh Johnson Howard. She held her sleeping nine month old daughter Willie Rae on her shoulder and looked around the crowd as it began to gather. She and little Willie Rae wore matching sundresses with white backgrounds, pink flowers with green stems and leaves and navy-blue piping. Brenda's reached to mid-calf and had a matching pink shrug; Willie Rae's was shorter and had a green shrug. The short little skirt had ruffles, and matching bloomers. Both Brenda and Fritz looked happier, than they had in a long time. Fritz stood to the side holding Matthew. They wore navy blue and green, Matthew wore navy shorts, and Fritz wore long navy blue pants. Each of them wore Hawaiian patterned shirts of blue and green.

Brenda cleared her throat and started talking with her strong southern accent, "Well, hi ya'll. Wow! There are a lot of people here. My name as some of you know is Brenda Leigh Johnson-Howard and if you're shocked to see me, think about how shocked Ah am. If you had told me eight years ago that Ah would be celebraten' _that woman's_ birthday, ah'm sure Ah would have had you committed," she said with a smile. Everybody laughed, and Sharon even snort laughed. Brenda smiled at her, "but after several years of working with 'that woman' Ah finally figured out what mah husband knew all along. That Sharon wasn't out to get me, as Ah had thought in the beginnin', she had my back and that she truly was and is my friend… Sharon. Of course, it took a while for me to catch on to that," she said self-deprecatingly, rocking her head back and forth to indicate incredulity. "Ah was so busy fighting her every step of the way, but Ah'm not fightin' anymore. Ah recognize now what an extraordinary person Sharon is and what a good friend she is. When Ah needed her to tell me the truth nine months or so ago she told me and didn't pull any punches. Ah came away from that meetin' with a new appreciation of Sharon as a person and Ah realized that she was quick witted and way smarter than Ah had ever in my ignorance given her credit for. Before we sing Happy Birthday is there anyone else that would like to say a word or two?"

Several of her family as well as her team wanted to share. Ricky was the first and Brenda gave her spot behind the podium up to him. She sat down in a patio chair close to Sharon's loveseat swing. Each of the speakers had a touching or funny anecdote to tell. When it was Provenza's turn he came to the podium like Brenda with his baby daughter cradled in his arms. Kayla was awake, and playing with her daddy's keys. "You all know me so I won't introduce myself. I'm ashamed to say that for years I thought of Sharon Raydor as the Wicked Witch of FID, and treated her as such. I can't begin to tell you how many sensitivity training courses she sent me too…"

"Complete waste of time if you ask me," Brenda whispered out of the side of her mouth.

Sharon giggled. "Oh, he's improved over the last several years," Sharon said in a low voice.

"Hmmmm," Brenda said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I was mad when she first took over Major Crimes. After all I was under the mistaken impression that I wanted to be in charge." Chuckles rippled through the audience. "But then I watched as she took an angry young street kid who was a witness in the Philip Stroh case, and turn him around. Made him feel worthy of love and gave him a future. Now that angry young boy is no longer angry, he's a son to be proud of, even if he did go against my advice about being a journalist."

"That's still under discussion Lieutenant, I'm thinking about Pre-Law, now," Rusty smirked.

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire," whispered Andy loudly enough to heard by the audience. He had settled into the swing beside Sharon His arm was draped over the back and his hand rested on her shoulder pulling her closer.

Sharon could be heard chuckling, saying, "no no…"

"Well, whatever he eventually decides on, Sharon's influence will help him to do it well and by the book! Ye Gods! Did I just say that?" Provenza paused again as the audience laughed and clapped in appreciation for her work with Rusty. He leaned against the podium conspiratorially and continued, "I also watched as she made a cohesive team out of a bunch of rogue detectives. The clincher though was almost immediately after giving birth to twins herself, she opened her home and her heart to my son Mikey while we were wrapped up in our surprise baby Kayla's medical issues." Seeing the confused look on some of the faces of the audience, Provenza went on to explain, "In case any of you didn't know, Patrice and I knew we were having Mikey. It was a complete; well to say it was a surprise would be an understatement. It was a shock but we were pleased when we found out. However, we didn't know about Kayla till she was born, she was tiny, only about 3½ lbs and was hidden on the ultrasound by her brother. Anyway, she had to have two very serious surgeries and Sharon and Andy took care of Mikey several times while we were at the hospital. I know what you all are thinking. This guy is a bit long in the tooth to be having babies. Well, no one was more surprised than I when a group of us older detectives, Sharon and Andy, Patrice and I, DDA Hobbs and Paul, her husband, and our former chief, Brenda Leigh and Fritz all boarded the pregnancy ship together, some of us kicking and screaming."

"Ye Gods, I'm seventy some years old, did anybody see this coming?" He quieted for more laughs, "but seriously, I wouldn't change a thing, well maybe a few things could be changed, Kayla's ordeal, I'd change that… but you know," Louie swallowed around the lump that was forming in his throat. "Kayla's ordeal kinda cemented the feeling that… Sharon Raydor ne Flynn is not just a friend she's family. Happy birthday, and congratulations both Sharon and Andy on renewing your wedding vows and thank you for… for letting Mikey and Kayla be christened with Natalie and Madison, thank you, for… everything." Provenza was really getting choked up and hurried away from the podium.

His wife Patrice, a beautiful stately African American woman, met him holding Mikey. They exchanged babies, she took Kayla and he took Mikey from her. She saw Kayla with Louie's keys and took them away, handing her a set of her own toy ones. "Louie, how many times do I have to tell you not to give her your keys to teeth on? They're full of germs!"

He huffed, "they aren't full of germs, I cleaned them off Patrice!"

With a glare that could rival of his boss's his wife questioned him. "You did? What did you use, hmmm?"

Provenza stood strong as he explained, "first of all they're not my regular keys. I found a ring of old keys from my old car and boiled them like you showed me and then I put them through a couple of runs through the dishwasher. She always wants my keys and when I try to give her own keys, she drops them and try's to grab mine so, I made these for her."

Patrice smiled at him lovingly. "You do realize she has you wrapped around her teeny-weeny finger, don't you?"

"Yeah of course, they both do and so do you!" He looked down for a moment and then back up, "and I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed his wife tenderly and then started to laugh when Mikey grabbed his nose.

When Provenza left the podium, Brenda sat there a little stunned. She hadn't been around the squad in a long time so she hadn't realized just how much Sharon had changed her team's feelings toward her or that the old curmudgeon that was Lt. Provenza had softened up so drastically. All though she figured, age, his children and Patrice had as much to do with it as Sharon. Fritz had mentioned a few things, but it didn't really compute until today. She saw the signal that the cake was ready so she shrugged and stood up to go back to the podium. When Andy had called her to tell her about the vow renewal/christening/birthday party, and asked if she would be interested in joining the festivities, she had volunteered for mistress of ceremonies. It was an attempt to cement the fact in her mind as well as everyone else's, especially Sharon's that she no longer felt threatened by Captain Raydor and they were friends.

As Brenda got behind the podium, she said into the mic, "So, on that note and without further ado, let's all sing Happy Birthday to our birthday girl and congratulate the happy couple. Andy stood up and helped Sharon stand too. He took Natalie from her as a young woman, who Sharon thought looked familiar but couldn't immediately place, with shoulder length ginger brown hair and blue eyes wearing a chef's cap, apron, jeans, a blue t-shirt and black boots walked through the crowd pushing a cart that held a huge peach colored sheet cake with sparklers and candles. The words congratulations Sharon and Andy Flynn and Happy Birthday, Sharon was written in elegant script in white, came to a stop in front of Sharon. She was followed by a woman Sharon knew as Linda, her daughter's neighbor, who had helped her when Emily hurt her ankle, a redhead she had never seen before, and a little girl about nine years old with white gold hair and blue eyes. Then everybody began singing happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sharon. Happy birthday to you and maaannnyyy moooore," the young girl sang sweetly in a thick German accent, along with everyone else.

It was than it suddenly it clicked and Sharon realized who they all were, Stefanie Wilderman, and her daughter Ciara, Linda and Sue, but she was distracted by everything else that was happening and filed it away for later. She clapped for the singers, and then leaned down holding her hair out of the way and blew every single candle out. They all clapped and whooped. Her face flamed at the attention, she was getting, but she smiled at Brenda and everyone else. Her beautiful green eyes full of unshed tears.

"Speech! Speech! Speech," could be heard from her team, Dr. Morales, and a few others.

Sharon made a 'don't know what to say but here goes' kind of face. She looked everyone in the eye as she began, "Thank you, everybody for a wonderful birthday celebration. I can't think of any other way I'd rather spend my birthday, slash wedding renewal day, slash baby christening day." She waggled side to side to indicate her amazement at her good fortune. "Than with friends and family. I'm truly blessed to have so many people to love and who I know love me," she stopped to swallow back tears. They fell anyway and she wiped them quickly away. "We've all come a long way, haven't we? A very, very long way. Brenda Leigh was right, if you all had told me five years ago that we'd be… well… here, five years later as a family and as a team, getting married, christening babies, and celebrating my birthday, I would have thought you were ready for a room with padded walls and rubber ceilings. Especially since two of those babies are Andy's and mine." She shrugged her shoulders and made a incredulous face, to indicate incredulity of the circumstances. "Who knew the Wicked Witch of FID had it in her?" she quipped sardonically.

There was a ripple of laughter heard from the audience. "Seriously, though we went from being adversaries to a family, not just a team. I can truthfully say I am the happiest I've ever been in my professional life as well as my personal one. Thank you for making my wedding renewal, my birthday and Andy's and my daughter's christening a very joyful memorable day. The memories of this day, I'll hold… in my heart forever, thank you, again! Now, let's have some of this beautiful cake, that Stefanie made."

* * *

 ** _Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing._**


End file.
